Star Wars Jedi: New Order
by Rexclone22
Summary: Kai Rees barely escaped from Darth Vader's Castle with the help of a fellow Jedi. They soon met up with Elf Jedi Knight; Melarue Dorjeon, two Jedi Masters, and a handful of Padawans and Knights. While trying to escaping from the Empire, they accidentally entered in random coordinates and ended up in a new universe.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I was inspired to do my own Star Wars and Magical Index Crossover from tython055 own crossover that is NT22R, and sense my story takes place before The level upper arc, I suggest you check out his story if your not into mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Lucasfilm, A Certain Magical Index, Scientific Railgun or Scientific Accelerator. They belong to their own respectable companies.**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

**A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away.**

**Prologue**

**'For three years… the Galactic Empire have spread their terror across the galaxy. The Dark Side has clouded everyone's vision, and the Jedi's ancient enemy - the Sith - have won. And while the last of the Jedi continued to be hunted down, the power of the Dark Side still grows. The galaxy has fallen in the hands of the Sith and no one can stand in their path. But all is not yet lost. For one small group of Jedi. They continue to escape from the Empire in order to help restore the Jedi Order and bring peace to the Galaxy.'**

**17** **BBY**

**Felucia**

A YT-1250 freighter called the Knight runner was flying it's way out of the obit of Felicia, while avoiding laser fire from eight TIE fighters and turbolaser fire from two Star Destroyer. Now why would Imperial forces be bother with this small freighter you might as. It's because this ship has a group of Jedi that survived the crucible of Order 66. Among them was Padawan learner; Melarue Dorjeon, her best friend; Kai Rees, her master; Mavra Zane and other Padawans.

Kai: I knew that they would find us eventually.

Kai Rees is a 14 year old human male former Jedi Padawan, with brown hair in a mullet style. He has fair skin and blue eyes. Right now he's in one of the ships gunner positions, firing at the imperial fighters.

Melarue: How!? I thought we were pretty well hidden.

Melarue Dorjeon is a 114 year Elf Jedi Knight, that has bright green eyes and wears a traditional Jedi robes. She also has a white and green collar on her neck. She has long blond hair, often tied up in a ponytail, with a flower-like hairband. Her hair bangs, however, are not tied up with her hair.

Kai: Who knows? **_'Maybe it has to do with the fact that one of us thought it was a good idea to paint the Jedi Orders symbol on the ships design that screams "Hey everybody! This ship has a small group of Jedi that_ survived Order 66, come and get us!"'**

Melarue: **_'I can hear you, you know! And it was the only thing that I could think of to pass the time.'_**

Mavra: **_'It doesn't matter how they found us, as long as we get away from them, like we did all the other times.'_**

Melarue: **_'Yes master.'_**

Kai: **_'Sorry about that.'_**

Mavra Zane is a mature woman and Melarue's Jedi Master. She has fair skin with white tattoos around her face, brown eyes, black hair and brown colored hair. She and Melarue were just some of the few Jedi that were Offworld when Order 66 happened. Including several other Padawans that were with them at the time.

Mavra: How go the repairs Rokai! Almost got the hyperdrive working.

Rokai: 'l'm about done! I just need 15 more minutes to recalibrate the system, then we're good to go.'

Rokai is a 160 year Wookiee from the planet Kashyyyk and a Veteran of the Clone Wars. He was at the battle of Kashyyyk during the last year of the Clone Wars before Order 66 happened. Now he is works as a smuggler and fights with a group of Jedi against the evil Empire.

TC-38: Captain Rokai saids that the repairs are almost complete, but needs 15 more minutes to finish recalibrating the system.

TC-38 is a Protocol Droid that Rokai had sence the Clone Wars and is his personal co-pilot.

Kai: Okay, We'll by you as much time to finish.

Both Kai and Melarue started firing at the TIE fighters and were able to take out 3 of them as the ship continued to douge incoming fire. Then they took out 3 more, leaving only two to deal with.

Melarue suddenly stopped shooting, because she feels like something was gonna happen. She then put her hand on head because she started to have a headache. After doing so, she started to have vision of people and place's she never seen before.

The first vision was a planet that's has almost every kind of environment in the Galaxy with a uninhabitable moon obiting around it. Including Ecosystems with creatures she hasn't seen before, or even seen on the same planet and towns and cities completely filled with humans and their pets and families. Melarue wondered why she haven't seen other races in those cities, it's like other sentient races are not welcome there.

The second vision was with a group of different types of people. One group was compromised of eleven girls of different age's; five of them wore the same tan sweater uniform, one girl with short hair and wearing a flower-themed hairband wearing a blue and white sailor uniform, then another girl with a ponytail with a flower hairpin is wearing some type of Jedi robe's, followed by a older girl wearing glasses and a red jacket that too tight for her and another older girl wear a black and white gothic lolita standing next to little twin girls with matching outfits in Alternate colors holding green lollipops. The next group has two teenage boys with spikey hair; one black and the other blonde, a silver haired girl in a white nun outfit, a girl in a miko outfit, a girl holding a spear, a mature woman with ripped jeans, cowgirl boots and welding a Katana, Four nuns, a little girl with a tail sticking out from behind her, a pink haired girl in tan colored clothes and a black haired girl in a black skintight suit. The final group has a white haired boy with a cain, several girls that looks exactly like one of the girls from the first group with a little girl wearing a blue dress with a lab coat, a woman in blue body armor, another woman in a lab coat, a blonde haired girl wearing a cape, a extremely pale girl with body armor, a blonde haired girl wearing a princess outfit and twin girls with a hair ribbon shaped like bunny ears.

The third vision has her fighting against entire battalions of power suits and Droids with the first group of girls from her first vision and other children holding Shields and Spears; fighting against a giant rock monster in order to protect a girl wearing glasses and protecting the pink haired girl girl from the black haired girl, with the help of the boy with black spikey hair.

Then the final visions have her and several other people fighting against an entire battalion of Stormtroopers, Droids, and Sith. The other one has her holding a baby boy in her arms, with the same ears as her and standing next to her is the same boy with spiky hair. The two of them are smiling and look happy together, almost like a family.

Kai: Mel!? Mel!? what's wrong!?

Melarue started to come back to reality and heard Kai yelling through her headset.

Melarue: Oh sorry! I blacked out for a second there, but I'm feeling a little better.

Kai: Well that's good, because we got company.

Melarue then looked out the gunner positions window and saw that the Empire had called for reinforcements and now they have one more Imperial Star Destroyer and three light cruisers coming out of hyperspace.

Melarue: Oh Karabast, we're bantha fooder for sure.

Kai: Not yet we're not. TC said that the hyperdrive is fixed, so let's head to the cockpit and get out of this godforsaken system.

Melarue ears pointed up after hearing that they're going to live to fight another day. So she took the headset off and headed straight for the ships cockpit. Along the way she saw a small bird-like creature run right passed her, along side a cat-like animal she recognizes. It was her pet Loth-Cat, Simba, one of the five animals that she takes care of.

Melarue: Simba!

Then the Loth-Cat turned its head towards its owner and gave a happy smile and started running to her.

Melarue: We're finally getting out of this system. Want to come see where we end up this time?

Simba nodded his head, and then jumped into his persons arms as Melarue continues to walk towards the bridge.

When the two of them got there, Melarue already saw Kai, Rokai and TC-38 in their sits ready to jump to lightspeed.

Rokai: 'TeeCee enter the jump coordinates so we can get out of here!'

TC-38: Of course. So what system should I set to?

Melarue Kai: Anywhere but here!

TC-38: Okay, just give me a moment.

It took TC-38 a few seconds to enter in some coordinates into ships Navicomputer.

TC-38: Coordinates are now in Captain, now I do believe we've overstayed our welcome.

Rokai nodded in agreement and started to fly away from the Imperial battleships, while at the same time scrambling the ship's signature.

* * *

Rokai: 'We're in the clear. The Empire won't be able to track us now sense I was able to scramble our signature.'

Melarue: Ahh! Thank goodness.

Kai: Yes! Now what system did you set for TeeCee? Hopefully it wasn't a Imperial controlled system.

TC-38: Oh about that...

Melarue: What is it TeeCee?

TC-38: Well due to the situation we were in, I've may have accidentally put in some random coordinates.

Everyone that was in the cockpit just stared at the Droid with blank stares for a couple of seconds until they finally broke the silence.

Kai, Melarue, and Rokai: WHAT!?

Melarue: So you have no idea where we will end up!

Kai: Great! So that means we might end up crashing into a moon, a black hole or even a star in hyperspace!

TC-38: My apologies, I didn't mean for this to happen.

Rokai: 'No ones blaming you TeeCee, it happens to everyone. At least it can't get any worse that this.'

But as soon as he said that, a beeping sound was heard on the Navicomputer.

Rokai: 'On the other hand.'

The Wookie sighed.

Kai: What's happening?

Melarue: Sounds like we're about to hit something. I'll go check.

Melarue got out of her set to check on the Navicomputer to see the problem, and what she saw shocked her. The ship was on a collision course with a large object

Melarue: (Gasped)

Kai: What is it Mel?

Melarue: I don't know but it looks like we're headed straight for a large object.

Rokai: 'An object?!'

Melarue: Rokai we better drop out of hyperspace so we won't crash.

Rokai nodded his head and immediately drops the ship out of hyperspace just in time as the ship is now in orbit of an uninhabitable moon.

Kai: Whoa!

Rokai: 'That was too close.'

Melarue: Too close my foot! We were almost space dust!

Kai: Well at least we're away from the Empire, right?

Melarue: Hmph!

The Elf turns her head to the side with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

Kai: So anyway, where in the galaxy are we? We almost collided with an uninhabitable moon, so there's got to be a planet here.

The Wookiee pilot checks the Navicomputer's star charts, only to show that the Galaxy map hasn't popped up. This shocked Rokai in confusion.

Rokai: 'This doesn't make any sense. It's telling us we're no longer in our galaxy anymore. But how's that even possible?'

Kai: Maybe it has something to do with the random hyperspace route we took to escape?

Rokai: 'Probably.'

Melarue: We may have ended up in an entirely different universe. If the multiverse theory is true that is.

TC-38: Isn't that just all theories scientists spent centuries speculating on?

Rokai: 'Not unless we investigate this new universe's unmapped galaxy. TeeCee, scan for any inhabitable worlds nearby. We'll need to conserve whatever fuel we have left if we're to make it to at least one of them, and possibly find if they have any Coaxium.

TC-38 then scans, which didn't take long since there must be a planet that orbits a moon.

TC-38: Scan complete. You're right about one thing. There is a nearby inhabitable planet in this star system.

After hearing those words, Melarue decided to check out the cockpits window and see this planet for herself. Then as soon as see saw it, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Melarue: That's the place!

Kai: Do you know something about that planet Melarue?

Melarue: Well, yes and no. I saw it in the visions I had earlier, back on Felucia.

Kai: So that explains why you black out back then. So Mel please tell me what you say.

Melarue: I believe it would be best if I tell everyone on board.

* * *

Kai agreed to her request, the same with everyone else in the cockpit. So a few moments later and then everyone on the ship was in the freighters lounge area so Melarue can discuss what she discovered.

All around her she can see her master, her best friend, the Wookiee captain and his droid co-pilot, her droid BD-2, Kai's droid R2-M6 and all of her fellow Jedi. All together, there are 7 humans and 7 Humanoid races. Simba is still in her arms resting under her bust. Then when she believed she was ready, she started to explain to everyone about the visions she had back on Felucia and how they began.

She started off with the one about this planet with multiple habitats and millions of species, the same planet their next too right now. To the new people she never seen before, including one that might be a Jedi. The battles she fought in from savings lives, to fight battalions of droids and to what she believed was with a battle with a Sith or at least someone trained in the Dark Side. She purposely left the last one out. After she was done, the whole ship fell silent, wondering if anyone believes her.

Alenya: Now Melarue, are you sure that's what you really saw?

A young female blue Twi'lek asked her.

Melarue: Yes I'm sure.

Kai: I believe her. I mean after all TeeCee entered in some random coordinates and we'd almost crashed into a moon. Plus I double checked the map and found out that this Galaxy hasn't been explored.

Yara: So wait, are you trying to say, what I think you're saying?

A Green Mirialan asked.

Kai: That we're in a totally different reality from ours and have no way of getting back home, if so yes.

Yara: I was going to say if we're lost, but that works too.

Cho: (Huttnese) **_But how can that be, no one has ever proven the existence of alternate universe's before?_**

Mavra: Well we just proved it by accident, and if the visions my Padawan seen were true, then I'm afraid the people of this planet stand no change against our ancient enemy.

Fenella: But what about the Jedi in her vision, can't she do something about it?

Melarue: I'm not sure that she is even aware that she's Force-sensitive or if she can use.

Xenovia: You may be right, but I don't think we can wait any longer.

Tren: Xenovia might be right, this universe might not have the Empire, but it still does have a strong connection to the Force.

Kai: You right, I felt it too. This planet in particular is strong in both the light and dark side.

Kasi: In both? But I thought planets are supposed to be strong in one of the other, not both.

Dar: There's still a lot about the Force that we still don't know, and that's the same for this universe. Maybe this planet is one of the exceptions to that.

Mavra: Your right Dar. Now the first thing to do is to do some research to understand this world's history and what makes is different from our universe.

Melarue: Oh, and just to clarify something, in my visions I haven't seen any trace's of any other sentient being besides humans, so they might freak out a little from seeing our true forms.

Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

Kai: Hey Alenya, do you still have some Holographic disguise matrixes and Vocal emulators.

Alenya: I still do.

She then pulled out a couple of small devices to help disguise someone for undercover missions.

Alenya: I modified them so they can analysis millions of languages so not only it changing your voice, it can also change your language.

Kai: So who should use them?

Melarue: I believe it should be Rokai, Alenya, Belinda, Yara, Kelana, Dar and Cho.

Alenya: What about you?

Melarue: I'll be ok, I'm the most human like out of the non-humans on board, and if they ask about my ears, then I can say it's a medical condition.

Serra: That's true.

Serra Keto agreed with her.

Alenya then gave each of the non-humans, except for Melarue the devices to use on the planet. After activating them each of the humanoids have turned into their human versions.

Kai: Wow! You guys look awesome.

Everyone that used the devices: Thanks!

Kai: Alright then, TeeCee what's the safest place to land without attaching unwanted attention.

TC-38: Right here, this seems to be a good place to gather information about this planet.

TeeCee points to a large island nation, right at a abandoned hanger that is not being guarded.

Melarue: That may work, but just in case, let's do this quitely so no one finds us.

Rokai: I'll go activate the cloaking device on the ship and jam their signals.

Rokai then headed straight for the bridge to start up the ship and activates the cloaking device, in which the freighter became invisible to the naked eye, next he started jamming the planets transmissions so no one will spot them and started to desend down the planets atmosphere.

Kai decided to learn more about the planet by scanning for any.

Kai: Huh, this planet's technology seems primitive but advanced at the same time. And this world looks familiar somehow. I can even sense how strong this planet is in the Force.

Kai: I know, but we will know why that is soon enough.

Melarue: That's strange? there's no defense fleet, no blockage or any kind of ship in orbit.

Kai: But they do have a orbital defense system of some kind, Look.

Kai points out to the planet and Melarue looks outside and finds that the planet does indeed have a defense system in place. From what she can see, there are missile turrets hoovering around the planet and what appears to be a primitive type of communication systems orbiting around the planet.

The Knight Runner continues to desend further in the planet, passing through the clouds and is now flying over a city with hundreds of tall skyscrapers, multiple wind turbines across the many areas of the city, several aircrafts floating around the skys and many citizens doing their daily activities.

Melarue: Wow, this city is almost as beautiful as the ones on Alderaan and Corusaunt. But it looks so ancient.

Kai: This would probably explain why they don't have a fleet, their technology is so primitive that they haven't discovered hyperspace travel.

Melarue: But why do they have that defense system orbiting around their planet if they haven't explored other planets. It's almost like they are not expecting anything from across the Galaxy to this planet, at all.

Kai: Maybe.

The Knight Runner continued its approach, still being undetected from the city's scanners and landed somewhere behind the hanger.

Dar: So, which one of us is going into the city to gather the intel we need. I'm not all of us can just leave the ship.

Marva: I believe it would be best if Kai and Melarue should go.

Melarue: What? But why me Master?

Marva: Because you're the only one of us who knows what happens here and these people will need all the help they can get.

Melarue: But what are you going to do master?

Marva: While Rokai was moving the ship into orbit, I was able to spot a mountain valley in the country side, several miles away from the city on the holo map. It's far away from any human settlement and seems to be a good place to build a temple.

Kai and Melarue were surprised to hear that from the Jedi master.

Melarue: Wait, are you saying we're going to rebuild the Jedi Order.

Marva: I am, this planet may haven't been controlled by the Empire, but if you did indeed see a Sith, then we must prevent this Galaxy from meeting the same fate as ours.

Melarue: I understand, I'll protect these people as my duty as a Jedi.

Simba: (Meow)

Melarue smiled and petted her pets head, earning a small purr for the little feline.

Melarue: It looks someone else wants to come with me too.

Kai: Are you sure you want to bring him Mel? I mean you did say that they may have not seen creatures from our Galaxy before.

Melarue: Relax Kai, I'm sure. In my visions, I'd saw that this planet has over a million species, I'm sure it won't hurt to have one more to their list.

Kai: If you're sure.

Marva: Now Kai, I want you to take care of my Apprentice. Make sure she doesn't get into trouble.

Melarue: (Blushing) M-Master! I can take good care of myself.

Kai: (Laughing) Don't worry Master Zane, she will be safe with me.

So Kai and Melarue went to their cabins to pack their things that they might need for their stay. Melarue packed com-links, extra change of clothes, Medical boosters and other supplies that Jedi. As for Kai, he has the same, except he added a holocron and a lightsaber pike that used to belong to his former master.

Melarue: Do you think we need to take any credits with us, to resupply.

Kai: I don't think so, sense this is another universe, I believe that they have different currency system.

Melarue: You're probably right, but I bring some just in case.

When the two of them were finished, they then started to head for the exit. But waiting for them was Simba and their two droids.

Kai: You're coming with us.

R4-M6: *You're need all the help you can get. Besides I'm not missing this chance to see a new planet.*

BD-2: *That's right. And wherever my person goes, then so do I.*

Simba: (Meow)

Melarue: Aww thanks you guys. Well I guess we're off then.

Everyone nodded their heads and headed straight out of the ship and in which they saw the city in the distance.

BD-2: *Well here we go. This one small step for Droid.*

R4-M6: *One giant leap for Droid kind.*

Melarue: Whoa... this planet looks so peaceful.

Kai: Yeah, but this is just the tip of the iceberg.

Melarue: Your right, well wherever the disasters that I saw in my visions happen, we better get prepared.

Kai: I hope so, for all our sakes.

And so, the two young Jedi's first adventure together in this new world begins.

Unbeknownst to the five of them, however, four Porgs were walking out of the ship from behind everyone and where looking around a place they never been to. They then heard the roar of the ships engine starting up, in which scared the little birds into flying who knows where.

**\- Jedi: New Order -**

**To be continued…**


	2. Academy City

**Five**** Months Later...**

When Kai and Melarue first entered this city over three months, they have discovered many things about this Universe.

The first thing that they found out was that this planets name is called Earth, which so happens to be the birthplace of humanity in the Milky Way Galaxy. There are also seven other planets and one planetoid in this solar system orbiting around a single Sun. Another fact that they found was that the humans of Earth have yet to discover other forms of life both in and beyond their galaxy. While during their time on this planet, they've spent most of it researching the different countries and governments, then they found out that Academy City; a landlocked sovereign city-state, which consists of a walled enclave within the Tokyo Metropolitan Employment Area, has technology that is around twenty to thirty years more advanced than most Cities in the world.

The strangest thing that Kai and Melarue found out about this universe is that other sentient species are considered alien to most humans and they don't blame them for that, well maybe except for Melarue because that bothered her a bit. Though they did enjoy some of its best social media relating to the topic, Even Melarue was okay with some of it too, because one day during their their research, they found out that most species, such as Melarue's race, all have origins from this Planet's legends and folklore. It has also been three months since Kai's discovered that Melarue was a long lost Jedi who claims to have been from the early days of the Galactic Repulbic that disappeared before the blockade of Naboo.

* * *

**June 8, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Academy City**

A Porg flies in the sunset sky as it has brought back food to it's own nest in a tree. Suddenly, a red blaster bolt shoots it apart. Leaving it crispy by none other than Kai.

Kai: Bullseye!

Melarue: Kai, why would you do that to that poor Porg?

Kai: (Laughing) Ah, I love killing these vermin. Kept stealing my food for too long.

Melarue: They are not vermin, they are the cutest creature in the Galaxy, well next to the Loth-cats and Tookas.

Melarue: Besides, they need food to feed their babies and other items to build their nest too.

Kai rolls his eyes.

Kai: Porgs hate me, Mel. I can't get some me time to eat. And I haven't ate in a month because of that!

Melarue: That's because you always eat meat. I don't know why everyone loves that stuff.

Kai: Meat's not that bad, Mel. At least give it a try for once on cooked Earth meat.

Melarue: I rather break the Jedi Code than be caught eat the flesh of animals.

Kai: Chicken.

Melarue just sticked her tongue at his from that comment. Kai then picks up the roasted porg and began eating it.

Kai: Mmmm. Tastes like chicken.

Melarue just closed her eyes and shook her head in disgust. Calling him names like Bird murderer. Kai just ignored her and finished eating the cooked bird.

Kai: Now then, why'd you come find me?

Melarue: Because these children wanted to play with me, but I need help because they're so many of them.

Kai: Children?

Melarue then went on and explained how she got into this situation.

* * *

**Few moments earlier****...**

The young Elf girl, Melarue was walking down a path in the Nature Park in School District 21, with a wonderful sunset in the distance. Following up along side her was her Loth-cat, Simba. From the First three months of being in this City, no one batted an eye about her ears or about Simba, well minus the few jealous and maybe perverted looks about her clothing and how much cleavage she is showing.

Melarue: Whoa, I guess it was easier to register for classes than I thought, wasn't it Simba.

Simba: (Meow)

Melarue: I hope Kai won't be to upset with me for making decisions without his permission.

Simba: (Meow)

Melarue: Your right, I'll just explain it to him he will understand.

But before Melarue can continue, she started to hear a commotion coming from in front of her. Deciding to check it out, Both Melarue and Simba ran to see if anyone needs help. When they got there, the 2 of them saw a group of 6 small children; 3 girls and 3 boys, and they were looking up at a tree, Mel then turned her head towards the tree and saw that a white kitten with a bow collar was stuck on one of the branches and was scared to come down.

Girl #1: Hang on Luna, I will get you down!

Boy #1: I don't know if you can reach her.

Boy #3: If only my power was strong enough, I can get her down from there.

Girl #2: Don't say that, your a smart boy, if anyone can get the kitty down, you can.

Boy #2: We better just get judgement to help.

Girl #3: There isn't time, it's almost curfew.

While the children were still arguing on who should get the cat, the failed to realize that the branch that the cat was on was breaking. But before the kitten can make a panicking sound, it felt that some force was grabbing it and lifted it up away from the branch and it made a surprising yelp and at the same time the branch finally breaks and crashes into the ground. The children heard the crash and finally took notice of the floating feline above their heads which was now lowering down to them.

Girl #1: Yea, Luna's safe.

Girl #2: That's amazing, you did it!

Boy #3: Ahh, that wasn't me.

Boy #1: Then whose doing that?

Melarue: I'm doing it.

Then all of the little children turned to the voice and saw a tall girl with pointy ear with one of her hands up in the air. She then lowered them until the small kitten was on the ground and began to run back to its owner. One of the girls bent over and pick up the tiny feline.

Girl #1: Oh Luna your safe! Thank you Miss for saving my cat.

Melarue: It was no problem. But Miss is too formal for me, please just call me Big Sister Melarue.

Girl #1: Okay, thank you Big Sister.

Girl #3: Wow that was amazing, what kind of Esper power do you have!

Melarue: Well, I'm a Level Three with Telekinesis.

Boy #2: That's cool.

Boy #1: Why did you help us?

Melarue: Well become your pet was stuck and you needed help and I really love animals. Right Simba?

Then Simba walks from behind Melarue and gave a small meow in agreement. When the children saw this mysterious creature and were a little surprised and questioned if it really was a real animal.

Girl #2: Ah, what is that?

Melarue: Oh that's Simba, my pet... cat.

Boy #1: That doesn't look like any cat I've seen before. I haven't seen any books or the internet of it.

Melarue: That's because he's the last of his kind.

Boy #1: Oh sorry, I didn't mean to push it.

Melarue: No no, it's okay.

Girl #3: Hey why are your ears pointy big sister Mel?

Melarue: Oh I was born like this, rare genetic condition.

Girl #1: Well they look pretty.

Melarue: Aww, why thank you.

Melarue was happy that human children thought that her ears were pretty.

Boy #3: Hey big sister, can you play with us before we have to go?

Melarue: Well, I was actually going to meet someone.

Children: (Sadness) Awww!

Melarue: But I do have some time.

Children: (Joy) Yaaay!

So Melarue and Simba spent the next few minutes playing with the kids. They played different games from Tag, Simon says, red light green light, and hide and seek. Mel was one of the players to hide, so she was trying to find a good place to hide. But up in the distance she saw the person she was looking for.

Melarue: Kai?

Who she saw was indeed Kai, and he was looking up at the sunset. Mel turned her head to what he was Looking at and saw one of her Porgs flying with something in it's mouth. She then turned back to Kai and gasped at what she saw. He pulled out his blaster pistol and shoot at the bird killing it.

Melarue: Not again.

Melarue exclaimed as she ran over to him in a hurry.

* * *

**Back to Present****...**

Kai: So let me get this straight. So you've help a couple of kids with their pet, played with them and now you come to me to help you out?

Melarue: Yes.

Kai: No, no. I'm not much of a talker around others I don't know.

Melarue: Oh come on Kai, they're just curious about us. Okay then if you help me I will promise to try a little meat.

Kai: You really do that?

Melarue: Yes, and he'll I'll even eat meat wearing nothing but an apron.

Kai: Fine. (Sighs) But we can't give ourselves away. Humanity isn't ready for us.

Melarue: Your right. Come on their waiting on us.

Arriving back at where she walked from, a group of children are playing. Then one of the girls of the group spotted them coming and told everyone else.

Girl one: Look everybody, big sister Melarue is back.

Melarue: Hello everyone!

Then all the children come over to her and started asking her questions.

Boy #1: Who's this guy? He looks grouchy.

Kai: Watch you're mouth, kid. I'm not a talker.

Then the boys cheeks turned red with anger.

Boy #1: Meathead!

The the Boy ran behind Melarue and glared at Kai.

Kai: (sighs) This is a waste of time. I told you I'm not good at this anymore.

Melarue: Please don't go. Now it's okay little one. Despite Kai being a little mean, he really is just a big softy. He also happened to be my best friend and I won't trade him for anything in the world.

Kai: I'm no softie. I'm just being realistic.

Melarue: Sure, whatever you say buddy. After all you did save my life once.

Kai said nothing and nods

Kai: And I certainly did.

Boy #2: Hey look, big brother is smiling.

He noticed.

Melarue: Very funny.

Kai: It's getting late, kids. We all better return to our dorms.

Kids: Okay.

* * *

Soon everyone is heading back to their dorms for another day. While Kai and Melarue head back to their hideout. So they walk down the streets to the city outskirts.

Kai: Home sweet home.

They enter their hideout on the top of a mountain side. When they got their, they saw their Droids wait for them.

R4-M6: And how's your vermin hunting, Kai?

Kai: Rather dull but okay. I've yet to locate their nesting grounds.

R4-M6: it's probably a waste of time, who knows they probably have started breeding in the entire country by the time you found the nesting grounds.

Kai: But I won't rest until they are all dead.

Melarue: Let it go Kai!

**To be continued.****...**


	3. Mental Out

**June 9, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 7**

The two Jedi were enjoying the day. Everything was fine, until Kai had a strange feeling.

Kai: Hey Mel, I believe someone is spying on us?

He told her.

Melarue: I felt it too. Well whoever they are, they don't seem to have any ill intentions, just curiosity, like those children we played with at the park.

She pointed out.

Kai: I know, I sense that they're behind those trees over there.

Melarue: Well what do we do?

Kai: I have an idea.

He says, secretly showing flash pellets.

Melarue: So you're going to stun them?

Kai: I'm not interested in being blackmailed or threatened to work for them. Predictable.

He then throws the pellets on the ground in between two trees creating a flashing light. Then the two Jedi heard a scream that sounded like it came from a girl. Kai and Melarue turned to see their stalker walking out of the trees, and what they saw was a middle school girl with very large breasts wearing her school uniform, sporting long straight hair of golden color. She wears a pair of white gloves and stockings, both adorned with laces. She is also seen holding a shoulder bag with a star adorned on the middle.

They couldn't see her eyes because she was covering them with her hands. But before the spy can do anything, Kai takes out his blaster pistol and stuns her, knocking her unconscious.

Melarue: Now what?

Kai: let's take her with us before somebody comes, well take her to the hideout for interrogation.

He then picks her up and they quickly head back to the hideout. Along the way, Melarue picked up the girls fallen handbag. Luckily the security defenses will prevent her from calling for help and they've also confiscated her purse.

* * *

R4-M6: Hey you guys are back already, wait who is that?

Kai: A stalker.

While Kai was putting the girl in one of the chairs in the hideout, while Melarue was busy looking for anything inside the girl's handbag.

Melarue: Wait, all I can find in her bag are just remotes.

Kai: Seriously?

Melarue: Yes. I'm serious and hey why are you taking her clothes off?

When Melarue turned to her best friend, she saw him taking off the girl's shoes, her white Stockings, blue skirt, her gloves and her white lace panties.

Kai: I have to make sure she doesn't have anything on he that could give us away. But you're doing the bust area and put her clothes back on when we're done questioning her.

Melarue: Alright.

She walks up to Kai to help with taking the girls clothes off so she wouldn't have to yell at Kai for being a pervert. She first lifts the sweater through her arms and starts undoing the button of her white shirt. Then after talking that off, Melarue is now seeing the unconscious girl's white lace bra with small ribbons.

Melarue: Wow, this girl has a cute bra and... Damn those are huge.

Kai: What was that?

Melarue: Nothing pervert, I Said nothing!**_ 'This girl's bust is almost as big as mine. Is she really a middle school student?'_**

Then Melarue had undone the straps on the back of her bra and takes them off of her, and Mel came face to face with the girl's boobs and saw her hard pink nipples.

Melarue: Alright she's clean. Can I put her clothes back on?

Kai: Not yet, I'm going to question her now.

Melarue: In the nude!?

Kai: Do worry, I will cover up her private parts.

Kai uses the Force to get some rope to restrain her to the chair and at the same time covering up her nipples and vagina with a towel.

BD-2: 'So what are you going to do with her?'

Kai: To get answers.

He then kicks the chair to wake her up.

Kai: Hey!

The girl groans and opens her eyes slowly before widening and looks around. Then she notices that, one she can't see a thing, two she's tired up after feeling ropes and tape on her body, and three she feels that she is completely naked.

?: Hey what's going on? Where am I?

Kai: Talk.

?: You! You blinded me!

Kai: We had to, so you won't report us to Anti-Skill about our location. But don't worry this is only temporary.

Melarue: Who are you and what do you want? Why were you watching us?

?: Wait, why am I naked?

Kai: Just answer the question.

?: Fine, it's Because I've never seen you before in this city. I've checked the data bank for information about you five months ago and there was no sign of you anywhere until 3 days later, and it would seem that one of you look nothing like a normal human.

Melarue: I was born like this. Genetic disorder.

?: But there is no Genetic disorder in history that makes peoples ears that pointy and why do they always move sometimes.

Kai: You don't know that. Genetic disorders are really unpredictable.

?: Is it? Seems to me that you know somethings that not even Academy City has knowledge of.

Melarue: Maybe.

Kai: We would like to know who you are and what you want?

?: (Smirks) If you were to get me out of these binds and my clothes back on, then maybe I'll tell you my name and why I was spying on you.

Kai: We will only remove your restraints and put your clothes back on as long as you promise not to try anything funny.

?: Hmm. Cross my heart.

Kai: **_'She's lying.'_**

Melarue: **_'Her suspicious smile does add to it.'_**

Kai: **_'She can't know our hideout location.'_**

?: Hmm. I'll take your silence as a...

But before she can finish, she felt something squeezing her neck.

Kai: Did you honestly believe you can fool me that easily?

He says, Force choking her without using his hands.

?: (in a choking voice) W-What i-is happening to me.

Melarue: What are you doing?!

Kai: Making sure she chokes on her aspirations.

Melarue: That's not the Jedi way!

Kai: Is it? So naive. You don't know what it's like. You weren't raised in a temple full of hypocritical idiots.

?: (in a choking voice) P-Please have mercy. I'll do anything for you just please don't kill me.

Kai: (rolls his eyes) Why should I? Give one good reason for me to not end your life.

?: Because I made a promise to 2 special people in my life, and I don't want to break to by dying.

Kai: Promise, to whom?

?: Dolly, one of my first friends who died a long time ago, and... the love of my life, who doesn't even remember me, or ever will.

Kai eyes widened in regret, realizing that this girl wasn't that bad of a person. She was someone who was just misunderstood, scared and confused.

Melarue: I can't sense deception in her words, but I believe she's telling the truth. Come on Kai let's hear her out.

?: C-can't breathe!

Kai: (signed) Fine.

He then releases his hold on her and she violently coughs for air. But before anyone can say anything, the was a yellow colored liquid dripping down from under the chair, and they was also a smell coming from it to and they knew what it was.

Kai: (sweat dropping) Maybe I went a little too far.

Melarue: You think.

?: I think I just pee myself.

Kai: Alright, now would you answer our questions and we promise you well release you.

?: Okay, My name is Misaki Shokuhou, 5th ranked level 5 known as Mental Out, and I'm a 2nd-year Student that attends the all girls Academy, Tokiwadai Middle School.

Kai: Why were you watching us?

Misaki: It's because I need your help.

Melarue: What kind of help?

Misaki: Strange birds that I never seen before are stealing clothes and food from schools in the Garden of Learning.

Kai: ?

Misaki: Including mine.

Kai: You've gotta be shiting me. (Facepalms) This needs to stop, right now. **_'This is the part where I say I told you so'_**. Luckily for you, I have a secret weapon.

Misaki: What kind of weapon?

Kai: Something I worked on to only attract those vermin and BOOM! I finally got them!

Melarue: So how many birds are there?

Kai: About 8000. Their camouflage capabilities made it difficult to hunt and eliminate them all.

Melarue: That many, in 5 months!

Kai: **_'See. _****_Your naivete and ignorance got me and everyone else in this situation! So funny it killed itself by turning on my saber. Ha ha ha!_**

Melarue: Ewww! **_'I can't_****_ believe you just talked about you penis!'_**

Kai: Alright, Misaki, I accept your help. On the condition you pay us a huge sum of money. And I mean huge. But if you plan to tell anyone, I'll see to it that your body isn't found on Saturn.

Misaki: Sure, anything for you. I did promise you after all.

Kai: Good.

He then stuns her with his blaster, knocking her out.

Melarue: Okay, now what?

Kai: Take her away from our hideout before she wakes up. And leave her in some alleyway where it's not overrun by thugs.

Melarue: I have a better idea. Let's leave her at a Judgment branch so they can take her back to her dorm.

Kai: That could work.

* * *

A little while later, the girl's clothes are back on and she was leaning on the wall next to the door of a certain Judgment branch, waiting for help. Then Kai successfully lures all Porgs and Porglets in an abandoned building in the outskirts with a high frequency sound that works on them, and detonates bomb that fully vaporizes them into nothingness.

Melarue: Please don't tell me they're all gone from this planet?

Kai: Yep. Sorry Mel but people need to not go crazy for once by annoying birds.

Melarue: (Saddened) Okay.

Kai: Tell you what, why don't we get some lunch to cheer you up, my treat.

Melarue: Alright, and I'll remember to at least try some meat.

Kai: Trust me Mel, you'll love it.

So Kai and Melarue started to head back into Academy City, in order to get something to eat. Unbeknownst to them was that not all the Porgs were whipped out. Because there are nesting grounds located underneath School District 22 and other nests in Hokkaido, Russia, Europe, Okinawa, China, North and South America, Other countries in Asia, Africa, Australia and Antarctica.

* * *

**Few minutes later****...**

Kai and Melarue have found themselves inside a burger restaurant for their lunch. The two Jedi are now sitting at one of the table booths preparing to eat the meals they ordered. Kai got himself 2 cheeseburgers with fries and a Coke. Melarue has a Chicken sandwich and a fried shrimp sandwich with fries and a milkshake.

Melarue: Is this what you get all the time you come here?

Kai: I actually like to switch it up from time to time.

Kai then unwrapped one of his burgers and started eating it. Melarue was just staring at the sandwich in her hand thinking that she may have made a mistake.

Melarue: **_'_****_Well like they always say, "There's a first time for everything"'._**

She then unwrapped her sandwich and then she took a big bite out of it to get it over with. Then after a few seconds of chewing, Melarue's eyes widened like dinner plates with sparkles in them and her cheeks turning a shade of red. Then she swallowed to speak.

Melarue: (Foodgasm) Oh my, it's delicious.

Kai: I know right, meat is the best in the Galaxy.

Melarue: I don't know why I refuse to eat meat after the accident, but that changes today!

She then finished her sandwich by stuffing it into her mouth. The next thing she did was take a quick drink of her milkshake, but so realizes a huge mistake.

Melarue: (Groaning) B-Brain freeze!

Kai: Oops, I forgot to remind you about that what happens when you drink something cold too fast.

Melarue: Y-you could of w-warned me sooner.

Kai: I was too busy eating.

Melarue: (Growled) One day.

* * *

Melarue and Kai continued their meal in silence, but pretty much enjoyed it. Now the two of them are sitting on a bench in a park, having a conversation.

Melarue: Now are you sure you don't wanna go to school with me?

Kai: No, I'm not doing it and you can't force me to. It my own free will.

Melarue: But I'm not forcing you to go.

Kai: But did you ask for my permission?

Melarue: A...well no.

Kai: See what I'm talking about.

Melarue: But if we don't, the whole city with be on to us and it will be a matter of time before our mission will be in jeopardy.

Kai: Protecting the city is your mission, not mine.

Melarue: But you promised my master you would protect me while we're here. Or did you forget already!

Kai: I haven't, but that doesn't mean I have to be held responsible for the mess the Jedi made years ago.

Melarue have had it with his double talk against the Jedi. So she stood up from her spot, then raised her right hand in the air and slapped him across his left cheek.

Melarue: (Angry with tears coming down her eyes) Bastard! I'm sick of you insulting the Jedi, They were heroes.

Kai turned to her with a blank and emotionless expression in his eyes that shook her to her very core. Today was a day that she knew fear.

Kai: Forget it, you weren't there. I'm not going to school and that's final.

Melarue: I'm sorry, I stepped out of line.

Kai: Sorry, I let my emotions get the better of me, it's not you.

Melarue: No it's okay, I deserved it. Now I'm going to the grocery store to get things for dinner tonight. But the offer still stands to go to school if you change your mind. You just need to sign the paperwork by tonight, otherwise you'll have to wait till next semester.

Kai: Don't count on it.

Melarue: See you back at the hide out.

Melarue then proceeded to head to the nearest grocery store to get the supplies she needed, hopefully she can get to the sale on time.

Kai: Maybe I was too harsh with her, perhaps I should apologize to her later.

Kai was too busy sulking to realize that something fast was heading for his face until it hit him.

Kai: Ow!

He rubs his head and looks at what just hit him.

Kai: A baseball?

?: Oh no! I'm so sorry!

Kai turned around to the owner of that voice and what he saw made him blush and his heart beat really fast.

She was 13 year old girl with long black hair and blue eyes, a well developed bust, and the fact that she was very beautiful, even more beautiful than Melarue. She had a flower hair clip, was wearing a school uniform of sorts and had a baseball bat in her hand.

?: (Bowing) I am so sorry, I don't mean to hit you in the head. I thought I was the only one out here.

Kai: Uhhh...

?: Oops, maybe I hit you harder than I thought.

Kai: Oh no no, I'm fine, I just that I'd never thought that what hit me was from a cute girl like you.

?: Huh?

Kai: Oh wait I haven't introduced myself. My name is Kai Rees. How about yours.

?: Oh! I'm Ruiko Saten.

Kai: What a beautiful name.

Saten: (Blushing) T-thanks.

Kai: You're practicing baseball?

Saten: Yeah, just getting a few swings before I go to school tomorrow.

Kai: So what school do you go to?

Saten: Oh. I go to Sakugawa Middle School and I'm a first year.

Kai: Oh, so do you have an ability of some kind.

Saten: Who me? No I'm just a normal level 0.

Kai: Really, so am I.

Saten: You are, you sure don't look like it.

Kai: You know looks can be deceiving.

Saten: That's true. I haven't seen you before, are you a transfer student.

Kai: Well, actually...

?: SATEN!

But before Kai can say anything else, both of them heard another girl speaking up to them. The two teens turned to the newcomer and Kai saw that she was a small girl with short black hair and has golden-brown eyes. She also wears the same uniform as Saten but she is wearing a flower-themed hairband on the top of her head.

Saten: Uiharu, there you are.

Uiharu: Come on Saten, it's almost time for curfew. Oh, who's this?

Saten: Oh, this is Kai Rees, a level zero just like me. I met him by accidentally hitting him in the head with a baseball.

Uiharu: Hello Kai, my name is Kazari Uiharu. Now Saten, you got to be more careful when you practice. He could've been seriously hurt.

Saten: (Sigh) Yeah I know.

Uiharu: Is he a new student?

Kai: Sure am, me and my friend start tomorrow.

Saten: Wow, that's so cool.

Uiharu: Well, maybe we might see each other sometime. It was nice to meet you Kai.

Kai: Yep, same to you Uiharu.

Saten: See you Kai. Oh by the way Uiharu.

Uiharu: What.

But what Saten did next surprised Kai. Because she went up to the other girl and just flipped her skirt, out in public.

Uiharu: (Blushing) Ahhhhh! Again Saten, and now someone new has seen my panties. Now I'm never going to get married.

Saten: Oh come on Uiharu, Kai cool, I don't think he cares about that.

Uiharu: That doesn't make me feel better.

Now the two middle School students left the part to back to their dorms. Kai continued to stand there in thought.

Kai: (Thought) Well those two have a unique friendship. Now what school did Melarue say she wanted us to attend, because I think I really like that Saten girl.

* * *

**Few moments later****...**

Now Kai was back at their residents in District 7 eating dinner with Melarue. When Melarue came back, she had ingredients to make Chicken Karaage, with rice and mixed fruit. We he took a bite, he was amazed at the flavor.

Kai: Wow, this is delicious, and I see you're finally having a proper diet.

Melarue: Why thank you.

Kai: So is this chicken you made?

Melarue: Actually, here the strangest thing. This is actually Porg meat.

Kai: But how is that possible, I destroyed all of them today.

Melarue: Well I asked the store owner and she told me that the meat was around since the 1970s.

She told him

Kai: Wow, that's awesome! Guess those annoying birds have a new purpose for this world.

Melarue: Yeah, I guess.

Kai: Say Melarue, what school are you going to tomorrow?

Melarue: Sakugawa Middle School, as first years. Why do you ask?

Kai: Well, I've decided that I'm going to school with you.

Melarue: Really, you going with me?

Kai simply nodded his head.

Melarue: Why? I mean I'm glad you want to come. But why change your mind. Was it because of a girl.

Kai just said nothing and blushed.

Melarue: I knew it, you always fall for cute girls.

Kai: Mel!

**To Be Continued****...**


	4. First Day

**June 10, 2023 ****(Earth Calendar)**

**Outskirts of ****District 7**

Melarue not only was shopping for ingredients for dinner, but she was also shopping for the necessary school supplies that She and Kai needed for tommorow, because she figured that Kai was going to change his mind. He was surprised at first, but he got over it quickly.

Eventually their first day of school came, so the two of them left for school. They made it to the school, before the first bell rang. Then, they were directed to the teacher's lounge to meet their homeroom teacher; a man named Mr. Daigo, and prepare to get introduced to the rest of the class.

The two of them are old enough to be in a second year class. But they decided to stick with their original cover story, that they weren't able to attend school because of a family emergency that they couldn't postpone.

Eventually they were taken to their class, sense Kai and Melarue are technically the same age they are going to be in the same class.

* * *

Half an hour later, the students of class 1-D are sitting in their assigned desks as their homeroom teacher Mr. Daigo is going over today's assignments.

Mr. Daigo: One more thing, two new students will be joining us today.

He told them, as the voices in the class began to whisper about the new students.

The door slides open and everyone in the room sees Melarue and Kai walk into the room with confidence as the students continued to whisper, well as for Uiharu and Saten they were surprised to see Kai again, Daigo then handed Kai and Melarue a digital pen to write their names on the board with. A few quick seconds later Kai and Melarue turned to the class and bowed, their names written behind them.

Melarue: My name is Melarue Dorjeon, it's a pleasure to meet you.

She says, giving a bow.

Kai: The names Kai Rees, what's up.

He simply said.

The students continued to whisper as the teacher directed Kai and Melarue towards two seats in the back to sit in, behind Uiharu and Saten. When Melarue saw the two, she was surprised to see familiar faces from her visions, and with the way the girl with long hair was blushing at Kai, she must be the reason Kai decided to go to school.

**Flashback...**

_Melarue: So Kai, who was the girl that changed your mind about coming to school?_

_Kai: (Sighing) Her name is Ruiko Saten, and she and her friend Uiharu attend the same school we're going to._

_Melarue: Of course it would make sense if their were student that go to the same school. So tell me, is she cute?_

_Kai: She's perfect. A beautiful face, sparkling eyes, long flowing hair, and a wonderful body to die for._

_Melarue: Awe, It look like you been absolutely smitten._

_Kai: (Blushing) N-No I have not, I-I'm just admiring her as a friend._

_Melarue: Sure you were, besides I was just teasing you._

_Kai: Please don't do that, it's embarrassing._

**Back to the present...**

Melarue: (thoughts) Wow, that girl is even more beautiful than Kai described her to be.

Melarue and Kai sat there and as the teacher finished up homeroom, many glances were thrown their way. There was then a few minutes before the first lesson and some of the students went over to talk to them and bombarded them with questions.

Female Student 1: Hey Melarue, where were you two from?

Melarue: Well, I'm from England and Kai is from the United States.

Female Student 2: Were you born with those ears?

Melarue nodded her head.

Female Student 3: Cool, they look cute on you.

Melarue: Thank you.

Melarue was getting embarrassed from all the questions so she was glad when the class representative came over and waved away some of the more bothersome students. While the students left her muttering, Saten came over with Uiharu and the two of them were able to chat with Kai again.

* * *

During the first few periods Melarue was the one most focused though out the lessons, While Kai sat through the lessons half-focusing until finally it came time for lunch.

Uiharu: Hey Kai, Melarue do you want to have lunch with Saten and I.

Melarue: Absolutely.

Kai: Sure, I don't mind.

Kai and Melarue agreed to eat their lunches with Uiharu and Saten up on the roof. Melarue had made the lunches for herself and Kai, they had two traditional bento lunch, eat one had rice, rolled omelettes, a fruit salad, and porg cutlet and the food she made was delicious, as Kai listened to the girls talk. As he was talking the least he was the first done with lunch so he sat back and looked at the sky.

Saten: Hey Melarue, what sort of power do you have?

Melarue: I have telekinesis.

Saten: You mean like you can move objects and people, cool.

Soon lunch was over and they all returned to class. At the end of the day they also met up outside the school to hangout before curfew. Melarue and her the girls continued to chat, while Kai kept to himself, as they went to a arcade at the underground mall to play a few games, this was a new experience for Melarue who had never played at an arcade before, or any game for that matter.

* * *

When they first entered the arcade, both Kai and Melarue were amazed to find so many games in one place. There were some games that they heard about from the research they did from a few crane games, Whack-a-mole, Dance Dance Revolution, Jurassic Park 3, Street Fighter, Dead or Alive and Gekisho 9.

Melarue: Wow, they're so many games in one place. So does this place have any hologames?

Saten: Hologames?

Melarue: You know like games you play with holograms.

Saten and Uiharu are confused. Kai had to lecture her since he's more mature than her.

Kai: (Telepathy) Mel! You can't just say stuff that sounds suspicious of our true identities! Not to mention, Earth isn't advanced enough for holographic games, even Academy City! We're supposed to be discreet, not give away hints of our real lives!

Melarue: (Telepathy) Damnit! I forgot!

Saten: Oh wait, do you mean something like VR games.

Kai Melarue: VR?

Kai: Oh! I heard of them! Virtual Reality, yeah those games are really good. Where'd you get the idea of hologame?

Melarue: I guess that I must've been watching too many science fiction movies, last month without realizing it, my bad.

Saten: Alright enough awkwardness, we're here to have fun and to celebrate our new friendship.

Everyone: Yeah!

So Kai and Melarue began playing the many games in the arcade with their new friends, it was simple fun but it was still more than she had done in her own world. In their Galaxy, the only games that they played were only hologames. The games that Melarue enjoyed were Dance dance revolution, Dead or Alive and Whack-a-mole, though she really thought that the little moles were very cute not to hit, but she knew that they weren't real, so she was able to get an average score on it. The one's that Kai liked were the fighting games and the shooting game. Around the end, they entered a photo booth and took some pictures to remember this day, knowing that this was a sign that that the days to come will be smooth sailing. But they will so realized that things are never easy.

* * *

Now the four friends are sitting in the underground mall food court enjoy a few drinks before they have to leave. Saten had gotten a Cherry Coke for herself, Uiharu was a Melon Soda, Melarue got a Fanta Orange, and Kai gotten himself a regular Coke.

Saten: (Burping) That was good.

Uiharu: Saten that was very unladylike, say excuse me!

Saten: Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Then the two of them her an extremely loud burp coming from the other side of the table and were looking at their two new friends.

Melarue: (Blushing) Excuse me.

After hearing her say that everyone was laughing.

Saten: And here I thought I was the one being unladylike?

Melarue: Well, it was the first time I really had a really good Soda in, ever.

Kai: I know that true.

Uiharu: Why's that.

Kai: Well...

But before he could say anymore, everyone hear screaming coming towards their direction. So they turned to see several students running away to the exits and they wondered why.

Kai: I wonder why they are running for?

Saten: Yay, I wonder?

Melarue: (Gasped) Maybe that's the reason, look!

When everyone turned to where Melarue was pointing to and what they saw shocked them, mainly Kai. What caused the students to run in panic were eight BX Commando Droids; four dual bladers and the other four with E-5 Blasters, and four B2 Grapple Droids; two blue and two red. Kai recognized these types of Separatist Battle Droids, because he fought them during the Clone Wars. But what confused him was that why were they here in this universe.

Melarue: (Telepathy) Kai, aren't those?

Kai: (Telepathy) Yes they are, but how does this planet have them?

Saten: Hey guys, why are those droids attacking people?

Uiharu: I don't know, they seem to be malfunctioning some how.

Then one of the Grapple Droids turned to their direction and pointed one of it's arms at them, in which a flaming orb began to form and getting bigger by the minute.

Melarue: Scatter!

Then everyone in the food court dropped everything and left their tables to get far away from the out of control Droids. Kai grabbed Saten's arm, so she wouldn't get trampled by the running students. Then the Droid released the fireball that crashed into the same table they were sitting at a second ago turning it and everything on in to ash.

Saten: We got to call Anti-Skill!

Kai: Everyone can't outrun their blaster fire.

Uiharu was slower than her friends, so she had a hard time trying to catch up with them. But just as she thought she'd got close, she somehow lost her footing and tripped to the floor, hard.

Melarue: Uiharu!

Uiharu: Owie!

Uiharu tried to get back up, but the pain she felt was too much for her to bare.

Uiharu: (Oh no, I think I'd sprained my foot!)

Then she heard heavy footsteps coming from behind her. She turned her head to see the same Droid that attacked them coming closer to her.

Uiharu: (I-Is this how I die?)

Then the Droid raised it arm, high in the air for the final blow. Uiharu covered her eyes, so she won't see what happens next. But just as the Grapple droid was about to reach her, two tables were thrown at it, which caused the Droid to fall backwards. Uiharu heard the noise and opened her eyes to see her attacker on the floor.

Melarue: Are you alright Uiharu?

Uiharu: I'm okay, but my foots sprained.

Melarue: Here, let me help you.

Melarue then picked up Uiharu and moves her to where the others are. She gently layed her down next to the wall, being careful with her injured foot.

Uiharu: Thank you Mel.

Melarue: No problem.

Saten: Now what do we do?

Melarue: You two need to stay here, I'll handle the droids.

Uiharu: I can't let you do that, as a member of Judgement I cannot let a civilian get hurt on my watch!

Kai: But your in no condition to do anything.

Uiharu opened her mouth to speak but couldn't. Because she knew that he was right.

Melarue: You don't have to worry, Kai and I faced this machines before, just contact Anti-Skill for help.

Uiharu: Okay.

Melarue: Stay with them.

Kai nodded and Melarue headed back to fight the droids. She used the Force to lift up some more tables and chairs and started throwing them at the attacking machines, which took out four of the commando droids. Then the grapple droid that she stopped from hurting Uiharu stood up with one of it's arms missing, she then lifted up the dismembered arm and impaled it, which caused it to shut down. Saten was staring at the scene in amazement. Uiharu was busy calling for Anti-Skill with a green armband on her right arm.

Saten: Melarue is strong.

Kai: She sure is.

Uiharu: Yes, that's correct. There are malfunctioning droids attacking civilians around the food court area of the Underground shopping center of District 7. Requesting Anti-Skill.

Now Melarue has ripped another grapple droid in two with the Force. There are only six droids left for her to face. One droid tried to strike her with one of it's swords, but she easily dodged and disarmed the droid and striked it's head, which caused the droids head to pop off. Then she blocked attacks from another commando droid and pushed it back with the Force, in which disabled it.

Melarue: Man, these guys are tough.

Saten: Melarue, look out!

Melarue heard her warning and turned to see the two remaining commando droids aiming their blasters at her, but before they can fire, Melarue pushed them far away from her, which caused them to crashed into a wall. Then one of the blasters got damaged and caused a laser bolt to hit directly at a grapple droid to land on both droids.

Now she only has the two remaining grapple droids to deal with. But Mel was getting exhausted.

Melarue: I can't keep this up (At this rate, I'll have to reveal my true powers in front of everyone).

Then the two droids charged at her. Melarue prepared to use one of her powerful attacks on them. But before she can do anything, two red blasters bolts came from behind her and landed at the droids faces and caused them to finally crashed to the floor. Melarue was confused as to what happened. She got her answer when see turned around and saw another droid holding a blaster in one of it's hands. But not just any droid, a KX-Series Security Droid, but thankfully this one was on her side.

Unknown KX Droid: Don't be afraid, you just been rescued.

**To Be Continued...**


	5. Electromaster

**June 17, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Sakugawa Middle School**

It has been a week since the Underground Mall incident and Uiharu's injury. Which made Melarue and Kai more determined to protect the people of Academy City.

**Flashback...**

After the situation was handled, Anti-Skill came to take away the destroyed droids away. There were many human officers and Battle Droids with the Anti-Skill insignia. Since Melarue was the one to defeat most of them, she was ask to answer some questions about the attack. While one of the officers; that has wavy dark green hair in a ponytail, lime green eyes with glasses over them was using a first aid kit to wrap Uiharu's foot with bandages to heal her injury.

Uiharu: Thanks.

Anti-Skill Officer: No problem.

Back with Melarue, she was now with the Anti-Skill Lieutenant; which she found out that her name is Yomikawa, and the Security Droid; named K3D7.

K3D7: This is very peculiar.

He wonders.

Yomikawa: What is K3?

She asked.

K3D7: Droids don't normally attack people, even if they were to malfunction.

He answers.

Yomikawa: You're right, they'll only attack when someone gives them orders to.

She agreed.

Melarue: Do you think someone wanted this to happen?

K3D7: What makes you say that?

Melarue: Because they were aiming their weapons at us, with the attent to kill. If I didn't do anything, then me and my friends would have...

Melarue lowered her head on the verge of tears. Then she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and she looked up at the Officer smiling at her.

Yomikawa: Don't beat yourself up. you did what you had to do, that's all that matters. I'm not only saying it as a member of Anti-Skill, I'm also saying it as a teacher.

Melarue smiled because she was happy to hear that her help was needed.

Melarue: Thank you.

* * *

The school bell rings, indicating that classes were done for the day, so Melarue and Kai began packing up their bags to leave. They had been doing a mandatory system scan today. Her level is now considered level 4 and Kai was still level 0, as far as Academy City is concerned.

As they were leaving they agreed to met up with Uiharu and Saten later to hang out.

When they were aproaching the gates, the two of them saw something unexpected.

Ruiko: Uuuuiiihaaaru!

She called out excitedly.

Kai: What the-?

He and Melarue both witnessed someone's skirt getting flipped up by a certain care-free classmate of theirs.

Kai: Looks like Ruiko is at it again, as usual.

He pointed out.

Melarue: Well this is how she shows how much she cares.

She added.

Kai and Melarue begun walking over to their fellow classmates, as the hacker started to blush and scream in embarrassment.

Ruiko: Ahhh, I see you're sporting the pink polka dots today.

She grins mischievously.

Uiharu: I can't believe you! What do you think you're doing Saten?!

She flails her arms angrily at her best friend's antics.

Ruiko: Oh come on, just relax we're classmates aren't we? There's no reason to be so bashful about it. Here, let's try that again. It'll make you feel better.

She says, trying to cheer her up.

The flower headed girl wails, not wanting her skirt flipped a second time in just one day.

A little while later elsewhere, Saten and Kai were standing in front of Uiharu and Melarue, who were sitting down on a bench.

Uiharu: You're awful, you know that.

The hacker sighs.

Saten: Yeah, sorry. I might have gotten a little too carried away. Wanna see mine to even the score?

The waifu sheepishly apologizes before preparing to lift up her own skirt.

Uiharu: No thank you. Sometimes I think you're just pure evil.

She declines, looking away in annoyance.

Just then, Ruiko feels a breeze from behind. She then gasps, realizing that her skirt has been flipped.

Kai: Ya know, Saten, you really need to mind your own surroundings. Especially about getting your own skirt flipped.

He lectures with a shit eating grin.

The girl screams, flustered that her own skirt got flipped by a boy in front of a few people who just witnessed it. Melarue and Uiharu are trying to hold back their laughter.

Ruiko: What the hell, Kai?! Why did you do that in front of everyone?!

She angrily blushes, entirely embarrassed. As Kai shrugs, still grinning.

Kai: It's nothing personal. Okay, maybe it was a bit personal. I don't exactly tolerate perverts.

Mel over here is the only exception, but there's a limit to what she can do.

He playfully bopped her nose.

Ruiko: Oh, you're gonna regret doing that.

The waifu glares at him.

Melarue: Uh huh. Sure. We're not scared of some empty threat.

She sarcastically eye rolls.

Ruiko: Setting that aside for now, how'd it go?

She turns toward her best friend, changing topics.

Uiharu: How did what go?

Ruiko: Well what do you think, silly? You, Melarue, and Kai had your system scan.

Kai: Well, my system scan was a bust. So I'm still a Level 0, while Melarue is now a Level 4.

He says, playing along the facade he and his best friend are involved in.

After hearing that, the girls congratulated their friend.

Melarue: How about you Uiharu, how did it go for you?

Uiharu: Oh, an absolute disaster. I'm still ranked a Level 1, just like I always been. Way back in grade school. You should've heard our homeroom teacher. 'Are those flowers on your head just for show? Use their blooming power to encourage your own abilities to blossom!

She sighed.

Kai: Yep, that sounds exactly like him.

He agreed.

Saten: Oh wow, there's so much in that speech I can make fun of it's too easy. But that aside, try to keep you chin up, kay? Level 1 is a whole lot better than nothing if you ask me. Unlike me and Kai's pathetic Level 0, we're officially incompetent.

She snorts, sitting down next to Uiharu.

After hearing that, Uiharu turned away with sadness.

Saten: Now now don't worry about me. I make sure to enjoy everyday as much as I can. As long as I do that it's okay.

The level zero princess assures her best friend, as this lifts the hacker's spirits up.

Uiharu: That's a good philosophy.

She smiles.

Kai and Melarue were then reminde by the philosophies that their masters taught them.

Saten: Here listen to this, it'll cheer you up.

She says, putting one of her earbuds into Uiharu's ear so that she can hear the music the former has on.

Uiharu: It's Hitotsui Hajime! What's the song?

She gasps, recognizing the songwriter.

Saten: You wouldn't have heard it. I downloaded the pre-release early. The album this song is on actually goes on sale today.

She explains.

Melarue: Do you still buy the CD even after downloading it?

Ruiko: Of course I do. But I like entering to win stuff like this limited release download. Because that is the mark of a true fan. Now come with me so we can buy that CD!

Uiharu: I can't go with you, I have a meeting with Kuroko Shirai today!

She says, shaking her head.

Kai and Melarue: Shirai?

They question curiously.

Saten: That name sounds familiar. Isn't she that girl who's in Judgement with you.

The waifu perks up.

Kai: Judgement?

He asked.

Saten: Uiharu has worked for Judgement for a while now, but she never told me too much about it.

She told him, making him and Melarue nod.

Uiharu: My fondest wish is about to come true! Today I'm going to meet Mikoto Misaka. She is one of only seven Level Fives in all of Academy City. The Ace of Tokiwadai! I think she's amazing.

She fangirls with starry eyes.

The two Jedi were surprised to hear that name again. Kai then says he's never heard of her, as he's 'too busy' with other priorities, earning a facepalm from Melarue. Saten however, is not impressed.

Saten: Really a level five from Tokiwadai Middle School? I bet she's just another arrogant bitch who flaunts her power, while looking down her nose at the rest of us.

She scoffs.

Melarue: Saten, language!

She argues with her.

Saten: I'm sorry, but it's true.

She told her.

Uiharu: No she's not...

She tries reasoning with her.

Saten: People like her are all the same. They treat anyone of the lower levels will contempt. I think they're disgusting.

She retorts.

Kai: You don't know that. Not everyone are assholes you think they are.

He sighed.

Ruiko: I do know, in fact. And she'll be far worse since she's the Darling of Tokiwadai.

Ruiko argues before mockingly grinning, showing off her cute, little human wolf fangs.

Unfortunately, this convinced Uiharu to look up to her idol even more with starstruck eyes.

Uiharu: The Darling of Tokiwadai. I love that! I get to meet someone who's no simple student, but a darling!

She fangirls even more.

Melarue: With the way you acting, she sounds more like royalty than a student.

The hacker's friends sweatdrop in embarrassment.

Saten: You know what I think? You're so starry eyed over meeting a celebrity, that it addled your brains.

She points out at the way her best friend is acting.

Uiharu: I'm excited about meeting her, because I'm sure she is a very nice person and the anticipation hasn't affected my brain at all. Hey I know! Why don't you guys come along.

She suggested.

Melarue: I'll come.

She smiles.

Kai: Well I don't have anything else to do.

He shrugs with a smile.

Saten: Ahh, I-I d-don't know about that.

She nervously stutters.

Uiharu: Oh come, I'll be so much fun.

She begs her best friend.

Saten: Yeah maybe, but I just don't think that...

She didn't finish her sentence as Uiharu grabs her arm and drags her away, with Kai and Melarue not far behind.

Uiharu: You don't get a chance like this very often.

The hacker points out, still pulling her away.

Saten: I said I wasn't sure. Let me think a second! Uiharu!

She argues.

* * *

The three Sakugawa students walk down the side as they are to meet up with Uiharu's partner at a Joseph's family restaurant in School District 7. Just then, Uiharu stops walking, turns her head, gasping at what she's looking at.

Ruiko: What's wrong, Uiharu? She asks as she and the two Force-wielders stopped walking.

Kai: It looks like this is the Joseph's we're supposed to meet up with this Shirai.

He deduced, looking up at the name of the restaurant.

Ruiko: Umm, yeah.

She nods before looking at what her best friend's looking inside of the window, disturbed at the sight of it.

Melarue: But I don't think that's the reason why Uiharu's gasping.

Ruiko: Hmm?

He questions confusingly before looking at the girls' direction.

Melarue gasped at who the students were.

Melarue: (Gasped) It's them!

One of them was assumed to be Mikoto. The other must be Kuroko, embracing her senior classmate in a unfortunate perverted way. This made Mikoto uncomfortable and annoyed, punching the Teleporter upside on the head after being kicked out of the restaurant for disturbing the customers.

A few moments later, Kuroko and the other girl exited the restaurant when they noticed them from outside their booth window. Of course, the perverted Teleporter was still rubbing her head from how hard her roommate punched her. She then holds out her hand and begins the introductions for the Railgun.

Kuroko: Now that that's out of the way, it's time to get to the introductions. This is Kazari Uiharu from Judgement. She's a first year at Sakugawa Middle School.

She begins.

Uiharu: Ahh, please to meet you. I mean, it's really an honor.

She excitedly greets, flustered.

Kuroko: And this is?

The Teleporter asks for Ruiko's, Kai's, and Melarue's name.

Ruiko: Hi there. My name's Ruiko Saten. I'm a classmate of Uiharu's. She decided to drag me along, so here I am. Also, my power rating is Level 0, so there.

The Level 0 smugly greets.

Uiharu: Saten, why would you say that?!

The hacker gasps at how rude that was.

Melarue: Hello, my name is Melarue Dorjeon, a classmate of Ruiko and Uiharu. And despite my appearance, I'm a first year.

She announced, giving a small bow.

Kai: Hey, the names Kai Rees. Just like what Mel said I'm a first year.

He says, waving his hand.

Mikoto: Well hello Uiharu, Saten, Melarue, Kai. I'm another friend of Kuroko's, Misaka.

She smiles.

Ruiko: Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you.

She says, surprised that she's not who she was expecting the Railgun to be.

Uiharu: Y-Yes, such a pleasure.

She stutters.

Kai: Nice to meet you, Misaka.

He nods.

Melarue: It's a real honor to meet you.

She told her.

Kuroko: Okay, the introductions are completed without incident. The timetable has been thrown off somewhat, but I made this schedule today that I think will work for every-

Wham! Mikoto cuts Kuroko off mid-sentence, striking the latter's head hard. The Teleporter then knelt down to nurse her bump on the head.

Misaka: Okay, well standing around here isn't very much fun, is it? I have an idea. let's go to the arcade.

The Railgun changes topics to avoid another embarrassment from her roommate.

The four Sakugawa students were surprised at what Mikoto suggested they should all do.

Ruiko: Go to the arcade? What do you think?

She asks her three classmates, who both just shrugged.

Mikoto: Come on Kuroko, let's go.

The Railgun says as she begins walking down the sidewalk they're all on.

She stops walking, noticing the others staring at her, and she then gives them a smile.

* * *

A few minutes later, the group of five walk down the School District 7 streets.

Kuroko: I think it's beneath you, Sissy. I guess playing games at the arcade and browsing magazines is fun enough, but shouldn't you have more dignified hobbies, like arranging flowers or playing the harp?

She deadpans.

Mikoto: Please, why should I waste time stuffing flowers in a vase or learning to play an instrument no one knows how to play?

She scoffs with no interest in either hobbies her best friend suggested.

Behind the two Tokiwadai students, the four Sakugawa students took a moment on how different Mikoto really is from what Ruiko originally believed at first. Walking in front of them was a level 5 and her friend and Misaka was basically stating that she didn't like being 'Ladylike'. And while they were walking, they passed a young woman handing out flyers of some kind and she handed one to the Railgun herself, Uiharu, and Melarue.

Ruiko: You know something. She doesn't act like some arrogant celebrity.

She admits, realizing her mistake of judging someone before learning more about that said person.

Uiharu: Yeah, and she doesn't look her nose down on us either.

She agrees.

Kai: Just because she goes to a fancy school and has a strong ability, it doesn't make her arrogant. She probably hates those types of people just as much as you do.

He told her, making her blush in embarrassment.

Saten admitted that her judgement might have been cast too quickly before glancing down at a flyer that Uiharu and Melarue received.

Ruiko: What's the flyer about?

The waifu asks, looking at the flyer with her friends.

Uiharu: It looks like a new crepe stand opening up, and the first hundred customers get a Gekota figurine as a free gift.

The hacker reads aloud to her friends.

Ruiko: Now that is one cheesy looking character.

She comments.

Kai: You got that right. Whoever likes him is probably a 5-year-old.

He agrees.

Melarue: Well I think he's cute.

She admitted, causing her friends to look at her.

Ruiko: I mean who would buy something like that these days?

She wonders before accidentally bumping into Mikoto by accident.

Ruiko: Oh, sorry.

Uiharu: Is there something wrong?

She asks the older girl.

Kuroko: What's the hold up Sissy, something the matter?

She asked before looking at what Mikoto was looking at and gave a smirk.

Kuroko: Oh I see. You're interested in the new crepe stand aren't you? Or maybe something else. Is it the free giveaway they're giving out that caught your eye?

Mikoto: Ahhh no! I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I care about this Gekota guy? I mean he's just a frog, a stupid amphibian. What kind of girl would be interested in a dumb thing like that?

She denies with a slight blush, then the others all noticed a small figure of the same character that Misaka had attached to her bag wearing a title and having a mustache. She was blushing madly in embarrassment, while Kai was trying his best to hold a laugh.

Melarue: Don't feel embarrassed, I think it looks cute that you are a fan of his, and look I have my own too.

She told her, as the elf pulled something out of her pocket and had the same character in her hand wearing a astronaut outfit. Mikoto was still blushing, but mostly out of jealousy. There was silence for a few moments before everyone turned in the direction of the crepe stand.

* * *

Everyone entered a park to go over to the Crepe stand. When they got there, the place was completely crowded with children and quite possibly parents.

Saten: Wow, there are so many people.

She declare, looking around.

Uiharu: What with all the kids running around?

She wonders, curiously.

Tour Guide: Remember our break will only be one hour long. Everybody please stay close. You don't want to miss the bus.

While everyone was waiting in line, a woman who looks like a tour guide was calling out to everyone in the crowd.

Kai: Well let's see. Today is Academy City's anniversary, and the fact that there's a field trip going on. Most likely from Japan this city is bordered within.

The former Jedi begins pointing out the obvious.

Uiharu: So that what today is. We must have bad timing.

She deduced, smiling at all of the future espers.

Kuroko: I'm going to go find a free bench to save for us.

The teleporter announced, heading over to find a spot.

Uiharu: Oh, then why don't I come with you.

She told her, decided to follow her.

Kai: Let me come too, I'm not a huge fan of lines.

He admits, doing the same.

Uiharu: Sure. Saten, Melarue we're finding a place to sit, do you mind getting something for us?

The flower headband girl told her best friend.

Kuroko: Don't worry, will pay you back for it later, thanks alot.

She answers

Kai: Just get me whatever, Mel.

Melarue: Alright.

So now Melarue, Mikoto and Saten are now in line getting the creaps while the others are finding a spot for them to sit. Melarue decided to get her and Kai a creap with whipped cream and different fruits. She got her best friends strawberry, while she got pineapples. When Melarue got her creaps, the cashier gave her one of the Gekota figurines and went to find the others. Now it was Saten's turn.

Cashier: Thank you for waiting, here's your free gift. You're very lucky it's the last one we have.

She told her, holding the last figurine and giving it to her.

Saten: Yes thank you. Wait hold on, you said the last one?

The cashier handed Saten the last of the free gifts. Mikoto was devastated from this. But that devastation soon turns to happiness as Saten gives her the Gekota key-chain. Soon, everyone returns with the crepes. And Mikoto is skipping happily.

Moments later, the four Sakugawa Middle School were eating their creaps. While Kuroko was chasing Mikoto to make her try her creap that apparently has anchovies inside.

Kuroko: Come on Sissy just try one bite. You know you want to!

Mikoto: I said I don't want any! Who chooses anchovies as a topping, anyway?

But Kuroko wasn't listening and continued to harass her to try her creap.

Uiharu: She's nice, isn't she?

Saten: Huh?

Uiharu: Misaka, I mean. Not at all what you'd expect for somebody so well-known. She's not stuck up at all. Just approachable and friendly.

Melarue: I can agree.

Kai: For once you're right.

Saten: You're sure about that?

Saten still had some doubts about her. While Mikoto was trying to keep Kuroko at bay with her hand, she took a look at her roommate's creap, then to Saten and to her own creap and had a idea. So Mikoto walks up to Saten and showed her creap to her.

Mikoto: Here.

Saten: Uh, what?

Mikoto: Would you like to taste it? Go on try some as a thank you for before.

Ruiko: Huh?

Kuroko: Absolutely not! I won't stand for this, Sissy! I'm right here, yet you offer somebody else what is rightfully mine?

When Kuroko saw this she was yelling at Mikoto for sharing her food with someone else and telling her that she is the only one that she should be sharing with.

Saten: (Sweatdrops) I don't think that I can keep up with your friends.

Kai: Who, Kuroko or Mikoto?

Saten: Both, they're so energetic.

Kai: (Thoughts) Saids the girl who's aways bounces off the walls about urban legends.

Melarue continued to eat her snack when she saw Uiharu turned to look at something behind her. Saten, Kai and her followed her gaze to a Isobe bank with it's shutters down.

Melarue: What is it?

Uiharu: Oh, it's nothing. I'm just noticing that bank over there. Why would the security shutters be down in the middle of the day?

Melarue: Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Now the only way that they would be down is if the bank is closed or if there is a...

Then something happened that interrupted her sentence, but it still confirmed her theory.

* * *

Because that moment the bank shutters exploded outward in a burst of fire, which scared everyone in the park. Kuroko saw this and stuffed her creap whole and started to rushing to the scene.

Saten: (Covering ears) What was that crash!?

Kuroko: Uiharu, I want you contact Anti-Skill and request some officers to our location, right away.

She asked, as she jumped over the bench that the others were sitting on while pulling out a green armband from her skirts pocket and slipped it over her arm.

Uiharu: Yeah, I'm on it.

Mikoto: Wait up Kuroko.

Kuroko: No you don't, stay right where you are. Like I told you a million times, public safety is the concern of those of us in Judgement. Please do me a favor and just behave yourself this time. I same goes with you Melarue. Uiharu had told me about how you save her a week ago at the underground mall. Just stay there, I'll handle this, okay.

Misaka stepped forward to join her before Kuroko insisted that public safety was left to Judgement and told her to stay put, and told Melarue the same thing about her heroics from the past week, in which both girls smiled from those comment. For Mikoto's instant, she and Kuroko have the same discussion over again.

Uiharu: Yes, that's correct. There's a bank robbery in progress across from the public square at the edge of District 7. Requesting Anti-Skill.

Just then another explosion happened and the three bank robbers, wearing similar outfits appeared from the smoke carrying bags of money in their hands.

Kai and Melarue glanced at Kuroko only to see that she wasn't there anymore, she was on the other side of the street blocking the robber's escape and insist that they surrender immediately. But the robbers began laughing at her, say things like Judgement is now sending little kids to fight crime. Kuroko took offense to that and decided to move towards the criminals.

One of them decided to teach her a lesson, but before he can even grab her, Kuroko showing off some martial arts to disable him. Seeing this, Melarue and Kai were amazed at her performance.

Saten: She's amazing.

Mikoto: That's Kuroko for you.

Melarue: I have to ask her to teach me that.

Then Melarue turned her attention to Uiharu who was holding back a woman in who was struggling out of her hands. Misaka, Saten, Kai and Melarue ran over to see what the problem was, apparently it was the woman who was leading the tour.

Uiharu: Please stay here! It's not safe to leave the square, right now!

Tour guide: Let go!

Mikoto: What's wrong here?

Uiharu: Misaka?

Tour guide: We're missing one of the boys, who was on the tour. He said that he left something on the bus, and went to look for it.

Mikoto: Alright, Uiharu, Melarue, Kai and I will see what we can do.

Saten: I wanna help too.

She asked Mikoto if she can be of any assistances, despite not having any powers. Misaka saw the determination in her eyes and decided to allow her help.

Mikoto: Alright then. Let's go look for him together.

So all six of them split up in order to find the missing kid. While on the way, Kai caught a glimpse of Kuroko disappearing and reappearing out of thin air fighting the leader of the thieves, and was awestruck of her powers.

Kai: (Thoughts) So she can teleport?

Everyone split up into different teams. Mikoto and Melarue were checking the bus, while Uiharu, the tour guide and Saten search outside. Kai volunteered to search the park with the boys mother.

Mikoto: Found him yet, Melarue?

Melarue: No. He's not in here.

Mikoto: Find anything, Uiharu!?

Uiharu: No, nothing!

Mikoto: Where in the world has that kid disappeared to?

Saten was busy looking around the ground and the bushes to find anything, then she hears a voice she never heard before. Then she turned around to see one of the bank robber grabbing the arm of what appears to be the boy everyone was looking for, trying to get away from the criminal, but failing. She tried to call for her friends to help, but if she doesn't do something, it will be to late.

Saten: (Thought) I have to stop him.

So she got up and headed straight town them to get the boy to safety, knowing that she might get hurt in the process.

Mikoto: Maybe we should have another look around the square.

Mikoto started to ask Uiharu, when everyone heard the voice from one of the robbers and saw Saten holding to a boy while the criminal was still trying to drag him to no avail. But the crook lost his patience and decided to just kick Saten in the face with his foot and the two of them both fell backwards to the ground, while the attentive kidnapper got inside the getaway car to escape. Then everyone's eyes widened in shock seeing this happen.

Uiharu: He hurt Saten!

Mother: He tried to kidnap my child!

Melarue: That bastard! Trying to kidnap a innocence child and injuring my friend!

Kai: That's it, I'm going to...

Mikoto: Kuroko! From here on out this fight is a personal one for me, I hate to do this but it's too late. I gonna have to get involved now!

As she said this, blue lighting started flaring around her body. Melarue and were surprised to see Mikoto so angry but is still controlling her emotions.

Kai: (Telepathy) Wow, so she can control electricity?

Melarue: (Telepathy) Must be why she likes frogs. The whole frog being struck by lightning thing.

Kai: (Telepathy) I think you're missing the point here.

Bank robber: Crap, I just remembered. They say there's a scary girl in Judgement, she's a teleporter that will beat you up inside and out until you wish you never been born.

Kai: (Telepathy) Now that just rumor talk.

Kuroko: I don't know what you're talking about.

The attempted kidnapper had gotten in a car and turned it around, seemingly planning to run down Misaka. But she wasn't worried, she just took something out of her pocket.

Bank robber: What's even worse, is that this teleporter has given herself, heart and soul to a powerful Electromaster.

Kai: (Telepathy) Now that makes more sense. Although in a perverted way. But in the end of the day I get to she what is the fuss is about Level fives, today.

Kuroko: That's right. That girl over there is the most powerful of the 23 million people in this city. Out of the seven Level fives, she's ranked third. RAILGUN, Mikoto Misaka, My Sissy, the pride and joy of Tokiwadai Middle School, the ultimate, unstoppable shock princess!

Oh dear, it seems like the attempted kidnapper doesn't quite understand who he's dealing with. As he accelerated, Misaka flipped the coin she held into the air. Melarue covered her ears as the coin fell and was launched.

Something like a laser emerged from Misaka's hand, and impacted the speeding car, flipping it through the air to land upside down behind her.

Melarue's ears hurt.

* * *

Time passed and Anti-skill arrived to take away the bank robbers (Apparently Kuroko had defeated all of them while they were searching for the boy). Saten was being thanked by the tour guide, the boy and his mother, she deserved the praise.

After the excitement Misaka also came over to agree with how heroic Saten was. Getting this praise from the friendly level 5 was probably quite the moment for her.

Saten: (Thoughts) Misaka was so brave, today. She's the real hero.

**To Be Continued...**


	6. Tokiwadai Under Attack

**June 18, 2023**** (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 7**

Rain was pouring on the clear windows of a moving bus, as Ruiko Saten, Kazari Uiharu, Kai Rees, and Melarue Dorjeon ride inside of it. Apparently, today was the day they go to the Garden of Learning, well this will be Kai's first time, and Uiharu, as usual, could not help but feel enamored to the glorious lifestyle of the elite students.

Uiharu: I'm so excited. We're going to the Garden of Learning!

Kai: I don't know why they gave it such a fancy name, it's just the area of town where there's a cluster of girl schools, you know?

Uiharu: But these are not just ordinary schools. The ones in the Garden of Learning are special. They're all well-known girl schools. Tokiwadai is only one of them.

Kai was curious after hearing what Uiharu described about the place they're going to.

Kai: Mel, is that true?

He asked his best friend. To which she nodded to him.

Saten: Y-Yeah, sure, whatever.

Uiharu: We're only allowed in here today, because Shirai was kind enough to invite us. If she hadn't, a student as lowely and common as I am wouldn't have any business visiting such an exulting place, as this.

Saten: Would you please stop groveling.

Uiharu: Huh?

Then Uiharu notices something within Saten's bag. So she decided to check it out. notices something within her bag.

Saten: You're starting to sound like a brown-noser.

Uiharu: Oh hey, what is this?

Everyone turned to Uiharu to see what she'd pulled out, and it was a magazine owned by Saten that was about bakery shops.

Uiharu: Oh I see now, you've got a page highlighted in here. Is this a bakery you wanted to try out while we're visiting, Saten?

Melarue: And from the name of it, it must be an Italian Bakery?

Saten: Well of course, it's the Pasticceria Manicagni! Just read what it saids, 'The cheesecake is a work of art, made by an authentic Italian recipe and using only the finest ingredients'. I've always wanted to try a piece, but the Garden of Learning is the only place in the whole country were they have it!

Melarue: Wow, you're more of a sucker for advertising than I thought, Saten.

But before the embarrassed Saten can reply, the buses PA system tells them that they have arrived at the Garden of Learning bus stop. Once they got off the bus, it was still pouring outside.

Saten: Uh oh. The bus got us here ahead of schedule, huh?

Kai: How are we supposed to go out in this?

Uiharu: It shouldn't be a problem. Three, two, and one.

Just after Uiharu counted down, the rain came to a halt. Her other friends were amazed of what happened.

Melarue: Whoa, it stopped?

Saten: I never seen weather forecasts as accurate as the ones we have in the city?

Uiharu: The word forecast is so vague. It's more accurate to say that there are readings of future events established by precise calculations.

Kai: That could've been helpful to the Jedi, before the Purge.

Saten: That kind of gets boring, though. It'll be more exciting if they slip up every once in a while.

Uiharu: Enough of that, let's get moving.

While walking, they come upon the entranceway of the Garden of Learning. Electronic gates are affixed at the egresses, where female students are using their cards to enter or exit. Saten, Melarue, Kai, and Uiharu stop by the security checkpoint to show their IDs and an invitation Shirai sent for them to the person posted there.

Security Guard: Very good. Go on ahead.

The security guard nods her head, and opening up the closed gate, confirming their invitation as valid.

The four students pass through the security gate and are now on very familiar ground. Well, except for Kai

Once they've entered, he was amazed, to say the least. Because he saw the buildings and structures themed after many european countries from England, France, and Spain.

Kai: So this is the Garden of Learning, huh? I was expecting something more... I don't know... like a greenhouse?

Saten, Melarue, and Uiharu sweatdrop at what he just said before putting their confusion aside.

Melarue: Not that kind of garden, silly. It's the upper class girls-only area within School District 7. Girls who come from high society and range from Levels 4-5 are given the chance to enroll in the special schools here. So basically most of the students here are like daughters of politicians, company CEOs, or even royalty.

Kai finally understood what she meant. He was amazing that a City in the country of Japan would make an area with so much European culture.

Uiharu: This is such a charming area, isn't it?

Saten: Everything looks so different from the rest of the world, down to the crosswalks and traffic signals. Pretty impressive huh?

Kai: Yeah, pretty impressive.

Uiharu: It really does feels like we're tourist visiting a foreign country.

Saten: Yeah, it does.

While walking, Uiharu noticed that alot of the female students eyes we're all on them. Even Kai and Melarue we're wondering why they were getting all the attention, too.

Uiharu: You know, it kind of seems like we're attracting a lot of attention?

Kai: Now that you mentioned it, it kind of does.

Saten: Huh? Yeah you're right. I bet it's our outfits. I'm sure it's unusual for them to see students who aren't from this area.

Melarue: Yep, and especially since Kai here is a guy in a all female area.

Kai: Hey, I'm not like any of those weirdos!

Uiharu: Yeah, that makes sense.

Saten then notices the clock in the square that reads 3:00. Realizing that they are running late for their meeting with Misaka and Shirai.

Saten: Whoops, look at the time.

Everyone turned to the direction of what Saten said and realized what she said.

Uiharu: Huh? Yeah you're right.

Saten: Come on, we should hurry.

She said, as she begins to run towards the Tokiwadai dorms. Kai notices that Saten is heading for some puddles lefted by the rain.

Kai: Be careful Ruiko, you're about to run into a...

But Saten wasn't paying attention to him. But just as she continues running, she slips on a puddle and gasps as she fell on her butt. Becoming completely soaked from the water.

Kai: Puddle.

He sighed, now knowing that his warning feel on deaf ear.

* * *

Mikoto: It looks like they're running late, huh?

Misaka asks Shirai as they are waiting by the front gate outside of Tokiwadai Middle School.

Mikoto this is where we're supposed to meet them, right?

Kuroko was also confused as well, trying to understand what's taking them so long.

Kuroko: Yeah it is? They said they wanted to see our school, so it makes senses for them to meet us by the entrance. How inconsiderate of them, keeping my Sissy waiting like this?

Kuroko mumbled the last sentence, getting impatient waiting outside. But loud enough for her roommate to hear. But before she can reply, Misaka finally notices her friends coming around the corner.

Mikoto: Oh, here they come now.

Mikoto Kuroko: Huh?

When their four friends came into view, they finally noticed that Saten is completely wet from the neck down.

Kuroko: What happened to you?

She asked, looking at Saten's appearance.

Uiharu: Well, you see...

Saten: I sort of slipped in a puddle.

Kai: More like fell ass first in a puddle.

Melarue suddenly chopped him on the head.

Everyone is now in the Tokiwadai shower room with Saten inside one of the shower stalls, stripping out of her wet clothes and replacing them with a Tokiwadai uniform that Shirai provided for her.

Kuroko: You've asked for a quick change of clothes, but I'm afraid the school uniform it's all I have to offer.

Saten: No, this will be fine.

When Saten was done, she came out and everyone saw her wearing the school uniform of Tokiwadai Middle School, including the socks and loafers.

Mikoto: Does the size work for you?

Saten: Oh yeah it fits perfectly. Though the skirt is a bit short, so it's a little breezy.

She proves her point by holding down the skirt.

Kai: Well I like it, it really shows how attractive your legs are.

Saten: (Blushing) Well thanks Kai.

Then Uiharu was getting jealous because she wanted to wear the uniform. So she tried to convince Saten to trade uniforms with her, but Saten said that her uniform was too small for her. Uiharu stated that maybe she should find a puddle and get her own uniform, but Saten kept arguing with her to just forget it. While this was happening, Mikoto, Kuroko, Kai, and Melarue all smiled from the two girls bonding time.

Everyone is now walking away from the school headed for the bakery. Mikoto explain that Saten's uniform was sent to the cleaners and that she can pick them up on her way home. Kuroko even stated that her uniform can even be send to her dorm. Unbeknownst to them, a girl in her school uniform with her dark brown hair in an odango style, and big bangs was watching the group from a distance. When they were farther away, she decided to follow them without them knowing.

* * *

Everyone now made it to the Italian bakery, they were deciding what to get when they're there.

Uiharu: Hmm, maybe I want that Strawberry Crostata, it looks good. But no wait, that Monte Bianco over there looks awfully delicious as well. Aww, but how can I pass on that Chocolata.

Everyone was waiting patiently for Uiharu to make a decision on which pastry she was going to get.

Kuroko: Is it really that difficult of a decision to make?

Saten: Oh, not for me. I've already decided on the cheesecake for sure.

Mikoto started to giggle for Saten's comment.

Mikoto: Uiharu, the sun will be down soon.

Uiharu: Oh sorry, just one more minute okay.

But before she could make a decision, her phone started to ring in her pocket. So, Uiharu answered it and discovered that Judgement needed her and Shirai's assistance. Misaka told her that they would get her pastry to go. With the pastry problem solved, Uiharu and Kuroko left to head off to work. While everyone else stay behind to get some cake for themselves.

Mikoto: Always on the move, huh?

Kai: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Mikoto: So, I guess it's just us?

Saten: Umm, just a sec. I have to use the ladies room, real quick.

Everyone understood and Saten left to the restroom. Kai, Melarue, and Mikoto are all sitting at the tables with tea and their choice of pastries, waiting patiently for Saten to return. A few minutes have passed, but Saten hasn't returned back.

Mikoto: The tea is starting to get cold.

She announced, wondering what was keeping Saten so long.

Melarue: I'll go check on her.

Mel said as she left the table and headed for the restroom. When she got there she knocked on the door but got no response, so she open the door to find Saten.

Melarue: Hello, Saten? What's keeping you, everyone else is...

But before she can continue, she saw her friend passed out on the sink. With the water still running.

Melarue: (Gasped) Saten!?

She ran up to her to try and find out what happened to her. So she turned her around to check her vitals, but what she saw completely horrified her.

Melarue: (Gasped) Guys! Guys, someone attacked Saten!

* * *

Everyone is now inside the Tokiwadai Judgement branch with Shirai, Uiharu, and another Tokiwadai student, that's also a Judgement office, trying to get a grip on the situation that's happening. While Saten is still unconscious on the couch with a towel on top of her eyes.

Mikoto: Targeting our School? Oh yeah, she was wearing our uniform.

Melarue: It must have been a case of mistaken identity.

Kai: Mistaken or not, what they did was unforgivable. Even if it was a prank.

Uiharu: How's she doing? Is she alright?

Mikoto: Well, physically it's not too serious. She should be fine after she lays down for a bit. It just...

Mikoto was referring to what happened to Saten that Melarue told to her and Kai.

Mikoto: Have you zeroed in on any suspects yet?

Kuroko: No, not yet. See, their particular ability is making it tricky for us.

Kai: How tricky are we talking about?

Uiharu: The attacker was invisible.

Everyone that was with Saten where surprised from what she said.

Melarue: The attacker was invisible? cloaking technology, perhaps?

Mikoto: Huh?

So the Judgement officers decided to show a interview with one of the Tokiwadai victims, on the computer. The video showed a Tokiwadai student with long black hair, covering part of her face with a fan yelling at a familiar green haired Anti-Skill officer saying that she didn't see her assailant. But the officer showed her a monitor, showing that someone was following her. The student however, continue to deny that no one was there, before Kuroko turned off the video, with a frown on her face. Uiharu was confused, wanting to continue the video.

Mikoto: So the victims didn't see their attacker, at all?

Kuroko: Naturally, our first idea was that it was an Esper who can perform Optical Manipulation.

Uiharu: We made a list of 47 Espers, they all have the ability to make themselves disappear, completely. However, every last person on the list has an alibi.

Uiharu uses the laptop to pull out a list of different people with the same and similar abilities as possible suspects. Unfortunately, none of them were responsible for the assaults.

Kai: It's like finding a needle in a haystack.

Mikoto: Well, whoever it was showed up on the surveillance cameras, don't they? Maybe it's something different than Optical Manipulation?

Kuroko: That could be the case.

She then turned her glaze to the window. Uiharu and Melarue did the same thing, however they saw a white bird passing by.

Uiharu: Oh, a dove.

Melarue: Cute.

Kuroko: Huh?

The two girls were confused as to why Kuroko didn't see the bird.

Uiharu: Shirai, didn't you see it just now?

Kuroko: No sorry, I didn't noticed anything just now.

Misaka gasped as Shirai just revealed the answer, from not noticing the bird.

Mikoto: You didn't noticed anything? Uiharu, there's something I like for you to try.

After following Misaka directions, Uiharu finally found the ability of their possible attacker. An ability called Dummy Check, the power to minimize the users presence from other people. With the exception of security cameras.

Uiharu: Apparently only one person has it. Miho Juufuku, a 2nd year at Sekisho Middle School.

An image of the ability user showed up. She has dark brown hair gathered into an odango style, and big bangs cover her left eye, mostly covering her forehead.

Kuroko: That's our attacker!

Uiharu: But that's impossible. She's only a Level two, she's not strong enough. According to her test results she doesn't have the power to completely conceal herself.

Kuroko sighed, believing that they are now back square one, trying to find the suspect.

Mikoto: Man, and I thought we were on the right track, too.

Kai: Same here.

Just then, Saten to wake up, holding her hand to her forehead as she sat up from the couch.

Saten: What happened?

Melarue: Thank god, you're awake.

Mikoto: You should probably take it easy.

Then everyone just remembered what happened to her and the whole reason why she had her head covered. The next thing they did was covering their mouth from laughing. Even Kai and Melarue had a hard time trying to hold back some giggles. Saten was confused as to what was funny.

A few seconds later, she screamed finally finding out what happened to her face. Then everyone couldn't hold back and they were laughing up a storm. Ruiko had her jaw down as she was holding a mirror in front of her and saw that someone use permanent marker to draw her eyebrows to look thicker.

Uiharu, Misaka, Mel, and Kai all tried to reinsure her that the situation was not too bad, almost failing by muffled giggling. Even Shirai commented that if she had long bangs were just like Juufuku's, then no one will laugh at her. Saten asked who are they talking about. She then saw the image of the student in question, and gasped at who it was.

Saten: Hey, it was her!

Kuroko asks her if she saw the girl, to which Saten explains that just before she fell unconscious, she saw the girl's reflection in the mirror. Hearing this, Mikoto concludes that her power is only limited to erasing the awareness of the things that are looking at her.

Saten: (Ominous laughter) That girl made me look like a freak and now she's gonna pay for it, big time! Let's do it Uiharu!

Uiharu: (Blinked) Do what?

A few moments later and Uiharu is speed typing on her laptop with multiple other monitors surrounding her, the scrolling of seemingly random information upon the computer screens, and her humming, Uiharu is in full throttle now. Everyone was amazed at her handiwork.

Mikoto: You got some skills with that thing.

Uiharu: Well, I have to do it like this or else the terminals won't be able to keep up with the processing. Anyway, the Garden of Learning doesn't fall under the 177th's Branches jurisdiction, Kuroko. Are you sure this is okay?

Kuroko: Our superiors have just given us the go ahead.

Saten: Now you're talking, Uiharu let's get this show on the road.

Uiharu: I'm on it. And go.

Uiharu presses a button to start the program. In which, each of the computer monitors show different surveillance videos that are happening all over the Garden of Learning, in real time.

Uiharu: There you have it, ladies and gentlemen, we are now connected to all 2058 surveillance cameras in the Garden of Learning.

Everyone was amazed at what Uiharu did.

Saten: I'll find you now creepy chick with the long bangs. Just you wait, you're getting what's coming to you, soon.

Uiharu: I still remember the cake you promised me earlier.

Saten: Do this, then Kai and I can get you a dozen of them if you want.

Uiharu: Yeah!

Mikoto: That's going to be too many.

Saten: Oh you think so?

Uiharu: Huh? Really, because I don't see any harm in it.

Kai: Besides cavities.

Kuroko: We're not talking about cake anymore you two.

Uiharu and Saten: Huh?

Kuroko: Uiharu, go ahead and exclude areas E through H, as well as J and N.

Uiharu: Okay.

She turned off the monitors from the areas Shirai asked her to exclude in their search. Leaving some areas of the map blank.

Kuroko: Those are the areas the furthest distance away from Tokiwadai. Since they're so far, students from our school rarely have any reason to go there.

Melarue: That makes sense.

Mikoto: We should probably exclude high traffic areas, as well.

Saten: Why's that?

Kai: It might be because of the suspects uniform. It would be a dead giveaway in the Garden of Learning.

Everyone that entered the Garden of Learning for the first time, suddenly remembered what happened to them earlier when everyone was looking at them.

Uiharu and Saten: (Gasped) It would.

Kuroko: Think she uses her ability whenever people are around, even when she's not attacking?

Mikoto: Probably. Even so, she can't possibly maintain her powers 24/7.

Saten: So she'll have to find a place way out of the way so she can catch her breath.

Mikoto: Exactly.

Uiharu: If that is the case, then.

She typed in a few keys that took away a few more areas. Leaving only some locations white.

* * *

Back in the streets of the bustling Garden of Learning, everyone is chasing after the culprit though out the streets, cutting her path from different areas leading her to the park. The invisible attacker now has ended up at the park, and her powers have lost their effects. Tired, she then hears the creaking of a metal swing—Mikoto Misaka is there. She is then surrounded by Kuroko, Melarue, Kai, and Saten. The girl with the Dummy Check ability is at a loss of words.

Mikoto: This game has been fun. But it's all over now.

Miho: Impossible, why isn't my Dummy Check working, anymore?

Mikoto: Who could say.

Miho: (Growl) This is why I hate all of you brats from Tokiwadai!

The attacker pulls out her stun gun from her pocket, and charges right at Mikoto. In order for her to escape. She tases her, believing she is home free. However, her victory was short-lived when she realized that Misaka hasn't fallen to the ground yet. Mikoto then explain that stun guns do not have any effect on her. Miho gave a sheepish chuckle, that basically said 'Please don't hurt me'. Mikoto decided to use her power to subdue her. She gave her a small voltage of electricity, then the culprit fell to the floor, while dropping the stun gun, unconscious.

Mikoto: And that was holding back.

Kuroko: Uiharu, contact Anti-Skill tell them that we secured the suspect.

Uiharu: (Yawning) Okay.

Mikoto: Great work today.

The girl is now resting on a bench, still unconscious.

Saten: Only one last thing to do.

Saten plans to exact her revenge, and takes out a marker, laughing evilly as she does it.

Saten: So what would it be, what kind of eyebrows should I give... her?

She lifts up the fringes of the girl's hair, wondering what kind of eyebrows she should draw. However, there is not a need for it, as she discovers that she already has thick and noticeable eyebrows.

Miho: (Gasped) No!

The girl wakes up, and desperately tries to cover her shameful forehead, from everyones gaze. Everyone fell silent from this discovery.

Saten: Oh dear.

Kai: Well this changes everything.

Miho: Funny looking, right?

Saten was stuttering, haven't no words to response.

Miho: Go ahead and laugh. Laugh as loud as you can, just like he did.

Everyone turned to each other in confusion, not understanding what she said.

Everyone: Who?

The girl tells them a story of how she fell in love with a boy during the time of spring of this year. With her naive heart in love, she believed that they would stay together for all eternity. Until spring came to an end, her boyfriend broke up with Miho and started dating a Tokiwadai student.

Juufuku asked her ex boyfriend why he had to dump her for a Tokiwadai girl. She assumed that it was because they were prettier than her, but he told her that wasn't the whole reason. So she demanded him to tell her the reason, and he told her that she has weird eyebrows. This revelation devastated her heart.

Miho: I hated the boy who cast me aside. Then I hated the dumb girl from Tokiwadai who took him away from me. But more than anything else, I hated the funny eyebrows that ruined my life and that's why I've decided that I would give everybody funny eyebrows like mine.

Kuroko: Eehh, what?

Mikoto: I'm sorry, you lost me about half way there.

Shirai and Misaka we're confused about Juufukus tragic backstory. While Kai just facepalmed himself and sighed in disbelief, believing that this girl has watched too many Saturday morning cartoons to do something so cliche and stupid.

Kai: (Sighed) Freaking unbelievable.

Saten still hasn't said a word.

Miho: What's the matter?

Saten: Huh?

Miho: Good ahead and laugh at me, you know you want to!

Juufuku moved her bangs out more to reveal her thick eyebrows. Expecting everyone to treat her like a laughing stock, like her former lover.

Saten: Eeehhh. I-I'm. I don't think they're weird.

Miho: Eh?

Everyone: Eeehhh!?

Saten: Not weird, they're just, hmm (Thinking). (Light bulb) They give your face character, that's what it is. Personally, I really like them.

Melarue: Yeah me too.

Kai: Yeah, I do as well. They make you look cute.

After hearing those statements, she started to blush madly. But mainly at Saten and Kai. She was staring at them with admiration. Everyone saw this and immediately discovered that Ruiko and Kai's way of cheering her up worked too well.

Saten: Eeehhh.

Kai: Great work, Ruiko. Now she's completely smitten with both of us.

He said to her, facepalming himself. Saten turn her head towards him and stared at him in confusion, until reality hit her like a freight train.

She then screamed at the top of her lungs.

Saten: Whyyy!

* * *

So after, Anti-Skill came to pick up Miho, and she came into the back of the van without resistance. But just before she got in completely got in, she asked Ruiko and Kai if she can write her a letter to them sometime. Saten simply just said that it was okay. Satisfied with the answer, Miho happily entered the van with the officers closing it and driving away from the site. Everyone continued to stare at the moving truck as it moves farther away.

Mikoto: Impressive, she really can make herself completely disappear.

Kuroko: Now that you mentioned it, wasn't she listed as a Level 2 Esper? That is odd.

Kai: I wondered about that to. Isn't the data on her outdated.

Kuroko: (Shocked) No of course not.

* * *

**June 19, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Ruiko's Apartment**

Saten: What is going on here!?

Saten was outright shocked to find out that the ink from the marker hasn't washed out yet.

Uiharu: The other victims too huh? Oh yes I see.

Uiharu, Kai, and Melarue were with her, as Uiharu was in the phone with her Judgement branch cheif to get answers on Saten's current condition. Turns out that the Ink was made in a University in School District 10. That means that it won't come off for no more than a week.

Uiharu: What now Saten, do you want me to get that cute hat for you, again?

Saten: (Growling) That bitch! Stupid eyebrow girl, I knew I've should of drawn something on her.

Saten started beating up on one of her pillow in rage.

Uiharu: Saten, please calm down!

The next thing Saten was ripping the pillow in two.

Saten: Juufuku, Screw You!

**To Be Continued...**


	7. Anniversaries

**June 26, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Streets of District 7**

It has been a week since Kai and Melarue met Mikoto Misaka and Kuroko Shirai with their classmates Saten and Uiharu, and ever since then they all have become great friends. Melarue was especially friendly to Mikoto, since they share similar interests. Melarue was also getting martial arts lessons from Kuroko to help improve her techniques. While spending more time with the Level five, Saten had now changes her original perspective on higher leveled Espers and now knows that not all of them are bad.

Right now Melarue, Uiharu, and Saten are walking down the streets of District 7, trying to find one of their new friends to hang out for the day. Unfortunately, Kai wasn't able to come today, because he had another matter to attend to.

Saten: It's too bad Kai didn't want to hang out, today.

Uiharu: Cheer up, Saten. I'm sure Kai has his reasons for not coming today.

Melarue: Uiharu's right. I'm sure he'll enjoy the story we tell him about our day.

Saten cheered up a little bit from hearing that.

Melarue actually knew that Kai was actually looking for some mercenary jobs, in order to make some money. Melarue frowned at the thought of a fellow Jedi doing shady work for money. Well Kai doesn't want to be a Jedi anymore.

But before they can take another step, the three girls heard a loud crashing sound, coming from down the block.

Saten: What was that?

Melarue: I don't know, but let's go find out.

So the three girls began to hurry over to where they heard the loud noise and turned around the corner. Then when they got there, they saw a familiar Level five near a alley, staring off into space. Then they decided to go over to her.

Uiharu: Hey Misaka!

When Mikoto heard Uiharu calling out her name, she turned her attention to the three girls.

Mikoto: Oh Uiharu. Saten. Melarue. Hi guys.

Uiharu: What's up, did something happened?

She said in concern.

Saten: We heard a loud noise coming from this direction.

She said as she looks over at Uiharu.

Mikoto: Eeehhh? Oh no, I was nothing.

She said, laughing nervously.

Melarue noticed her acting a little suspicious, but decided not to think about it too much.

Melarue: Anyway, what'cha doing?

Mikoto: Oh, I was just gonna do a little shopping. Wanna come?

Girls: Sure.

* * *

When the girls were done shopping, Mikoto let her friends tag along with her to the Tokiwadai dorms to hang out with Kuroko. When they got there, Uiharu, Saten, and Melarue were amazed at the interior of the dorms. Secretly, it reminded Melarue so much of similar structural designs from Naboo. After giving her friends a little tour, they are now standing right next to Mikoto's and Kuroko's dorm room. Mikoto then went to open the door.

Mikoto: Kuroko.

But she was surprised to see Kuroko in a sexy nightgown jumping up in the air for a surprise hug.

Kuroko: Sissy! You're home at last!

She happily says.

Mikoto: W-What?

She was shocked.

Saten: We're.

Melarue: Here.

Uiharu: Also.

Uiharu, Saten, and Melarue all moved their heads to show themselves. Kuroko was utterly shocked from the other girls, not knowing that they were coming. After Kuroko got knocked upside the head by Misaka, Uiharu and Saten are awed and overjoyed as they inspect their friends luxurious dorm room.

Uiharu: Wowwwww! I can't believe I'm in her room! This is too amazing!

She said aloud in disbelief as she walked around Misaka's and Shirai's room.

Saten: It's so stylist. Talk about chic.

She said in the same amount of disbelief.

Saten then went over to one of the beds and started bouncing on it.

Saten: Come and feel this. This bed is so soft and fluffy.

Uiharu: It's so comfortable.

Melarue: It definitely is.

Saten's classmates followed her advice and and decided to sit on the bed. Mikoto reprimanded Kuroko for her inappropriate behavior. While Kuroko was holding her head, complained about how she had brought Saten, Melarue, and Uiharu to the dormitory, without telling her.

Mikoto: Seriously, opening up the door like that! What were you thinking?!

Kuroko: Didn't expect company. Why did you bring Uiharu, Saten, and Melarue along?

Mikoto: I've happened to run into them, out on the street. They tagged along with me while I did some shopping, then they wanted to see my dorm, so here we are.

She replied.

Kuroko: Shopping?

She asked, seeing Misaka's face light in surprise before she looked away.

Mikoto: Huh? Just for a little bit.

She trailed off, seeing the happy faces of Melarue, Saten and Uiharu as they sat on Shirai's bed from across from them.

Kuroko: Hmm?

Uiharu: It's official, the girl's dorms at Tokiwadai are amazing! I'm green with envy.

Saten: And don't forget the dining room, it was absolutely gigantic!

Mikoto: It's not all that special.

Melarue: Now don't be so modest, Misaka. That place was so well-designed.

Mikoto then chats with Uiharu and Saten as they talk about their admiration for the fancy-pants Tokiwadai Dormitory. While still laying on the bed, Kuroko laments on how she has taken Uiharu, Melarue, and Saten in their special day. However, she starts imagining queer, apparently believing that Mikoto will announce their "apparent" relationship to them, and eventually convinces herself in a flurry of joyous convulsions. Of course, the others notice this too, though tells them to pay no heed.

Uiharu: Um? Excuse me, Shirai? But are you alright?

Kuroko: Oh yes, I'm very well thank you. I'm afraid we don't have much to offer by way of hospitality, but please do make yourselves... Huh?

She tries to say, until they discover that Saten has already done so, rummaging under one of the beds like she owns the place.

Kuroko: Hey, Saten, what are you doing down there?

Saten: Well, when you visit a friends home, it's national to do some good natured snooping, don't you think?

She explains herself, and then takes out a box full of underwear.

Melarue: That's called an invasion of privacy.

Saten ignored her and pulled out a sexy black pair of panties, and nearly everyone becomes flushed, except Kuroko.

Saten: Hot stuff!

Uiharu: Stop that, Saten! You just can't go through other people's things.

Saten: Just what I expected from you, Misaka.

Melarue gasped while holding her hands over her mouth.

Mikoto: Well, as a matter of fact...

Kuroko: Those actually belong to me.

Then all eyes were on Kuroko, completely shocked of what she said.

Melarue: (Sigh) Well that's a relief. It totally makes sense now.

Uiharu: Those are your panties, Shirai?

Saten: These make a very bold statement?

Kuroko: Not at all. I hardly consider those bold, their a necessity. Every lady should have a pair of black panties.

Saten continued to take out many risque lingerie, to which Kuroko confirmed their hers, as well as the advantages of having one. Uiharu Saten, and Melarue are shocked by this, and to feel at least normal, Saten gets a glimpse of Uiharu's panties, much to Uiharu's consternation. While Melarue was thinking if she should get these kind of lingerie. Kuroko says not to worry, as she has all sorts, and shows them off, such as an open bra babydoll, a laced teddy with sexy garter belt, and a pair of panties with a cute frog critter on it. The both of them are relieved that Kuroko can still wear normal underwear, however, it was soon revealed that it was Mikoto's, and Kuroko does not reply.

Mikoto: As for you, Kuroko! Explain yourself, why is my underwear during under your bed, huh!?

Frustrated, Mikoto pulls on Kuroko's cheeks, demanding to know on how she has her underwear under her bed.

Uiharu, Melarue, and Saten desperately try to calm Mikoto down, to which Uiharu gets an idea that she should show them their photo albums of their youth. To which, Mikoto could only acquiesce, showing off her album when she was a child.

Melarue saw the image of Misaka and her mother, noticing that she was the spitting image of the mature woman. Seeing Mikoto's childish side surprises Saten, believing Mikoto to have been taken in as a young child and Fast traked to success. Secretly, Melarue noticed how similar an Espers life is to a Jedi's. However, Mikoto tells her that she started off as a Level 1, surprising Saten, and shadows a frustrated look on her face. Uiharu then says it is Kuroko's turn to show her album, but tells her that she doesn't have one. Of course, Saten is a wiley girl and calls her bluff, somehow managing to find it herself, much to Kuroko's remonstrations.

There in the album, they open it to find out it's filled with candid shots of Mikoto. While Uiharu and Saten becomes flushed again, Melarue shook her head in disappointment, Kuroko slowly walks towards the door, only to be once again punished by Mikoto. Like a thespian however, Kuroko dramatically asks if Mikoto knows what day it was. Mikoto ponders this, and comes to the obvious conclusion that it has been exactly one week today since they have become friends with Uiharu and Saten, making this their one week anniversary, much to Kuroko's surprise.

* * *

**Several hours later...**

Kai is sitting inside Big Belly Burger, enjoying a large combo meal with a medium coke, nuggets, and chili fries as a side. Earlier, he was doing a bounty hunting job to capture a runaway assassin, loose in the city and was handsomely rewarded for it. Why he did this, was because he needed the money, so he can buy the parts he needs to finish building the ship he has. Just maybe two more jobs and then he's set.

Kai ate the last bit of his burger, and started eating his nuggets and chili fries.

Now finished with his lunch, Kai walked down the street of District 7 to find something to pass the time. There was one thing that he liked about this planet, and that was all of the amazing food they have.

While walking near an alley way, he heard what sounded like a struggle. So Kai moved over there to investigate, and what he saw was four street punks fighting a high school girl wearing glasses. When Kai took a closer look at the high schooler, he saw that on her right arm was a green Judgement armband. She also sports short raven blue hair and has a surprisingly large chest. Now knowing that she probably works for the same organization as Kuroko, of course he had to help her out.

So Kai decided to reveal himself, in order to get the thugs attention.

Kai: Hey!

Then everyone that was in the alley turn their eyes to him.

Street Punk 1: Hey who invited the kid here?

Street Punk 2: Get lost brat, we're a little busy here?

Kai: Yeah, too busy getting a whooping.

But before anyone can react. Kai already started running towards them and punched one of the attackers in the gut. causing the man to hold his stomach in pain. This got the other ones angry and focused their attention on him now, but Kai wasn't worried one bit. Another one tried to hit him with a rusted pipe. Unfortunately for him, Kai was able to disarm him and throw him down on the floor. Then the third one decided to throw some punches at Kai, but he dodged all of them and deliver a haymaker and slammed him to the wall. When Kai turn to face the last punk, he was holding the Judgment officer hostage, while he was holding a knife to her to her neck, with said hostage trembling in fear.

Street Punk leader: Don't take a single step, or else this lady's sorry.

Judgement Officer: Please, you don't have to get yourself hurt for my sake.

Kai stopped in his tracks, but secretly pulled out one of his flat pellets. Then he quickly fruit pellet high in the air, which got the other two people's attention.

Kai: Cover your eyes!

He yelled at the Judgement officer. She understood what he meant so she did indeed closed her eyes, and not too soon because the pellet flashed with a bright light, in which the leader of the street gang was blinded and couldn't see.

Street Punk leader: My eyes!

This gave the officer the perfect opportunity to get out of attacker's grip and trip over his leg, which causes the gang leader to crash onto the floor, and the officer to put handcuffs on him. Then the young woman turn to her savior and gave him a very bright smile.

Judgement Officer: Thanks for helping me out there.

Kai: No problem.

Judgement Officer: But you didn't have to help me? This is no place for a civilian.

Kai: It doesn't matter. I'll help anyone who's in trouble.

Judgement Officer: (Blushing) Oh, thank you for that. Say listen, Anti-Skill will be here any minute, do you mind staying here, you know as a witness?

Kai: Sure. No problem, miss...

Konori: Konori. Mii Konori.

Kai: Kai. Kai Rees.

Konori: Oh, YOU'RE Kai. Uiharu and Shirai told me all about you.

Kai: Oh, so are you like a co-worker to them.

Konori: Actually, I'm their Superior officer.

* * *

So a few moments later, Anti-Skill came gather up all the criminals and Kai gave them his side of the story as to why he was helping her. Konori went back to the office to fill up her report, but not before telling Kai that they can hang out sometime.

So Kai continue on his way, when he suddenly got a text from his phone. Kai picked it up and saw that it was sent from Mel, telling him to meet her and the girls inside a coffee shop. Kai now feeling left out decided to go over to them.

When he got to the coffee shop, he decided to order himself a soft drink and went to look for the girls. Then saw Mel, Uiharu, and Saten sitting at a table but he couldn't find Mikoto or Kuroko anywhere. So he went up to them and asked where are the others, and Melarue explain to him what happened while he was somewhere else.

After hearing this, Kai was shocked, disappointed, and surprise. One for Kuroko's perverted behavior, two for them getting punishment for simply using their powers inside the dormitory, and three for how much fear that they had from their head resident.

Kai: At least Kuroko got her comeuppance.

Melarue nodded in agreement.

Melarue: I just hope that Kuroko loves the present that Misaka bought for her.

She says referring to the shirt that Misaka bought for the one month anniversary with her roommate.

**To Be Continued...**


	8. Legends are Born

**July 1, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Unknown Location**

Saten: This is true. The events that I'm about to describe actually happened to our friend's sister's roommate's boyfriend.

Under the cover of darkness, Ruiko Saten's eyes shinned, with a serious expression on her face, as Mikoto, Kuroko, and Uiharu, with the same expressions, listen to her scary story.

Saten: It was a sultry summer evening, and this boyfriend of hers was strolling through a park. There was no one else in the area. Then, a lone woman appeared and can up to him, asking how to get to the train station. The boyfriend was a polite young man and he graciously begin giving her directions.

She looked around the area to see if any of her friends are still paying attention to the story.

Saten: As he did, the woman stared at him with a vacant look in her eyes, and slowly started lifting her hands.

Ruiko's narrowed her eyes and raised her right arm to show how the woman did all those things from the story.

Uiharu gulped in fear, hoping the story doesn't get anymore scary.

A second later, Saten's right hand crunched into a fist.

Saten: Then suddenly, there was a great whoosh!

Mikoto: Why was there a whoosh?

Misaka asked, wondering what happened next. Kuroko gasped a little, as she and the other girls are being left in suspense.

Saten: The strange woman removed her blouse.

Misaka and Shirai were confused to what she said. Mikoto jumped out of her sit, removing the Black Cloak at the same time. Revealing that they were inside of a diner. Then sitting at the table next to them was Kai and Melarue, eavesdropping on their conversation.

Mikoto: Please, that was the least scary story ever!

It may have been a "you should've been there" kind of story, as Mikoto instantly proclaimed it other wise.

* * *

**Joseph's ****Coffee and Restaurant...**

Kuroko: We did a lot to create a creepy atmosphere, but I don't think anyting can save that story.

Saten: Huh, it really happened to someone we know, how come that wasn't freaky? 'The Legend of The Undresstress who disrobes, without warning'!

Saten folds up the Cloak, as she explains to Misaka and Shirai that the story was true.

Melarue: That's one of my favorite stories that Saten told us.

Kai: She told us that one twice before we met you guys, it was interesting to say the least.

Kai and Melarue both tell the two girls how they enjoy Saten's storytelling.

Mikoto: No, not scary. It's more like a story of a perverted sicko that could use some serious therapy.

Kai: That's what I said.

Misaka still denied the story being scary and just being weird. Kai even agreed with her.

Uiharu: Then how about another one, this site is full of different stories.

She said as she pulls up her laptop to reveal a website that lists several different urban legends. Everyone got up to see for themselves.

Uiharu: 'When you see the Wind Turbines spin backwards, it's the sign of Armageddon, doom is just around the corner'.

Saten: 'Don't cross between districts at 4:40 in the afternoon, or you'll find yourself in the Imaginary Number School District'.

Melarue: And they have a tool that can increase your power, the Level Upper.

Kuroko: (Sighed) This is getting ridiculous, would you please stop looking at that stupid site.

She said, getting annoyed that her friends would get stories of that website.

Mikoto: Urban Legends are useless, they have no basis with scientific fact. This is Academy City, after all.

Kai: Skeptic much.

Saten: Jesse, You have no sense of adventure.

Kai and Ruiko sweatdrop from Misaka have to drop the reality bomb like that.

Uiharu: Besides, sometimes these stories are based on actually events that just got twisted into crazy legends.

Kazari said as she continues to scroll down to find some more stories from the website. Until she comes upon one urban legend that caught everyone's attention.

Saten: Here look at this one, 'The boy with the power to prevent other powers from working', that's a story you only hear in Academy City.

Hearing this surprised everyone, but not as surprised as the two Jedi. Each of them having similar thoughts about this persons powers.

Melarue: '_I wonder, can this boy be Force-Sensitive, but doesn't realize the potential of his powers_?'

Kai: '_Can this guy's powers prevent Force powers from working the same way as Esper abilities_?'

Mikoto: The power to prevent other powers from working?

When Misaka heard this, he was deep in thought wondering if she believe that what happened before actually happened.

Kuroko: (Giggling) That's the most observed story we heard. There's no way that ability even exists, Please! Don't you agree Sissy?

However, Mikoto remains silent, as her gaze is fixed upon the laptop, and everyone wondered why she was so quiet. Mikoto suddenly realizes she is being looked at, and then begins nervously agreeing with Kuroko.

Mikoto: Huh? Yeah, totally crazy! But if someone like that did exist, I'd sure love to fight him. (Laughing) But of course he doesn't, so.

Kuroko still didn't looked convinced from her answer. But decided to drop it for now.

* * *

Now Kai, Melarue, and the Sakugawa girls are walking down the street, after Misaka and Shirai left the restaurant. Uiharu walk up next to Saten and whispered something to her.

Uiharu: (Whispered) So Saten, what do you think about Kai and Melarue?

Saten turned to her best friend and decided to give her an honest answer.

Saten: You know what, I'm just annoyed, you know. Because I know nothing about them, from their past and to where they came from. Just who are they?

Uiharu was surprised to hear that from her about their new classmates. She then put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Uiharu: Give it time, Saten. They have a good reason not be open about their lives.

Saten: Yeah, your right, Uiharu. I'm sure they will tell us when they are ready.

Uiharu nodded in agreement.

Uiharu: Speaking of which, how's it going with your feelings about Kai?

Saten heard her say that, but blushed uncontrollably and couldn't say a word. Uiharu saw the look on her face and couldn't control herself and started laughing a bit. But what she felt next was a breeze coming down below her. So she look down and saw that her skirt was completely lifted up to reveal her panties.

Saten: Now I feel much better.

Saten said as she walks away, with a smug look on her face and her arms behind the back of her head.

Ruiko then heard a squeal from behind her, as Uiharu desperately tried to cover her skirt with both of her hands on it.

Uiharu: Why would you do this to me, Saten?!

* * *

**40 minutes later...**

Melarue was walking down the street with Simba by her side. Today was one of his daily stroll around the city. For some reason, she had gotten lost from hanging out with her friends. Which is her reason for trying to make up time.

Melarue: Come on, Simba! We need to find the others!

Her faithful pet meowed in response.

Simba: (Cat talk) _Slow down, Mel, or else you'll crash into someone._

Melarue: What? I know where I'm go...

But before she can finish. She bumped into someone in front of her appearance fell to the ground. Mel groaned in pain from the impact and turned to who she crashed into and gasped at who it was. It was the same black spiky haired boy from her visions. He had the same hair style and blue eyes that seem to hypnotize her.

?: Are you okay?

The boy asked with concern in his voice.

That brought Melarue back into reality and she got up in order to give her response.

Melarue: Ahhh, yes I'm fine. Are you okay is the more important question right now?

The boy got up as well. Dusting off some dirt on his uniform, he turned to look Melarue directly.

?: Oh no, it's fine. This happens all the time, I'm use to it.

He then notices the Loth-Cat

?: What's that?

Melarue realize who he is talking and turned his gaze to Simba.

Melarue: Oh, that's Simba. M-My pet cat.

She nervously answered, trying to keep Simba's true identity a secret.

The boy continued looking at the cat with curiosity, trying to remember if he ever saw this kind of animal before, but he couldn't remember anything about seeing this one before. Until he came up with his own conclusion.

?: Must be a new breed.

Melarue: Yeah, that's it.

She chuckles with nervousness, decided it was a good idea to have Simba being a new species on Earth, than having him as the last of his kind.

?: Oh, my name is Touma Kamijou by the way.

Melarue: Nice to meet you, Touma. My name is Melarue Dorjeon.

She said, while giving a bow.

Touma: Melarue, huh? That's a cute name.

Melarue: (Blushing) T-Thanks. And sorry for bumping into you. I'm trying to meet up with my friends and I somehow got lost.

Touma: Oh. Well I have something I need to do but I think I have some time on me, so do you want to tag along until you find your friends.

She thought for a moment, then decided that it would be the best option for her. The more help she had, the better for her to find her friends.

Melarue: I would appreciate that, thank you. Let's go Simba.

Simba meowed with joy, excited that his owner found a new friend.

So the three of them walk along side each other so that Melarue can at least find one of her friends to no longer be lost. But just as they turned a corner, they saw that someone else was lost too, a woman with long, flowing, brown hair. She was wearing a white dress shirt, a pencil skirt, stockings, and black business pumps. The two students decided to give the woman some help.

Melarue: Ah, excuse me ma'am, do you need help?

The mature women heard her and turned her eyes towards the two incoming students. Touma and Mel finally took notice of the woman's eyes and saw that she had bags under them. Probably from a lack of asleep.

Woman: I believe so, yeah. It would seem that I don't remember where I parked my car. Do you kids think that you can help me.

Melarue and Touma looked at each other, and nodded in agreement.

Melarue: Sure, we can do that.

Touma: Let's see here, do you remember any landmarks or anyting?

Woman: Landmarks? Hmm, well there was a crosswalk in front of it, I think?

This confuse the two, as to why the woman haven't been very specific about where she parked her car. Perhaps her oversleeping must be getting to her.

Touma: That's not really a landmark, there are a lot of crosswalks, actually.

Melarue: That's true.

Just then, the two of them heard a familiar voice shouting out at them from a distance.

Mikoto: It's you!

They turn their gaze to who shouted at them and saw Mikoto standing over on the other side.

Touma: Oh. hey, Bug Zapper, what's up.

Mikoto: Hey, Misaka.

Touma: You know her?

Melarue: Oh, yeah. She's one of my friends I'd talked about.

Touma: Ohhh.

He said as he finally understood what she said.

Melarue: _So he calls her 'Bug Zapper', huh? It must be her nickname. Well, I guess that makes sense._

Mikoto: Don't call me that! It's Mikoto Misaka, and I'm here to settle the score with you! _What's Melarue doing with him!? Okay, now I'm really mad!_

Touma: Okay, that's nice. So that means you're not busy right now?

Melarue was completely shocked at how calm Touma is right now.

Melarue: _Talk about a one track mind, he didn't even flitch. Also what did Misaka mean by 'Settle the score'._

Mikoto: Oh, if it's time you want I got plenty to spare!

But what happened next, she did not expect to happen.

Touma: Good deal. Then do you think that you can help this woman find where she parked her car.

Mikoto: Huh?

Woman: Yeah, I know that I parked it in a lot around here someplace, but I can't exactly figure where it was.

Mikoto: Oh. Huh, why me?

Misaka asked as she was confused to why Touma would asked her that.

Touma: Well, because I have somewhere important to be right now, and I was just having Melarue tag along so she can find you. You said you have time, so it's fine.

Mikoto: No, actually it isn't fine! _Well that explains why Mel is with him. But why him of all people?_

Then she started complaining to him. While this is happening, the woman apparently feels hot under the sun, and for some inexplicable reason begins undressing her shirt,which hasn't gone unnoticed by Melarue.

Melarue: H-Hey Miss, what are you doing!

Touma and Mikoto heard her and saw the same thing happening and couldn't believe what they were seeing. The woman completely removed her shirt, revealing her lingerie out in public.

Mikoto: (Blushing) Wha... what are you doing that for?

Woman: I been walking around in the blazing sun for quite a while now. I'm dripping with sweat.

Melarue: _The urban legend, it's real! She's the Undresstress!_

Melarue have covered her mouth with her hand, while she was red as a tomato and gasped. While Touma was covering his eyes. Mikoto finally had enough, and came over towards them, asking Touma why the woman was doing what she was doing.

Mikoto: What is the meaning of this!

Touma: I don't know what's happening, we just met her a few moments ago. Anyway lady, would you please put your shirt back on.

Melarue: Wait, let me do it before all of this becomes a...

But before she can finish, everyone heard a feminine gasped. Then they realized now that there are many students around them and they see the woman without her shirt and Touma holding the shirt and are now assuming that he is responsible for these shenanigans.

Girl #1: That woman is being assaulted!

Girl #2: Huh!? Is that boy stripping off her clothes!?

Girl #1: I think he is.

It was a misunderstanding of course, but Touma can't deal with it. He gives the shirt to Mikoto, and runs away.

Touma: You got it all wrong!

Melarue sighed in relief, now knowing that he will be fine now. Mikoto tries to follow him, but is told by the woman that running off with her shirt would be trouble for her. Somehow, more people have showed up, murmuring about the lewdness of it all. Embarrassed, Mikoto demands her to put on her shirt quickly.

* * *

Outside of the Seventh Mist, under a shaded area. The woman enjoys the cool atmosphere there, and takes out some drinks out of a vending machine, while Mikoto and Melarue are sitting by a table, near the vending machines.

Melarue: So, I guess you know Touma then.

Mikoto: Who, the idiot? Unfortunately.

Melarue: Why do you can him an idiot?

Mikoto: It's a long story. Anyway, what's the deal with that woman, just randomly stripping her clothes off in public.

Melarue: But don't you remember what Saten told us yesterday?

Mikoto gasped, suddenly remembering what she was talking about and what Saten said.

Saten: _Huh, it really happened to someone we know, how come that wasn't freaky? 'The Legend of The Undresstress who disrobes, without warning'!_

Mikoto: No way, that was just a story.

But before Mel can protest, a phone buzzing sound was heard, well crocking for this case, from her Gekota phone. She discovered that it was from Kuroko, Misaka had to answer it.

Mikoto: Hello?

Kuroko: Hey, Sissy, where are you and Melarue right now? Are you busy? I was about to go have tea with Kai, Uiharu, and Saten. You two are welcome to come, if you want.

Shirai asks where she and Melarue are, as she is about to have some tea with Kai, Uiharu, and Saten, and would love for the two of them to join.

Mikoto: Well, the thing is, we're actually stuck helping out this weird lady.

Kuroko: Weird, how so?

* * *

**Over to Kuroko****...**

Kuroko: She started stripping off her clothes without any warning.

Saten came up behind her and grabbed her to get closer so she can hear the news for herself.

Saten: She's stripping! it's the Undresstress, it has to be!

Uiharu: Oh no, Misaka! Are you and Melarue going to be okay?

Uiharu then comes over, concerned about Mikoto, and starts bothering Kuroko. She was trying to get the flower headband girl control herself.

Saten even asks to text some pictures, while Uiharu asked if the woman is scary.

Mikoto: Get a grip, you guys. Don't go thinking that she's something from some urban legend. Sure, she maybe somewhat odd, but I'm sure that she is just an ordinary...

Mikoto says over the phone that they shouldn't make her the urban legend, because they're into them.

Woman: Who said somebody was odd, is it me you're talking about?

While Misaka was talking on the phone, the woman came over and heard some of the conversation and was getting suspicious of her behavior.

Mikoto: No, of course not! I mean you did take off your shirt (Nervously laughing).

Acting quickly, Mikoto then turns off her phone, and tries to cover her insult. The Gekota phone rings again, but just turns it over to voicemail.

* * *

On the other line, Kuroko and the others hear the voicemail message, and then became concerned.

Kai: Must have gone to voicemail?

Saten: (Smirks) That's seems a little bit suspicious, don't you think?

Uiharu: Should we track Misaka down to see if she's okay?

Kai: She'll be fine, plus Melarue with her. If anything happens, she can help her.

Kuroko: Kai's right, you're really taking this urban legend thing seriously. How incredibly childish.

Saten leans and talks with a smug voice, telling her that it might be dangerous. Uiharu adds that they should look for her, but Kuroko and Kai say that they shouldn't take urban legends seriously.

* * *

**Back to Mikoto and Melarue****...**

The woman sets down two soda cans on the table Mikoto and Melarue were sitting at. The girls were confused about this.

Mikoto: Huh?

Melarue: What's this?

Woman: A thank you for keeping me company.

She offers the two girls a beverage as thanks for helping her back there.

Mikoto: Oh, alright thank you.

They take their respective drinks but they discovered that they're hot, and they're curry soup flavowed.

Mikoto: Why something hot, especially Curry soup?

Woman: Most people don't know this, but when it's hot out a hot drink is better for you. Also, Curry contains special spices that help with fatigue and rejuvenate the body.

The woman explains that warm beverages are best during the heat, and that there are spices that would heal up fatigue.

Melarue: Oh, I didn't know that.

Mikoto: I think I understand the theroy behind of what you're saying, but emotionally I prefer to find a cold drink on a hot day more satisfying.

Mikoto understands this, but really rather drink a cold beverage during the heat.

Woman: Emotionally, huh? I suppose that when you're younger emotions drive your decisions more than practicality. I'll get you something else, what would you like?

Hearing this, the woman says that when people are younger, they base their decisions on "feelings," and stands up to try to buy another drink for Mikoto.

Mikoto: Oh no that's okay. It's the thought that counts.

However, Mikoto says that it just fine, as it is the thought that counts. The woman sits back down and apologizes to Mikoto, and says that she has been caught in research for so long that she picked up the habit of thinking everything logically. Mikoto asks if she is a scientist, to which the lady says that she is a cerebral physiologist, specifically, a researcher of AIM movements. Mikoto asks to confirm if its the weak power that espers emit unconsciously. The woman says that is correct, and is surprised that they have already covered that in class, to which Mikoto says that they did, back in their first year. With two hands, Mikoto drinks the curry soup, and states that AIM is the power so weak that it is undetectable to the five senses, and requires machines to measure and detect it. Shifting positions, the woman says that her job is to research ways to make use of that power. Impressed, Melarue asks if she knows of any esper abilities in general. The woman asked if there waa anything she wants to know, to which Melarue asks if the ability to prevent other abilities from working exist. The woman saids that there are a lot of different kinds when it comes to negating powers, and asks if she could give examples. Nervously, Mikoto says of being completely unharmed after receiving a high voltage electric shock and the like. The scientist assumes that it could be a power that manifests itself as a lightning rod to divert the electricity, though Mikoto cites that it is different from what she is saying. The woman then bluntly asks if the person who wields this power is acquaintance of hers, to which Mikoto vehemently denies, and says that it is just an urban legend. The woman becomes intrigued by this, to which Mikoto says that it has become popular now, and there are all kinds, like the Undresstress. While children with ice cream cones sit run around, the woman asks Mikoto about the Undresstress, but quickly says it's nothing. Suddenly, a boy with an ice cream cone trips and has his ice cream land on the woman's skirt. The boy apologizes, but the woman is unconcerned of it. She stands up and tells the boy not to worry about it as it would be fine if it is washed quickly, while undressing her skirt in full view in front of the boy. Everyone of the observers gets embarrassed, and Mikoto is once again forced to ask her to stop stripping, much to the woman's dull expression.

Mikoto: Can you keep your clothes on?!

Woman: Huh?

* * *

**A Cafe somewhere****...**

Kuroko: Still no answer, why can't I get a hold of her?

Kai, Kuroko, Uiharu, and Saten are in a small café, and apparently, Kuroko cannot connect to Mikoto.

Saten: Probably because the Undresstress is attacking her.

Kuroko: I'm not listening to nonsense.

Kai: Sit down, Saten. That's rude.

Out of nowhere, Saten leans over on the table, apparently unaware of common table manners, and begins talking about the Undresstress urban legend, to which Kuroko says to stop talking about that nonsense.

Uiharu: Hey, come look at this. This website has a ton details about it, and it all about her.

Saten: Here, let me see.

Uiharu however, looking at her laptop, calls Saten's attention as she has apparently found a site with lots of information about the Undresstress. With a quick glance, Saten's face distorts as she gasps in horror, and Uiharu asks why.

Saten: It's horrible, it saids here that the victims of the Undresstress may try to hold out, but eventually uther out a final cry before they are lost forever.

Saten says that those who encounter the Undresstress leave only a scream before becoming unreachable. Kuroko does not believe this, as she is still firmly skeptical of the tall tales. She says that someone like her Sissy could not possibly be taken down by a woman who strips. However, Saten says that something more sinister may be happening. Curious, Kuroko asks about it, to which Saten says that maybe the Undresstress is contagious. Yes, contagious, and that those who meet her will become Undresstressess themselves. Uiharu grunts out and concludes that Mikoto and Melarue might be running around and stripping in public.

Kai: Well you guys, you might not know this. But Mel is known to have a high libido.

Hearing this, the girls where shocked.

Uiharu: (Gasped) Then not only Melarue will be stripping for everyone, but she might also be selling her body!

Kuroko: No, that can't happen! Not my Sissy!

Kuroko was terrified of Misaka and Melarue doing such lewd things, especially Misaka.

Kuroko: No! Don't do it, Sissy!

Uiharu: Um, Shirai?

She then screams, hitting her head on the table for no explainable reason several times. Uiharu tries to console her, but Kuroko grabs her.

Kuroko: Uiharu, you have to find a way to lift the 'Curse', right now!

She then demands Uiharu to find a way to undo the curse, and begins shaking her, violently.

Uiharu: Please, don't get so worked up! You're hurting me!

Saten: Yeah, remember it's just an urban legend, right?

Uiharu pleads not to take it seriously, to which Saten agrees as it is of course, just an urban legend.

Kai saw all of this is going on, he couldn't believe the way she was behaving. He decided that he should stop her now, but he just thought of a better way to get rid of her.

Kai: Shirai, come here. I think I have a solution to your problem.

Kuroko came over, so Kai can whisper into her ear exactly what to do. Kuroko's face turn from horror to showing a sign of hope.

Kuroko: Thank you, Kai. You have know idea how this means to me. You have my absolute gratitude. Wait for me, Sissy, I'm coming to save you!

Then Kuroko ran out of the Cafe to go back to the dorm to prepare. Saten and Uiharu ask him on what he said, Kai simply replyed saying that he told Shirai that to make a fool of herself. The girls laughed at what he said, knowing that what would happen to Shirai.

Kai: Btw Saten, whatever happened to that boyfriend in the story?

Saten: Oh him, well the next day after the story, he visited his girlfriend's dorm and when he got there, his girlfriend, her roommate, and her sister were all there. Well long story short, they all ended up having sex.

Kai: ... (blank face)

Saten: Yeah, it really happened.

Kai: So all the girls, are they?

Saten: They're all raising his children together, yeah.

Kai then put a comforting hand on hers.

Kai: Well, try not to overthink it, kay? Don't need you to do something pervy, like he did.

Saten: (Blushing) Thanks.

Kai: For what?

Saten: For being my friend and watching out for me.

Kai: We've known each other for two weeks. This friendship feels kinda rushed.

Saten: That's true.

The two of you look longingly into each other's eyes.

Uiharu: Ahem!

The two of them blushed and now realize that they were not alone. So now they look at Uiharu, who has a impatient expression on her face.

Uiharu: Am I interrupting something?

Kai: (Blushing) Oh no, we're good.

Saten: Yeah, sorry about that, Uiharu.

Kai: Word of advice, Saten. Try not to think about dirty thoughts of me if you catch my saying.

Saten: Alright.

But then she realizes what he says and got flustered immediately.

Uiharu giggled a little from her friends reaction. But then she turned to Kai to ask him a question she has.

Uiharu: Speaking of dirty thoughts. Were you serious when you said that Melarue having a high libido?

Kai: I think so.

Saten: How so?

The two girls wanted to know what he meant by that.

Kai: She gets hormonal, sometimes.

Saten and Uiharu: Ohhh.

Kai: Yeah. She actually drugged and raped me last month. Before we started school.

Uiharu: What!?

Saten: What happened!?

Kai: Long story short, a particular plant got her drugged.

Uiharu: What kind of plant?

Kai: One used in most suntan lotion.

Saten: That lotion must have giving her quite the boost.

Kai: Don't remind me.

He didn't want to talk about what happened to him and Melarue two months ago.

* * *

**Seventh Mist**

While Misaka and the woman are inside the Mall's restroom, Melarue stayed outside to apologize to the children from seeing what happened earlier. Then the kids said that it was okay and they weren't mad at any of them. Melarue was pleased to hear that, so she decided to replace the boys ice cream with a drink from the vending machine. The boy appreciated that, even the girl that was with him wanted one too, so she won't feel like she was left out. A few moments later and she came back with three drinks, One for herself and the others for the children. Melarue has giving all three of them assorted fruit salad flavor.

The children were thankful for her and they gladly accept the beverages and left to go home for the night while giving Melarue a final farewell.

Boy: Thank you, Miss! Goodbye!

Melarue waved to the leaving kids as they disappear from view. Just as she was about sit down and wait for the others to come out, she heard a alarm coming out of the building. Then she saw Mikoto and the doctor walk out the doors in a speedy pace.

Melarue: Hey, what's going now?

Mikoto: Oh, nothing to worry about (nervously laughing). Let's go!

Melarue was confused on why she was acting weird, but decided to drop it for now and follow the two to finish finding the woman's car.

The sky is bathed in royal purple as the afternoon has set it. In a parking lot, the woman has finally found her blue Lamborghini.

Woman: Thanks for helping me. Take good care now, okay.

She then put her seat belt on and begin driving out of the parking lot. Both Misaka and Melarue started waving at her as she drove away.

Mikoto: Kay, drive safely!

Melarue: Good bye!

Mikoto started laughing with joy. But when she was done, she dropped her smile and began to frown.

Mikoto: Come to think of it, who forgets where they parked their car, there's something weird with that woman.

Melarue: It could be because she might be sleep deprived.

Mikoto: Well that might explain everything.

Then the two girls began walking, but Mikoto stops, apparently worn out by all these Undresstress nonsense, and begins to blame it all on the boy with spiky hair.

Mikoto: This is his fault, he ruined my day. Next time I see him, I swear I will...

Melarue: Hey Misaka.

Mikoto: Hm?

She turned to her and saw that Melarue pointed her finger towards one direction and saw the same boy, with him on his knees with a grocery bag on the ground with its contents scattered and holding a carton of broken eggs.

Touma: Their all gone. An entire weeks worth of breakfast just ruined, this is awful. I've waited in line for two hours.

He then notices the two girls from earlier.

Touma: Huh?

Melarue waved at him and smiled.

Melarue: Hello again, Touma.

Touma: Oh, it's you again.

Mikoto: I can't believe it, this is why you ran away earlier? Leaving me and my friend alone with some crazy exhibitionist lady so you can go shopping?

After saying that, it offended Touma.

Touma: You know a student as poor as I am, getting groceries on sale can be a matter of life and death! Not like someone from Tokiwadai can understand!

He shouts as he showed the carton of smashed eggs.

Melarue: He's got a point, Misaka.

Mikoto: Not now Mel! And as for you, I didn't have an awesome day as well, thank you!

Misaka then rambles on about her being a tsundere before stopping at what she said.

Touma: What?

Misaka turns red. So red that smoke popped from her head.

Mikoto: Just nevermind, forget it, you owe me a fight!

Melarue: Seriously, Misaka? He hasn't done anything wrong.

Mikoto: He just pisses me off.

Touma: I don't know why you are eager for another fight. You've lost everyone so far, haven't you?

Mikoto: Shut up! I haven't giving it everything I got, so I haven't lost anything yet.

Touma: So, how are we going to resolve this?

Mikoto: Well, I just have to beat you up, a bit.

Melarue and Touma sigh at her solution.

Mikoto: Quit with the sighing already, that's starting to bother me!

Touma: Alright, alright. I give. If that is the only thing that will satisfy you. Then I'm willing to take you on.

Mel and Misaka are shocked that he's determined and serious.

Mikoto: Good. I'm glad you came to your sense's.

Mel facepalms.

Melarue: What did I just wrapped myself into?

The group of three are now at an artificial riverbank at night, for the upcoming fight.

Touma: We shouldn't bother anyone from way down here. I'm ready when you are.

Melarue: Try not to hurt him to much, Misaka.

Blue sparks of electricity started emanating of her body.

Mikoto: You don't have to tell me twice. I've waited a long time for this opportunity. Alright, let's go!

She then throws a large bolt of lightning at him, which he blocks easily.

Mikoto: Like I thought, shocks don't work on you. Well then..

Mikoto then uses her powers to gather up the iron sand from the ground.

Touma: Huh, what's that thing?

She finishes by forming a working iron sand sword that vibrates like a chainsaw.

Touma: Whoa! Hey now, isn't it cheating using weapons?

Mikoto: Not if I made it using my ability.

As she explains, a leaf falls on the vibrating sword and was immediately ripped to shreds. Touma saw this and showed a face of dread, fearing if that was him being cut. Melarue had the same thought and was waiting for a chance to intervene.

Mikoto: The iron sand vibrates, sort of making a chainsaw. Fair warning, you might bleed a lot if it touches you!

Mikoto said as she charges.

Touma: You know, I'm not comfortable with this. Do you think you could put that away!?

But she didn't listen to him and begun to swing the sword. Of course Touma ducks, avoiding each swing. Mikoto keeps swings again and again, and the high schooler simply dodges her blows.

Mikoto: You can dodge, duck, and run all you want, no matter how far you scamper, I can still reach you!

Seeing that the boy just keeps running around, Mikoto lengthens the sword, turning it into a whip, surprising Touma and Melarue, who stands up, ready to stop the fight.

Touma: It's longer!?

He exclaims as time suddenly slows down.

Mikoto: Gotcha, let's see if you dodge this.

Mikoto is confident that the sword's whip will reach him, but as if the boy had the power to see through the future, he dodges the whip and twists his body to use his right hand, turning it back to sand.

Melarue: 'He reflected the sand particles back to her'?

Mikoto, though surprised by his power, predicted that would happen as well.

Touma: Whoa, that was a close one. I guess that's the match, huh?

Mikoto: Oh no, I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Suddenly, lightning comes out from her, and the iron sand that was taken by the wind, begins being manipulated by her.

Touma: Uh oh, even in the wind she can control it. But no matter how much you try, it's going to end the same way it always has!

He exclaims, as the iron sand comes towards him. However, he uses his right hand to completely block the attack, but this was all a ruse as Mikoto grabs his free right hand with hers, believing that he cannot negate her power flowing directly from her instead of electricity being transmitted into the air. However, nothing happens.

Melarue: 'Her power, he just stopped it. just who is Touma exactly'?

The boy however, notices that Mikoto is not doing anything, and raises up his left hand to strike her. Mikoto flinches, actually scared of getting her comeuppance from a worthy opponent that can put her in the proper place despite being a Level 5. The girl shakes in fear, and the boy could only give out a smile in his queer situation. The boy then lets go of her hand, screams and falls to the ground like a balloon doll, declaring that she got him. Silence falls in that artificial riverbank, and Mikoto could only look at the boy, but it doesn't last long. Mikoto shakes, while being red, apparently angry at the boy, and screams not to mess with her at him, all the while releasing electricity at him. The boy manages to get out of his way, as Mikoto demands him to fight seriously. The boy says that he can't because she was scared, but Mikoto denies this. However, the boy says that she is a liar, and says in a condescending manner on how she was about to cry when he raised his fist. Mikoto doesn't take this well, as several lightning bolts are directed towards him and he is forced to flee. The boy says that he would've seriously died if any of those hit him, to which Mikoto says that it wouldn't have affected him in the first place. While running, the boy says that it doesn't matter whether it works or not, and asks what she is thinking when she uses that kind of power on someone. And seemingly like a confession of aggression, Mikoto says that she hasn't gone all out with anyone before he came. The rest of the night is spent chasing him, and Mel trying to stop her.

**To Be Continued...**


	9. Graviton Bomber

**July 11, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Sakugawa Middle School**

Kai and Melarue have some very eventful couple of days, from finding out more about Uiharu and Shirai's past, from their branch cheif. Finding out about the recent graviton bombings that have been plaguing the city. Then, returning a small bag to a little girl they met. Also, the funniest thing that happened was Misaka pretending to be a Judgement officer for the day. When Kai heard this he was laughing his ass off from knowing that she made a complete fool of herself.

In Sakugawa Middle School, the wonderful sunny day is spent in a crowded classroom.

Teacher: AIM diffusion fields are localized phenomena that occur only around Espers, of course AIM diffusion fields is a acronym for An Involuntary Movement.

The lecture for today is AIM. As the teacher discusses AIM, various students write down notes about the discussion. Even though Melarue and Kai are not technically Espers, they are still taking notes so they won't arouse any suspicion. A few minutes later, Saten taps Uiharu in the back, prompting the latter to turn her head.

Uiharu: (Whispered) Hey, why did you do that for?

Saten: (Whispered) Do you, Kai, and Melarue want to do some shopping later at Seventh Mist on the way home?

Uiharu: (Whispered) Yeah, huh?

Uiharu sounded excited, but then remembers that she has work from Judgment to do today.

Saten: (Whispered) You can blow it over for a bit, can't you? Just say you were on patrol or something.

Uiharu: (Whispered) That won't work. I would really love to go with you guys, but solving this case matters more now.

Saten: (Saddened) Ahhh, okay.

Saten became disappointed after hearing this, now knowing that her plans with her best friend just got cancelled. Melarue saw all of this from her set and felt sympathy for the Urban Legend Hunter.

Melarue: 'Poor, Saten, I wish there was something I can do to help'?

* * *

Mikoto is walking alone until she sees Saten, Kai, and Melarue walking together, with the blonde girl trying to cheer up Saten up for some reason.

Mikoto: Saten, Kai, Melarue!

She saids as she waves and walks up to them.

Saten: Huh? (Gasped)

They later rest up in a plaza, with drinks in their hands, where they lament their friends being busy with Judgment work.

Mikoto: Kuroko's so stressed. It must be just as hard on Uiharu.

Saten: She's working so much, I asked her if she wanted to go shopping with us, but of course she said no.

Melarue: Yeah, and I even try to cheer her up because of it.

Mikoto: Yeah, they really have no choice until they captured this mad bomber.

Melarue: Agreed.

Saten: (Sighing) It all makes me feel , I don't know, I feel so insignificant now.

Mikoto: Huh?

Saten: Oh how should I put it? Uiharu and Kuroko are doing so much on this Judgement case and obviously you and Melarue are in a league of your own. That just leave me and Kai and we're just...

The talking stops and silence falls into the air between them. Saten realizes this and begins to talk again.

Saten: Oh sorry, really. I'm not trying to throw a pity party. It's just that if I had an ability too, it would really change my life, you know.

She said as she takes a sip of her drink. Mikoto cheers up after hearing that and continues to drink.

Saten: If only I had a Level Upper or something, then maybe I can be a Level Five someday.

Mikoto, Kai, and Melarue became curious after hearing the word Level Upper, to which Saten says that it was a urban legend they were discussing before. Saten says that it is a tool that allows you to easily level up your powers. Saten then says that the Undresstress really existed so she thought that maybe the Level Upper might exist as well, but laughs saying that there could be no possible way that such a thing could exist. Mikoto then suggests something to Saten, saying that they should all go.

Kai: Where to, exactly?

* * *

**July 12, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

Mikoto, Kai, Melarue, and Saten are walking down the street on their way to the Seventh Mist shopping center along side Uiharu.

Saten: It's too bad Shirai didn't come with us.

Melarue: I'm sure she'll join us next time.

Uiharu: Wait, she's not coming at all?

Mikoto: Apparently, she's still got Judgement work to do.

She said as the five friends entered the mall. The girls and Kai come upon the girls' department in Seventh Mist, where Saten immediately go towards the underwear section.

Kai: Tell me again, why are we here?

He complains as the group of friends ride a escalator up to the upper floor to where the clothes are being sold at.

Mikoto: How about you loosen up for once, Kai? We're just here to shop for clothes, that's all.

They arrived at the upper floor and walk down the halls of the shopping mall as they look at the displays of various clothing such as pajamas.

Kai: So you're looking for new clothes? Or is this just an excuse for wanting the Gekota-related ones?

He says with a raised eyebrow.

Mikoto: H-Hey! That's none of your business!

She exclaims with an embarrassing blush on her face.

Kai: And I don't care if you're into Gekota or not. Just don't let your tsundere facade be your undoing.

He shoots back at her.

This caused Misaka to grit her teeth and give off sparks around her, but she quickly calms down and puffs her cheeks at his unnecessary comment about the things she privately likes and wouldn't publicly admit.

* * *

As they reach the floor they're going to shopping, Saten is the first one to walk out.

Saten: Over here, come on!

Melarue: We're coming, we're coming?

Mikoto: So, is there anything specific you are looking for?

She asked to Uiharu.

Uiharu: N-No, I haven't thought about it that much.

When they found Saten, she was over at the Lingerie store looking for some underwear.

Saten: Uuuuiiihaaaru, come look over here!

Uiharu: Oh, come look at what, exactly?

Kai: We better see what's going on.

He said as the three of them move over to their location and saw that Saten was asking Uiharu to try on some sexy underwear to try on.

Uiharu: (Blushing) No no no, never never! On me, I can never get away with those, can I?

Kai: Why don't you try them on, Saten since you keep pestering her about it?

Saten started to blush.

Kai: Uh, Saten?

Saten: Okay, I'll try them on.

Uiharu smirks. Saten then grabs the lingerie and heads for the changing booth.

Melarue: This should be good.

Kai: It should be.

While in the changing booth, Saten begins to strip. Saten is now completely naked, as she views herself in the mirror. She is completely embarrassed for what's she about to do.

Saten: (Sighing) No turning back now, Saten. You got yourself into this mess, so you're sure to get out of it.

She then picks up the sexy blue panties and slips her legs through each of the holes and raise them over her privates. Next came the matching bra. Her butt cheeks are exposed from the thong she's wearing.

Saten: (Blushing) This is so lewd.

Her heart begins to beat faster.

Melarue: Are you ready, Saten?

Saten: I am. I'm coming out!

She then opens up the curtains to show everyone the lingerie she is wearing.

Kai: Whoa.

Uiharu still had an evil smirk on her face. Misaka turns red. Mel was starting to have lewd thoughts.

Melarue: '_Maybe I should wear underwear like that, sometime. I wonder if they have a leaf pattern.'_

When Saten came out, she was wearing a bra that likes to show a lot of cleavage and a thong that completely shows her ass.

Kai: I didn't know you were a C cup. and you really have a more appealing body!

Saten: Ahh, thanks, I guess.

She blushes madly but smiles. Misaka and Uiharu heard what he said.

Uiharu: (Whispered) She's so lucky.

She said with a hint of jealousy. Misaka however is jealous as she admits that her body's more appealing than Mel's.

Kai: See? having big boobs doesn't make you appealing, ladies. C cups do.

Misaka: They do?

Kai: Now don't get the wrong idea. Just because I'm awes by that particular bust size doesn't make me a pervert. And having big boobs leads to drawbacks. Like weighing you down and taking extra workouts, or being called an ape or cow.

Melarue: Hey!

Kai: Trust me, I've done research.

Melarue: Whatever.

Uiharu: He's got a point, Mel.

Saten: You really like my bust size?

Saten came over to her friends, now fully dressed in her uniform.

Kai: Absolutely.

Saten started to blush again.

Melarue: Alright you love birds, let's continue shopping before something weird happens.

Kai and Saten: We're not love birds!

The two of them yelled at the same time.

Melarue: So, Misaka, what are you in the mood for, with shopping I mean?

Mikoto: Huh? Let's see, maybe some new pajamas.

Uiharu: (gasped) In that case, let's head this way!

She said, as she points to the direction of the Sleepwear Department. So everyone follows her.

Mikoto: They sure do have a lot of stuff here. But I haven't seen anything I like so far.

They now made it to the store. Then Mikoto notices some pink pajamas with cute flower designs.

Mikoto: Hey, over here, these are adorable.

Saten: Whoa. Hey, Uiharu, come check these PJs out. When was the last time you saw someone wearing something like that?

Uiharu: I had something that was kind of similar to them back in elementary school. But that was a while ago.

Mikoto: Yeah, you're right. Now that we're in Middle School, we don't need to be wearing this kind of thing, obviously.

Saten and Uiharu: Huh?

Saten: You know, I think I want to look at Swimsuits.

Uiharu: Yeah, me too.

Melarue: You guys go ahead, I'll catch up with you in a minute.

So Mikoto and Melarue were the only ones left at the Store Department well the others went to check out swimsuits.

Melarue: BTW, I never even got the chance to wear pajamas before.

However, Misaka wasn't paying attention to her, her attention was on the pajamas next to her.

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Swimwear Department****...**

Kai: What swimwear do you have in mind?

He asked Saten as they enter the store that sells a variety of swimsuits.

Saten: Well, possibly a two piece.

Kai: Oh?

Ruiko then went over to some of the stores collection of two piece swimsuits.

Kai: what is she up to?

Saten picks out a sexy violet two piece off a rack. She then shows it to Uiharu for her to try on.

Saten: How about this one, isn't pretty?

Uiharu: (Blushing) Whoa, N-O, no way!

Kai: Saten... (he gives a blank stare)

Saten: Sorry, I couldn't resist.

Uiharu: Well, two can play at that game!

Uiharu picks out extremely sexy swimsuit to have Saten try. One that becomes see through when it's wet. Saten has a reaction of embarrassment that Uiharu wanted to see. Then Kai laughed a little from this and wonders what are Melarue and Misaka are up to.

Kai: Why don't you try it on?

Saten: Hold on, there are some things that I would wear that might be a little bit lewd, but that's where I draw the line!

Kai: Says the girl who does perverted pranks on Uiharu.

Saten opened her mouth to protest but decided to shut her mouth.

Kai: I win.

He said With a smug look.

Uiharu: Thank you, Kai.

This angered Saten.

Saten: You win this time, but I will get you back someday!

Kai: Pfft. Sure.

Saten snatches the swimsuit from Uiharu and quickly runs into the changing box.

Kai: Heh. _'Hmm, I wonder how Melarue and Mikoto are doing, now'?_

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Mikoto continue to look at the cute pajamas wondering if she should wear them or not. So by acting quickly she picked them and heading for the changing booth, believing that no one except for Melarue will see her trying them on. But just as open the curtains, she saw the reflection of a familiar spiky hair boy.

Touma: What are you doing, Zapper?

Misaka freaks out as she has been exposed. She spun around quickly and hit the pajamas behind her.

Mikoto: I-I-I'm shopping with friends. What are you doing here!?

Touma: What, am I not allowed to be here?

Melarue: (Blushing) Nice to see you again, Touma.

Touma: Oh, didn't see you there, Melarue. So, you're with Misaka today?

Melarue: Yep, plus three more at the Swimming Department.

Misaka gasped at what she sees.

Mikoto: 'No way, are those two d-dating'!?

But before she can think any further, everyone hears a little girls voice.

Bag girl: Big Brother!

Mikoto: Huh?

Suddenly, a familiar looking girl came up walking towards the trio. Then she finally notices Mikoto and Melarue.

Bag girl: Big Sister Mel and the nice lady from Tokiwadai.

The two girls suddenly remembered that it was the same girl from yesterday.

Misaka: Oh! It's you from yesterday. The girl with the bag.

Melarue: I didn't know you had a little sister?

Touma: Well I do, but this isn't her. She's living with my parents. This little girl was asking for directions to a clothing store. Seems she likes to call me Big Brother.

Melarue: Oh, that makes sense. Also, that's so sweet.

She says, smiling.

Bag girl: Now we're here. Big Brother pick out a perfect store.

Melarue: Oh, do tell?

Bag girl: I'm going to dress up nice and pretty, and look just like the grown up on TV.

Mikoto: Oh, you are, huh?

She said as she playfully ruffles the little girls hair.

Mikoto: But I think you already look snazzy this way.

Touma: Unlike a certain somebody that I happened to know.

Mikoto: You want a piece of me! I'm completely happy to settle what we started the other day.

Melarue: (Sighing) Are you seriously still going on about that?

Touma: Here, really? You seriously want to start a fight in front of all these people?

Mikoto growled in anger.

Then the little girl went over to Touma to get his attention by tugging on his shirt.

Bag girl: Hey, hey. I want to look over there.

Touma: Oh, then let's go.

He saids as he hold little girls hand and starts heading to the store she wants to look at. The girl turns towards Mel and Mikoto and waves at them as they leave. The two of them wave back.

* * *

**Back with the others****...**

While Saten was in the changing booth. Uiharu left to the restroom, leaving Kai all alone to wait for Saten to come out with her new bikini.

When Saten finally came out, she was showing off the sexy swimsuit. While she was doing this, her Rose pink nipples underneath hardened, poking the bikini fabric. The swimsuits she's wearing completely showcases all of her curves.

Kai: (Thoughts) Oh, Saten is so amazing.

Saten: (Blushing) S-So w-what do you think, K-Kai?

Kai walks up to her. He then suddenly wraps his around her into a passionate embrace.

Kai: Beautiful.

Saten was completely surprised from this, but she returns the hug nonetheless.

Saten: Thank you.

She gives him a quick peak on the cheek. Kai unconsciously touches her left butt cheek.

Saten: K-Kai!?

Kai: S-sorry!

He accidentally squeezes her butt, tightly.

Saten: Ehhh!

Kai: Um...

He suddenly felt something rising from his groin. His dick has sprung to life.

Saten: Kai, are you hard?

Kai: No.

Saten: Then why is your penis poking me?

Kai: Uhhhh...

His cock twitches as it touches her thong covered pussy. Saten begins to feel strange, suddenly.

Uiharu: I'm back, you guys!

Saten and Kai quickly separated from each other, so Uiharu won't be too suspicious.

Uiharu: So, what are you guys doing?

Kai and Saten: Oh, just nothing.

Uiharu: Wow, you look amazing in that, Saten.

Saten: T-Thanks, I guess.

* * *

After that embarrassing moment at the swimsuit store, everyone decided head back to Melarue and Misaka. But when they got there, they saw that Mikoto was looking depressed for some reason. Saten asked, wondering what happened. A saddened Mikoto told her that it was nothing to worry about, and goes to the washroom. After Misaka freshened up, everyone decided to have lunch and then continue their shopping day as planned.

When the group of friends started browsing inside the women's department, Uiharu's phone began to ring.

Saten: Uiharu, isn't that your phone?

Uiharu: Huh? Yeah it is.

The flower headband girl took her phone out of her pocket and answered it.

Uiharu: Yes, this is Ui...

Kuroko: Uiharu!

When she was about to answer the phone, Kuroko was yelling at the other end. Uiharu then gasped from her ears hurting.

Kuroko: Update on the graviton attacks! The surveillance satellite has picked up an explosive acceleration of gravitons!

She explain to her coworker as everyone else gathered around her wondering what's going on.

Uiharu: W-Where is it happening?

Kuroko: Anti-Skill officers in the area are responding immediately, but we need you back here at once!

Uiharu: Wait, Kuroko, where's the attack?

Kuroko: A clothing store call Seventh Mist in the seventh school district.

Uiharu: Seventh Mist clothing store?

After hearing the next location of the graviton attack, it took a second for Uiharu to realize that she and everyone are inside the same location.

Uiharu: That's perfect then, that's where I am right now. I'll start the emergency evacuation.

Uiharu foolishly ends the call, before Kuroko can say anything else. Uiharu then turns towards Saten, Mikoto, Melarue, and Kai with a serious expression.

Melarue: What is it, Uiharu?

Uiharu: Please listen carefully and don't panic, we know the attackers next target is, we're standing in it.

Hearing this got everyone's attention.

Mikoto: W-what did you say?

Kai: Nuts.

Uiharu: Here's the plan, I want you and Melarue to start helping with the evacuation, Misaka.

Mikoto: Okay, got it.

Melarue: Of course.

Uiharu: And Kai, I want you and Saten to get to safety.

Kai nods in understanding. Saten however, is saddened by this, but ultimately agrees and tells Uiharu to be careful. She nods and goes into action.

* * *

A few moments later, the PA System kicks in, telling the customers discreetly, that they must vacate the mall due to an electrical issue, while Uiharu, Melarue, and Mikoto show them the exits for evacuation. Meanwhile, Touma rushes towards the entrance of the mall, apparently concerned about something. A crowd is gathering outside the mall, some came from the mall. Here, Saten is there, with Kai, worried about the situation.

Then, Touma came towards Mikoto and Melarue, catching their attention. He looks concerned.

Touma: Zapper!

Melarue: What's wrong, Touma?

Touma: I can't find her anywhere!

Mikoto: Huh!? I thought she was with you!?

Touma: She must've went back inside!

Mikoto: What is she doing!?

Touma: She said she forgot something inside!

Melarue: I'll check with Uiharu, maybe she seen her!

The three head back inside to look for the little girl. Meanwhile, Kai and Saten saw their two friends heading back inside.

Kai: What the hell are they doing?!

Saten: (Thoughts) Be careful guys.

* * *

**Back inside...**

Melarue turned a corner and was able to spot Uiharu holding her phone.

Melarue: Uiharu!

Uiharu turned around and what surprised to see her friend.

Uiharu: Melarue, what are you doing here!?

Just then the girl that was with Touma runs up to them with a stuffed frog in her hands.

Bag girl: Hi nice lady and big sister!

Melarue smiles, relieved to see that the girl is safe. Meanwhile, Mikoto and Touma arrive just in time to see the girl give the doll to Uiharu.

Mikoto: (Sighs in relief) She's okay.

Then she saw the doll that she saw earlier.

Mikoto: (Thoughts) Isn't that?

Melarue: Where'd you get that doll from?

?: A strange man in glasses asked me to give this to the Judgment lady as a gift.

Uiharu went to pick up the doll. But just before she can grab it, the toy began to collapse on itself. Melarue saw this and gasped in horror, realizing what it is.

Melarue: Bomb!

Melarue used her powers to throw the bomb far away from everyone and Force push Uiharu and the girl to safety.

Uiharu: Get down! That thing's gonna blow!

She announced, covering the little girl.

Mikoto: (Thoughts) I'll Railgun that thing outta here!

Misaka then takes out a coin but it slips out of her hands.

Mikoto: 'Oh no'!

Misaka gasps in fear as the bomb then explodes.

* * *

**Back outside...**

The explosion is seen outside the mall, as everyone gasps in terror.

Kai: That was the floor Uiharu was on!

Saten: Oh no!

?: Hey look, there people coming out!

The two friends heard someone from the crowd say. So they turn their gaze to the malls entrance and saw their friends walking out, unscathed.

?: It's the Judgement officer, she made it out!

Saten: Uiharu!

She was happy that her friend wasn't hurt. So Saten ran to her classmate and tackled her into a tight embrace.

Uiharu: S-Saten!?

She wasn't nit expecting this.

Saten: Thank God you're alright!

Uiharu: (Choking) Saten, too tight!

Saten realized what she was doing and decided to let go of her.

Saten: Sorry!

Then Kai came over to Mikoto, Melarue, and Uiharu.

Kai: You three are lucky to be alive. But what you did was both reckless and stupid.

Bag girl: I'm sorry, it was my fault.

Kai: I wasn't your fault, kid. You have nothing to be sorry about.

Melarue: Oh, it was because a boy in glasses gave her a bomb inside of a doll to give to Uiharu.

Kai: I know. He went that way. Looked too suspicious for my taste. Set a booty trap to keep him from escaping. If you hurry, you'll just be in time to catch him.

The girls were surprised by what he said.

Kai: Hopefully he'll run into it in the escape route I've predicted earlier. Planning ahead was always a thing for me. (Thoughts) Even during the Clone Wars and after the Purge.

* * *

**Meanwhile with the bomber...**

The bomber was gloating on his success, unaware that the attempted murder on Uiharu failed. Unbeknownst to him, R4 was hiding behind some crates with a tripwire next to him. Without noticing the trap, he then trips on it, falling flat on his face. R4 was laughing his sensors off from this.

?: Wha-?!

Mikoto: Yoo-hoo!

She says, getting the bomber's attention.

Mikoto: I assume you know what this is about, huh? Am I right, mad bomber?

?: No, I have no idea what you're talking about.

Mikoto: Well, there was a lot of property damage, I can tell you that (Then her face turns into a stoic expression). But too bad for you, there wasn't even a single casualty. No one suffered even a single scratch.

?: No, that's impossible, I was using a maximum power!

He then got angry.

Mikoto: Oh, really?

The bomber then realized his mistake.

?: Well, I mean that it looked like a huge explosion from outside. So I doubt anyone that's was still inside could have survived it!

Slowly, he inches his hand towards his cache of spoons and forks, and while distracting Mikoto with his lies, takes one out. But Mikoto notices this, and quickly blows it all away with her Railgun.

?: It's Railgun.

The bomber said, recognizing who this girl in front of him is.

?: The great 'Ace of Tokiwadai', just my luck.

Misaka flinched at the line Touma always says out loud.

?: It's always like this, no matter what I do. People are always beating me down, but I'm going to put an end to It all. I'll kill you all, it's people like you who are the problem, and Judgement is the same, and anyone who has power! All of you do is abused it!

Mikoto becomes livid hearing this, with sparks coming out of her head.

Mikoto: Power you say, oh I'll show you power!

Having enough of the boy's talk about powers, she grabs his collar, and sucker punches him in the face. With the hit strong enough to knock out his headphones and media player. Then Melarue came over and stepped on his music player, shattering it to smithereens.

Mikoto: Bastard.

With all of that done, Mikoto leaves him alone. The boy is shocked to have been hit by the Railgun, and touches where she hit him.

Melarue: That punch she gave you what the least you deserved.

She said walking up to the boy.

Kuroko: My friend here is correct.

?: Huh?

Kuroko arrives as well, and starts explaining to him why she had hit him.

Kuroko: You used other people's powers to cover up your own weakness, there's nothing more pathetic than that.

She even asks the boy if he is aware that the Railgun was originally a plain Level 1, who reached Level 5 through sheer hard work (and use of readily available resources of course). Self-loathing is written all over the boy's face, but then, Kuroko adds to her topic that even if Mikoto was a Level 1, she would definitely still stand up against him. And with that, the boy falls into silence.

Melarue: Now then, I believe there is someone you need to apologize to.

She said with a serious expression on her face.

* * *

It is the afternoon, and the situation has relatively calmed down, with Anti-Skill securing a perimeter around the mall. At the crime scene, Kuroko and Melarue look upon the blast zone with wonder. However, they then hears a voice, it's the rest of their friends and the bag girl.

Uiharu: There you are!

Melarue: Oh, hey guys!

Kuroko: Oh, I was so worried about you.

Uiharu: I know and I'm sorry. But thanks to Misaka and Melarue, here we are. All in one piece! See.

Bag girl: The lady from Tokiwadai and Big Sister Mel made it just in time!

Uiharu Bag girl: Yeah!

Uiharu then begins playing around with the girl. Her friends all smile. However, Kai and Kuroko are unsure about what happened, still wonders about the blast zone. For the area that was completely unharmed by the blast, boggles their mind on how Mikoto used her powers. Later, with all the commotion winding down, Mikoto looks upon the hand she used to hit Hatsuya, apparently bruising it a little. Suddenly, she hears the call of Kuroko, hugging her from behind, and proud for what she did today, and thanks her for all her hard work. Mikoto catches on to what Kuroko is on about, and replies with an unsure tone. Kuroko then says that she will do anything for her today, like washing her back, giving her a massage, anything. Mikoto leaves, saying that is just what Kuroko wants to do, saying that she doesn't want it, much to Kuroko's disappointment. In that afternoon sky, two friends walk together.

* * *

A few hours later, Mikoto and Melarue are waiting by a vending machine.

Melarue: You look pale, Misaka.

She asked her Level Five friend with concern.

Mikoto: Oh yeah, I was just thinking about what happened earlier.

Misaka said, thinking back to the explosion.

Melarue: You sure? Because you're not the only girl who thinks that we didn't save Uiharu and the girl.

Back there, her Railgun did not make it, but it was Touma who saved her, Uiharu, Melarue, and the little girl, not her or Mel.

Mikoto: Yeah. I guess so. Including the fact that we lied about it.

Melarue: Yeah about that...

Mikoto notices her hesitating.

Mikoto: Wait, who did you tell?

Mel chuckles nervously.

Melarue: I didn't. Kai kinda knows you and I didn't do it.

Mikoto shared in her laughing.

Mikoto: Yeah, that's something he figured out.

Melarue: Damn straight. He's always a few steps ahead of us. Most of the time. If he wanted to.

Just then, Touma is walking along the place, humming a certain tune. But he notices Mikoto and Melarue, much to his dismay.

Touma: What is this? An ambush?

Mikoto: You upset

Touma: Huh?

Mikoto: Everyone seems to think we're the ones that saved the girls from the Graviton explosion.

Mikoto explained, further.

Mikoto: If you come forward you'll be a hero.

Touma: Why would care about all of that? Everyone got out just fine.

This surprised Mikoto.

Melarue: (thoughts) A sign of a true Jedi Knight. Amazing.

Touma then begins to leave, still humming a certain tune. But before he can leave, Melarue came over and gave him a surprise hug.

Touma: M-Mel!?

Melarue: Ya know, I never see you as a hero. And I'm okay with that.

Touma: (blushing) It's no big deal.

Melarue: (blushing) You are who you are. I can somewhat understand.

What Melarue did next surprised both Touma and Mikoto. She gave Touma a passionate peck on the cheek.

Melarue: You're more than just a hero. You're my hero.

This does not mark well for Mikoto, who is irritated at him for some strange reason, and begins kicking the vending machine again and again.

Melarue: Misaka!

Mikoto: You! Stinking! Womanizer!

Melarue: Calm down!

Mikoto came to her senses and stop kicking the Vending machine.

Mikoto: Sorry.

Melarue: Do you want to talk about it?

She said, pulling a hand on her friend's shoulder.

Mikoto simply shook her head no.

Mikoto: Not now.

Just then, a can suddenly pops out of the machine.

Melarue: It's okay. Tell me when you're ready.

Mikoto: Okay.

Touma: Rotten Luck!

The two girl heard that catch phrase. So they turn their heads over to Touma and saw him flat on his back.

Melarue: Is he gonna be okay?

Mikoto: I think so. What just happened?

Melarue: If it helps, I can learn more about him and tell you who he is.

Mikoto: That could be helpful.

Melarue: Hey, Misaka, I think I just realized something.

Misaka: What?

Melarue: I think I've falling in love with him.

Misaka: Eh?! That soon?!

Melarue: Hai.

Misaka faints.

Melarue: Huh? Misaka?

Mikoto: (thoughts) She upstaged me.

**To be continued...**


	10. Level Upper

**July 13, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Sakugawa Middle School**

A day has passed since the boy known as Touma Kamijou save the life of Uiharu and the little girl, and when Jedi Knight, Melarue Dorjeon, fell in love with him. Then ever since then, things seem to be going back to normal. So everyone is going back to their daily routines. Take for example Ruiko Saten, who was currently sitting at her desk in school transcribing her notes for her sick friend. On the surface, she looked to be deadly focused on helping her friend in any way she can. However, her thoughts weresomewhere else at the moment.

Saten: (thoughts) Who cares about theories and thought experiments?

She thought to herself as she stared wistfully out the window

Saten: (thoughts) I wish they'd teach us how to level-up faster. That would be useful.

While she continued to stare, she realized she still had a friend in need sick at home. Putting her ability related thought aside, she quickly put away her stuff and headed out. She still needed to pick up some medicine for Uiharu, she couldn't leave her best friend to fight this cold off by herself.

Melarue and Kai quickly did the same, wanting to help their sick friend as well. So the two of them walked out of the classroom, following their classmate.

After stopping by a pharmacy to pick up the medicine, Saten started chatting with her friends, while they head for her dorm.

Saten: I hope Uiharu will get better soon.

She announced, as they continued to walk down the street.

Kai: Well, maybe she wouldn't get a cold if you stop flipping her skirt.

Saten simply ignored his comment and continued walking towards the direction to her dorm to give the medicine to Uiharu. As the three continued their trek through the city of science, they passed by a park where they saw two more familiar faces sitting under the shade of some trees.

Saten: Misaka, Shirai, hey you guys.

She called out as she, Mel, and Kai walked over.

Mikoto: Oh, hey you guys.

Saten: Those ices look delicious.

She commented, noticing her friend's treats.

A few minutes later, Saten, Melarue, and Kai had bought shaved ice for themselves and sat on the adjacent bench next to Mikoto and Kuroko. Kai and Saten both got lemon. While Melarue orders herself pineapple.

After taking a spoonful of her own, Saten began to wiggle in her seat in response to the brain freeze she had just gotten. Melarue did the same thing and the results were the same

Mikoto: Yeah, we feel your pain. That happened to both of us a second ago.

She joked.

Melarue: You know it's gonna happen, but you can't stop eating it.

She summarized before noticing her friends' flavors

Melarue: Oh, did you guys get strawberry?

Mikoto: Mhm here, would you like to taste.

Misaka offered, much to Kuroko's horror.

Melarue: I appreciate the offer, thank you.

She said as she takes a bite of the ice.

Mikoto: Do do you want some too, Saten?

She asked the level zero.

Saten: Oh, that's so nice of you. Don't mind if I do.

She replies as she takes a bite as well.

Saten: Mn, yummy. Let me give you a bit of lemon in return.

Saten said as she scoped up some ice.

Mikoto: Cool, thank you.

Railgun replied as she took a bite, causing Kuroko to scream in terror.

Everyone else looked in her direction at this, completely oblivious to why she was screaming like she was.

Kuroko: Wh-what… what do you think you're doing?"

The teleporter stuttered.

Saten: Uh… tasting each other's flavors.

She answered as if it was obvious.

Kuroko stood there for a few seconds before suddenly perking up an offering Mikoto a bit of her shaved ice. When Mikoto pointed out that they had the exact same flavor, Kuroko began to bang her head on the ground, calling herself stupid over and over again.

Kai: There she goes again, as usual.

He says as he thinks what is happening is very funny.

Mikoto: By the way, Kai, where were you four days ago?

Melarue: Yeah, I want to know too. You came back at midnight, looking like you were in a fight, so what happened?

She asked with such concern in her voice.

Kai: Hmm, Well...

* * *

**Four**** days ago...**

Kai was crossing the Ocean in his own custom built Starfighter from the last few months to take him to an uncharted island off the coast of Japan searching for something on his scanners.

R4: I got something on the scanners.

The Astromech told him.

Kai: What is it?

He asked.

R4: You're not going to believe it.

The young Jedi continue to approach the island and was shocked to see what was over there. What he saw was the remains of a Separatist crashed battleship. Kai decided to investigate closer, so he slowly prepares the ship for landing.

Kai: So that explains why this universe has technology from our galaxy, and how Academy City is so advanced on Earth. But there's no way they found technology here in the first place at all.

Kai stands on the rocky cliffs of a jungle as he sees the site of the crashes ship.

Kai: Maybe going inside the ship will give me some answers.

* * *

Kai disembarks his ship, both he and R4 are walking down the hangar of the crashed Recusant-Class Dreadnought.

While they were exploring, all around them were multiple Separatist vehicles and Droid Fighters scattered around.

Kai: Always hated boarding an empty clanker's ship, waiting for something that's about to happen.

R4: At least there are no droids to greet us.

R4 is following close behind him.

The young Jedi Knight nodded his head in agreement to his mechanical friend.

R4: Now, which way is the Command Deck again?

He wonders, curiously.

Kai: If I remember correctly, it should be this way.

He says as he points to a direction.

* * *

So the two of them walked through the wrecked corridors of the ship in search for the command deck.

R4: Is it me or is this ship getting creepier the more we walk down.

The Astromech says with a hint of fear.

Kai: Yeah. It's too quiet. Almost like-

All of a sudden, a ray shield traps them.

Kai: (Sighed) That this was a trap.

R4: This ship shouldn't even have power at all!

The was confused from this. But before the Jedi can say anything they heard the sounds of clanking footsteps and the sound of buzzing wings.

?: Don't move! You have been captured by the Separatist Alliance.

Kai: You've got to be shitting me.

Kai and R4 found themselves completely surrounded buy Separatist Battle Droids and the Insect species, Geonosians. He also see some tan skinned humans into the mix as well, wearing native clothes and either holding electrostaffs, vibroswords or blasters.

Kai: Aztecs? I thought these guys went extinct five centuries ago.

He wonders, shocked.

R4: What the hell are Aztecs doing in the middle of Japanese waters?!

He asked.

But before the former Jedi can answer, the Ray shield electrocuted both prisoners, knocking both of them out.

* * *

**Sometime later...**

Kai: (groans) Son of a bitch. Huh, back in a cell, again.

He pointed out, looking around.

?: So, they got you too?

Kai here's a woman's voice in the same room as him.

Kai: ?

He looks around.

?: I'm over here.

Kai turns around and sees someone in the ground in cuffs. It's a young woman with long glossy black hair, some of which goes over her shoulders and curls. It leaves her ears mostly visible, some hair tucked behind them, and she has bangs that go just above her eyes. Her eyes are mostly blue, but they have tints of purple in the bottom. She also has pink skin, actual pink skin on her body.

But the most surprising feature about her is that the only type of clothing that she has on is a Slave bikini, used in his Galaxy, and from the looks at the top, she has a E cup.

Kai: Who're you?

He asked, suspicious.

?: The name is Iris and I'm a treasure hunter. Also, I'm a prisoner just like you.

She says, as her breasts bounced. This causes him to blush.

Kai: W-Well, my name is Kai. N-Nice to meet you. You know, I normally don't seen a human with pink skin before.

He told her.

Iris: Well, that's because my mother so happens to be a pink Twi'lek.

She answers him.

Kai: Ahh, that does make sense. So, what's your father's species?

Iris: He's a Zeltron.

She told him.

Kai: What's a Zeltron?

He asked, curiously.

Iris: An attractive near-human species with pink, reddish pink, and purple skin, and the ability to release pheromones that works like a aphrodisiac.

She explains.

Kai: Huh?

He blinks, then starts laughing.

Iris: What, you don't believe me?

She wonders.

Kai: Sorry. I just don't think that a race like that even exist.

He says.

Iris: Well then, I guess I will prove you wrong, right now.

She told him, with a seductive grin.

Kai: Nani?

The Zeltron treasure hunter activated her natural ability, in which had a tremendous effect on him. Then her skin suddenly changes to red.

Kai: Why is it so hot in here?

He suddenly feels a tightness coming from his pants.

Kai: D-Damn it! Not now!

The aroused woman, despite being handcuffed, started to move closer to him, until she is directly over his erection. She decided to prove she was right, she started by pulling down the zipper of his pants, undoing his belt, and pulling down both of his pants and boxers.

Kai: Hey! What are you doing!?

He asked.

Iris: Well, well. It looks like somebody is happy to see me.

Iris then grabs his erect penis and starts stroking it, slowly. Kai grits his teeth, refusing to groan in pleasure.

Iris: Your heart says no, but your body says yes.

Kai: I won't... Give in!

Iris smirked at him and started giving his cock a sloppy, yet wonderful blowjob. The pleasure felt like lightning and shocked him with absolute bliss. Kai felt like he suddenly betrayed the one girl he really liked and let out a wild groan. The Jedi realize that the woman was telling the truth, but also came to the conclusion that she was doing this for a purpose.

Kai: Wait a second. You're behind this, aren't you?!

Iris released his cock from her mouth with a popping sound but still continue to pump it, vigorously.

Iris: You got me, I'm here to punish you for trespassing.

She decided to resume what she was doing, but wanted to take it up a notch. Iris removes the bra of her outfit, pinching the nipples, as she wraps her tits around Kai's cock and continues giving him a blowjob and a tittyfuck.

Kai: Trespassing!?

The young Jedi decided that enough was enough, so he used the Force on his wannabe rapist and pushed her to the other side of the cell. The woman got back up realizing that she made a huge mistake.

Kai: Turn me back to normal before I'll do something I'll regret, now!

Iris saw the anger in his eyes and for the first time in her life felt fear.

Iris: Okay, okay.

Kai no longer feels aroused and quickly puts back on his pants. Then the next thing he did was he ran over to the young woman and grabbed her by the throat, choking her a little. Iris gasped from the suddenly assault.

Kai: Now you're gonna pay for what you did to me.

He says as he put some more pressure on her neck. He was grinning in rage.

Iris: Wait, please don't kill me!

The Zeltron was panicking for her life.

Kai: Why should I? You were going to rape me, so now I'm going to end it. I have enough of women using me as a sex toy!

He told her.

Iris: Because I had no choice, they say they'll kill me if I didn't do this, you have to believe me, I'll tell you everything!

Kai decided to listen to her, just this one. So he let go of her neck to let her breathe.

Kai: I'm listening, start talking before I change my mind. (thoughts) This woman reminds me of a certain girl with stars in her eyes.

Iris: All right, everything started around four years ago.

She told him.

Kai: What do you mean?

He asked.

Iris started to explain that she found this planet while looking for rare treasure. Until she discovered this island in the Pacific Ocean near Japan.

Kai: So do you work for these guys?

He wanted to know.

Iris: Not at the beginning.

She admitted.

Kai: What do you mean?

He asked.

Iris: When I entered the ship, I stolen something that was very valuable to them; a Geonosian egg.

She answers.

Kai: That would make them angry. So what happened next?

He asked her to continue.

Kai: Well, then they captured me and my crew, and for the next four years they used me as a experimental test subject and used us as sex slaves. It's a good thing that my boyfriend took my virginity 4 years ago.

Kai: Why?

He asked.

Iris: It's because of the pheromones I give off, they want to experiment on it using my DNA.

Kai: (Gasped)

Iris: They are creating a powerful drug out of it to help them take control of the mind of others and then going to start on this planet.

Kai imagined that if this guys where to use that drug on people, who knows what will happen.

Kai: When will they be done?

But before she can explain further, the doors to the cell opened up to reveal 3 BX Commando Droids.

Kai: (thoughts) Great, not these guys again.

One of the Droids walked up to the two, it appears to be a captain.

BX Droid Captain: The General wants the prisoner.

The droid orders.

Kai: Who me?

The Droid nodded it's head.

Kai: Alright. I'll hear what he has to say.

So now Kai is walking down the corridors of the ship following the Droids to the bridge, including Iris.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the bridge...**

?: General, the prisoner is on his way.

?: Excellent, good work, Commander.

Super Tactical Droid General Bison told one of his Commanders. He is a Black Droid with Red strips and yellow eyes. Bison is sitting on his command chair inside of the Dreadnoughts Bridge with is crew of battle droids, Geonosian drones, and female Aztecs. One of the humans was next to him, giving him a report.

Aztec Commander: General, production on the next batch of the drug is nearly complete. We're at 75% completion, and we are currently fueling a majority of it into our hyena bombers, as we speak.

Bison: By my calculations, an open invasion will likely result in failure.

Aztec Commander: That's what Captain Coco figure too, she then suggested that we start off small and attack a nearby inhabitable Island that has less of a Defense Force.

Bison: Precisely. But we must be discreet for this to work. And swiftly.

Aztec Commander: (Bowing) Of course.

The near naked woman said as she walks back to her post. At that moment, the doors to the bridge open, and Kai and Iris are brought before Bison.

Bison: My calculations estimated that you will come here before me at this moment.

The Droid says as he starts gloating.

Kai: So a Super Tactical Droid, huh? Figured someone as intelligent as you could've sent out a distress signal.

Bison: I calculated that someone would listen in and investigate, and it would seem I was right.

Kai: Then why bother? I was kinda busy with a normal life.

Bison: Because it would be easier for me to continue my campaign.

Kai: Campaign, Kai: wait you don't mean the Clone Wars, right? But it's already finished, the separatist lost.

Bison: What do you mean? And how is an Earth human aware of it?

Kai:?

But before Kai can say anything, the doors open up again to reveal a normal Tactical Droid entered the bridge, along side R4.

Kai: !

Tactical Droid: It's because this human is not from this planet and there's something else too.

Bison: Explain.

R4 rolled over to Kai and Iris, looking so down in the dumps.

R4: Sorry buddy, they hacked into me.

Kai: (Sighed) Well, shit.

The Tactical Droid start explaining what he discovered inside of the Astromech Droid.

Kai: ...

Bison: Are you sure

Tactical Droid: I am certain.

Kai shakes his head.

Bison: Well this is an interesting turn of events. I should have known that a Jedi would come here and sabotage my operations.

Kai sighed, knowing that no way out of this.

Kai: Okay I'll admit, I was. But I'm retired. There's no point killing a Force User that's not interested in taking down a small Separatist army here. Besides don't you droids have lie detectors?

Bison: (muttered) He's not wrong.

Then at that moment, the Droid general was receiving a transmission on his communicator. He activates it and a hologram of a B1 Pilot Droid shows up.

Bison: Report.

?: Uh, sir? We have an intruder on the perimeter. He's ba-!

The droid screams as a blaster sound is heard on the other end in the transmission was cut off.

Kai: What the hell was that!?

Bison: That former Jedi, is none of your concern, for now.

Just then a large explosion caused the bridge to shake a bit.

B1 Pilot Droid: Sir, I'm detecting an explosion on sector 15!

Bison: Wouldn't that be the Weapons Depot?

B1 Pilot Droid: Yes.

Bison: Put it on the monitor.

B1 Pilot Droid: Rodger, Rodger.

What they were looking at was fires spreading throughout the weapon depot. Zooming in on the monitor, it was a man in white and red armor with Phase II BARC helmet and has two blaster pistols holstered.

Kai: That guy looks very familiar...

Bison: It is him.

Kai: Who is that?

Bison: Oh I think you may have heard of him. ARC-77 was it? He's been after my vital cargo for weeks now.

Kai: (thoughts) Fordo, I heard he vanished sometime after the Battle of Annaxes, alongside with a entire Venator-Class cruiser. I wonder if he still has his inhibitor chip inside?

Kai: I heard he came out of early retirement before he vanished. No one in the Clone army knew why he went AWOL. I guess now I know why.

Bison: You are correct. And before you ask, the cargo in our possession is classified. However, it was under the orders of Count Dooku himself that the package was to be delivered to him on Serenno.

Kai: (thoughts) So that means they don't know.

Just then another explosion was Heard, this time a little closer.

Kai: Huh?

B1 Pilot Droid: Sir, we're getting reports of Commandos attacking our troops in the hanger.

Bison: How many?

B1: Uhhhhh... Two, sir.

Bison: Show me.

The Bridge monitor shows two Clone Commandos taking out squads of battle droids, Geonosian Warriors, and Aztec troops.

Kai: (whispers) On my signal, I'll create a distraction and we make a run for it.

Iris: (whispers) What are you going to do?

Kai: (whispers) You'll see.

Kai uses his Force powers to move one of the bridges security turrets to point it to the Tactical Droid next to the General.

Then Kai causes the turret on and fires.

* * *

**Flashbacks ends...**

Kai: I was at a junkyard for the past two days.

He says as quickly as he can, without thinking straight. The girls, except for Melarue, we're watching him with suspicion.

Mikoto: Really, a junkyard?

Kai: Well, I usually go there to look for spare parts.

Melarue: He likes to tinker.

The look at them for a second, but they were convinced with his answer.

Mikoto: Hey, I just realized, Uiharu isn't with you today.

She says, turning directly to Saten.

Saten: She stayed home from school because apparently she has a cold. Kai, Melarue, and I were just on our way to drop off some medicine for her.

Ruiko explains, as she presents the bag of medicine.

Mikoto: Is it really bad?

Saten: No. she doesn't think it's anything serious, but I know how annoying colds can be.

You know, you guys can come along too.

* * *

Within a few minutes of commuting, the four friends were finally able to reach Uiharu's dorm. Upon seeing her friends all worried about her, Uiharu thanked them from the bottom of her heart for their concern, something everyone agreed didn't require any thanks.

Saten: It says 37.3. Well, that's slightly high, so you should probably stay in bed, and be sure to cover up so you don't catch a chill.

She observes, taking Uiharu's temperature.

Uiharu: You know Saten, it might help to prevent a chill if you'd stop flipping my skirt up all the time.

Saten: Don't give them the wrong idea!

Ruiko defended as she got down from the ladder to Uiharu's bunkbed

Saten: As Uiharu's best friend, I just want to make sure she's wearing panties every day, like she's supposed to. It's my duty.

Uiharu: Of course, I wear panties! Every day!

She yells in outrage, getting up from bed.

Mikoto: Yes, of course, we know you do. Now lie down before you get any worse.

Uiharu: Okay.

She calmed down and did what she was told.

Saten: I'll go fix up a cool towel for you.

Ruiko went to prepare a towel.

Uiharu: Oh, I wanted to ask you, Shirai, has there been any developments in the Graviton Attacker Case?

Kuroko: There is one thing, I guess. It really isn't much help though. We know that the person responsible for the attacks has a Level 2 ranking…

Melarue: But what he did was unmistakably Level 4 stuff.

Uiharu: So, the only development so far is that there's even more we don't understand about it?

Kuroko: Yeah, that's pretty much it.

Mikoto: Now that I think about it, didn't you mention something before about a machine called the Level Upper?

She asked Saten over in the kitchenette.

Saten: Huh?

Kuroko: It raises a person's ability level?

Saten: Yeah, but like I said, it's just a rumor. All totally unsubstantiated.

She explained, waving her hands for emphasis.

Mikoto: So, there's no proof that it exists?

Saten: Not at all. The stories about it are all mixed up. It's nothing more than an urban legend, really.

Mikoto: Oh well, I suppose it wouldn't be that convenient, anyway.

Kuroko: Hmm?

Kai: What is it, Shirai?

Kuroko: The truth is, this isn't the first time a person's level that's shown in the data bank doesn't match what they've actually done. The girl with the funny eyebrows and the stun gun, the bank robber that was a pyrokineticist, and the graviton bomber. Loads of Espers have been reported doing things that are far above what their level entails.

Mikoto: Are you saying…

Saten: there really is such a thing as a Level Upper out there?

Kai: Anything else you know?

He asked, looking straight at Saten.

Saten: Let me see. There is something, but it could be another rumor, I heard something about people who use the Level Upper posting to some kind of message board on the net.

Melarue: Do you know which message board it is?

Uiharu: Take a look, Saten, could it be this one?

The headband girl called down from her bed, in her hands was her laptop, with said message board pulled up on the screen.

Saten: Ah! There it is!

Kuroko: Nicely done, Uiharu.

Melarue: That's our number one hacker for you.

Kuroko: Now, if only we could determine their identities and where they hang out.

Uiharu: I can't speak to their identities, but as for their hangouts, look! They seem to get together at this restaurant pretty frequently.

She said, pointing at a message mentioning the restaurant Jona-G.

Mikoto: Thanks a lot, Uiharu. I'm gonna look into it,

Railgun yelled as she ran out the dorm.

Mikoto: Oh, and get well soon!

As soon as Mikoto was out the door, Kuroko teleported out as well. Just outside, Kuroko could be heard yelling after Mikoto.

Kai: Their they go again.

Melarue agreed with him.

Uiharu: You think they'll be alright.

Saten: Knowing those two, they'll be fine. Say, Uiharu, Kai, what if we could get a hold of the Level Upper? Do you think we could really use it to increase our ability levels?

Uiharu: Who knows. But in any case, cheating is wrong!

Saten: Yeah, I know, just hypothetically. I would never actually do it of course.

Kai was a little suspicious but decided to keep quiet.

Saten: Hey, while we're here, you think you can help me with something, Uiharu? The teacher called on me today and I had no clue how to answer.

Ruiko asked as she pulled out her notebook.

Uiharu: I'm sick and you're asking me to help you with your school work?

Saten: Come on, I'll make you something to eat.

Uiharu: And now you're bribing me with the promise of food?

Just at that moment, Uiharu's stomach begun growling.

Melarue and Saten gave their friend a knowing glance, as if daring her to reject Saten's offer.

Uiharu: I guess I can use something to eat.

Now Saten is now in the kitchenette, preparing a soup for Uiharu.

Saten: Anyway, the teacher told me to brush up on Personal Reality, but I just don't get the concept.

Uiharu: Yeah, it's complicated. I think I've heard something about before though. You have to create a reality on to one's self.

Saten: A reality on to one's self, huh. A reality on to you, a reality on to me. What are these realities anyway? Delusions, maybe?

Uiharu started explaining to her best friend that it's more like the power of belief.

Saten: So, it's the power of our beliefs, huh? Maybe I just need to believe some more, and my level will go up some day.

Melarue: I'm sure you'll improve eventually.

The hours have passed and Saten decided to wash Uiharu's back, so Kai is now thinning in the bathroom while waiting for everyone to be done. Just then, the lights suddenly went out, covering the entire dorm in darkness.

Uiharu: A blackout?

Kai: This has Misaka's name written all over it.

**To be continued...**


	11. Majority Report

**July 14, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Ruiko's Apartment**

Saten is somehow able to use her PC and the Internet despite the power outage.

Ruiko: I can't find anything concrete on the Level Upper. Maybe it is nothing more than just a rumor.

She is apparently looking for the Level Upper, but is having no luck with it.

Ruiko: Guess I'll download some new songs on here.

Giving up, Saten tries to find a new song to get for her player, but then notices a hidden link in the website she is browsing.

Ruiko: Huh? Is that a hidden link?

Clicking on it, it shows in big white letters and in ablack field, the words: Level Upper.

Ruiko: Could this be...

She smiled. Her eyes suddenly turned red for a second, before going back to normal. After all her searching, she has finally found it; The Level Upper.

* * *

**July 15, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

Kai and Melarue are heading for Ruiko's apartment, because she called them earlier, letting them know that she has something to show them.

Kai: I wonder what Saten has that she needs to show us?

He says, talking to his best friend.

Melarue shrugs her shoulders.

Melarue: Who knows, but hopefully it's something important.

She simply said.

**A few minutes later...**

The two of them reached their destination. Kai then proceeded to open the door, only to reveal Ruiko wearing a white frill sleeveless strap blouse and sandal flats. She was in the middle of pulling up her panties, which was a black thong, up. Kai and Melarue had a good look at her hairless vagina.

Everyone just stayed in silence. Both Kai and Ruiko just stared at each other, while blushing.

Ruiko and Kai: Uhhh...

Kai then felt a tap on his shoulder.

Melarue: Kai?

He turns around to see Melarue with her eyes closed, smiling in a wicked way.

Kai: Y-Yeah?

He says, nervously.

Melarue: One Slap!

She angrily smirks.

**'Smack'**

* * *

So all three of them are now on their way to meet up with Uiharu, in order for her to reveal her surprise. Kai was holding the cheek that Melarue slapped earlier for looking at Ruiko changing.

Kai: Saten, I apologize for what happened.

He tells her.

Ruiko: No, it's okay. It was my fault for not locking the door.

She says, embarrassed.

Melarue: So anyway, are you sure you can't tell us the big surprise now?

She asked.

Ruiko: Nope. You will just have to wait.

She told her friends.

Soon, they see Uiharu up ahead, looking down at her phone. Ruiko being her usual self, sneaks up behind her and pull up her skirt.

Ruiko: Got on the blue stripes today.

Uiharu pouted, and was beating on her chest. Melarue and Kai sighed, seeing this coming.

Uiharu: In your e-mail, you said you wanted to show me something?

She asked her best friend.

Melarue: She said the same thing to us too.

She told her.

Ruiko: (chuckles) That's right and I can't wait any longer.

She says cheerfully, as she quickly turns around, to see the confused looks on her friends faces.

Ruiko: This thing is so incredible!

She says with excitement.

Uiharu: Huh?

The headband girl tilted her head in confusion.

Ruiko: I finally found the elusive item we all been looking for!

She says as she spins around with excitement.

Uiharu wasn't getting what her friend said. Unbeknownst to her, the two Jedi fully know what she meant.

Melarue: (telepathy) You don't think that she found the Level Upper?

She sends a message to her fellow Jedi.

Kai: (telepathy) Probably. We should wait and see how this plays out.

He tells her.

Melarue was worried that they might regret this later.

Ruiko: Tada!

She says, showing off her MP3 player to everyone.

Uiharu: That just looks like a music player to me.

She admitted, confused at what she was looking at. Believing that it was just a ordinary music player.

Ruiko: It's what's on it that counts. Just wait, I'll show you all later.

She says to her friends. Everyone understood.

So the group decided to head to their usual hang out, Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant, in order for Ruiko to reveal her surprise. When they got there, they saw their friend sitting at a table with a older woman, through the window.

Then the people at the table noticed their friends at the window and were surprised.

Kai and Melarue nervously waved and Uiharu and Saten are smiling at them. This normally wouldn't be such a strange sight, were it not for the fact that Saten was pressed against the glass, wearing a much larger grin then one would expect from someone who was happy to see her friends.

* * *

After letting themselves in the restaurant, Uiharu, Saten, Kai, and Melarue joined their friends at the booth and order a few things for themselves. The four were quickly caught up on the situation, making sure everyone was on the same page.

Uiharu: Oh, so you're a brain doctor?

She asked for confirmation.

Ruiko: Are you here to look at Shirai's brain?

Saten joked.

Kai: That will be a sight to behold.

He says laughing.

Kuroko: We're conferring with her about the Level Upper matter.

She explained.

Ruiko: Well, if that's the case…

She said cheerfully as she reached into her pocket.

Mikoto: This is serious. Anybody found in possession of it will be arrested on the spot.

She said seriously. Sounding just like Kuroko.

After Mikoto said that, Saten stopped in her tracks. She had just pulled out a music player, but didn't seem to do anything further with it, something Kai and Melarue took notice of.

Uiharu: Isn't that a bit extreme?

She asked.

Kuroko: The investigation is ongoing, so I can't tell you everything. It does seem that its users suffer some side effects.

She explains.

Saten tightened her grip on the music player. Kai and Melarue senced a disturbance in the Force.

Kuroko: Anyway, I find the users of any drug usually turn to crime.

She admitted.

Kai: That's mainly because depression gets the better of them.

He tells them.

Ruiko couldn't believe she's hearing those words out of him.

Uiharu: Hey, Saten, something bothering you?

She asked her best friend.

Ruiko: Huh? Nope! not at all!

She insisted, hastily putting away the music player and accidentally spilling a glass of tea onto Kiyama's stockings.

Ruiko: Ah! I'm so sorry!

She apologize.

The doctor stands up and begins to strip off her wet stockings.

Kiyama: Please don't worry about it. It just got on my stockings, so once I take them off…

Melarue: Again?!

She says in disbelief.

Kai: What the hell is this?! Why is she taking her clothes off like a perverted stripper?!

He says blushing furiously. The girls were blushing as well.

Kuroko: How many times do we have to tell you not to take your clothing off while you're in public!

She yelled at Dr. Kiyama.

**Later...**

Melarue: So the Undresstress was a teacher originally. Hmm, interesting.

She says.

Kai: That doesn't give her an excuse for basically being a exhibitionist.

He says not liking the researcher.

Just then, someone pulls him away as his friends were talking.

Ruiko: Shh. This way.

She says to him. Kai nods and follows her.

Misaka and Melarue however notices. So they decided to follow them too.

Ruiko: (thoughts) I don't want to give this up. It's not like I've used it yet, so I don't have to tell anyone.

She thought as she ran through the streets of Academy City, with Kai following close by.

She stopped under a bridge to catch her breath, clutching the music player in her left hand.

Kai: What's wrong? You seem unsettled.

He asked his crush.

Ruiko: Kai, you know I worked so hard to find this.

She said to him, clutching the music player tighter.

Kai: I know.

He admitted. Suddenly sensing darkness from within her.

Mikoto: Are you guys okay?

They turned around in shock to see both Mikoto and Melarue.

Ruiko: Misaka?

Kai: Mel? What are you doing here?

They asked their friends together.

Mel: You guys vanished and we were worried. No wait. Don't tell me. Are you... Engaging in sex behind our backs? And at a very young age? (Gasped) I am very disappointed in you two.

She says shocked.

Kai: Oh God no...

He facepalms, blushing

Ruiko: S-Sex?

Her thoughts became dirty for a moment.

Melarue: Guess not.

She says, giggling.

Mikoto rolled her eyes from Melarue lewd joke.

Misaka: Well you probably shouldn't do that, otherwise you'll have babies.

She told them.

Kai: R-Right.

Ruiko: B-Babies...

When she accidentally bumped into Kai, her good luck charm fell out of her pocket and landed on the ground. Noticing this, Mikoto picked up the charm and handed it back to her friend.

Ruiko: Thanks, you didn't have to do that.

She says.

Melarue: You always have that thing hanging on your bag.

Ruiko: Yeah, I guess I do. I got if from my mom.

Melarue: Your mom?

She says with sadness.

Ruiko: It it seems silly, huh? It's not like good luck charms are scientific.

**Flashback...**

?: You're gonna be an Esper, Sis! That's so cool!

A little boy jumps up in the air. A much younger Ruiko laughs pridefully at her little brother's enthusiasm.

?: Sweetheart. I need you to know I'm not totally on board on this.

However, her mother was concerned for her well being, as she is preparing dinner. Ruiko's smile dropped. Her father however laughs.

?: Mom's a big worry wart isn't she?

Yep. The little girl definitely has some of his laid back personality.

?: I'm just concerned about her. You know I don't want them messing with her head.

Ruiko: It's nothing like that at all, mom!

So naive.

Saten is now sitting at the swings, all by herself. Soon, Ruiko's mother comes over and takes out a good luck charm out of her pocket and hands it to her.

?: Here, I want you to have this.

Ruiko: A good luck charm? That's not scientific.

?: No matter what happens, you can always always come back home. I want you to know, you are more important to me than anything else.

The mature woman then takes off the necklace around her neck and put it on her daughter. The necklace has a orange crystal wrapped around in string.

?: And always remember, trust only in the Force.

Saten: The Force?

She says in confusion.

?: You'll learn it, someday. When the time comes. Just know that this necklace will guide you to the one you will be destined to be with.

**Flashback ends...**

Ruiko: At the end of the day, my mom is just superstitious. It's not like something like this can actually protect me anyway, right? It's not like it's magic.

Kai: (Thoughts) Magic is real alright. The Nightsisters are are immune to the temptation of the dark side and use magic instead of the Force.

Melarue agreed with him.

Unbeknownst to the two Jedi, Saten knows about the word Force from her mother, but knows nothing about it.

Mikoto: Your mom sounds like she's really nice. She cared enough to give you that charm.

She observed.

Ruiko: Yeah, she's a great mom.

This still didn't lift Saten's spirit.

Ruiko: But I feel like I haven't been living up to expectations. It's been years and I'm still only a Level 0.

She said longingly.

Misaka: Aw, Saten, is that all you mattered about?

She asked her.

Saten turn around with a sad expression still on her face.

Kai: Is something wrong?

Ruiko: No, it's nothing.

He was not convinced.

Melarue: I know how you feel.

She told her.

Ruiko: You do?

Melarue: Yeah, I don't know that much about my parents. But I know that they will always be with me.

She says, as she pulls up a locket from around her neck. She opened it up to reveal a photo of two adults. One was a man with white skin and blond hair. The other was a woman with large breasts, chocolate skin, white hair, and Heterochromia eyes, one gold and the other blue. One suprising feature was that the both of them had long ears, just like Melarue.

Ruiko: Well, guess we know where your long ears come from.

She concluded.

Melarue: Yeah, it runs in the family. This was the only thing my parents gave to me before we were separated. When I was traveling the world, I had found out that they were in a accident and passed away a few years ago.

Melarue sadly said, her eyes tearing up.

Everyone felt sympathy for her. No one should ever lose their loved ones, especially the one who raised them.

Ruiko: Melarue, I'm so sorry. I didn't know.

She says, feeling ashamed of herself.

Melarue: No no, it's okay. There's actually some good news to the story. I mean, around last year was when I met Kai. Heck, he even saved my life one time.

She says smiling, with a little blush.

The girls were confused of what she said, until they remember what Kai and Melarue told them a few days ago.

At that moment, Ruiko couldn't help but appreciate just how lucky she was to have such great friends. Kai, Melarue, and Mikoto's kind words and concerns made her feel an awful lot better. While she still didn't want to give up the Level Upper, she was going to put a bit more thought into it. She was lucky enough to have these people as friends and to have found the Level Upper.

Ruiko: Thank you, guys.

She says smiling.

Ruiko soon begins to head back to her dorm for the night. Mikoto decided to head back too, before she gets punished from her dorms Head Resident.

After the two girls left, Kai talked with Melarue about what they felt.

Kai: There's conflict within her.

He says to his friend.

Melarue: Yeah, I sensed it too.

She told him.

* * *

**July 16, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

Ruiko was once again out on the town by herself. She did nothing but stare at the screen of her music player and its current selection.

Saten: Level Upper, huh? It's what I always dreamed of.

The song had no image attached to it, nor an artist listed. The only piece of information available to identify it was its title, 'Level Upper'. She contemplated playing the song that could potentially increase her ability level. But something inside her made her hesitate. Then something inside is tempting her.

Ruiko: I shouldn't but.

Meanwhile, Kai is watching her from a distance. He is reading her thoughts and emotions.

Kai: I sense the dark side. It's surrounding her.

He says, getting worried.

Kai: Who knew she was holding on to these emotions. But why do I sense a disturbance in the Force?

He says, beginning to realize that Ruiko is Force-sensitive. He continues to watch her.

Ruiko: This is the only way I can become an Esper.

But before she can push the play button she hear something that distracts her.

?: You said you would give it to me! Where's the Level Upper?!

Ruiko follows the commotion. She leans against the side of a building and peaks behind the corner to finds a student being assaulted by three thugs.

Kai sees this too, realizing the first three guys had already used the Level Upper, and could potentially be high level Espers.

Kai: Damn, we don't have time for this.

He says to himself.

Ruiko decides to call the authorities. But before she can do that, her phone show a red battery with a X crossed over it.

Ruiko: 'Fuck! my phone just died!

She cursed.

Kai then sees her doing something stupid.

Saten: Hey, leave him alone. Can't you see you're hurting him.

The thugs look at her.

Kai: What the hell is she doing? She's gonna get herself killed!

But before he can go help her he sees Shirai in the distance.

The thug then kicks the wall close to her face and she gasps in fear.

Kai: She's always been shy. She's scared.

Then the thug grabs her by the hair.

Kai: Damnit. Come on Shirai!

He says whispering.

Kuroko: You got power so you think you earned it but I got news for you. You haven't, so leave her alone.

Kai watches as the fight starts.

Kai: Well at least now I know that she's safe now.

He says as he begins to walk away. But just then, he wasn't expecting her.

Ruiko: Kai?

Kai turned and saw her next to him.

Kai: Saten. When did you-?

But before he could say a single word, Ruiko ran over to him and gave him a tight embrace.

Kai: Saten?

Ruiko: I'm glad you were nearby.

She digs her nails onto his back, not letting go of him.

Ruiko: (Crying) I was scared, for a moment there, I thought I was gonna die. Or even raped.

Saten then puts her feet on top of Kai's.

Kai: It's okay, Rui. I'm here.

He said hugging her back.

Ruiko: Thank you.

She said smiling.

Kai: Um, why are your cute feet on mine?

Ruiko was confused until she realized what she was doing and to what he said.

Kai: Ruiko?

Ruiko began to blush like crazy. She gets off of him and looks away. She even kissed his cheek subconsciously. Kai was blushing the same as the beautiful girl in front of him and put a hand to his kissed cheek.

Kai: Uhhh...

Ruiko: Think of it as a thank you.

She says, smiling. Then she goes tsundere.

Ruiko: (Blushing) It's not like I have a thing for you or anyting!

Kai: Yeah. Noted.

He agrees with her.

Just then, the abandoned building collapses.

Ruiko: Whoa.

She says, surprised.

Kai: Looks like Shirai went overboard, again.

He says facepalming.

Just then, a cloud of dust from the debris started flowing over to them. Shirai then appears with the suspect in her custody.

Kai: Hey, Shirai, mission accomplished I guess.

He says grinning.

Ruiko then notices he's right next to Shirai.

Ruiko: I guess it's time to go.

She said as she made a hasty retreat before any of them noticed.

* * *

Saten continues to run down the street.

Ruiko: 'I feel happy, but I don't feel proud.'

She shifts her feet closer.

Ruiko: 'She's my friend, she's my age, and we are so similar in many ways. But despite all that, she's levels way above me, and it hurts a lot of the time. How can a Level Zero, like me, relate to a Esper? I wish I knew.'

She then looked at her Music Player, holding it in a tight grip. Saten smiles sadly and creepily. Her eyes turning red.

?: Hey, Ruiko!

Saten heard a familiar voice and turned around and saw three of her other classmates.

Ruiko: Akemi, and Muu, and Mako too?

She says to her friends. The girls then walk down some steps.

Akemi: What are you doing here alone, studying?

She asked Ruiko.

Ruiko: Yeah, something like that. What about you guys?

Akemi: Just studying at the library. We can't change our ability levels, but we need keep our grades up.

Ruiko agrees.

Akemi then brings up about Kai.

Akemi: So what are you and Kai been up to?

Ruiko: Just the usual.

She simply said.

Akemi: Hmm, sure you are.

She said, sarcastically.

Saten: What's that supposed to mean?

Akemi: Nothing at all. But that is why we call you the Level Zero Princess.

She says with a smug look. Causing Ruiko to roll her eyes in annoyance.

Akemi: Oh, hey guys, have you heard about this Level Upper thing?

She asked her friends. Ruiko jumped in surprised.

Mako: Hold on, what are you talking about?

Muu: Oh I know, it's the thing that supposedly increases your ability.

Akemi: Yeah, yeah, and I heard that somebody say that it goes for a lot of money on the black market.

Muu: Well, I don't have any money.

Ruiko: Hey, guys.

Her friends turned to her.

Saten: I have one, you know. I got one of them.

Her scared expression turned to happiness.

**To be continued...**


	12. Silent Majority

**July 16, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**A Certain Park**

Akemi is concentrating on something, with her arms out to the front and palms spread. Muu is standing in front of her, and then begins suddenly moving up from the ground, suprising Mako, who watches from the side. Akemi turns her gaze towards Saten, and accidentally lets Muu go, falling to the ground.

Akemi: All I could do before was lift a paper cup, this is the most amazing thing ever!

However, she then sees Saten not listening to her, as she is preoccupied with her own machinations.

Akemi: Huh? Ruiko?

Here, she gazes upon her open hands where leaves before her.

Ruiko: (thoughts) It's happening. I'm doing something.

She has become an Esper and she is estatic. As Muu fights Akemi for dropping her, Saten continues to gaze on her hands, and sees that even though it is not much against Mikoto or Kuroko's powers, and even though it seems lame to other people, it matters not, for she has become an esper.

Ruiko: (thoughts) I can't believe it! It's too good to be true, but it is!

She says to herself, smiling up to the heavens.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Judgement 177th Branch...**

Tension was high in the 177th branch of Judgement. After so much time, they finally had a lead on the Level Upper Case. After a rather destructive investigation of a couple of Level Upper distributers, the officers of Judgement had finally gotten their hands on the rumored device itself. To their surprise, the Level Upper was not a machine or drug, but rather a simple computer file, an audio file to be precise.

Uiharu was currently running an audio scan of the file, with Kai and Kuroko looking over her shoulder.

Uiharu: There, all done.

Kai: So it's nothing but a simple song. Smart.

He concluded.

Uiharu: Yep.

She answered.

Kuroko: So what now? We listen to it?

She asked her friends.

Kai: Bad idea. Wouldn't want you two to risk being out in a coma. Sorry girls, but it's really not worth it.

He told them.

Each of the girls agreed to what he said. Including Uiharu.

Kuroko: Temptation is a powerful drug after all. And that leads to corruption.

Just then, her phone begins to ring.

Kuroko: Yes? Yes. I understand.

She hangs up.

Kuroko: It looks like we've got another situation on our hands. Contact Dr. Kiyama, will you please, Uiharu? And Kai, you come along with me.

Uiharu: Yeah, I'm on it.

She answered.

Kai: Finally, some action!

He says, walking out with the Teleporter.

* * *

**At Kiyama's Office...**

Kiyama was secretly working on something. Just then, she receives a call from Uiharu, interrupting her. She answers it.

Kiyama: Yes? Doctor Kiyama here.

She says.

Uiharu discuss the findings to the doctor and asked if the music player had arrived.

Kiyama: Yes. I've just received it a few minutes ago.

Uiharu: Can it really be possible for someone to increase their ability level by simply listening to a song?

Kiyama: Hmm? That is the question. With a Testament, maybe.

She says, looking at the music player.

**Back with Uiharu...**

Uiharu: Using a Testament? Do you have such a device?

She asked Doctor Kiyama.

Kiyama goes on to refer to the Tree Diagram supercomputer.

Uiharu: Oh. Yes. Yes. You don't say. Okay, thanks for everything.

She says hanging up.

* * *

**With Kai and Kuroko...**

Kai: Kiyama's hiding something. I can feel it.

He says to himself.

Kuroko falls down to the ground. The two of them are facing a Level Upper user.

Kuroko: Did you say something?

She asked him.

?: (Laughing) Pretty impressive power, don't you think?

Kai: Nothing. Just speculation.

Kuroko: Kai...

She warns him.

Kai: Fight first. Chat later.

Kai grabs dirt from the ground and throws it in the brute's eyes. And then he uses pressure points to paralyze him. Soon, the man falls to the ground. Kuroko stands up and dust herself.

Kai: Less painful than your needles. And so much easier to one shot an opponent.

He says catching his breath.

So for the entire day up, it was the same outcome for the two.

* * *

**Inside the office...**

Uiharu is tending to her partner's injuries from all the fighting she has been doing.

Uiharu: Hold still, Shirai, this might Sting a bit.

Kuroko: How come Kai's not injured? That's not fai-. Ow!

She says hissing in pain.

Kai: I have good reflexes and one word: Experience. Lots of it. Plus it's nothing new. I've been in worse situations before.

He admitted.

Kuroko: Experience? Interesting.

She says intrigued.

Uiharu: So you fought before, Kai?

She was curious.

Kai: You could say that.

He chuckles.

Uiharu: It seems like you are getting bruised up every day.

She says to her partner, as she continues to wrap bandages around her. Kai sits in another part of the room, so he will not see the Teleporter without her shirt on.

Kai: Indeed for her. Though honestly, you really need to have a better workout, Uiharu.

He says honestly.

This has called a nerve to bust in the girl.

Uiharu: Excuse me?!

She asked, going full on Lucy.

Kai chuckles.

Kuroko: He's got a point. You really need to be more athletic.

She pointed out.

Uiharu: Not you too, Shirai! You two are absolutely awful! Even worse than Saten!

She says, wrapping the bandages around Kuroko even tighter.

Kuroko: Hey! Not so tight!

She yells out.

Uiharu: Hmph! Serves you right.

She says, still in her Lucy Heartfilia persona.

Kai starts laughing.

Kuroko: All jokes aside, I really had no choice because of everything that's going on.

She told her friends.

Uiharu: I just wish we could figure out how far this craze was spreading, you know.

She admitted.

Kai: Kiyama's hiding something from us.

He told his friends of his suspicions.

Kuroko: Was that what you were trying to say yesterday?

She asked him.

Kai: Yes.

He says opening his eyes, serious.

Kai: I have felt... a disturbance.

He accidentally said.

Kai: She knows what's going on about this more than we do. And we need to know what her true intentions.

He told them.

Kuroko: I'll have to agree with you, but we need a plan. There are four thing that I believe we should do.

Kai: And they are?

Uiharu: First, get the item off the street, Then, help those who have fallen into comas, and then...

She says, typing on the computer.

Kuroko: We arrest the person responsible for creating and distributing the Level Upper.

Kai: And finally, we question Kiyama for her suspicious motives.

He concludes.

The girls nod in agreement.

Uiharu: I believe we should take this one step at a time. Are you sure you wouldn't want Misaka wrap you up though?

She asked Kuroko.

This led said girl to shake her like a rag doll.

Just then, Mikoto opens the door.

Kuroko got scared and teleported Uiharu over Mikoto, then went back to it finish changing. However, Uiharu was teleported upside down. Soon, gravity took over and caused the to two girls to crash into each other and they all fall to the ground, knocked out.

Kai: Holy shit! Are you trying to kill them, Shirai?!

Kuroko: I got startled okay! Oh, hey Sissy! Great to see you.

The two girls were still out cold.

Just then, Melarue walked in.

Melarue: Hy guys, how goes the...My god!

She says completely shocked.

* * *

Mikoto: So, are you guys are making any progress with the case?

She asked, her forehead now bandaged in a cross shape.

Uiharu: It's hard to say.

Kai: But we are close. We did learn some things. Only a matter of time until the suspect reveals himself or herself.

He told the other two.

Kuroko: From what Dr. Kiyama told us, there is a device called the Testament, which is capable of electrically implanting massive quantities of data directly into the brain.

She explained.

Kuroko: However, it operates using all of the five human senses: taste, touch, hearing, smell, and sight. All are at work with this thing.

Mikoto: But we know the Level Upper is a music file, so the only sense that it uses is hearing.

Kai: Synesthesia!

He quickly deduced in record time. Mikoto, Kuroko, and Melarue looked at him in disbelief, as he was able to figure it out before they did. He was looking at the window, arms crossed.

Uiharu: What are you guys talking about?

She asked.

Melarue: Oh, it was a conversation that we had when you were home sick.

She told her.

Kai: Yep.

Wibbly Wobbly. And... Ding.

He says taking out a custom made device.

Melarue: Is that what I think it is?

She asked him.

Kai: It's a machine that goes ding.

The machine that he made make the Dinging sound.

Kai: Made it myself! Built it to track down dark energy it builds up from an individual. We can use it to track down the person responsible.

He told everyone.

Kai: I'll be back. Oh one last thing! If it reads a huge signature of this particular energy field. Well... We've got out man.

He says, making his way to the door.

He has left another exact device for the Judgement girls.

Kai: Also, It only works when you are directly next to the person.

He says.

Kuroko: A very crude looking design.

She says, pointing out an old alarm clock hooked up to a walkie talkie and an iPhone.

Kai: I like to tinker, so give me some credit.

He said as he closes the door.

* * *

Kai is running down the streets, trying to find the person responsible for the Level Upper. He then gets a phone call from Ruiko.

Kai: Hello?

Ruiko: Kai, please...I need you.

She says in a weak voice.

Kai: Saten?!

He says running towards her dorm. Kai makes it to the dorm and opens the door.

Kai: Saten?

He says calling out to her.

Ruiko: I'm here.

She says sitting on the floor, leaning on the bed. Her phone lays on the floor as she grips her charm.

Ruiko: Kai, I made a horrible mistake.

She says on the verge of tears.

As her facade of her bubbly persona comes off.

He goes over to her and comforts her.

Kai: It's okay, I'm here now.

He says smiling to his crush.

Kai: Tell me what's wrong.

He asked.

Ruiko starts to explain what she told Uiharu a few moments ago.

Ruiko: ...and now I've paid the price. I don't know if I'll ever wake up. If I don't, I'm going to be like Princess Aurora and be asleep forever. Kai, I'm so scared. I've... Never been brave

She said sadly.

Kai: Ruiko, look at me. You are not going to die.

I promise you, if you do fall asleep, I will wake you up. This I swear. I won't lose another person I care about.

He says, remembering an old flame he had all those years ago. Until those memories became nothing but a nightmare.

Kai: Promise me that you'll stay strong.

He asked her.

Ruiko looked up to him and sadly smiled.

Ruiko: I will.

She says places a hand on his cheek.

Ruiko: You just called me by my name?

She asked him.

Kai: Well, I guess I did.

He chuckles.

Ruiko: Kai, there's something I have to tell you, before I go to sleep.

She told him.

Kai: Sure, what is it?

He asked her.

Ruiko: Kai, I think I...

She tries to say, but could hardly keep her eyes open. She was able to keep them open.

Ruiko: Love you...

She finishes, as she closes her eyes and fall asleep.

Kai: Rui?

She has fallen asleep in his arms. As bad memories flood his mind.

Kai: Don't worry, Rui, you can go back to your normal self once you wake up.

He says hugging her.

Just then the door opens and Uiharu appears.

Kai: Uiharu?

He asked the headband girl.

Uiharu is surprised to see Kai and sees her best friend, asleep in his arms.

Uiharu: Saten...No.

Kai: Uiharu... I'm... I'm sorry.

He says apologizing to her.

Uiharu: You can apologize to me after we wake up Saten. Okay?

She says smiling with tears in her eyes.

Kai smiles but it still didn't cheer him up. They later take their comatose friend to the hospital.

* * *

**July 17, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

Kai holds into her flower hairpin and charm as he watches her sleep peacefully in a bed.

Kai: She's so beautiful when she's sleeping. So innocent and peaceful.

He says, as he strokes her long hair in his hand and kisses her forehead.

Kai suddenly has a vision. Everything turns white.

Kai: I hate it when that happens at the wrong time.

He says completely annoyed.

Kai opens his eyes and finds himself on a field of grass with a tree next to him.

Kai: What is this place?

He asked himself.

?: Hello, love.

A voice behind them says.

Kai turns around and become shocked. A girl of 16 walks on the grass. She wears a white summer dress above the knees and a pair of white and silver sandals.

Kai: Ruiko? Is that...you?

He asked her.

Kai: No, no. You can't be her. She's in a coma now.

He starts questioning the girls presence.

?: But it is me, this is a vision, silly.

Kai: Then prove it. Prove to me that you're not some dark side trick! I've had enough mind games for one life!

He yelled at her.

The older girl smiles at him.

Older Ruiko: You love her... Don't you?

She says to him.

Kai: I don't understand.

He becomes confused.

She walks up to him.

Ruiko: Look at me. Tell me what you see.

Kai gets a good look at her facial features and at what she's wearing.

Kai: I see... I see... I just don't know, I really wasn't good these things.

He told her.

Kai: I... Wasn't strong enough to protect her.

He admitted.

Kai: The Level Upper only reminded more of her sad life here in Academy City. I wish I could help her now and to tell her my true Identity.

He says sitting down.

Kai: The things I went through as a Jedi, it wasn't a good life I'd expected.

He started to say.

Kai: Like other apprentices before me, I've... been look down by other Jedi out of pride and vanity. No respect. No trust. Nothing.

He said.

Kai: Only a few looked at me as equals. Especially Sylvia. She was an old friend of mine. In other words: my Ex-girlfriend.

He says heartbroken.

The older version of Ruiko felt sympathy for him.

Kai: I could do so much more.

He says getting up.

Kai: SO MUCH MORE!

He pounds his chest, angrily.

Kai: (muttering) And this is my own reward.

He says, as electricity starts to flow in his hand.

Kai: WELL IT'S NOT FAIR!

He fires a power blast vaporizing the tree, creating a large explosion.

This scares the older girl.

The only thing remaining is fire and charcoal. Kai just unlocked a new Force ability: Force Plasma.

Kai: That arrogant Windu. I should've let him to die by my own hands! First disrespecting my master, humiliate Anakin for his potential, turned his back on Ahsoka with the rest of the council... and had the audacity to tell me what's right or wrong.

He says getting up.

Kai: God players, I called them. And you want to know what happens when people play God on me or anyone else? THEY DIE. EVERY. LAST. ONE.

He roars.

He drops on the ground to his knees.

The older Ruiko feels sorry for what Kai went through. She then smiles, having a way to cheer him up. She starts by slipping off her sandals. Kai then notice something strange. He turns around, completely surprised.

Her nail have turned a beautiful silver glitter color for her finger and toe nails.

Kai: Huh? Your nails?

He asked.

Kai: Why have they changed color?

He asked her.

Ruiko: It's all because of my bloodline.

She told him.

Kai: Bloodline? What bloodline?

He was confused.

The older Ruiko then suddenly let's her dress drop on the grass, stepping out of it, one leg at a time.

Kai blushes and turns away. She is completely naked.

Before he turned around, Kai notices and completely recognizes that body.

Kai: You really are my Ruiko, just all grown up.

He said finally understanding who this person is.

She giggles at how he's not looking at her nude body.

Older Ruiko: It's so cute that you're shy at looking at my body. You were always like this when we first met.

She told him.

She then have him face her with their own faces. Kai's face is as red as tomato. If he wasn't dreaming, he would surely have a erection by now.

Older Ruiko: Don't ever give up on her. Never give up what you want the most. And in time... In time, Ruiko will discover her heritage and embrace it.

She told him.

Kai: As... As a Jedi?

He asked.

Ruiko: No. She's more than that. There's more to her than meets the eye.

She said.

Kai: What do you mean?

He wanted to know.

Older Ruiko: You'll find that out soon enough, just not the right time. And remember, my love, never leave her side and always believe in her as she has always believed in you.

Kai nods.

She places a hand on her cheek and kisses his forehead.

Kai: When will I see you again?

He asked her.

Letting go, the fog surrounds her naked body.

Ruiko: You have her. You'll see her again very soon.

Then everything turned to black.

* * *

Kai gasps awake from the floor.

Kai: Guess I'm back, huh?

He then sees Kuroko, Mikoto, and Melarue crouched next to him, worried.

Kai: Guys?

He says, getting up.

Melarue: You passed out for a few moments. It was so sudden that we thought you used the Level Upper.

She asked him.

Kai: No, of course not. I'm not that power-hungry.

He told them.

The girls agreed with him.

Mikoto: But Saten...

Kai: She's not like that, Misaka, and you know it.

Mikoto: I know that. She may have been bubbly but her true persona... She's nothing more than just a frightened girl with nothing here in this city.

She admitted.

Kuroko: She just doesn't want to have nothing anymore. Those were her true feelings.

She concluded.

Melarue: That is true. We need to fix this. Correct our mistakes.

She announced.

Kai noticed that someone was missing from the group.

Kai: Where's Uiharu?

He asked everyone.

* * *

Flashback to Mel's point of view with Mikoto and Kuroko.

Mikoto: So, Saten used the Level Upper?

Melarue: Yeah.

She said.

Kuroko: Uiharu and Kai brought her here to be stabilized. He's inside watching her and Uiharu has already left to take the latest data to Dr. Kiyama immediately.

Mikoto: Oh. Did you guys have a second?

Melarue: Sure.

**Rooftop...**

Mikoto lead the group to the roof to get something off of her chest.

Kuroko What did you want to talk about up here?

She asked.

Mikoto: Saten had a good luck charm. Do you remember it?

Kuroko: Yeah, the thing she always had dangling from her bag?

Mikoto: That's the one. She said she got it from her mother, right before she came to Academy City.

Melarue: I remember, it was the same time I told her about the memento from my late parents. She looked... Very sad. And lonely.

Mikoto: Yeah, something tells me that wasn't all she wanted to tell us, but I just froze up. Kai did the best job of comforting her. He's closer to her more than Uiharu now. They can call me a Level 5 all they want, but I'm not any good when it comes to this stuff.

Melarue: Misaka, that's not true.

She tries to reassure her.

Mikoto: It's the kind of person I am. Someone places a hurdle in front of me and I can't rest until I've jumped over it. That's how I felt about reaching Level 5. It never seemed like anything particularly great. But, I guess there are some hurdles that you can't cross. I never though how difficult it must be to be in that situation. How inconsiderate can I be?

Melarue was feeling guilty.

* * *

Flashback ends, Kai and the others talk to Heaven Canceller, the three girls return to the office while he stays at the hospital, they struggle to finish solving the case, Uiharu calls about their suspicions of Kiyama being right just as she is taken hostage.

Kai: I knew it!

He says on the phone.

Suddenly, the call ends.

Kai: Great, she's on to us.

He told them.

Kuroko: I can't get through to her!

Konori: Contact Anti-Skill and have them take the doctor into custody! But be sure to warn them there might be a hostage!

Kuroko: I'm on it!

Mikoto: I'm coming along to help!

Melarue: Me too!

Konori: Although I don't normally like getting civilians involved, having someone with your powers around might be beneficial.

Mikoto nods.

Kai: I'm going back to, Saten. She may need me when she wakes up.

The girls agreed.

Kai: (telepathy) Mel, do you got your you know what?

He asked her.

Melarue: (telepathy) I do. I also got my old Masters.

Kai: (telepathy) Remember, we're trying to find Kiyama's true motives, so we need to bring her alive.

Melarue: (telepathy) Agreed.

So the three of them walked out of the door. BD-2 jumps on Mel's shoulder. R4 follows close behind. Kuroko quickly comes out and closes the door.

Kuroko: Hold on, Sissy. Don't forget, Uiharu is a member of Judgement, she can handle herself if she needs toâ probablyâ if she's luck.

Everyone else looks at her with blank expressions.

Kuroko: It's not that unlikely. Besides, Anti-Skill is getting involved too. I doubt a scrawny scientist like her will be able to do much against them.

She said.

Mikoto: The lives of thousands of comatose Espers are in her hands, as we speak

She argued.

Mikoto: Plus, I've just got a bad feeling about this.

Melarue: But most importantly, we need to know why she's doing this. If she's killed in the crossfire, we'll never get the information we need to save Saten and the others. So we take her in alive.

She announced.

Kuroko: Your right, we should bring her in alive! Which is why a Judgement Officer-!"

She insisted, but was cut off when Mikoto touched her shoulder, causing the Judgement Officer to flinch and hold her injuries.

Kuroko: Owww!

She says in pain.

Mikoto: Kuroko, you're too injured to come. We need you to stay here.

She says to her.

Kuroko: You knew about my injuries?

She asked her roommate.

Mikoto: Kai told me. You may be strong, but I'm still the older one here. It's been a rough week, so you could turn to your Sissy.

She says smiling.

Kuroko smiles back.

Melarue: Misaka, let's go!

She told her, as she, Kai, and the droids are heading for the exit.

Mikoto: Right!

She says running to them. Soon the group is off to fight for the lives of thousands of students, including their friend.

**To be continued...**


	13. Dr Kiyama

**July 17, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Taxi**

Having left the branch office in a hurry, Melarue, BD-2, and Mikoto were racing to meet up with the Anti-Skill team sent to apprehend Dr. Kiyama. After being informed of where she was predicted to show up, the pair of students hailed a cab and made their way to the predicted location. If they could get there in time, they might just be able to catch the doctor and find out just why exactly she did what she did.

Tension was high in the back seat of the cab. Despite knowing that Dr. Kiyama was only a researcher and nothing more, Mikoto couldn't help but worry about Uiharu's safety. Because of their inability to learn the truth sooner, they let Uiharu walk straight into the lion's den. For all they knew, Uiharu could have been taken hostage, or even made into another one of the Level Upper's victims. Mikoto was overcome with worry and her constant fidgeting was evidence of that.

Melarue senses her concerns and places a hand on her shoulder, using the Force to calm her down. Mikoto was in awe.

Melarue: Better?

She asked her.

Mikoto smiled at her friend.

Mikoto: Yeah, much better. By the way, how were you able to do that?

She asked her, curious.

Melarue: Part of my Esper ability. Allows me to telekinetically calm an individual's emotions.

She simply told her.

Mikoto was a little confused.

Mikoto: You're really a box full of surprises, huh?

She asked the secret Jedi.

Melarue: You have no idea. Kai is the same, just a little on the violent side.

She sighed.

Mikoto: What do you mean he's the same?

She asked wanting to know.

Before Melarue could explain, their cab has arrived at their destination.

Melarue: I'll tell you after we rescue our friends.

She says, getting out the cab.

Mikoto: Bu-!

She was about to say, until an explosion going off on top of a bridge running parallel to the road they were on.Then a Anti-Skill Battle Droid is thrown off the bridge.

Battle Droid: Whyyyyyyyy!

The droid says, landing right next to them with a thud.

* * *

**A****bove them...**

Yomikawa: Set weapons to stun, men! We want her alive!

The captain of the Anti-Skill Squad, Aiho Yomikawa, ordered the remainder of her Unit.

Officers: Roger that!

Droids: Roger, Roger!

Everyone followed her orders and begin to fire stun rounds at the doctor, but none hit her.

The apprehending of Dr. Kiyama didn't go exactly as planned as the researcher revealed herself to be an Esper. The strange thing about her, however, is that she has more than one ability. She suddenly took control of 2 AC Security droids. One of the Grapple droids took one of them out and begins to fight the other one.

Yomikawa: Damn! That's not good!

She complains, taking cover.

**Back with Melarue and Mikoto...**

Mikoto paid for their fare and instructed the Cab driver to get clear of the scene.Melarue on the other hand, checks up on the droid. It appears to be a standard B1 Battle Droid. But this one is made with mismatch parts. The head, left arm, and legs are red. The torso is brown. Then the right arm and backpack are tan.

Melarue: Are you all right there?

She asked in a sweet voice.

Droid: First a Separatist Battle Droid, now this. I hate it when I become scrap metal!

He complains getting up.

Melarue: You still have your old memories?

She says completely surprised.

The Droid looks up at her, realized that he just said too much.

Droid: Uhhhhh, no?

He says making a quick bluff.

But before Melarue can question him further, another explosion goes off.

Melarue: Anyway, my name is Melarue and this is BD-2. What's your name?

She asked the Droid.

Droid: Oh, my designated name is RO-GR, but I like to be called Roger.

The Droid, now known as Roger told her.

Melarue: What's going on up there Roger?

She asked the Droid.

Roger: We were given orders to take Dr. Kiyama into custody, but she attacked.

He said.

Melarue: Attacked you? How?

She was confused.

Roger: By using an ability. No wait, uhhh... she was using more than one ability.

He explained.

Melarue: More than one?!

She exclaimed, completely shocked.

Mikoto comes up to the group.

Mikoto: What's the situation, Melarue?

She asked her.

Melarue: Apparently Dr. Kiyama is attacking Anti-Skill using multiple abilities. At least that's what Roger says.

She announced.

Mikoto: W-What?!

She was completely confused.

Mikoto: How is that even possible?!

Melarue: It must be a side effect of the Level Upper? It's the only way to explain it.

She theorized.

Mikoto agreed with her.

Using a maintenance staircase on the side of the bridge, the droids, Melarue and Mikoto climbed up to find most of Anti-Skill forces were wiped out. Security droids and bots were crushed, armored vehicles were overturned, and officers were unconscious on the ground. The entire scene was coated with dust clouds that were kicked up by the scuffle. Nearby, they saw a blue sports car parked in the middle of the road with an unconscious Uiharu sitting in the passenger seat. Rushing to their friend, Melarue used the Force to prie open the passenger seat door and check on her, surprised to see a pair of handcuffs loosely attached to her wrists, as if recently opened.

Mikoto: How is she?

She asked, looking over Mel's shoulder.

Melarue: She's in good health.

She examined removing the handcuffs.

Melarue: She doesn't look injured, just knocked unconscious.

She says smiling.

Kiyama: You can relax.

A very familiar voice said from within the dust clouds.

Kiyama: She just caught an aftershock from the fighting and got knocked out. Her life is in no danger.

Turning toward the sound of the voice, everyone saw the apparent compound Esper standing before them from the settling dust clouds. Dr. Kiyama just stood there, musing about the situation as if it were nothing special.

Kiyama: Mikoto Misaka, one of only seven Level 5s in Academy City. Despite your extensive skill and experience, I doubt you have fought an opponent much like me. Do you think you'll be able to stop me when I have to power of ten thousand minds at my disposal?

She said, turning to face the students.

Melarue: Misaka, I'll make sure Uiharu is okay for now. I'll leave the doctor to you. Just be careful, there's no telling how many abilities she has up her sleeve.

She whispered.

Mikoto: Thanks for your concern, but you don't need to worry.

She declared before charging.

Mikoto: She's mine!

Mikoto ran full speed at Kiyama, intending to take her down as soon as possible. However, using one of her multiple abilities, the doctor carved out a slab of asphalt from the road and dropped it from under Mikoto's feet. Luckily, she managed to step off the slab before it fell underneath her. The sudden change in terrain caused Mikoto to lose her footing for a second, allowing Kiyama the opportunity to create a small asphalt explosion, enveloping the Railgun in a dust cloud. Miraculously, Mikoto was able to get out of it rather unscathed.

Melarue decided to use the Force to wake up Uiharu from her unconscious state.

The former hostage gasped for air.

Roger: Whoa!

He said surprised.

Uiharu: Melarue?

She says getting out the car.

Melarue: Yeah. Are you okay?

She asked helping her stand.

Uiharu: I think so.

She says checking for injuries. Satisfied that everything's fine.

Uiharu: Anyway, what are you doing here?

She asked her classmate.

Melarue: We're here to rescue you.

Uiharu: We?

Melarue: Yeah. Me, Misaka, BD-2, and Roger.

She says pointing to the Battle Droid next to her.

Roger: Glad you're all right.

Uiharu: Hey, where's Kai?

She asked not seeing Kai.

Melarue: At the hospital. He wants to be with Saten when she wakes up.

Uiharu nods, until an explosion gets her attention.

* * *

The Ace of Tokiwadai is holding her ground, but Kiyama is one formidable opponent to beat. Right now the two of them are down below the bridge.

Melarue: Misaka, are you okay?!

She called out form the ledge of the now broken bridge.

Mikoto: Don't worry about me! I'll be fine! How is Uiharu?

Melarue: She's awake and with Roger right now! I'm coming down!

She replied before jumping off the ledge and making a safe landing next to Misaka.

Kiyama: Why don't you stop this foolishness? There's just one little matter I need to look into further. Once that's done, I'll release everyone. I won't sacrifice anyone.

Mikoto: Are you freaking kidding me?! Sacrifice anyone'? What about all the people you dragged into this? What about all the people whose lives you've toyed with? After all you've done, there's no chance you're getting away with this!

She declares.

Kiyama: Good grief, you may be a Level 5, but you still have no idea how the world works

She lamented.

Mikoto: Not the twisted world you live in!

She yells at her.

Kiyama: You undergo special ability development on a daily basis. Do you really think everything they do in this city is safe and humane? The powers that be in Academy City are concealing something very important about these abilities. The teacher who work here know nothing about it, but they're still developing the brains of their young students every day. Can you begin to understand how dangerous that might be?

She proposed.

Melarue took those words in carefully.

Mikoto: I'll admit, that's quite the story and I'll be sure to take a nice, long look into it. Once we take you into custody!

Melarue nods in agreement. As she watches her friend make a move on Kiyama.

Kneeling on the ground, Mikoto manipulated the iron sand around her and sent it rocketing towards the doctor. In response, Kiyama used yet another power and used the surround rubble as a shield, stopping the iron sand in its tracks.

Kneeling on the ground, Mikoto manipulated the iron sand around her and sent it rocketing towards the doctor. In response, Kiyama used yet another power and used the surround rubble as a shield, stopping the iron sand in its tracks.

Kiyama: That will have to wait. I have other things to tend to at the moment.

Using another power, Kiyama tossed a trash can full of empty aluminum cans at Mikoto. The Level 5 recognized this maneuver immediately as a Graviton Bomb Attack. Responding accordingly, Mikoto used her electricity to destroy all of the cans before they could go off.

Kiyama: That's very impressive, too bad.

The doctor lamented as she teleported a can she had saved behind Mikoto, something that Mikoto failed to notice.

By the time she noticed the can, it was already too late. The can exploded.

Melarue: Misaka!

She yelled out, worried about her friend.

When the dust settled, Mikoto was completely buried in debris.

Kiyama: I expected you to give me more trouble than that. Is that really all you've got, Level 5?

Believing she had died, Melarue was enraged. Her green eyes turned blood red and her hair turned black as night.

Just then, Melarue steps in. Face to face with Kiyama.

Melarue: I'm going to murder you!

She uses the Force to pick up debris and throw it at her. Kiyama simply teleports.

Kiyama: Predictable.

She says, using an ability to throw giant shards of ice at Melarue.

However, Mel wasn't there.

Kiyama: What?

She says shocked.

Melarue: You missed.

Melarue was already behind her just as Kiyama had teleported earlier so the Elf girl stepped back.

Before the woman could react, Mel Force lifts her up and pins her to a pillar across. Kiyama gasps in pain.

Melarue calms down and revert back to her normal green eyes and her normal blonde hair. She then let's her go, dropping Kiyama back on the ground.

Kiyama: Who...who are you?

She says getting up.

Melarue: Why don't you surrender, so you can free everyone you put in a coma?

She asked with kindness. But before Kiyama could answer, someone grab her from behind. And that someone, was the same person everyone thought was dead.

Mikoto: Look at that, I caught you.

She mused as she wrapped her arms around the doctor's waist.

Melarue: (gasped) Misaka, your alive?!

The way Mikoto is hugging Kiyama, reminds the woman of a little girl she was close with.

Mikoto: I'll shock you at pointblank range. It doesn't work on a certain idiot Melarue and I know.

The Ace of Tokiwadai explained.

Mikoto: But I don't think even you possess an ability as out of this world as his is!

Melarue: That's absolutely true.

She said smiling.

Not about to admit defeat, Kiyama attempted to manipulate the earth around her and attack Mikoto with multiple stone spears.

Mikoto: Time's up!

The doctor was then immediately pumped with several volts of electricity by Mikoto. When she stopped, Kiyama collapsed, only being held up by Mikoto.

Mikoto: Wait, did I just killed her?

Melarue: Not really. I don't think your shocks are that powerful enough to kill her.

She shrugs.

Mikoto suddenly found herself hearing the voices of multiple children in her head. All of them kept saying the same thing over and over again, 'teacher'.

Mikoto: Do you hear that?

She asked.

Melarue: Hear what?

Mikoto: I think I hear children's voices in my head.

She explained before looking at the unconscious doctor in her arms.

Mikoto: I must have created an electrical current that allowed me to see her memories.

Melarue: Hang on, I want to try something.

She says coming closer.

Mikoto: Try what?

She asked curiously.

Melarue: Just trust me, okay. Now I must warn you, this might get a little weird.

She says putting her hands on her head.

Melarue: I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

Melarue begins to chant.

Mikoto becomes confused.

Melarue: I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

Soon, she begins to repeat after Melarue.

Melarue Mikoto: I am one with the Force and the Force is with me. I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

Until it was just Mikoto.

Mikoto: I am one with the Force and the Force is with me.

Then everything turns White.

* * *

The two girls open their eyes.

Melarue: That should do it.

She says getting up

Mikoto: What just happened?

Melarue: We're inside Kiyama's memories, from your mind. We're here to get some answers.

She says as the two of them are standing inside a office with two individuals. One appears to be a younger Kiyama, with short hair, speaking with an elderly man.

Melarue: According to the timestamps of these memories, this occurred two years ago.

Mikoto: 2021.

She concluded.

Melarue nods.

The two then listen in on the conversation between Kiyama and the old geezer.

Kiyama: Me, a teacher? This must be some kind of joke, right?

She asked.

?: Not at all. Why, is there a problem, you do have a teaching certificate, don't you?

Kiyama: Well, yes.

?: In that case, what could be so out of place about taking up a position, such as teaching?

The elderly man wanted to know her reason.

Kiyama: But that certificate was just something I was able to get along the way.

?: I know research is your preferred area. I'm not asking you to give it up.

The old man stands up and looks out the window.

?: Far from it, in fact. I'm asking you to head up a high level experiment that's being back by the Board of Directors themselves.

He announced.

Kiyama: You really mean it?

The doctor asked with excitement.

?: You see those children down there? They are what we refer to as 'Child Errors.'

The doctor and the girls look down to see children playing a game of Soccer, or as it is called internationally: Football.

Melarue: What are Child Errors?

She wondered.

Almost like her wishes being granted, the old man continues.

?: For whatever reason they were abandoned here in Academy City. They have no other family.

Melarue gasped in horror from hearing this. How could such innocent children be abandoned here.

Kiyama agreed with her.

?: They are also the subjects of this experiment. As well as the students you'll be teaching.

Kiyama: Huh?

?: In order for the experiment to succeed, we'll need detailed growth data on each one of the subjects, analyze then meticulously and make any necessary adjustments along the way, as time goes on. I'm sure you are aware they having their teachers do it will makes things a whole lot easier.

Kiyama thought for a moment.

Kiyama: I guess that does sound more efficient.

The scenery change to a classroom. Kiyama writes her name on the board and introduces herself to the students. Which the young children smile up to her. Kiyama would at first distaste children due to her socially awkwardness. And the two girls witnessing the memories hear her thoughts.

Kiyama: (thoughts) This is not going to be easy.

A montage of Kiyama and her new students starts.

The teacher struggles to discipline them as pranks were pulled on her, nearly at her limit. However, the real reason why is because she's never bonded with children before due to being a full time psychiatrist. In other words, she's socially awkward.

Instead, Kiyama became the student to the children, literally.

Kiyama: (thoughts) I hate children, they have no decency. They have no manners. They play stupid pranks. They're far too emotional. They're overly familiar and get attached too quickly.

The girls felt bad for her.

Melarue: Damn. I feel bad for her.

She exclaimed.

Mikoto had to agree on this one.

Eventually, it was her last day as a teacher and she still hadn't won the hearts of the children. However, she needed to think outside the box. And she might know how to discipline them... with something so embarrassing and... lewd. Something she has learned in her middle school days.

The girls begin to blush from what she's doing.

Melarue: Oh my...

She says blushing.

Mikoto: Holy. I guess that's when the Undresstress was born?

The Elf girl agreed.

Eventually, the tables finally turned and Kiyama has begun to win their trust. They even celebrated her birthday. Melarue and Mikoto smiled, seeing the good side to the doctor. About six months have passed since that day. The date she became a teacher.

**Meanwhile inside a** **research facility...**

Mikoto: Huh?

Harumi and the other scientists prepare the children for the experiment. There are no problems, the other researchers say. And as old Doctor Kihara look from his observation deck, a calm smile is upon his face. There were a few Death Troopers and one Purge Trooper standing next to the old man. Melarue was getting suspicious after seeing them. Surely, nothing could possibly go wrong? However everything turn sour. The experiment went horribly wrong. Warning signs and its uneasy alarm floods the room, the scientists are panicked and worried, trying to fix the anomaly that has appeared, and endangering the lives of the little children. But nothing they are doing could help them, and up at that observation deck, Harumi could only look in abject and utter shock.

Melarue was feeling absolute hatred for Kihara.

As he was walking away, Melarue caught a glimpse of someone wearing a black helmet with Dragon horns and a red visor. Alongside a cape. Melarue immediately recognized that individual.

Melarue: (thoughts) So the Sith are here! After this is resolved, I must warn everyone.

She says to herself.

* * *

Soon, the two girls returned to the real world. The doctor falls to the ground. Kiyama gasps awake.

Mikoto: What the hell was that?!

She asked in shock.

Kiyama: You saw what theyâ what we did?

She groaned as she tried to pick herself up.

Melarue: Wait...You were aware of our presence while reliving those memories? How?

Kiyama: I was reliving those memories when I was unconscious as you were seeing them.

* * *

Up on top of the bridge, The sound of someone groaning caught Uiharu's attention, drawing her towards the edge of the broken bridge. Kneeling down, she saw Melarue and Mikoto standing over a struggling Kiyama, like some sort of interrogation. Deciding to wait and listen, Uiharu kept quite as she watched to conversation unfold.

Mikoto: What were they doing?

She asked, regarding the memories she just saw.

The doctor picked herself up and got on her feet, her back turned to the students as she explained her story.

Kiyama: They were experimenting on them.

Melarue: What?!

Kiyama: On the record or off of it, officially it was designed to test controlling AIM diffusion fields.

She explained.

Kiyama: But the real study was on the effects of pushing an ability beyond its natural limit. They overstimulated the children's AIM diffusion fields in order to study run away abilities first hand.

Mikoto: Then...

She said in shocked realization.

Kiyama: ...they were intentionally manipulated to run out of control.

She confirmed.

Kiyama: But I didn't realize what was going on until after it happened.

Melarue: So, they were using you. Both you and your students. That's why... That's why you put the students who used the Level Upper in comas, so you could find a way to wake up your students?

The doctor nods.

Kiyama: Innocent little kids. And even after all this time, they still haven't woken up! We stole their youth from them, and for what? To turn them into laboratory rats?

She asked.

Kiyama: What I've done to the ones that used the Level Upper may have been unforgivable, but what choice did I have?! I needed to find a permanent solution to save my students!

Mikoto: If something that terrible happened, why didn't you report it to Anti-Skill?

She asked.

Kiyama: I was denied!

Melarue and Mikoto gasped.

Kiyama: That's how many times I requested to use Tree Diagram. If I could just get access to it, I could use it to find a way to retrieve them! I could run simulations to uncover the true reason for the accident! Tree Diagram is the greatest computer in Academy City, if I had it I could have brought those children back! I could have set them free to laugh and run and play in the park like children are supposed to, but I was always turned down! Twenty-three times, they said 'No'! Don't you get it? The board of directors was in on it! There's no way Anti-Skill would act!

She told them.

Melarue: There had to be some other way! At least something better than this whole Level Upper mess!

She shouts.

Kiyama: You understand nothing!

Melarue: You're wrong! I understand everything!

Everyone looked at her. Including Uiharu and the droids.

Melarue: Kai taught me about the actions of the consequences we've faced. Your heart was in the right place, but your actions were completely wrong.

She says, getting a little closer to the doctor.

Melarue: Where we came from, hubris and hypocrisy - our arrogance - pushed away the people we were meant to protect. I may not have been there for a long time, but Kai told me that playing politics and deciding what's right or wrong led to the near extinction of our Order.

Even Melarue sees Kai view of the Jedi.

Melarue: I was too naive and stupid to believe him at first. And he and I barely talked to each other.

She says with tears In her eyes.

Melarue: He says that we were better off being always relied on. It's why the people lost faith in us. I used to think that we were heroes. But now... now I understand what he's been trying to tell me... and I didn't listen to him.

She says heartbroken.

Melarue: I've ended up just like them! No freedom to question the code, no choice to make, nothing! And I have failed Kai!

She yelled.

Melarue: It's why I'm now no longer worthy to be with him as more than just a friend. I don't deserve to be his lover!

Eventually, she breaks down, crying.

Mikoto, Kiyama, and Uiharu were shocked. The doctor felt bad for what she had done.

Kiyama: I...

Suddenly, Kiyama stopped in her tracks. In an instant, all of the negative emotions she had was replaced with pain. She clutched her head as she screamed in pain towards the sky. Something was clearly wrong.

Mikoto: Are you okay?

She asked, suddenly worried for the doctor's health.

Kiyama: The Network... it's out of control.

She explained.

Without another word, the doctor collapsed on the ground, landing on the ground face first. A light that appeared to move like liquid emerged from the back of the doctor's head before spiraling upward and taking shape. The end result was something that resembled a fetus with a halo above its head and tentacles of green light trailing from its back.

Mikoto: A fetus?

Melarue: No. It's much worse.

It opened its eyes, revealing a pair of red, white, and yellow eyes that appeared almost human. This terrified the girls, to their very core.

And then, it gives out a garbled cry. The girls covered their ears. And so, the final battle begins...

**To be continued...**


	14. AIM Dragon

**July 17, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Bridge**

The two girls stare at the mysterious creature. Frozen in fear.

Melarue: What is that?

She asked no one in particular.

Mikoto: It might be the Metamorpho skill. I've heard about it before, so I guess it's real.

She guessed.

Without warning, the monster let out another scream, this time releasing a shock wave and some sort of energy attack, the latter of which was aimed specifically at the two students. Acting quickly, Melarue stood in front of Mikoto and deflects the attack with the Force. Mikoto followed up on by firing a bolt of electricity at the monster, blowing off a chunk of its back.

However, it came as a surprise to the two students when the chunk instantly grew back and added two more arms. In addition, the monster added grew larger to twice its original size, seemingly disregarding the laws of conservation.

Mikoto: This is bad, it's getting bigger.

She observed.

Melarue: Great! A healing factor. Just what we need.

She sarcastically says.

The monster turned it attention towards the pair and created several giant crystal shards from thin air. Knowing what would come next, Melarue and Mikoto ran as fast as they could from the monster as it threw several shards at them.

Uiharu: Hurry, you two!

She called out.

Looking ahead of them, the girls saw Uiharu peeking out from behind one of the support columns. However, they didn't have time to worry about their friend as four of the shards were getting extremely close. Mikoto turned to face the shards and used her electricity to destroy them.

Melarue: Are you alright, Uiharu?

She asked.

Uiharu: Yeah, I'm fine...

Mikoto: You're lucky! You shouldn't even be down here in the first place! It's not safe!

She insisted.

Uiharu: I'm sorry. But I...

She apologized.

Mikoto: Just stay there! I don't know what this thing is, but if it wants a fight, then it can have it!

She yelled.

Mikoto turned to face the monster, but was surprised to find that it was not attacking them anymore. The most it seemed to be doing was moving off in some random direction away from them. Not only that, but it seemed to be in pain, grabbing at the air like a baby begging for comfort from a parent.

Melarue: It's stopped attacking us.

She announced.

Mikoto: So what, is it on a random rampage?

Melarue: I don't think so.

She then felt a horrible disturbance. She falls down on her knees, clenching her heart.

Mikoto: Mel?

She says coming up to her friend.

Melarue: It's Saten. I think... I think she's in pain.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Ruiko cries in pain rolling around like she's in a seizure.

Kai: Fight it, Ruiko. Come on!

He says holding her down. But her struggling is making it difficult. She starts talking in her sleep.

Ruiko: Kai... Help me!

She screams out, opening her eyes to reveal her blue eyes have turned red and her nails turned black as night.

Kai: Black nails?

He asked himself. But before he could speculate, she gives out a banshee scream. Her scream was heard throughout the entire hospital. Kai covered his eyes as he was crying in pain.

Kai: Ahhh!? Make it stop!

R4 begin to short circuit from the scream. At the same time, her scream is spoken through the creature. The girls cried in pain, covering their ears. Everyone on top of the bridge did the same.

Melarue: Please, make it stop!

She cries out at the girls ears begin to bleed. The creatures suddenly stops.

Uiharu: That was Saten's voice!

She says recognizing that voice.

Meanwhile, Kiyama had gotten up after the monster had somehow spawned from the back of her head. She watched as it approached the remaining Anti-Skill officers and droids, prompting them to attack it. The officers and droids unloaded their magazines and blaster beams on the monster, fully intent on destroying it. Unfortunately, attacking the monster only seemed to make things worse, as it regenerated and grew larger faster than the gun/blaster fire could destroy it.

All Kiyama could do was laugh and muse at the current situation. The network was out of her control and now on a rampage with no clear way of beating it. Anything done against the monster would only make things worse as it grew in size and power. After all this time, Kiyama admitted to defeat. Her plans were foiled and her hard work lost. She had no way of reviving her students now. She was ready to give up.

Uiharu: Please, you can't give up now!

She begged.

Looking to her right, Kiyama saw that she was approached by the very students that were defying her only five minutes prior. Uiharu was looking at her with pleading eyes while Mikoto, Melarue, and the droids stood behind her, ever cautious about the doctor.

Mikoto: Is that an AIM diffusion field?

She asked.

Kiyama: It's most likely a collection of them.

The doctor answered.

Kiyama: Yes, that's it. I think it would be more accurate to call it an AIM Burst. The AIM diffusion fields of ten thousand people, all bundled up together in the Level Upper Network. They acted as the catalyst to bring to life a monster of latent consciousness. Simply stated, that thing up there is a collection of ten thousand children's thoughts.

Everyone stares at the creature. They also suddenly hear the thoughts of many of the students all falling into despair.

Uiharu: You know. In some way, I pity it.

She sadly says.

Melarue: Yeah, me too.

She agreed with her.

Roger then turned his gaze towards the now named AIM Burst and he sees that it begins to change.

Roger: Uhhhhh, is it supposed to do that?!

He called out, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at the creature and gasped.

Mikoto: What the-?!

She says, as the AIM Burst begin to change its form. It first started off by changing the arms on its back into wings. It begins to form a tail, legs, and a neck. Horns begin to sprout from its head.

Melarue: The AIM Burst, it's evolving?!

She guessed.

Finally, the transformation is completed. What everyone sees before them now is a large dragon with an otherworldly appearance. It has two eyes and six orange sensory organs running up the length of its horns. Parts of its body glow ethereal blue, making its skin appear crystalline and translucent. Its wings are frayed at the edge of the membrane and are grayish-blue in color.

It still has the Halo ring above his head from its previous form. Only this time it was black with red highlights.

Mikoto: It looks like a cross between a Dragon, a Demon, and a... a...

She stutters in fear.

Melarue: Alien?

She guessed. Mikoto nods.

Kiyama: This is bad. Really bad.

Uiharu: Doctor Kiyama?

She asked.

Kiyama: That new form... It's no longer under my influence. That girl, Saten... She's the one influencing it. But she's not in control of her actions.

She theorized.

Kiyama: All she's doing is feeding it her darkest desires. I've never seen anything like this before.

She concluded.

Mikoto: S-Saten? She's controlling it?

The AIM Dragon gives out a soul shattering roar. The roar is combined with Ruiko's scream. Soon the earth begins to shake.

Melarue: W-what's happening?

She says not understanding the situation. Just then, Her phone begins to ring from her pocket. So, she answers it.

Kai: Mel! We've got a problem!

Melarue: Yeah, I'm looking at it right now!

Kai: What? Nevermind that! I think Ruiko's has gotten a unknown illness from the Level Upper. She's controlling something I can sense, but she doesn't realize it. And it's strong in the dark side. Almost as powerful as... HIM.

He explains, referring to a certain dark lord of the Sith.

Melarue: Don't you suppose that will be a giant Demonic alien dragon?

She guessed.

Kai: Wonderful. There hasn't been a dragon in centuries.

He sarcastically says.

Kai: But there's another problem and it's not good.

He gives the bad news.

Melarue: What's that?

She asked, not liking where this was heading.

Kai: The more she feeds her dark desires, the more it becomes more powerful. The only issue is that the Dragon can't survive without feeding on a person's Force energy. And Ruiko's both the dragon and human at the same time. If she continues to feed her dragon body, she'll slowly fade. In other words, she'll die. In both bodies, along with the other Eapers in comatose.

He confirmed.

Melarue gasps in disbelief.

Kai: You need to revert her dragon body back to its original, weak form. But don't hurt her. She's already dying.

He tells her.

Melarue: B-But how do we do that? You said it yourself. If we hurt her, she'll die.

She asked.

Kai: By doing the opposite. Feed it with positive emotions. The light side. It's the only way.

Melarue: But Kai, the others...

Kai: Mel, it's time that they learned the truth. Please... Save her. She means everything to me.

He begs her.

Melarue was surprised for what he said. In the end she smiles, knowing that her former love interest has found someone he cares about.

Melarue: Don't worry, buddy. She's going to live to see tomorrow. You can count On me.

She said smiling, as she ends the call.

Then everyone heard the sound of blaster and gun fire. Melarue gasps as the creature is being fired at.

Melarue: Stop! You're hurting her!

The monster then fires a beam a blue fire, but it also repulsed with the Force, vaporizing almost the entirety of droids and five Anti-Skill officers. Leaving only a few officers, two of them being Aiho Yomikawa and her partner, Tsuzuri Tessuo, three AC Security droids, K3D7, and two Grapple droids, one of them with an arm missing.

Everyone looked at the scene in horror.

* * *

At the hospital, Ruiko has difficulty breathing. Because her body temperature is burning up. Kai them shares his life energy to her. However, it tired him out.

Kai: That's all I could give to her. I can't risk endangering my life. It'll buy her some time.

He says, as he sits down on a chair next to the bed.

R4 suddenly get a message.

R4: Kai, we got ourselves another situation.

He told him.

Kai: Huh?

R4: It would appear that the Dragon just fired a beam of fire on Anti-Skill and vaporized most of the unit.

Kai: What did you say?

He asked eyes widened.

**Back with the girls...**

Melarue: Do you guys trust me?

She asked everyone.

Uiharu: Melarue, you're our friend, of course we trust you.

She told her classmate.

Melarue: Well, I guess that makes things a lot easier.

Melarue pulls two cylinder objects out of her backpack. They were lightsabers, one belongs to her and the other belonged to her late master. Everyone was amazed at what they were seeing. She ignites her lightsaber, releasing a green blade, as it made a buzzing sound.

Melarue: I'll take it from here. I think I know how to calm Saten down.

She says heading for the Dragon.

Roger: A Jedi!

He says, finally recognizing the weapon.

While Melarue goes to the Dragon, everyone was questioning what they say. Also, they were strategizing what to do once the creature was back to normal. Uiharu suggest that they use the Level Upper treatment plan, that Kiyama talked about. The doctor told her that it might be a long shot, but worth a try. Mikoto tells them that she will cover them.

* * *

**With Melarue...**

The Dragon AIM Burst stares at Anti-Skill with its yellow eyes. The officers are now firing at carnivorous plants that the creature created using an ability.

There were some that constantly try to bite them. And other that fired elemental attacks at them.

Melarue: Hey!

She yells out, getting the Dragon's attention. The creature sees Melarue holding green and blue lightsabers in her hands.

Melarue: Your fight is with me!

The AIM monster looks at the Anti-Skill Unit one last time before heading for the Jedi.

The Dragon AIM Burst gazes at her and breathes a Force Repulse attack to vaporize her.

However, Melarue uses the Force to redirect it.

Melarue: Saten almost pulled a Fus Ro Dah on me.

She says sweating.

The dragon growls and prepares to breath fire powerful enough to overwhelm her when it roars in pain. From being hit with electricity.

Mikoto lands next to her.

Melarue: Misaka! What the hell are you doing?! We're trying to NOT hurt Saten!

She yells, questioning her friend's actions.

Mikoto: Sorry! But if I didn't do that, you would have been disintegrated!

She started arguing with her.

Melarue: That's not the point!

She argues back.

The Dragon AIM Burst roars as it got so annoyed with their bickering. This causes the girls to stop fighting with each other.

Melarue: We should probably talk later?

Mikoto: Agreed. Anyway, the reason I'm here is that Kiyama has a treatment program for the Level Upper in order to cure the side effects of it.

Melarue: Then when that happens, Saten's connection to the beast will be severed and everyone's lives won't be in danger.

She says smiling.

Mikoto: Hmm, correct. Also, we also need to stop this thing from destroying the Experimental Nuclear Power plant.

She says pointing behind her. Melarue finally notice where they were at.

Melarue: You've gotta be f* kidding me!

She cursed, surprising the Ace of Tokiwadai.

Soon, the Dragon was enveloped in a green aura. When that happened, Vines begin to grow out of the ground. The Vines grabbed the girls and started wrapping around them.

Melarue: Really, plant bondage?! This isn't a hentai you know!

She says, completely disgusted. Melarue uses her sabers to cut the vines freeing both her and Mikoto. Thankfully, Saten connected to the dragon wasn't hurt.

Then all of a sudden, Ruiko's voice is heard.

Ruiko: Please. I don't want anyone else to suffer.

She begs unconsciously.

It telepathically spoke to the girls with the Force, bypassing Mikoto's EM barrier. Suddenly, an unfamiliar sound is playing out throughout the city.

Mikoto: Uiharu. She did it.

The Dragon AIM Burst looks towards the city. Looking very calm. The body of the creature begins to shrink, causing it to return to its original form.

* * *

**Back in the Hospital...**

Ruiko begins to breathe normally, as her body temperature goes to its original levels. Her eyes and nails returned to normal. Kai was relieved. Her pulse on the monitor begins to beep to its normal levels. The young girl thank him in her sleep. Even if she didn't hear him, Kai welcomed her. There were cracks in the walls in the windows were shattered.

Soon, the two girls went all out and finally destroyed the AIM Burst. Thus, the Level Upper case comes to an end.

Ruiko slowly opens her eyes. She was able to have enough strength to set up. The Level 0 looks around the mess of the room. Ruiko then gets a minor headache.

Ruiko: Ow... What happened?

She says, putting her hand on her forehead.

Kai: Rui?

He says sitting on a chair, next to her bedside. R4 sits over on the other side.

Kai: How do you feel?

He asked, concerned about her health.

Later that day, Powered Suits arrived on the scene to secure the power plant and make sure no damage had fallen on the facility. At the same time, additional Anti-Skill personal arrived to take Dr. Kiyama into custody. The doctor was already in handcuffs and being led into a van when Melarue interrupted.

Melarue: Hey, what do we do? About your students, I mean.

Kiyama: I have no intention of giving up.

The doctor said with a small smile.

Kiyama: I'll just have to try again. It doesn't matter if I'm in a laboratory, or a prison cell. They can lock me up, but they can't stop me from planning. Hopefully this time, I will find a much better solution.

The students could only watch with hope as the doctor got into the Anti-Skill van and was taken away. Roger was told from Yomikawa to keep an eye on Melarue from her actions today.

As soon as the van was out of sight, a taxi pulled up in front of the group with a screeching halt. From the taxi came Kuroko, who tackled Mikoto to the ground in a hug. As Kuroko began her usual routine when Mikoto was in some sort of compromising situation, Melarue and Uiharu could only laugh stiffly at all too familiar sight. The droids tilted their heads in confusion. However, she stopped her routine when she remembered she had a message for everyone. All the Level Upper victims had woken up, including Saten. She even gave them a message, that Kai sent them about not telling the victims about what transpired. Everyone agrees.

* * *

**Heaven Canceller's Hospital...**

both Kai and Ruiko are now at the rooftop, holding hands. She has her hairpin back where it belongs.

Kai: I kept my promise, Ruiko. But I wasn't strong and fast enough to save you from falling into a coma.

He told her.

Ruiko smiled at her crush.

Soon, Uiharu comes through the doorway, completely covered up in bandages. Kai moved over to the side to give the two their moment. Uiharu and Saten reconcile a few meters away. When the two friends started one of their playful arguments after Saten flipped Uiharu's skirt.

So, the two girls and Kai walked to the lobby. Where everyone was waiting for them.

Kai: I'll be back guys. There's something I need to pick up. It's really important.

Everyone nodded and decided to let him go do his business.

Kuroko: Kuroko: Alright I tag along?

She asked him.

Kai nods.

* * *

In the city outskirts, as the night wind blows, the two students arrived at the edge of the city, cut off by the trees. Kai's cloak flaps behind him from the wind. Shirai was close behind him. He then stops in his tracks.

Kuroko: So, mind telling me what we're doing out here?

She asked him.

Crouching in one knee, Kai digs through the soil and picks up an old rusty and brittle lightsaber hilt that once belonged to his former lover; Sylvia. He wiped off the dirt and grips the handle with both hands. Kuroko come looks to see what he has.

Although it's old, he ignites a sapphire blade that is similar to Anakin's blade as it hums for the first time in over 5 years.

Kuroko: Is that the same weapon that Mel used earlier today?

She asked him.

Kai doesn't say a word and retracts the blade before turning around and walk away.

Kuroko follows him.

**To be continued...**


	15. Swimsuits

**July 18, 2023** **(Earth Calendar)**

**Kai and Melarue's** **residents**

Mikoto, Uiharu, Ruiko, Kuroko, and Roger are walking by the entrance of Kai and Melarue's house in the outskirts of District 7. Most of the area is completely Forest.

Uiharu: Wow! Their home is amazing.

She says, Astonished of what she saw.

Their house was a mix between modern and future. The yard of the estate had a small garden and water fountains. There was also a gate surrounding the residents, that surprised everyone. The girls buzzed themselves in and the gate opens up for them.

Kuroko: Is it me, or is this place supposed to be abandoned?

She says confused. Remembering that this part of the district was supposed to be deserted.

The other girls even agreed with her. Uiharu checks her handheld device for information. When she found it, she found something surprising.

Uiharu: Strange. On here it says that this place was originally supposed to be demolish 3 month ago, but someone bought the property and made it into a new residential area.

She says reading from her device.

Mikoto: 3 months, huh? Mel and Kai didn't have that much money on them, even though Mel's a Level 4.

She says to her friends.

Kuroko: I agree with you Sissy, those two have been hiding something from us since the bank robbery on June 23rd.

She admitted.

Ruiko: Wait, you knew about this? Why didn't you tell us before?

She questions her, a bit upset that the Teleporter was suspicious about Melarue and Kai.

Kuroko: Because Saten, I didn't have proof that they WERE hiding the fact they wield laser swords, which is technically impossible for even Academy City to make.

She explained to the Level Zero, Urban legend Hunter.

Ruiko: Oh. You do make a good point.

She says, understanding the situation.

Mikoto: So Roger, you also know about them too? Do you mind explaining it to us?

She asked the recent addition to their team. However, what he said next, confuses her more.

Roger: Uhhh, sorry ma'am, I'm afraid that information is classified by my previous manufacturers prior to my reconstruction.

He says to her apologizing.

Roger: However, since you're an electromaster, perhaps you could override my current programming. And maybe, just maybe, I could bring up what I have on them. More specifically, their current affiliation.

He told the Ace of Tokiwadai.

Mikoto: I believe that can be arranged.

She says, agreeing to the idea. The other girls nodded in agreement.

* * *

Everyone arrived at the front door of their friends fancy looking house. Ruiko was the one to ring the doorbell. Just then, the door slides open automatically. The girls were surprised.

Ruiko: Since when did they get their hands on an automatic door?

She asked to her friends. Everyone shrugs their shoulders. Soon the whole group enters the 2 story house.

Uiharu: Oh wow! I love the design to their house.

She says amazed, as everyone looks around the inside of the house.

Ruiko had to agree too, as the two girls started exploring the first floor.

Ruiko: Everything is like a mix between a modern House and a House of the future.

Soon the automatic doors close behind them.

Kuroko: Very impressive.

She comments, admiring the architecture.

Mikoto: it sure is.

She agreed with her roommate.

Ruiko suddenly caught a scent of something cooking. And it smelled wonderful.

Ruiko: *sniff, sniff*

Uiharu: What is it, Saten?

She asked her best friend, seeing her odd behavior.

Ruiko didn't answer, because she sprinted towards the kitchen.

* * *

By the time she got there, she notices Kai cooking up some breakfast.

Ruiko: Kai, you're making breakfast?

She says confused.

Kai turns around to see the girl of his dreams. He smiles to her.

Kai: Didn't notice you're here. Yeah, Mel and I woke up late.

He explained to her.

Ruiko: I can see that. After all, it is noon.

She told him. Ruiko looked around and noticed that someone wasn't here.

Ruiko: Say, where's Melarue? I don't see her?

She asked.

Kai: Oh, she should be coming out of the shower.

He says. Ruiko nods, understanding.

Uiharu: Saten!

She calls out, entering the kitchen, with everyone else following her.

Ruiko: Uiharu, you've got to smell his cooking!

She announced to everyone.

Girls: *sniff, sniff*

Mikoto: Man, that does smell good.

She says, mouth drooling.

Uiharu and Shirai nodded in agreement.

Just then, the sound of footprints coming from the stairs. Everyone turns to see Melarue wearing a bathrobe. Her cleavage was showing as her breasts bounced.

Melarue: Oh, hello girls. Didn't know you were coming already.

She says, coming to a complete stop.

Most of the robe leaves little to the imagination. Everyone begins to blush from her appearance, Kuroko smirks, coming up with lewd ideas in her head to might do something similar to Mikoto.

Kai: Hey! We have guests! Cover your chest more, Mel!

He yelled at her, turning towards the pan.

Melarue was confused, until she saw what she was wearing. She begins to blush.

Melarue: Oops! Let me put on something more decent.

She says, quickly running up the stairs.

* * *

Everyone is sitting at the table, while Kai and Melarue eat breakfast. Melarue is wearing some clothes that are at least decent, consisting of a Legend of Zelda shirt and Daisy Duke shorts. While the two Jedi are eating, they decided to answer some of their friends questions.

Kai: So, what do you want to know first?

He asked the girls.

Kuroko: First of all, who are you really?

She sternly says.

Kai looked at Melarue, and she nods. So he turns towards his group of friends.

Kai: Alright, to start off, Earth is not our original planet. See, people who know about the universe, it's not what you think it is.

He told them, getting their attention.

Ruiko: Then, what is it?

She asked him.

Kai: It's complicated.

He simply said.

Ruiko: Please, tell us.

She asked again, giving him the puppy eyes.

Kai: It's very complicated.

He told them again.

Mikoto: We're clever, and don't start patronizing us because people have almost died yesterday and we don't like it. So tell us.

She says, losing her patience.

Kai and Melarue sighed in defeat.

Kai: People assumed that humanity is the only existing sentient race in the known universe, but actually, it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... timey wimey... stuff?

In the end, everyone was confused.

Kai: A-Anyway, let's just confirm from a certain point of view that the multiverse theory is real.

He exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other.

Girls: Huh?

* * *

**After a brief explanation...**

Kai and Melarue just finished explaining.

Mikoto: That's the craziest story I ever heard.

Kai and Melarue blinked in disbelief. They figured their friends wouldn't believe them.

Kai: Oh. That so? Well, I guess someone like you could be so stubborn and so atheistic.

He begins, insulting her. However, this causes Mikoto to spark out in anger.

Mikoto: How dare you... Say that to me again!

She says, warning him.

Kai: You heard me.

He smugly says.

Mikoto: That does it!

And just like that, she launches electric sparks at him so powerful that he uses tuteminis. Reaching out he absorbs the power and redirects it back at her so casually with his hand. The girls gasped from his actions. They originally thought he was a Level 0.

Kai looks at his hand and clenches it.

Kai: Haven't used this in a while. Still got it.

He says two himself. Kai turned his gaze towards the girls.

Kai: So now you guys believe us?

The girls quickly nodded their heads. Soon, Ruiko decided to ask Melarue something that was on her mind.

Ruiko: So, Melarue?

She asked.

Melarue nods.

Melarue: I'm sorry for deceiving you girls. In reality, I'm not a human. I'm an Elf. Well to be more specific, I'm half High Elf and Dark Elf. You can probably guess who my parents are.

She explains to them.

Ruiko: Wow, that's so cool!

She shouts, excitedly.

Melarue: What's so cool?

The Jedi Elf was confused.

Ruiko: That not only I'm friends with people from another universe, I'm also friends with a beautiful Elf who probably lives the same way as a normal Elf. Are you?

She asked, as if she was a reporter getting the scoop of the century.

Melarue: You are correct. I'm actually 115 years old. I'm still a teenager by my species standards.

She winks.

Kai: But Ruiko, aren't you mad at us, you know for lying to you guys? Don't you trust us anymore?

He asked her.

Ruiko: You're right, we are mad because what the two of you did was wrong. Not only you lied to my friends, you've also lied to me.

She lectures the two Jedi with a serious tone as she closes her blue eyes and takes a deep breath before smiling to them.

Ruiko: But… since you're being honest with me, we still trust you. You're our friends and that's all that matters.

She admits, small smiling. Everyone agreed with her.

Uiharu: Melarue. Yesterday, Roger mentioned the word Jedi to describe you. Do you mine explaining that?

She asked.

Kai: Do you want the whole version or the sum up one?

Mikoto: Sum it up.

She simply said.

Kai: The Jedi are an Order of knightly peacekeepers in protecting the known galaxy Mel and I are from.

He explains.

Uiharu: Peacekeepers?

Kuroko: Like Anti-Skill and Judgement?

The two Judgement members asked.

Kai: No. Totally different. The Jedi are independent from being under government jurisdiction. At least, they use to be.

He says with a frown.

Mikoto: What do you mean?

She asked.

Kai: A thousand years ago, after defeating an ancient enemy that forced them into hiding, the Jedi were placed under jurisdiction over the fear of them reigniting another galactic scale conflict that lasted 5000-4000 years, war or not. And I don't blame them.

He says.

Kai: However, they hypocritically used them for their own political agendas, preventing the Jedi to help neutral systems willingly in public unless the Republic's Galactic Senate approves it.

He says, bitterly.

Kai: So technically, it's the Jedi's fault. All because of wanting to not change their so outdated and flawed code. And that resulted in creating their ancient enemy in the first place.

He concluded.

Mikoto: So, Is that what you were talking about the other day, Melarue?

She turned towards the Elf.

Melarue: Y-Yeah. It was all true.

Even about the whole being more than friends to Kai.

She told them.

Ruiko: You like them like that before?

She was curious.

Melarue: Yes. Also, about a week before we met you guys, Kai was the one to take my virginity.

She says, her ears perked up while she blushes.

Girls: HUH?!

They all exclaimed.

Melarue was confused, until she realized why they reacted that way.

Melarue: Don't worry about it. I was using birth control the whole time. So I'm not pregnant.

She told them.

Everyone turned towards Kai.

Kai: Yeaaahhhh. It's a long and complicated story.

He awkwardly says.

The girls stared at him with blank expressions.

Kai: It's not that I don't like her, it's just that I only see her as my friend. And the fact she has to follow that stupid, God damn code I keep warning you about.

He says, looking at the Elf.

Melarue: Jeez, what's with you and the Jedi being on bad terms?!

She started arguing with him.

Kai: I told you, it's none of your damn business. You'd never believe me, and the fact your failed Order are cowards to deal with personal issues. Heh. At least the Mandos know how to fight like a man would.

He grins.

Kai: Sometimes I just wish the Jedi would just stay burnt to the ground.

He mutters.

Melarue: You're unbelievable!

She yells and stands up.

Kai: Good thing I'm not an arrogant and ignorant fool who has the balls to get the job done. I'm always one step ahead.

Melarue growls in anger, as her eyes turn red for a second, until she relaxes and her eyes turn back to green.

Melarue: You're right. I was wrong to not believe you before.

She admitted, sitting down.

Kai: If I was in charge, I'd do things my way. But no one in the Order wants to hear my reasons, so what's done is done.

He says.

Melarue: So anyway, what else did you girls need from us? Because I'm pretty sure it's not to hear about the truth.

It was her turn to speak.

Kuroko: There's an upcoming photoshoot for swimsuit models in a few hours. And basically, a few friends of mine asked me and Sissy for help since our seniors in the Tokiwadai swimming club are having a meet with their competitors.

She explained.

Mikoto: We accepted, but we couldn't do it alone. So we were wondering if Saten, Uiharu, and Melarue would come along.

She exclaimed. Everyone looks towards Kai.

Kai: I don't know. You ladies are probably far too young for that.

Especially you, Shirai. No one's gonna take you seriously if you wear a two piece. Ugh. Seriously. Gross.

He concludes in disgust.

Kai: Wouldn't want Misaka to try and zap you again.

He begins to laugh.

Kuroko growls in anger, but them remembers something else and smirks.

Kuroko: My friends also told me that we need one boy as well.

He stops laughing.

Kai: Wait, what?

He blinks.

Melarue smirked.

Kai: No. I politely refuse.

He blankly says.

Melarue: Oh, come on, Kai. It'll be fun. Besides, you might lose your chance of seeing us in sexy swimsuits, especially Saten.

Kai then imagines Ruiko in a sexy swimsuit at the beach and then started turning red. He then shook those thoughts out of his head.

Kai: No way. I'm not getting caught up being accused for something that's not in my character. They'll think I'm a pervert. So, I'm not going and that's final!

He shouts.

Melarue wasn't about to give up, so she pretends to cry.

Melarue: How heartless could you be? Letting down Shirai and her friends like that. I'm so disappointed in you!

She fake cries.

The young Elf looks at Uiharu and Ruiko while covering her face.

Melarue: (whispers) Hey! You want him to come, right? Play along.

The girls looked at each other and decided to help out by begining to cry as well.

Kai: Yeah, no. I'm not that easy to give in. Now if you would excuse me, I've got other things to do.

He says, unfazed.

Unfortunately, they wouldn't stop fake crying as they begin to test Kai's patience. This was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Kai: Alright, Alright! I'll go with you guys if you would stop now!

This gave the three Sakugawa girls smiling mischievously.

Kai: But let me make this clear, Mel. Should you attempt to rape me again without me noticing, I won't hesitate to collect your damn head.

He threatened playfully.

Melarue freezes up in fear. For some reason, she feels the cold coming from within her friend.

She slowly nods.

Melarue: Crystal.

Kai: Good. Because I still haven't forgotten that you took my virginity away against my own will.

Mikoto: Wait, what?

Kai: Don't ask.

He quickly says.

* * *

**Swimsuit Manufacturing Building...**

Uiharu, Ruiko, and Melarue: (Awe)

Melarue: Whoa, this place is enormous!

Saten: I didn't know it was such a big business!

Uiharu: It's exciting and intimidating, all at the same time!

The three girls exclaimed, with excitement. Everyone were able to meet up with Kuroko's classmates and enter the Swimsuit company building.

Awatsuki: It was great of you to get your friends to come along. Thanks again.

She says bowing.

Mikoto: Oh, no problem. With something like this, the more the merrier, don't you think?

She said smiling.

Wannai: Thank you for coming as well, Kai.

She says to him.

Kai: Sure. No problem.

He smiles. He gets a good look at the two girls.

Kai: (thoughts) Hmm. I can't explain it, but Wannai and Awatsuki have very appealing body, just like Ruiko.

He theorized.

Uiharu: So after seeing us, are you sure you want us to play swimsuit models?

She asked the Tokiwadai students.

Kuroko: Don't worry so much, modern fashion designers have come up with all sorts of ways to make evern undeveloped bodies look more appealing to the eye.

She explained to her co-worker.

Uiharu: Thank you for the support, Shairi.

She meekly says, with tears falling down her eyes.

?: Sorry to keep you waiting.

Then a young woman wearing a business suit walks up to them.

Ruiko: Who's she?

She asked Wannai, who stands next to her.

Wannai: She's the Manufacturer's general manager.

She answers her question.

Manager: Thanks for coming today, this is going to be great. Huh, weren't there two more coming

She asked the group, looking around.

Kuroko: More models?

She asked the company head.

?: Well hello, Shirai.

A voice of a young girl says.

Kuroko: Ugh. I know that voice.

To Kuroko's chagrin, a black haired girl arrives wearing an elegant kimono, accompanied by fellow Judgment cheif Mii Konori, wearing a simple jacket.

Kongou: Oh my, look at all the people who are with you. Is this a social studies field trip for school or something?

Kuroko: Oh hi there, Kongou.

Melarue: And Konori here's too?

She says, surprised.

Kai: (thoughts) Who does this girl think she is? She sounds a lot like a snob.

He said to himself.

Kuroko: What do you have to say for yourself. Why are you wearing that outfit? The school rule dictates that we must wear our school uniforms, even on days off or have you forgotten that.

The teleporter asked her rival.

Kongou: For this afternoon at least, I am no mere student of Tokiwadai Middle School. I am here as a model. Naturally I dress as such.

She announced, opening up her fan.

Kai: (thoughts) And she's an idiot. Perfect.

He said sarcastically.

Kuroko: A model? Did they ask you too?

She asked her.

Kongou was surprised to hear that. Uiharu asked her superior officer the reason she was here. Konori told them that a classmate of hers recommending that she come.

Mikoto told her that members of their schools swim club needed some help.

As the General Manager leads Kongou to the dressing room, she explains to the Manager that she must wear a high-quality swimsuit, fitting for a professional model. Uiharu asked Kuroko if she was someone she's acquainted with. The teleporter so that she's someone she wish she wasn't acquainted with.

* * *

Soon, the eight girls are given their time to browse for the swimsuits they want in the company's dressing room. The girls take pairs in looking around the many designs provided by the company; Maaya and Kinuho, Uiharu and Saten, Konori and Melarue, and Kuroko with Kongou search the aisles for the perfect swimsuit for their style. While Kai looked through the male section to find the perfect one for him.

Meanwhile, Mikoto can't take her eyes off a pink polka-dot two piece with frills. Saten and Uiharu see Mikoto eyeing the overly cute piece of swimwear and asks Mikoto to try it on; although Mikoto is reluctant in trying out the one she really likes, she is eventually persuaded to give it a try...

Until Mii suddenly calls out on her childish taste in clothing.

Mikoto quickly denies and says that she was just browsing.

She grabs a blue athletic one-piece and storms into the nearest changing booth.

The three Sakugawa girls sighed in disappointment.

Konori: What's wrong? Was it something I said?

The older girl was confused.

A few minutes after that, everyone gets to their chosen swimsuit. Maaya gets a blue-and-black one-piece, Kinuho tries on a lime-green two-piece with a striped top, Uiharu gets a yellow one-piece with a red flower design and Saten wears a white and aqua two piece with an aqua sarong. Kai wore a simple pair of blue and orange swim trunks, but they worked well with his overall figure. He also wears a space-themed button-down Hawaiian shirt and has it opened up, revealing his bare chest. He was by no means incredibly buff, but he was well built, thanks to his Jedi training. He seemed like a perfect balance between realism and fantasy; something attainable, but at the same time ideal.

Uiharu: Ahh, I-I feel practically naked wearing this thing.

She says in embarrassment

Ruiko: We're all girls here, Uiharu. Nothing to be shy about. Besides, Kai's a gentleman.

She reassures her best friend. Secretly, Ruiko is embarrassed too since her big crush is seeing her. She manages to hide her embarrassment.

Awatsuki: Plus, that looks great on you.

She commented.

Uiharu: It does, really?

She asked her.

Wannai: A bikini divides the eyeline between top and bottom, but a one-piece shows off a woman's entire figure. So they only flatter truly slender people.

She explains to her.

Mikoto: Is that swim club knowledge?

She asked them.

Kai: I believe that's common knowledge, actually.

He announced.

Kai: Then again, I might be wrong.

He second-guessed himself.

Saten is amazed that Kinuho knows a lot about swimsuits. So she decides to ask her for some pointers.

Ruiko: Do you have any other pointers on picking out a suit to wear?

She asked her.

Wannai: Well, let me think.

She thought for a moment, until giving her answer.

Wannai: Sarongs are an option, they are of course fashionable, and are helpful for covering the lower body.

There was awkward silence. No one said a word as Ruiko looks down and blushes in embarrassment.

Ruiko: It's not like I was trying to hide anything! I just thought it was cute!

Kai: More like sexy to me.

He quietly mutters.

Kuroko: Sorry for taking so long!

She says, as the curtains to her Changing Booth opens up. Everyone gasps in disbelief as they turn to see her.

Kai: What. The hell. Is that?

He says, at a lost of words from what he sees. Because right in front of him Kuroko emerges from the Changing Booth dressed in a purple string bikini that is so short that it seems that it is only designed to cover what should be covered.

Kuroko: Hmm, I am a little disappeared that the designs they had were so tang like this. But given that these are off the rack swimsuits, what more can a girl expect.

She explained to everyone.

Kai: Dear lord, no one's literally gonna take her seriously.

He facepalms.

Ruiko: I...I don't know what to say.

Uiharu: We probably shouldn't be surprised.

Mikoto: Unbelievable.

She comments with a blank expression.

Kai: Unacceptable.

He bluntly says.

Wannai: Ahh, individuality is important in a model.

Awatsuki: It sure is.

She says, sarcastically.

Kai rolls his eyes.

Kai: (thoughts) How can they not see that Shirai's bikini doesn't seem right for her?

Kuroko: Modest as this is, I'm sure this is driving you crazy Sissy. I know it'll be difficult, but please try to resist.

She says, trying to seduce Mikoto.

Mikoto : Uh huh. Yeah, I don't think that's going to be a problem.

Kongou: Aww, look at you girls. Is that all you're working with?

She smugly says. This got everyone's attention.

Kuroko's rival refuses to go out without a blast, so she tries out a red swimsuit that is open in the middle and the sides and even has a Python wrapped around her. The Snake also has a bow on it her to indicate that its gender is female.

The group of friends shutter in fear from seeing the reptile. With the exception of Uiharu and Kai.

Kongou: Well, what do you think, impressive huh? I'm working the 'Sexy and Exotic' angle. I expect great reviews, it's the ultimate Swimsuit experience for the audience.

Everyone except Uiharu and Kai moves away at the sight of Kongou's pet Python.

Girls: Ahhhhh, that's a Snake!

Uiharu: Oh, it's not so scary. I think it's very cute.

She says, admiring the creature.

Kai: Oh would you girls grow up, this one's not poisonous. Kai: Then again, it's much more fun seeing Saten being a damsel to everything she's scared of.

He laughs. Mark Hamill style.

Kongou: Her name is Ekaterina.

Wannai: Oh look at that, what a pretty python.

She says, clearly not afraid of the reptile.

Awatsuki: You do realize that's a snake not a dog.

She said surprised.

Ruiko: Would you hurry up and put that away already!

She shouts.

Kai pulls her in to look at the python.

Kai: Don't be a baby. I'm right behind you.

He told her. Ruiko begins to smile, believing everything was going to be alright. Until it wasn't.

Kai: Not!

He begins to laugh like the joker as he pushes her towards the snake.

Ruiko screams. She jumps into his arms, not letting go.

Ruiko: It's so scary!

Kongou: What do you think, Shirai, surely you're not afraid

Kuroko: What? I think it's just a tasteless stage prop.

Konori: (Sighed)

Soon, Konori and Melarue come out with stunning swimsuits. The Judgement cheif wears a white bikini with black polka-dots and frills. The young Elf has a green leaf theme bikini, alongside a leaf pattern sarong.

Konori: Its a little bit tight, but it's all they had. They don't carry larger sizes.

She says, disappointed.

Melarue: Actually, the one I'm wearing has her measurements, but Konori told me that this one suits me better. Besides, I think the one she has fits her style.

She says smiling and doing a little twirl. Her breasts sway side to side.

Everyone is left stunned at their figures. Their mouths were wide open, unable to say a word. Until Wannai broke the silence.

Wannai: Oh, wow.

She simply said.

Everyone: Huh?

All of the students turn towards her in disbelief. Including Kongou's pet snake Ekaterina.

Kai: Really?

He asked.

* * *

Soon, the ten students are led by the general manager to an empty room filled with white panels.

Mikoto: It's nothing but an empty room?

She was confused.

Uiharu: Is this where we're going to be shooting, it's so bare?

She asked the general manager.

Just then the scenery changes. The general manager presses a button on a remote. Nearly instantly, the blank room became a scenic beach shore with white sand, palm trees, and a beautiful ocean front. Upon closer inspection, the group found that it was possible to touch the projections. Everyone was amazed from this.

General Manager: This high tech studio digitally creates any number of different settings.

She explains how the technology works and that it can mimic the environment and climate around them. She gives them a demonstration by changing the beach scenery

to a city at night, a mountain view, a classroom, and back to the beach.

Ruiko: Wow! It feels so real.

She says, as she and Melarue touch a palm tree.

Kai: Wow, this is so extraordinary.

He says to the general manager.

General Manager: It's the latest in Academy City technology.

Uiharu then turns toward the business woman.

Uiharu: Oh. I was just wondering, is the person shooting us going to be a man?

Wannai: Yeah. Now you'd mentioned it, that's a good question.

She agreed with her.

Konori: Even if he was a professional, it would be still kind of, you know...

She pointed out.

Kai: If they so much think about dirty thoughts on my friends, I'll kick his balls off of him.

He threatens.

General Manager: All the photography is automated.

Everyone: Huh?

They all look at the woman.

Kai: That's good to know.

He says, relieved.

General Manager: The camera will never be inside you're field of view, so you don't have to worry about it. Just act natural.

Melarue: You do realize that's actually even more awkward at the same time, right?

She asked, dryly.

Kai: Just go with it, Mel.

He simply said.

* * *

As soon as the general manager had left them to themselves, Kongou immediately started posing on top of a beach chair. Clearly, this was her definition of acting natural.

Kai: This girl is quite the airhead, isn't she?

He commented.

Kuroko: You have no idea.

She added with a small laugh.

Kuroko: It's actually quite fitting, considering her personality and her power is Aero Hand, the ability create ejection points for jets of air.

She explained to him.

Kai: Ah. That explains everything.

He says, nodding.

Kuroko: And speaking of acting natural...it's time we need to play our parts too, Sissy.

She claimed.

Mikoto: What parts do you mean?

She asked.

Kuroko: Oh, you know. You're the sexy beach babe I apply suntan lotion to.

She said, drooling with a perverted gleam in her eyes.

Mikoto: No, not this again! I said no!

She yelled as she ran away, Kuroko hot on her heels.

Kai: She's at it again.

He facepalms.

Konori:Now I get it, that's totally natural for them.

She noted as the rest of the girls watched the group's antics.

Kai: Something like that.

He simply said.

Wannai: Yeah, that's Misaka for you. she always sets a great example.

She commented.

Awatsuki: What do you say, everyone? Should we follow their cue?

She suggested.

Everyone: Yeah!

Soon enough, the photoshoot got underway. Of course, plenty of antics took place during this. The entire time they were on the beach, Mikoto was being chased by Kuroko. Wannai and Awatsuki played with a beach ball. Konori rest in a hammock in a shaded area. Uiharu, Kai, Ruiko, and Melarue made Sand Castles. Kongou lewdly licks a vanilla popsicle.

* * *

**Later...**

Kai: Why don't we get some lotion on? Wearing this shirt is making me a bit sweaty.

He asked Uiharu and Melarue. Each of them carrying suntan lotion bottles in their hands. Kai has a normal scented one, Uiharu has strawberry, and Melarue has pineapple.

Melarue: Sure. I have the right one this time.

She told him.

Kai: You better. Remember Mel, keep your hands to yourself or I will kill you.

He says marching towards a shaded area.

Soon, the three got to work. They begin to apply sun lotion on themselves. While the girls humming a little tune. Just then, Mikoto came into the scene, finally have lost Kuroko on her tail.

Uiharu: Huh? What's wrong, Misaka?

She asked her.

Mikoto: I just got away from Kuroko. She was bugging me to let her lotion me up.

She explains.

Mikoto: *Sniff, sniff*

She then begins to smell something.

Mikoto: Oh, wow. Something smells nice.

She claims as she gets closer.

Uiharu: It's strawberry scented lotion.

She says showing the lotion bottle to her.

Melarue: Mines pineapple.

The Elf explains.

Mikoto: Sweet.

She says holding the lotion bottle Uiharu used.

Uiharu: Do you wanna try some, Misaka?

She asked her.

Mikoto: A-Are you sure?

She asked for confirmation.

Uiharu: Of course! Here, sit down.

She told Misaka.

Mikoto begins to take her spot. Melarue smiles seeing this. She then turned towards her friend.

Melarue: I'll be back. I'm going to explore the forest for a bit.

She told Kai, as she gets up.

Kai: Don't get attacked by a snake.

He told her.

Melarue: Relax. The only snake that's here is Ekaterina and besides, she's harmless. She's not going to attack me.

She smiles.

Kai: I was joking, Mel.

He admitted.

Melarue: I understand.

She says, walking through the trees. As she left, Ruiko arrives, alongside Konori. Each of them carrying canned drinks in their arms.

Ruiko: Uiharu!

She calls out.

Konori: Do you mind rubbing lotion on us, as well.

She asked Uiharu as both girls set down the cans.

Mikoto: Oh, the two of you can take my spot.

She says getting up quickly.

Uiharu: Really? Okay, then. Sit over here, girls.

She says, gesturing to the same spot Mikoto was just sitting at.

Ruiko: Thank you!

So now, Ruiko is sitting in front of Uiharu, while Konori is in front of Kai.

Ruiko: Hey, Misaka. Mind if we have some juice.

She asked her.

Mikoto: Sure. Go ahead.

She says, smiling.

**A few moments** **later...**

Ruiko: Umm... I feel... weird.

She says, blushing.

Konori: Yeah... Me too. I feel kinda hot.

She announced.

Ruiko removes her sarong, revealing her white bikini thong, that showing off her cute butt cheeks. The two girls begin to sway their hips and as they look at Uiharu and Kai with lust.

Uiharu: Sa...Saten?!

She asked in concern.

Ruiko begins to giggle, creepily.

Ruiko: Hey, Uiharu. What color panties are you wearing today?

She asked, her eyes dilated. She tries to pounce on Uiharu, but took some steps back.

Kai: (thoughts) Oh, no. I recognize this. This is what Melarue was acting like when she drugged herself.

He recognizes Ruiko and Konori's odd behavior.

Uiharu: S-Saten! This is a swimsuit! I have nothing underneath!

She shouts, defending herself.

Kai: Uiharu. I don't think she's listening. In fact, none of them are listening. I think Ruiko is trying to take your virginity?

He hypothesized.

Ruiko: If there's nothing, then I want to see everything even more!

She exclaims, excitedly. Konori came closer to Kai and begins to rub the crotch area of his shorts, as he begins to develop an erection. She looks at him and lewdly licks her lips.

Konori: Oh, my. Is that a gun you're packing or are you just excited to see me, Kai?

She asked, using her ability on him.

Kai: For the love of God! Not again!

He says, getting up. He begins to run into the forest.

Uiharu: Kai! How could you leave me at a time like this?!

She says, running into the opposite direction.

Ruiko lewdly giggles as they see their friends running away.

Ruiko: Konori, can you please get Kai for me? You can get him by any means necessary.

She asked the high schooler. The older girl smirks lewdly, knowing the perfect way to get him.

Konori: I'll bring him back for you. Do you think I can have a piece of him?

She asked Ruiko.

Ruiko: I don't mind sharing. Just as long as you say some for me.

She told her. Soon, each girl begins to chase down their prey.

Ruiko: What's wrong? It's not like your lingerie is going to run away!

She says, chasing Uiharu along the shoreline.

Uiharu: No!

**Over to Kai...**

Konori: Come on, Kai. Don't be such a prude. You know you're going to love it. So just make this easy for us and come willingly. You don't want me to drag you back, sexually?

She says, chasing him through the forest.

Kai: No way I'm going to be used as a pleasure toy again?!

He argues with her.

Konori: Oh, well. It looks like I'm going to take your virginity then.

She announced, not knowing that Kai already lost his virginity to Melarue.

**Meanwhile with** **Melarue...**

When Melarue went into the jungle, she begin to do some sexy poses for the camera to take. There was even one pose where she was covering her breasts when she removed her bra. Right now, she is sitting in a beach chair, while drinking from a coconut.

Kai: Mel! Help me!

She was interrupted from her best friend calling for help. She sees him running towards her.

Melarue: Kai? What's going on?

She asked him. As she sets down the coconut and gets up from the chair.

Kai: It's happening again! Ruiko and Konori have been drugged.

He yelled out.

Melarue sees Konori hot on his tail.

Melarue: Crap!

Kai ran past her. However, Konori tackled her to the ground.

Melarue: Ow! Hey, get off of me!

She shouts, struggling to escape from the Judgement Chief's grasp.

Suddenly, Konori smirks and smashes her lips on Melarue and begins making out with her.

Mel: ?!

Her eyes widened, from her friend's sudden actions. For some reason, Melarue stops fighting and melts from the kiss. Their tongues begins to fight for dominance. In the end, Konori was victorious. Soon, the drug's effects enter Melarue's system.

Melarue: (telepathy) Kai, run! I'm being affected by the aphrodesiac!

She warned him, as the two ladies separate from each other. They soon look at Kai with pure animal lust as they crawl towards him, seductively.

Kai: Oh, come on!

He yelled out.

Konori's eyes now has heart-shaped pupils. While Melarue eyes turned pink. The two girls are wagging their butts, like dogs in heat.

He then notices Wannai and Awatsuki coming towards them.

Kai: Girls! You need to run, now!

He warns them.

Wannai: Huh?

She asked him.

The drugged girls looked at them and smirked evilly. Deciding that the two swim club member should join them.

Kai notices this too. So acting quickly, he grabs Wannai and Awatsuki's hands and ran off to leave the forest. Melarue and Konori giggle and chase after them.

Awatsuki: Kai, what's happening?!

The long hair girl asked.

Kai: They've been drugged. And since I'm the only boy in the group, I don't wanna be raped again!

He explains to the two.

Wannai: What do you mean, raped again?

She asked him.

Kai: Now's not the time for this! We need to run until the drug wears off.

The group continues to run. Soon, they were able to leave the forest and are now hiding behind a boulder. They see the drugged girls run past them.

Kai: (sighed) I think we lost them.

He told the girls.

Wannai: Still, we can't wait forever.

She exclaimed to Kai. Awatsuki agreed with her. Then someone tapped on their shoulders. The three turned and gasped in fright.

Melarue: Found you.

She gives them a yandere smile.

Kai then creates a lightning shield, electrocuting her. She falls unconscious. Konori is about to tackle him, but he side stepped and creates a lightning shield. The two girls were awestrucked.

Kai: I never thought of using the lightning shield. Thank the Force I've still remember how to use it.

He simply said, surprised himself.

Wannai: Kai, that was amazing!

She announced to him.

Awatsuki: Thanks for protecting us.

She said.

Kai: Sure. No problem.

He says, rubbing the back of his head.

Wannai: So, are you an Electromaster like Misaka?

She asked him.

Kai: Not exactly.

He simply said.

Before the two of them can ask, the girls he zapped woke up, their eyes returned to normal.

Melarue: What happened? How'd I get here?

She exclaimed.

Konori: All I remember is Saten and I getting lotion on from Uiharu and Kai.

She says, getting up.

Kai: The two of you were drugged from a powerful aphrodisiac. Ruiko too. Melarue, it was the same one you used.

He explains to them.

Melarue: Great, not again.

Her ears droop down.

Kai: It's not your fault.

He says, taking out his hand. Melarue smiled a little and takes his hand, as she sits up.

Kai: Come on. We'd best check on the others.

He announced. All the girls nod.

And so, the group begins to walk toward the others. Until they come across a shocking development.

Kai: Huh. Nevermind. I guess Misaka already resolved it.

He says. As Kuroko is now tied up by rope that Mikoto holds.

Kai: And it looks like the drug on Ruiko wore off quickly than I thought.

Ruiko begins to walk towards him, holding her head.

Ruiko: Heh. Ow, my head.

Kai: You okay?

He asked her, concerned about her health.

Ruiko: Yeah. I almost took Uiharu's virginity away.

She simply said. She then noticed Konori and Melarue blushing.

Ruiko: The two of them got affected too?

She guessed.

Kai: Unfortunately.

He bluntly says.

**Fast forward...**

The group begins to walk around the shoreline. While Mikoto continues to drag Kuroko.

Ruiko: Uiharu. I'm sorry about what happened earlier.

She apologizes to her friend.

Mikoto: Don't be. You were a victim too, Saten.

She told her.

Konori: BTW, what was that powerful drug that got us crazy.

Melarue: It was a aphrodisiac, made from the extracts of Elf Lily's. Most of you know it as Aphrodite's Rose.

She explains to them.

Kai: Yeah. Melarue and I had a run in with that a month ago.

He admitted.

Melarue: That plant has some nasty side effects on sentient species.

Kai: Yeah. Turns you into yanderes. But I didn't think that this particular aphrodisiac is this powerful.

He theorized.

Melarue: For males, it's like Viagra and among other things.

And for females, you can probably already figure that out.

Everyone nods.

Mikoto: Hey, Kuroko. You better reflect on your actions today.

She says, shaking the rope.

Kuroko: I-I'm sorry.

She says apologizing.

Ruiko: D-Don't worry about it.

She told the teleporter.

Kongou: No!

Everyone heard the same familiar voice.

As they get closer to a rock, Ekaterina sticks her head out from behind it. Then quickly returns behind the rock, but not before spooking everyone.

Kai: It affect animals too?!

He begins to look away.

Kongou: Ekaterina!

Uiharu begins to smile, astonished.

Kongou: No. N-Not there! Anywhere but there!

She shouts.

Melarue: (blushing) Holy shit!

She cursed out loud, from the act of depravity.

Just then, Kongou screams out to the heavens. In complete ecstasy.

* * *

Later on, as soon as Kongou wakes up, fully conscious, and Ekaterina returns to her senses. Everyone soon returned to their normal activities.

Just then, the scenery changes all of a sudden. It is now a Beach Resort. Each of the students split up to do their own things. Mikoto, Kuroko, Wannai, and Awatsuki are doing some exercises. Melarue its on a pool chair, working a tan. Kai does some laps in the pool. Konori, Uiharu, and Ruiko are sitting at a table, having some drinks. Ruiko now has a flower hairpin. Kongou sits on a fancy chair, looking like royalty.

The scene shifted again to that of a yacht. The group explore the yacht for a bit, taking in the view of the synthesized ocean in front of them. Kai and Ruiko got an especially beautiful view as the two were at the bow of the ship, mimicking the iconic "king of the world" scene from the Titanic. For once, Kai was actually enjoying himself during the photo shoot.

Unfortunately, Kai's joy was not to last. Soon enough, the scene changed again, this time into a blizzard in a frozen tundra. Why such cold conditions were programmed in for a swimsuit photo shoot, the group had no idea. Everyone tied to stay as warm as they could, something made more difficult by their lack of appropriate clothing for the weather.

Melarue: W-Where are we now?!

She asked, shivering.

Awatsuki: Wherever it is, it's incredibly cold.

Kai: What the hell is up with the blizzard?! This doesn't make any sense!

He yelled as he hugged his now closed shirt.

Kongou: That's what makes a real model! Whatever happens you get the job done!

She gloated as she laid on the ground before sneezing from the cold.

Kai: That's what you get.

He mutters, sarcastically.

As Kai said this, the scenery changed from the cold tundra to a hot desert. Due to the sudden change in temperature, Kongou sprung up from the ground in pain as she was suddenly burning.

Kongou: Ow, hot!!

Mikoto: From too cold to too warm.

She complained.

Uiharu: Way way too warm.

She clarified.

Melarue: That's the understatement of a lifetime.

She says, sitting on a rock, fanning herself with her hat.

Ruiko: Why did they program in such extremes?

She asked

Kai: This is nonsense.

He lamented, holding his shirt over his head for shade.

Kongou: Water! Water!

Kongou begged for water to help her ease the pain of her burns. However, she didn't expect the scenery to suddenly change into a small boat in the middle of a raging storm.

Everyone begins to scream.

Mikoto: Not this much water!

She shouts.

Melarue: Too much water. Too much water!

Ruiko: Like I said, what's with all the extreme weather?!

She asked again.

Awatsuki: If they want to put us on a boat, could they at least make if comfortable?!

She begged.

After struggling with the weather for a little bit and watching Kongou reel in a very large fish.

Kongou: Not bad. A prize Barracuda.

She gloats.

Kai: Actually, that's just a very big tuna.

He argues with her.

Kongou: No it's not!

She shouts out.

Ruiko: Maybe you should let her have her fantasy.

She glares at him, for being a killjoy.

Kai: Fine.

He told her.

Soon, the group found that scenery had changed yet again. The weather was much calmer and the sky was full of stars.

Uiharu: Oh. I guess we're off the boat.

She announced.

Mikoto: Wow. The stars are beautiful.

She says, looking up in the sky.

Kai: Wait. It feels too quiet.

He clarifies, looking around.

Mikoto: Guys, over there. Looks a lot like the Earth. Huh?

She noted, pointing towards the celestial body in question. Until she realized where they were.

Mikoto: Great, we're on the moon now!

She shouts out in disbelief.

Wannai: Well, at least's it's pretty.

She reasoned.

Konori: Yeah, very pretty.

She agreed.

Kongou: Hey, guys look! What's that over there?!

She yelled, pointing at something in the distance.

Off in the distance of the lunar surface stood, to everyone's confusion, a single black monolith. To make matters even stranger, Kuroko suddenly found herself carrying a bone in her right hand.

Melarue: Seriously? What's with the pop culture references?

She questioned.

Manager: Sorry about that. Please wait a moment. We need to make some adjustments and change the scene.

She said over the loud speaker.

Kai: Great, what are we in for this time?

He asked sarcastically.

To everyone's surprise, the scene was actually rather calm. Unlike the last couple of scenes, there was not sign of extreme weather or questionable entities anywhere. Instead, the group was presented with a rather peaceful campsite.

Melarue: Glad that was over with.

She exclaimed.

Manager: I'm sorry.

She apologized as she approached the group

Manager: We're experiencing technical difficulties with the cameras. We should have it taken care of soon. In the meantime, why don't you take a short break?

She told everyone.

Mikoto: So, what do we do now?

She asked no one in particular.

General Manager: Oh, by the way, the food there is real. Feel free to cook something up if you want to.

She called back as she left.

Ruiko: Cook something up using this stuff? What should we make?

She questioned, inspecting one of the pots.

Melarue and Kai look at each other, shrugging.

Konori: With the number of people and the ingredients we have.

She mused, thinking for a moment. The two Jedi were doing the same thing, until all three of them came with the same conclusion.

Kai, Melarue, and Konori: We need to make some curry!

They realized simultaneously.

Konori: Some of us can work on the curry, and the rest can do rice.

She explained.

Ruiko: I'm on team curry!

She proclaimed.

Uiharu: Me too, please!

She said, raising her hand.

Kai: I'll help you guys then.

He offered.

Melarue: I'll assist you guys as well. I do make a mean curry.

She proclaimed, smiling.

Mikoto: Alright, then how about I take the rice?

She suggested.

Kuroko: If you're making rice, Sissy, then that's what I'm doing.

She added.

Kongou: Uh, please. Curry is such a boorish, unsophisticated food.

She scoffed.

Melarue: I beg your pardon?

She says, slightly offended.

Ruiko: What are you talking about? It's delicious, especially when Kai and Melarue make it.

Uiharu: You mean you don't like curry?

She asked in surprise.

Kuroko: I'm betting you just have no idea how to make it.

She accused with a sly grin.

Kongou: Please, don't be ridiculous.

The heiress boasted, pulling out her fan.

Kongou: I have the recipe for the best curry. It has been passed down through the Kongou family for generations.

She made it up on the fly. Only the two Jedi saw through her. But decided to let it play out, for now.

Mikoto: Oh? What kind of curry is it?

She asked curiously.

Kongou: Ehhh.

Ruiko: An authentic family recipe. I'd love to try it.

She mused.

Uiharu: Yes please, make it for us!

She begged.

Kongou: Well, since I'm stuck here anyway, I suppose I can make do with whatever plebian curry dish you prefer.

She replied.

Konori: We can make Melarue's curry, and your dish. We've got lots to work with.

The Judgement chief pointed out.

Uiharu: That's a greatidea!

Kai: good enough for me

Ruiko: okay let's do it! Does that seem fair?

She asked the heiress.

Kongou: Well, if you insist I guess we can.

Girls: Hurray!

The girls cheered, much to Kongou's chagrin.

* * *

Soon enough, everyone had split into their individual groups to prepare their meal. Mikoto, Kuroko, and Konori were in charge of making the rice. Kai and Melarue were in charge of making their personal curry recipe with the help of Saten and Uiharu. Finally, Kongou was tasked with creating her family's special curry recipe and was given the assistance of Wannai and Awatsuki.

However, there was one problem with Kongou's group, she made the whole story about the recipe up. Her image was so important to her that she made up the story on the fly. Kongou didn't want anyone to think she was incapable of doing something as simple as cooking. Unfortunately, she only dug herself into a bigger hole with her lie, something that didn't go unnoticed by Melarue's group.

Melarue: All right, so we need to cut the vegetables into both chucks and corner rounds. That way, we have some substance to the curry and some extra flavor in the sauce.

She explains as she chops the vegetables with excellent knife skills.

Ruiko: Huh? I thought you're supposed to cut them into chunks?

She asked.

Eventually, the three girls got into an argument. Not knowing who's right, they turn to Kai for help.

They then notices that he was looking at Kongou's group and their way of preparing the curry.

Ruiko: Okay, now I'm confused.

She announced.

Uiharu: They're grating the corn?

She asked.

Kai: Okay. Something's going on over there.

He was getting suspicious.

Then they tried to peel off the skins from tomatoes. Afterwards, they were trying to cut hydrated seaweed. After that, they started cutting up tangerines into rounds with the peel still on. It was such a huge waste of perfectly good food that the Jedi couldn't stand it. The worse part was that Wannai and Awatsuki were completely convinced that this was a proper method of preparing curry. Judging from Kongou's defeated expression, she knew this too.

Kai: This is getting out of hand. And just plain ridiculous.

He bluntly says.

He then hear Kongou begins to be honest with herself and told the truth to the girls.

Melarue: Why don't you help them. Me and the girls can handle this.

She told him.

Kai: Yeah. And I think I have an idea.

He proclaimed as he stands up, heading for the other group.

Kai: Look I get it. You don't want to embarrass yourself and let anyone down.

He says to Kongou.

Kai: But with that facade of yours, it's never gonna work. And you and I both know people aren't stupid enough to fall for that. Trust me, an old friend of mine learned that the hard way.

He explained.

Kongou: Really?

She was curious.

Kai: Really, really. And she decided that being herself and trying to fit in like others never works out in the end.

He says saddened.

Kai: So, why don't we all just work together and get the curry done?

He told her.

The heiress smiles.

Kongou: Okay, let's do it.

She admitted.

Kai smiles back and nodded.

Then the four of them begin to make the food the right way. Making a seafood version, while Melarue, Ruiko, and Uiharu continue making her curry. The Elf even adds her special ingredients. Then finally, Mikoto's group has finished cooking the rice.

Soon, Ruiko and Uiharu begin to set the table, while everyone else brought the pots full of food.

Everyone: Yeah, time to eat!

Everyone exclaimed simultaneously.

Melarue, Ruiko, and Uiharu: Here we have Chicken Curry!

Kai and Kongou: Which is accompanied by a lovely Seafood Curry.

They announced.

Everyone then digs in the delicious food.

Everyone except for Kongou, that is. She was anxiously watching Shirai take her first bit of the seafood curry she helped Kai made. She relaxed as soon as she saw that Kuroko had a positive reaction to it.

Kuroko: I'd say we did a pretty good job

She commented.

Konori: Yup, I couldn't agree more.

She replied.

Ruiko: Plus, I think we all know who won this little cook off.

She added.

Mikoto: I guess so.

She admitted.

Uiharu: Say, Melarue. What's the special ingredients you added to the curry?

She asked.

Melarue: Pineapples and Peppers. I love my curry with sweetness and a little kick.

She announced, taking a bite out of her food.

Wannai: This is great, isn't it?

She asked her two teammates.

Awatsuki: It was worth every bit of effort.

She agreed.

Kongou: Yes.

She said quietly.

She stared at the plate of seafood curry in front of her, hesitating to take a bit.

Kai: Something wrong, Kongou? Go on, try it. You helped make it. You deserve to taste it.

He encouraged her.

Slowly, Kongou took a spoonful of curry and hesitantly popped in in her mouth. To her surprise, she actually found it delicious. She couldn't help but smile at the sensation.

Mikoto: See? It tastes better because we all worked together to make it.

She smiles.

Kongou: You know, you both seem like such nice people.

What were your names again?

She said, referring to Mikoto, Kai, and Melarue.

This question earned Kongou surprised looks from everyone else from the table. No knowing Kai and Melarue was understandable, but Mikoto? Out of everyone there, Mikoto was the only regularly in the public eye. How could she not know who Mikoto was?

Mikoto: Oh, I'm Mikoto Misaka.

Kai: Kai Rees.

Melarue: Melarue Dorjeon.

Kongou: Misaka, huh? That sounds familiar. Well, in any case, I've decided to give you three the opportunity to become my friends. How does that sound?

She mused before pulling out her fan again.

Mikoto: That sounds great. Thanks a lot.

She replied with an awkward smile.

Melarue: It's an honor to meet you, Kongou.

She gives her own smile.

Kai: Nice to make your acquaintance, Kongou.

He replies.

Manager: Sorry to keep you waiting! The system is up and running, so we'll resume shooting now.

She says over the loudspeaker

Mikoto: Huh? Already?

She asked in shock.

Kai: That was fast.

Manager: Oh, you can continue eating.

I think we can get some great shots of that.

She insisted.

Soon the photoshoot ended, and because of their hard work, they get to keep their swimsuits.

* * *

Ruiko: Mmm. That was fantastic. I'll model like that every time if we get to eat something that good.

She reply.

Kai: Heh. Either in a decent or a sexy bikini.

He teased.

Melarue: Definitely.

She says.

Uiharu: It really was a lot of fun.

She agreed.

Awatsuki: I'm so glad you all had a good time today.

She says thankfully.

Wannai: Especially with big brother here. He really is inspirational.

She says giving him a hug.

Kai: B-Big brother??

He says shocked.

Ruiko sees Wannai hugging him, not realizing the jealousy in herself is building up. Melarue actually knows what the hug means.

Kai: As in big brother in a platonic manner or...?

He nervously asks.

Wannai: Platonic.

She replies.

Kai: Oh.

Kongou: I suppose eating peasant food isn't so bad once and a while.

She mused. As Melarue and Uiharu pet Ekaterina.

Kuroko: You did have seconds.

She pointed out.

Konori: Hey, where's Misaka?

She asked, noticing their friend wasn't with them.

Kuroko: Where'd she run off to?

She wondered.

**Meanwhile...**

It didn't take long, but Mikoto wanted to wear the polka dot bikini she saw earlier. She has the remote the general manager used.

Mikoto: Let's see here?

She says, pushing a button. Unknowingly sets up a live feed of herself on a giant projection screen on the side of a nearby building.

Mikoto: No, that's not it. Maybe this one?

She says, pressing another one getting the beach scenery. Soon, Mikoto begins to play in the water. Acting like a little child, by splashing water.

Mikoto: This bathing suit is adorable!

She squeals, continuing to have fun. Unbeknownst to her, her future husband is seeing the life feed of her.

Mikoto: I'm ready for my close up!

* * *

**Later that** **evening...**

Ruiko: Thanks for coming along to the photoshoot with me, Kai.

She told him, as the two are now back at her apartment.

Kai: No problem, I had some fun today.

He admitted. Her heart begins to flutter.

Ruiko: Kai, there's something I need to tell you.

She proclaimed.

Kai: Hmm? What is it?

He looks at her. Her eyes become dilated.

She blushes.

Kai: Ruiko? Ruiko, talk to me.

He asked her.

Ruiko: K-Kai...

Her body was in autopilot, as she fiddles with his pants.

Kai: What are you doing?

He asks nervously.

Ruiko: Something that I should have done a long time ago.

She seductively says, going back to work.

Kai: (thoughts) Something is definitely wrong with her.

He theorize, as Ruiko finally pulls out his impressive penis. She gasps in shock.

Ruiko: Wow! You're huge, Kai!

Giving the appendage a little stroke. The young Jedi moans from the pleasure.

Kai: Okay, fun time's over, Ruiko.

He says, pulling her away. However, some force pushes him to the bed.

Kai: What the...

Ruiko: I can't stop myself!

She told him, as she begins to suck him off.

Kai: Ruiko, I think that drug from earlier is still influencing your mind. I'm taking you back to the hospital.

He says, getting up. However, Ruiko wasn't having any of it.

Ruiko: No!

She yells, as her eyes turned red. Ruiko gave his balls a tight squeeze.

Kai grits his teeth as he resists the pleasure and uses the Force to put her to sleep.

Kai: Sleep.

Ruiko finally falls to a deep slumber.

Kai: Just what the hell is going on here?

He wonders to himself.

**To be continued...**


	16. Workshop

**July 19, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

The next morning came, it was the last day of school. Summer vacation has officially started in Academy City. Mikoto and Kuroko had found themselves enjoying the first day of their vacation. The two were discussing what they could do for the day at Joseph's, but they couldn't decide on anything. Kuroko had suggested going to see a new romance movie, her intentions clear to anyone that knew her, but Mikoto wasn't overly interested. Mikoto had suggested going to a summer festival over at Seventh Mist after seeing an ad in a magazine. However, Kuroko quickly caught on and deduced that Mikoto only wanted to go because Gekota was involved. The two began to argue over Mikoto's clear love for the frog mascot, but were interrupted by the arrival of one of their dear friends.

Uiharu: Sorry I'm late. I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I missed the first bus.

She greeted.

Mikoto: No, no, don't worry about it. We only just got here ourselves.

She insisted.

Kuroko: Hey, Saten's not with you today?

She noticed.

After a quick explanation and getting herself something to drink, Uiharu surprised her friends with the revelation that Saten had extra classes. The girls could hardly believe it. It was their day off and students from all over Academy City were being called in for extra classes. Apparently, the extra classes were some special workshop. It just didn't seem fair. The girls just couldn't believe how unlucky Saten had gotten.

Kai: Hey girls.

The three girls were brought out of there discussion when they heard a familiar voice. They see Kai waving at them as he heads for their table, with the red Astromech by his side.

Mikoto: Oh, hey Kai and R4.

She says, waving to the two.

Kai: You guys got my message?

He asked them.

Uiharu: Yes. It's about Saten, isn't it?

She guessed.

Kai: Yeah. It's about what happened to her back at the photo shoot yesterday.

He answers, slumping down next to Uiharu. He begin to explain what he learned at the hospital.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Kai: Did you find what was wrong with her, doc?

He asked the frog-faced doctor.

Ruiko is currently resting on a bed in a hospital room with her green boots by the bed.

Heaven Canceller: I think she's undergoing some kind of puberty. The aphrodisiac that has worn off but imprinted her only made things complicated.

He explains.

Kai: Complicated how?

He asked, worried about his crush.

Heaven Canceller: I can't exactly give you an honest answer, but I did take a look at her biology through some x rays. What I found strange is that her womb houses a huge amount of eggs. More eggs than a normal female would have.

He says, showing him some images. The images has over thousands of eggs.

Kai: That's impossible. Female humans have a limited number of eggs and most aren't so lucky to begin the reproduction process.

He was confused.

Heaven Canceller: I've checked twice on the results and it's still the same. She could have have half a million. Possibly an unlimited amount.

He says in conclusion.

Kai: Unlimited?! That's completely insane, doc!

She can't have a limitless amount in her body!

He told the doctor. Heaven Canceller shakes his head.

Heaven Canceller: But that's not the only thing that's strange.

Kai: Huh?

He was confused.

Kai: What are you talking about? Surely it can't be worse than this?

He asked the doctor.

Heaven Canceller: But it is, I was doing test with some blood samples and discover something very peculiar.

The doctor explains.

Kai: What did you find?

He asked.

Heaven Canceller: I discovered that every form of birth control is inefficient on her.

Kai: So you tested her blood with birth control?

Heaven Canceller: I've been trying large doses and none of them do anything.

Kai: How? Why?

Heaven Canceller: I can't say for certain. However, when I got a closer look at her biology, her body and facial features are too perfect for a normal human to have. Her teeth were straight and perfect and she has no genetic mutations of any kind a human is randomly born with.

Also, her appearance is that of a girl in her high teens for a middle schooler.

He explains.

Kai: Yeah I've noticed. Her swimsuit earlier confirmed it for me.

Heaven Canceller: She's 13 but her body is physically like a 15 to 16 years of age.

Kai: None of this makes any sense.

He says, stressing out.

Heaven Canceller: And about her going through some kind of puberty, she's technically in her mating season.

Kai: I beg your pardon?

Heaven Canceller: Her hormones. She has tons of it. When she first met you, the process slowly begins to change her. And the more she knows about you, the more she's in love with you.

Kai: Ruiko, loves me?

He asked the doctor. He nods and continues.

Heaven Cancelled: And as she'll want to be close to you, her body will take control of itself. Her body has already chosen yours to be its mate. And if that happens, well, you'll become parents at a very young age. I've seen something similar to both my wife and my daughters.

He explains.

Kai: Huh? You have a family?!

He shockingly asks. The doctor nods.

Heaven Canceller: Yes. One of my daughters and two of my granddaughters work in the hospital with me, as well.

Kai: That so?

He says with interest.

Kai: And then there's the fact Wannai and Awatsuki have the exact body types like Ruiko. When I get the chance, I'll look into it. But anyway, is there anything else I should know about?

He added.

Heaven Canceller: Nope. That was everything I found out.

He announced.

Kai nods in understanding.

Kai: What am I gonna do, doc? I can't have kids with her now! We're too young for that!

He shouts out. Until he realize that he said too much. He blushes in embarrassment.

Kai: Ahem. But still... What happens if I don't mate with her?

He asked the doctor.

Heaven Canceller: I don't think you want to know.

He simply said.

Kai: Try me. I'm not afraid.

He says with determination.

Heaven Canceller: Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you. If she doesn't mate with you, then she'll develop severe cases of sadism and the obsession of needing attention.

The doctor explains.

Kai: Shit. She nearly took Uiharu's virginity not too long ago when the aphrodisiac was influencing her mind. Konori and Melarue try to do the same thing with me, Wannai, and Awatsuki as well. Also before we got here, she nearly raped me.

He added.

Heaven Canceller: From the aphrodisiac.

The old man asked.

Kai: No. The plant used to produce the drug.

He exclaimed.

Kai: Where me and Melarue are from, it's called Elf Lily's. But on Earth, it's called Aphrodite's Rose. Been a pain in my ass for months now.

He muttered the last part.

Heaven Canceller: I see.

He says, deep in thought. Which catches the young Jedi's attention.

Kai: Is something wrong?

He asked the doctor.

Heaven Canceller: On no. I was just thinking about something.

Just then, a nurse walks into the room. She was a beautiful young woman with dark hair, brown eyes, and kissable lips.

?: Good evening, grandfather.

The young lady says.

Kai: Grandfather?

He says, getting the doctor's attention.

Heaven Canceller: Ah, yes. How goes the results?

He asked her.

?: They went excellent.

The Nurse exclaims and hands her grandfather some documents.

Kai: Huh? What is it, doc? Something bad?

He asked the doctor.

Heaven Canceller: Not at all. Eri was just giving me a copy of Saten's test results in which you can take with you. She also gave me some results for another patient of mine.

He announced, handing him the documents.

Kai: Another patient?

He questions, taking the documents.

Eri: Yes.

She says, blushing.

Kai notices her face all red. Realizing that the nurse probably has feelings for the patient.

Kai: Oh. I see how it is.

**Flashback ends...**

* * *

He shrugs, concluding his story.

Kai: Here. Have a look.

He tosses the papers on the table and crosses his arms. The girls gathered around to look at them.The girls gathered around to look at them.

Mikoto: Seriously.

She says, blushing.

Uiharu: I don't know what to say.

She added.

Kuroko: So basically, Saten's body is a natural breeding factory?

She asked Kai.

The young Jedi nods.

Kai: At least, that's what the doctor told me. That man has really been helpful. Especially that his grandchildren works with him.

He announced. The girls gasped in shock.

The girls gasped in shock.

Mikoto: The Gekota doctor has grandchildren?!

She asked in disbelief.

Kai: Yeah. I know. Surprising. Two of them and one of his daughters.

He told him. The girls shuddered at the thought of what the doctor's family looks like.

Kai: Don't worry, they are completely normal compared to him.

He explained. The girls relaxed from hearing that.

Kai: But that's beside the point.

He continues. Kai sighs depressingly.

Kai: What am I gonna do now?

I can't have children with her right now. I'm still 15 and in Middle School. Ruiko is 13. Worst case scenario, she doesn't know about any of this!

He proclaimed in a serious tone. The girls nod in agreement.

Kai: Damnit. How can a girl so beautiful have so many eggs in her body?

He says quietly, but loud enough for the girls to hear.

Uiharu: You love her, don't you Kai?

She asked him.

Kai: Huh? Of course I do. She's my friend.

He proclaimed. Until he realizes what you was talking about.

Kai: Oh, shit.

He says, blushing. The girls begin to smirk. He sighs, deciding to be honest with himself.

Kai: Yes. I'm in love with Ruiko Saten.

He admitted.

Uiharu: Finally!

She grinned.

Mikoto: So, what are you going to do about this?

She asked him.

Mikoto: So, what are you going to do about this?

She stated.

Kai: You know, I was thinking after the workshop, I could ask her out and be my girlfriend?

He suggested, until he begins to frown.

Kai: But I don't know what to do after that? Tell her about why she's in a mating season she doesn't recall? I've barely known her for a few weeks. I can't imagine how she'll feel about learning that she can produce so many babies.

He announced to everyone.

Mikoto: Then go and get to know her better. I'm pretty sure she will gladly go out with you.

She says, smiling.

Kai: Just like that? You're kidding, right?

He asked, confused.

Kuroko: This seems like the safest option to go for. You should probably wait until she gets more comfortable around you to tell her about her body.

She told him.

Kai: You're probably right.

Uiharu: And speaking of Saten, I hope she's all right during the special workshop she's at.

She added.

Kai: Yeah. It's the reason why I chose to keep my eye on her while assisting with the teaching staff.

He told them.

Mikoto: You're going to be a volunteer for the workshop?

She asked him.

Uiharu: Does it have anything to do with the level upper.

She guessed.

Kai: Yeah. Plus, I'm more charismatic.

Kuroko: Why can't Melarue do it?

She told the Jedi.

Uiharu: Where is she, anyway?

She added.

Kai: She had other things to attend to.

He answers, not telling them that Melarue is reporting to her master about her recent findings. Last night, Melarue told him who she saw in Kiyama's memories, which concerns him. He then notices the time and begins to stand up.

Kai: Alright. I'm off to a Certain High School. Gosh dang, they really need a better name for that place.

He told himself. The girls agreed with him.

Kai: See you guys later. Come on, R4. We don't want to be late.

R4 beeps and follows him out of the restaurant

Kai: (thoughts) Sylvia, why are you here?

He says to himself.

* * *

**Later...**

Both Kai and R4 have made it to the location of the special workshop, a Certain High School.

Kai sighs.

Kai: What have I got myself into, R4?

He asked his droid companion. R4 doesn't say a word as the two enter inside the school. Where they see the shoe lockers. The young Jedi looks at a piece of paper with instructions and a map on it.

Kai: The teachers lounge should be up ahead.

He says, pointing down the hall on the left. So the two of them headed for the teachers lounge. Once they got there, Kai slides the door open and enters the room. R4 follows but the Jedi stops him.

Kai: Wait here. See to it that we're not disturbed.

R4 beeps in agreement and follows his instructions. Closing the door, Kai looks around the empty room.

?: Excuse me?

Kai: Huh?

He says as he searches for the voice but finds no one.

?: Down here.

He looks down to see who was talking to him. She has pink hair and wears clothes a child would wear, given her small height.

Kai: A kid?

He curiously wonders. This makes the girl frown. The Jedi begins to worry.

Kai: Something wrong?

He asks, concerned. Until he realized who she actually was.

Kai: Wait, you're a teacher?

He asked, shocked. The girl, now to be discovered as a teacher nods.

?: My name is Komoe Tsukuyomi. I'm a homeroom teacher for this school as well as one of the instructors for the workshop.

The pink-haired teacher said, smiling.

Kai: But you look so young for a teacher.

He says, surprised.

Komoe: And you look like a high schooler.

She shots back.

Kai: Yeah, I get that alot. On top of that I'm in middle school.

He answers.

Komoe: I've noticed. Yomikawa spoke highly of you when you one shot a wanted city fugitive with nothing but pressure points. I believe that was back in April.

She announced.

Kai: You know Yomikawa?

He asked her.

Komoe: Of course. She's a close friend of mine. She even works here as a teacher, as well.

Kai: Huh. Interesting.

He said.

Kai: So, am I on time?

He asked the small teacher. She nods.

Komoe: We're just about to the meet with the students in my homeroom. This way, please.

She says, gesturing him to follow her.

* * *

**Moments later...**

Kai, R4, and Komoe are right by her classroom.

Komoe: Wait out here for a moment.

She complied. Kai nods in agreement. She smiles and side opens the door. As she did, there were a few students blocking the way inside.

Komoe: Okay kids, that's enough. Let's all get inside now.

The high schoolers turned around to see the miniature teacher.

?: And who are you supposed to be?

Komoe: I'm your teacher for today.

Group: Our teacher?!

They said in disbelief.

?: I'm Komoe Tsukuyomi and I teach the morning class here. If you like to smart off with me, I would happily extend the lessons even further.

Kai snickers, covering his mouth. The high schoolers notice him in the background.

Boss: You think this is funny? Who are you supposed to be anyway?

Kai stops snickering.

Kai: I'm here as a volunteer.

R4 beeps in agreement.

Boss: Another high schooler, huh? Let me guess, low grades?

The female high school guessed wrong.

Komoe: Actually, Mr. Rees here is a middle schooler, and he has good grades.

She corrected her. Which shocked the high schoolers.

Ruiko: Eh?!

A familiar voice in the classroom shouts. Everyone turned towards the owner of the voice.

Boss: Oh. You know him, then? So he's your boyfriend?

Kai walks in the room with Komoe.

Kai: Yo.

He finger salutes.

Ruiko blushes.

Soon, the workshop is underway as Komoe starts her lecture.

* * *

She stands on a chair with her tippy toes to write something on the board. After she was done, Komoe turn towards the class.

Kai and R4 are standing by next to her desk. She goes on about Personal Reality, reminding the students about how it's an important aspect of an Esper's ability.

R4: *Geez, haven't these kids learned this stuff already?*

Kai: (whispered) Shush, have a little respect will you. Everyone has been through enough already. Besides, I believe everyone would see a brighter side to this by the end of the day.

He told the astromech.

As the lecture continues, Kai senses Ruiko's feelings.

Kai: (thoughts) I wish I could help her in some way.

He said to himself. Soon the lesson was over and it was around lunchtime. Kai noticed that Ruiko left to get some lunch. So he decides to follow her. When he got there, Ruiko just ended a call.

Kai: Forgot your lunch?

He guessed. This scared her, but she relaxed when she realize who it was.

Ruiko: Yeah. But anyway, what are you doing here?

She asked.

Kai: I volunteered.

He explains to her. She nods, understanding the whole thing.

R4: *I decided to come with him, for additional help.*

He added.

Ruiko: I still can't understand a word you say, you know.

She smiles to the Droid.

?: Excuse me?

A familiar voice says. All three of them turned around to see a familiar girl with big bangs.

Ruiko: Miho?

She asked surprised.

Kai: With the cute bushy eyebrows?

He says, causing the girl to blush. Kai saw this and decided to be more specific.

Kai: Don't get the wrong impression, okay?

He continued.

Miho: Oh, okay. So anyway, do you mind if I join you for lunch?

She asked them.

Ruiko and Kai's stomachs growl loudly and the two blushed. The Astromech begins laughing, by beeping. The two looked at each other and nods.

Kai: I don't mind. What do you think, Rui?

He asked her. She blushes from hearing that nickname Kai gave her.

Ruiko: S-Sure, the more the merrier.

She answers.

* * *

And so, the group decided to go outside and eat lunch. Ruiko invited her other classmates to join them. Turns out, Kai had packed a very big lunch, too much for himself to eat alone.

Kai: Sorry that I packed a huge lunch.

He explains to his classmates.

Ruiko: Oh, it's no trouble at all. In fact, you just saved us from hunger.

She smiles at him.

Kai: Oh?

He says, as he takes a bite out of his Fried Porg sandwich.

Akemi: Yeah... The rest of us forgot to bring our lunches as well.

She sheepishly chuckles.

Mako: Wow! Kai, your cooking is out of this world.

She says, enjoying the taste of the food.

Kai: Thanks, Mako.

He says to her.

They quietly enjoy the food as the girls ponder about something.

Kai: Something wrong, girls?

He asked everyone.

Ruiko: Well, we were just wondering why we're here in the first place?

She answers.

Kai: If it's punishment, then no.

I think it's about proving that humans without powers are sometimes better. I mean, for example, Bruce Wayne. It took him 18 years to become the Batman. From age 8 to 26.

He explained.

Ruiko: The comic book vigilante/superhero with a hypocritical and a very flawed code?

Kai: Yep. At least his heart's in the right place. Honestly, I prefer Jason Todd. He's a better hero than the others. Knows the difference between right and wrong since he WAS a homeless juvenile and kills the irredeemable.

Ruiko nods in agreement.

Kai: Like he says, he's not out to kill every criminal he sees. That's what a true human being should be. A human not held back by politics or flawed moral codes. But at the same time, must limit themselves and motivate the right people into finishing the job themselves if governments do nothing about it. Remember what happened with China? Their wet markets nearly destroyed the world economy and there was confirmed evidence that China was behind the backing of the now extinct Umbrella Corporation.

He explains. This surprise the girls.

Ruiko: You know, he's absolutely right. China's previous government ended up being made an example for not banning wet markets. I mean, there are other ways to make a profit that doesn't involve spreading diseases from unclean foods.

She announced.

Ruiko: Still, it doesn't change the fact for all of us. Maybe we are being punished for what we've done.

She says, referring to the Level Upper.

Kai: Ruiko...

He says quietly. No one said a word and decided to finish up eating.

* * *

After lunch, everyone, including Kai and R4, all gathered around the field behind the school.As Yomikawa sets up the field, a few complaints come from the high schoolers.

?: It's hot out here. I can't believe they're making us workout in this. Is this some kind of abuse?

One of the male high schoolers complained.

Boss: Can't you do anything but complain? Think complaining is going to make it any cooler?! Huh?!

The leader of the high schoolers says to her subordinate.

All the other students looked on, not wanting to get it on the girls bad side.

R4: *Feisty one, isn't she?*

He says complaining.

Kai: Doesn't really bother me much.

He shrugs.

Yomikawa: Alright, listen up.

She says, getting the students attention.

Yomikawa: In case you haven't guess, I'm your physical training teacher, Miss Yomikawa. Nice to meet you all.

She says with a smile.

The students except Kai had nervous looks on their faces. However, Yomikawa isn't done as she decides to introduce Kai as a co-trainer.

Yomikawa: And this young man is Kai Rees. You may know him as the workshops volunteer, but he is also your co-instructor.

She told everyone.

?: Co-instructor?

One student whispers.

Yomikawa: Okay, that's enough of that. I'll let Kai say a few words before we get started.

Kai: Thank you, ma'am.

He nods.

R4: *This better be good.*

He says to himself. Kai looks towards the class and begins his speech.

Kai: My name is Kai Rees. I'll be your co-instructor for today. Before we get started I have a few things to get off my chest.

He says getting everyone's attention.

Some of you may think that beating yourself up for something you can't predict will make yourselves better for everyone. Well, you're wrong. Today, I'm gonna prove to you that we're not always perfect. We're still human on the inside, no matter how much we want to deny it. This might sound a bit religious, but the answer is simple. We're not gods, we're just human. Having powers won't make you feel better. Having powers won't make you feel better.

He explains.

Kai: So tell me. Every time you make a mistake, are you still willing to be stuck living in the past... or are you ready to accept what has been done and move on, continuing to become so much more than just having some stupid ability that's not even worth the time to work hard on reaching? Believe me, I know what it's like. From a certain point of view.

He proclaimed, frowning. Ruiko sensed his emotions, feel sympathy for him for some reason.

Kai: And I don't think I can move on from my past. But I still can help you all. So please. Let me help you. For all of our sakes.

He says smiling towards everyone. He then turned towards Yomikawa.

Kai: Alright, I'm done. Go break some eggs, fellas. To peace!

He says, posing a victory sign as he walks away. Everyone looked at him in confusion, except for Ruiko, who giggles a little.

Ruiko: Always on the move.

She says to herself.

After giving the speech, all the students were instructed to make as many laps as possible at their top speed. When they believe they couldn't run any farther, they were to raise their hands to give up. However, when people did raise their hands, they were told to keep running anyway. No one was very happy with the situation, but Kai believed this was the best for them. Unfortunatly, some students were extremely vocal about their displeasure with the situation, specifically the high school gang leader

Boss: You call this training?!

She asked in outrage.

Yomikawa: I certainly do.

She replied calmly.

Boss: How can you?!All you're doing is put us through the ringer!

She accused, coming to the two instructors.

Kai: Maybe she is, maybe not. We're trying to prove a point.

He says, coming up to her.

Boss: She argued, grabbing the collar of his shirt.

Boss: Why not go ahead and call this what it is? It's punishment! Admit it, you brat, the whole point of this workshop is to punish us!

Yomikawa: That's not true.

She says, trying to revolve the situation. But Kai put his hand to stop her.

Kai: I've got this, Yomikawa.

He says, smiling.

Boss: Why do you have us running until we're too exhausted to move?

Kai: We wanted to test your limits. To see how far you can go without giving up. Look at him for example.

He replied, nodding towards a running student that both he and Ruiko recognized as student that tried to buy a Level Upper off of a couple of thugs off the street.

Kai: He was the first one to raise his hand, yet he's still running. When you convince yourself you can't do anymore, you're finished. Even though you might still have some strength left that you're just unaware of.

This explanation caught the high school girl off guard, but she didn't let go.

Kai: Ruiko for instance. So sure she couldn't go on until she ran another lap. Where do you think that strength came from? The same applies to developing your abilities. What we wanted to teach you today was to not decide so quickly what your limits are.

Boss: Oh, please! Don't give me that crap?

The high schooler yelled, throwing a punch. However, Kai was able to avoid that by grabbing her fist in his hand.

Boss: Huh?!

She says in disbelief.

Kai: Huh.

He says, not amused. He lets her hand go and walks past her, arms behind his back. The high schooler was pissed. So she tries to attack him again. But she was too slow and he is instantly no longer in front of her.

Boss: Where'd he go?

The high schooler blinked in cofusion.

Kai was behind her, crouched down with a rather familiar hand sign. One of the students observes it carefully before realizing what he's doing.

?: Boss, get out there!

Kai: Too late. A thousand years of death!

He went up her ass, making her gasps. Everyone was shocked from seeing this. Boss's face turns red, as she screams in pain. She then falls to the ground, groaning.

Kai: Okay then. Where was I?

He asked.

All the other students mouths were wide open, completely speechless. However, Ruiko was blushing and smiling warmly. Kai then looks at the stuned high schoolers.

Kai: Wouldn't it be best that you help her out? Especially you, second in command. You have feelings for her, don't you?

He told him. Making the high schooler bluush.

?: Ummm...

Kai: Oh, it's probably gonna rain soon. You can tell by the huge clouds.

He says, looking at the clouds.

After saying that, rain starts falling.

Yomikawa: All right, everyone. Let's go back inside.

She announced to the students.

Soon, everyone went back inside the school to continue the afternoon lectures.

* * *

**With Kai and R4...**

Komoe: That was very impressive out there, Kai. Though, that little show was a bit overkill.

She announced.

Kai: Gets the job done.

He smugly says. R4 bumped into him, annoyed.

Kai: But still, it'll motivate the students to keep moving forward. As the famous Walt Disney said. Many of them still believe that this workshop is still punishment for using the Level Upper.

He says seriously. The miniature teacher agreed with him.

Kai: I'm gonna go check on my classmates.

Komoe nods, allowing him to go.

**Later...**

Kai: (thoughts) Last class and we can go home.

He says to himself, and he waits for Komoe.

The teacher enters the classroom and the students all day down in their seats. While she begins to start the lesson, Ruiko begins to write in her notebook. A page reading the words "Punishment".

Komoe: It appears that some of you may had jumped to the wrong conclusion. So before we continue, I want to clarify something. Please understand, this workshop was not intended to be a punished for those who used the Level Upper. Certainly, your actions were far from acceptable. It would have been better had you resisted the temptation to use that device to augment your abilities. However, we do not want you to feel a disproportionate sense of shame or remorse for having done so. As far as punishment goes, I'd say slipping into a coma should suffice. That's a far more harrowing experience that a workshop. You've already payed for your transgressions the hard way. So instead of feeling sorrow or bitter, why not make the most of your experience.

She smiled.

Kai looks around and senses the students emotions calming down. It was now time for him to add something to the conversation.

Kai: The Level Upper gave you a taste of power you never had before. However, that power didn't come from some device, it was already inside of all of you waiting to come out.

He added.

Komoe: Mr. Rees is absolutely correct. As I'm sure my friend, Miss Yomikawa, would tell you. "You've convinced yourselves you've reached your limits. But, you over came them."

She says, giving her best Yomikawa impersonation.

Komoe: Okay. With that said, we will now begin the last class of the workshop. I want you to think about using the Level Upper. Close your eyes if it will help you to focus.

She announced. Everyone closes their eyes.

Komoe: Concentrate on the time you used your power, as clearly as you can. Remember every aspect of how it felt.

A few minutes past as they concentrate. Soon, the rainstorm ends outside.

* * *

**After class...**

Ruiko receives a letter from Miho tucked inside her shoe locker. In the letter, Miho told Saten that she was happy to see her and Kai again and what they did to the girl with the Flux-coat ability made her a little more courageous. Ruiko's friends were discussing the results from the final exam, was everyone having the same level. Kai and Ruiko looked towards their classmates.

Akemi: Oh I know, let's go somewhere to celebrate the workshop being over.

Muu: Yeah, let's do that.

Mako: Oh hey, do you two want to tag along? Oh, and R4 too?

She asked them.

Ruiko: No thanks. There's something I need to ask Kai about.

She explained to them.

Kai: Plus, we're going to meet up with our other friends later. So maybe next time.

He added.

Akemi: Sure. We don't mind. See ya later, love birds.

She teased, as the three girl begin to walk away.

Kai sighs in annoyance, while Ruiko simply blushes.

Kai: Anyway, what was it you wanted to talk about, Rui?

He asked her.

Ruiko: Well, you see... I'm kinda lonely. I mean I have no roommate at my dorm, you know.

She explains.

Kai: Are you asking me to move in with you?

He guessed. Ruiko nods her head.

Kai: I mean, you could ask Uiharu. Plus, I'm a guy.

He pointed out.

Ruiko: I know but... It's just...

She begin to tremble in fear.

Kai: Is it because what happened with the Level Upper?

He guessed. All she could do was nod.

Kai: Oh. Well... That makes a difference.

The young Jedi thought for a moment, until he came to a single conclusion.

Kai: I think I can do that for you.

He told her, making her smile.

Ruiko: Thank you, Kai! That means so much to me.

She says hugging him. He hugs her back. The two finally separated.

Kai: Since we got that out of the way, there is something I need to ask you as well.

He proclaimed. Ruiko looked at him, curiously.

Kai: Would you... Would you like to go out with me?

He asked her, surprising Ruiko.

Ruiko: Kai, are you... Asking me to be your girlfriend?

She asked him.

Kai: Well... Not really. I just wanted to know you more. But yes, I'm basically asking you to be my girlfriend.

He explains.

Ruiko begin to smile.

Ruiko: I would love to go out with you.

She answers.

Kai: Cool. So, tomorrow night? After I move in with you?

Ruiko agrees.

Ruiko: Alright. So Kai, since we are going on a date, do you think we can kiss?

She asked him.

Kai: That depends. By definition of kissing.

Kai holds her chin in his hands. Making the two of them blush.

Kai plants his lips on hers for the first time. The two of them felt fireworks within them. He then pulls away.

Kai: Does that answer your question?

He asked her. Ruiko is red as a tomato.

Ruiko: I think so. But maybe you should convince me more.

She says, seductively.

Kai now holds her in the same position as that famous kiss in New York at the end of World War 2.

Kai: Next time. When we are alone.

He says with a smug grin. Giving her a quick peck on her lips. Ruiko simply nods.

Kai: I heading home. Enjoy celebrating with the others.

He told her.

Ruiko: Okay, see you later, Kai.

He smiles and walks home with R4 waiting for him outside.

* * *

**Later...**

As soon as Kai enters the living room, he close the blinds to make sure he is not spied on. After making sure the coast is clear. He begins to set up a Holocomm call to Melarue. Soon, a hologram of Melarue shows up, with her wearing traditional Jedi robes.

Melarue: Hello, Kai.

She proclaimed.

Kai: Hey Mel. How are the others doing?

Melarue: Good so far. Many of them were still wondering when will you ever come visit.

She explains.

Kai: It depends on changing the code.

He answers.

Melarue: Well...Everything started to change a little bit when I came over.

Kai looked at her, confused. Melarue briefly explains all the changes at the Temple when she went to give her report. She even told him that some of their fellow Jedi have found significant others.

Kai: With each other?

He asked.

Melarue: Also with some of the locals.

She explained further.

Melarue: But I'm guessing that's not why you contacted me?

She asked. He shook his head.

Kai: Ruiko has asked me to move in with her. And I said yes.

He exclaimed.

Melarue: I see.

She says with interest.

Kai: She's been experiencing nightmares recently. And... I want to be with her. Mainly because I'm in love with her.

He admitted.

Melarue: Well, it's about time.

Kai: Hmm? You knew?

He said surprised.

Melarue: Of course, silly. I knew from the first time you met her.

She giggles. Kai sighs and smiles.

Melarue: So... When are you moving in with her?

Kai: Tomorrow morning. Also, I asked her out after the workshop and she said yes.

He says, smiling.

Melarue: I'm so happy for you.

She expresses her happiness.

Kai smiles back, until he begins to yawn.

Kai: Well, I'm turning in for the night.

He told her.

Melarue: Alright. I'll be back in the city within the hour. Good night.

She says, ending the call.

Kai yawns and heads for his room. After entering his room, he then begins to strip out of his clothes. Leaving him in his birthday suit. Kai looks at his naked body in the mirror. Kai shaking any dirty thoughts out, he puts on a pair of boxers. He smiles and head for bed.

**To be continued...**


	17. Future Gazers

**July 19, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Streets of Academy City.**

During the early hours of the night, Melarue rides her Speeder through the abandoned service tunnel, entering back in the city. She smiles as she enjoys the night sky and summer breeze, living the life.

As she continues driving, something happens all of a sudden. The power in the surrounding area mysteriously shut off. Suddenly, a wild thunderbolt shoots out from the sky and crash into her speeder, causing it to short circuit, causing it to spin out of control.

Realizing the danger, Melarue acted quickly and was able to jump out the bike, with BD-2 following close behind her. She falls hard to the ground as she sees her means of transportation crash into a building and burst into flames.

Melarue looked at the explosion, bewildered and confused. Until she realized who was responsible for this.

Melarue: (growls) Misaka owes me a new speeder, along side a expensive meal as compensation.

She says, getting up and decides to walk back to her home with BD-2 following behind her.

However, when she was halfway to the house. Someone crashed into her, causing both of them to fall down. When she opened her eyes, she saw two familiar blue eyes staring back at her. She also realized they had accidentally kissed. On top of that, the spiky-haired boy was groping her left breast with his right hand, while giving it a little squeeze, making the young Elf moan into the kiss.

After a few seconds, the two students separated to catch their breath, leaving a trail of their own spit.

Touma: Melarue?

He says, completely surprised seeing her.

Melarue: Oh. Hello, Touma.

She says, smiling back to him.

This made the high schooler blush, beet red. He then realizes that his hand is still on her breast. So, he decides to release his grip and stand up.

Touma: Sorry. I didn't mean to do that.

He apologizes to her. He then notices her attire and looks at her in confusion.

Touma: That's a cool costume you got.

He says to her.

Melarue: Costume?

She tilts her head, confused. Until she realizes that he is talking about her robes.

Melarue: You mean my robes?

She corrected him. Getting up from the ground. Touma looks at her in confusion, until realizing his mistake.

Touma: (chuckling) Oops. My bad. Anyway, what are you doing out here so late?

He asked her.

Melarue: I was on my way home from some errands I was doing, until the blackout happened. Caused my speeder to short circuit and got blasted into bits!

She says pointing to her speeder, or what's left of it.

He mutters.

Touma: Damn it, Zapper. Just my luck.

He says, rubbing the back of his head.

Melarue: (sighed) Fuck. Now how am I supposed to get home?

She told him.

This surprised Touma from her use of language. He thought for a moment until he makes a decision.

Touma: I have an idea. Why don't you come over to my dorm for the night.

He asked her. Melarue blinked for a second from his suggestion.

Melarue: Spend the night? With you?

She says in disbelief.

Melarue: (thoughts) Oh my god! Is he seriously asking me to sleep with him?! But we can't, I haven't even known each other that long.

She lightly blushes.

Touma tilts his head, curious about why Mel's blushing. Thinking she might be sick, he decides to check her temperature by putting his left hand on her forehead. Melarue's entire face becomes red as Strawberries.

Touma: Hmm. You don't seem to have a fever.

He says, removing his hand.

Melarue: Are you okay with me going over to your place?

She asked him, while blushing.

Touma: Of course. It's just for the night, right?

He told her, making the girl blink in confusion.

Touma: Besides, it's not like we're a couple.

He said, making Melarue facepalmed herself for being so clueless.

Melarue: (laughing) Oh, totally. Yeah, that's just crazy talk.

Touma joined in the nervous laughter.

* * *

Soon, the two of them had made it to the high schooler's dormitory. As they entered, Melarue mentioned that she needed some pajamas for the night. Touma insisted that she can borrow one of his shirts.

Soon, Melarue steps out of the bathroom. Wearing one of Touma's button shirts. It did a great job of showing her cleavage, looking like her large breasts could be released at any moment, along side her leaf patterned panties. The young Elf begins to yawn.

Melarue: So how should the sleeping arrangements be?

She asked him.

Touma: I've a spare futon.

He informed her. Melarue nods in agreement, letting him get the extra futon out of the closet and laying it down next to the bed.

She lays down on the futon pulling up the covers over her. BD-2 sits next to her. Melarue turns towards Touma, smiling to him.

Melarue: I appreciate you doing this for me.

She says, smiling.

Touma: No problem. Anyway, it's already late, so I'm turning in.

He says turning the light off, and then he goes in his bed to fall asleep.

Melarue: Good night.

She simply said. BD-2 shuts off when Melarue begins to sleep.

While the young Elf was sleeping, she had a very intimate dream that included Touma and her. Inside of her dreams, the two of them are naked and making out with each other.

They then started getting handsy with each other as their hands roaming around their bodies.

Melarue: Ohhhh...

She softly moans. Touma fondles one of her breasts and was also fingering her cunt.

Melarue: Touma, I love you.

She moaned out. Touma disconnected himself from the kiss to breathe.

Touma: I love you too.

He stood up and started rubbing the head of his penis over her opening. He then pushes deep inside her and began to fuck her. Melarue decides to wrap herself around her lover to make him go deeper as his balls slapped against her ass.

Touma: M-Melarue, y-you're so tight!

He says groaning in pleasure, as his continues to thrust inside her.

The young Elf simply moans as she digs her nails into his back. Deciding to spice things up, Touma picks Melarue up and holds her in the stand and carry position. He starts thrusting with inhuman speed, as he holds her hips.

Melarue: Aww yeah! Keep going Touma! Keep going! Make love to my pussy!

She moans out, as the two of then started making out. Touma continue to pound inside her. Then finally, the new couple went into the Mating Press and Touma began going in and out of her womb. Melarue's lover hold her hips to go deeper.

Touma: I'm gonna c-cum!

He groans thrusting even harder, on the verge of ejaculation.

Melarue: Oh me too, please cum inside me!

She. moans out.

After a few moments, the two of them finally reached their climax as Touma came deep inside her. Melarue moans from feeling the hot batter flowing within her, as everything turns white.

* * *

**July 20, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Touma's apartment**

Melarue opens her eyes and wakes up.

Melarue: (sighed) Oh, it was all a dream. And it's hot in here.

She says to herself, along the way Mel suddenly feels the temperature rising. She then slowly beginning to strip out of her clothes to cool off.

Melarue: Aww, much better.

She says, falling back asleep.

**Several hours later...**

Touma comes out of the bathroom, all dressed up.

Touma: It really is hot.

He then notices Melarue sleeping underneath the covers. He begins to smile, seeing her sleeping face.

Touma: Okay Melarue, it's time to get up.

He told her. She doesn't hear him as she still sleeps. He decides to move the covers off of her.

Touma: Mel, come on. You need to wake...u-up.

As he removed the covers, he notices that she is naked. He begins to blush madly, and his pants suddenly felt tight. Because he is getting hard.

Touma: C-Crap.

He says. Then some mysterious force causes him to trip on top of her. She jolts awake from the hard impact.

Melarue: T-Touma?!

She then looks down and see her nude form wrapped around him with her legs. Her emotions went up the window. So without thinking, she slapped him across the face. He groans in pain, holding his injured cheek.

Melarue: You womanizing Nerfherder!

She shouts, covering herself with her fallen clothes and rushing to the bathroom, slamming the door, and locking it behind him.

Touma: Rotten luck.

He sighed to himself.

* * *

**Later...**

The morning of July 20th, Touma found himself facing an above average amount of bad luck. First, the power was out due to Mikoto's little outburst the other night. When he went to wake Melarue up, she was suddenly naked, slapping him across the face, and basically calling him a womanizer.

Next, he lost all of his food due to a broken refrigerator and dropping his emergency rations in the sink. Afterwards, he had crushed his cash card after stepping on in while looking for his wallet. Finally, someone from his school called to tell him he had to take remedial classes over the summer because he was that big of an idiot. Now, this was a normal occurrence for him; his usual amount of bad luck.

Touma: (sighed) Just my luck.

He then sees Melarue blushing and biting a Apple hard.

Melarue: Sorry about earlier. It was just so hot this morning, and for slapping you.

She apologizes to him.

Touma: Don't be. I was the one who walked in seeing you asleep without your clothes on.

He simply said. Melarue nods.

Melarue: I gotta get back home.

She says, standing up and heading for the door. BD-2 attaches himself to her back.

Touma: I'll see you later, I guess.

He told her.

Melarue turns her head to him and smiled. She then exits Touma's apartment and heads home. He heartbeat begins to accelerate as she puts her hand on her chest. BD-2 tilts his head, curious.

Melarue: Right. Let's head home.

She says, as the two of them started to head for their destination.

* * *

The Jedi and the Droid were able to make it back home. Melarue opens the door and heads inside, after she quickly removes her boots and putting on some slippers.

Melarue: Kai, I'm home.

She announced, as she sees him cooking breakfast and Roger setting up the table.

Roger: Good morning, Miss Melarue.

R4: *Hello, Melarue.*

Kai: Morning, Mel. It's about time you showed up.

He says, without turning around.

Melarue: Sorry, my speeder malfunctioned during the blackout and is blown to smithereens. You can probably guess who was responsible.

She explains as she sits at the dining room table.

Kai: I was asleep all night. Besides, even if there was a blackout, it won't affect this place. We have an external power source.

He told her.

Melarue: Oh right. Totally forgot.

She says, slapping her forehead. The two then begin eat their breakfast as they discuss a few things.

Kai: So where were you all last night?

He asked her.

Melarue: A friend's place.

She says, blushing.

Kai notices and smirks.

Kai: A friend you say. I guess I can leave it at that.

He simply said. Melarue decided to ask Kai about his upcoming date with Ruiko.

Melarue: Did the two of you already had your first kiss?

She asked him.

Kai: Totally. Her lips were delicious. And she enjoyed it. Then later tonight, I'm going to show her how much I love her.

He announced.

Melarue: Like in what way?

She asked him.

Kai: You know...

He told her.

Melarue finally understood what he was talking about.

Melarue: Oh yeah. Just make sure the two of you don't make babies.

She proclaimed.

Kai: Already covered.

He told her.

Roger: Where by chance are you two going?

The battle droid asked, out of curiosity.

Kai: It's me and Melarue's favorite restaurant.

He said, making his best friend smile.

* * *

The two finally finished breakfast and began to leave to meet up with their friends. Melarue decided to bring Simba with them. The droids came along as well.

Kai: I've got what I need to move in with her.

He announce, carrying a large suitcase with him. Alongside a travel backpack around him.

Melarue: I'm sure Saten will be happy you will be living with her.

She happily exclaimed.

Kai: We'll see.

He says, unsured. He suddenly gets a phone call.

Kai: Hello?

He answers.

Kai: Oh, hey. Yeah. Okay. See ya soon.

He ended the call.

Melarue: Who was it?

She asked him.

Kai: That was Ruiko. She says she got the place ready.

He told her, making her smile.

Melarue: That's great. Do you mind if I come along?

She asked.

Kai: Sure.

He answered her.

Melarue: Thanks!

She says, as they all made their way towards Ruiko's dorm. Just then, Melarue heard some screaming thanks to her enhanced hearing.

?: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Kai: Something wrong, Mel?

He asked, worried about her.

Melarue: It's nothing.

She simply says. They continued toward their friends dormitory.

When they've reached the door, Kai lightly knocks on it.

Ruiko: Come in.

He opens the door letting everyone in.

Ruiko: Hey, Kai. Oh, Melarue's here too? I'm glad she's here.

She says, she then notices Simba in the Elfs arms. Melarue saw her expression and decided to explain.

Melarue: This is Simba. My Loth-Cat.

She told her, as the little feline meowed.

Ruiko: Well whatever it is, he's very adorable.

She says smiling as she pets the Loth-Cat, making him purr.

Melarue: Yeah, he is also from our Galaxy.

She explained. Ruiko nods, understanding.

Kai: So what are we doing today with the others?

He asks, as he sets down his suitcase and backpack on the floor in Ruiko's bedroom.

Ruiko: Well, Uiharu told me that Misaka has a antique film camera and wanted us to check it out.

Kai: Really? Sounds fun.

He proclaimed.

Ruiko: Yep. After we help you unpack, all of us can go to our usual hangout place for lunch.

She announced.

Melarue: Actually, Kai and I were thinking it's time we try something else for lunch.

She explains.

Ruiko: Where are we going for lunch?

She asked the Jedi.

* * *

**Later...**

Kai: Here we are, girls.

He announced to everyone.

Ruiko and Uiharu: Wow!

They exclaimed as Mikoto, Akemi, Muu, Mako, and Kuroko stood next to them.

Kai: Welcome... to the Galaxy Cantina.

He announced to his friends. Everyone was looking at the building in awe.

Melarue: This is were Kai and I usually have lunch at, when we first came to Academy City.

She explains.

Kai: Yeah. Best place for laying low or for romantic dates.

Melarue, Uiharu, Mikoto, and Kuroko figure what that was about. However, Akemi and the others were confused. Soon, everyone enters the restaurant and the two Jedi's friends were amazed.

Ruiko: This place is so cool.

She proclaimed.

Kai: It sure is.

He says to her.

Roger: This establishment reminds me of the place I was station at before coming to Academy City.

He admitted.

Kai: And what place was that, droid?

He asked suspiciously.

Roger: Dexter's Diner.

He simply said.

Kai: What?

He blankly says.

Roger: Sometime before the Republic capital was invaded. That's all I can recall.

He explains.

Kai: Oh.

He simply said, relaxed.

Mako: Hold on, what are you talking about?

She asked.

Kai: Not important. Some other time.

He simply told her, as everyone sat down at a joint table. The droids decided to go elsewhere.

Mikoto: How come we never noticed this place before?

She asked her roommate.

Kuroko: Beats me.

She shrugs.

Just then, a waitress comes over to their table. Kai noticed that this particular waitress was familiar to him, because she had pink skin, long glossy black hair, some of which goes over her shoulders and curls. It leaves her ears mostly visible, some hair tucked behind them, and she has bangs that go just above her eyes. Her eyes are mostly blue, but they have tints of pink in the bottom.

Iris: Kai? Is that you over there?

She says, surprised to see the boy she met a few days ago.

Kai: Iris? You work here?

He asked her.

Iris: Yep. Started two days ago.

She explained.

Ruiko: Um, who is this?

She asked him, with a hint of jealousy. All of the girls, except for Melarue glare at him with suspicion. Kai rolls his eyes.

Kai: She's a a friend. Nothing more. I met her when I went to that junk yard, a few days ago.

He explains.

Mikoto: Oh yeah, I remember that.

She answered.

Uiharu: Huh?

She was confused.

Ruiko: Oh right. You were sick for the whole day.

She told her.

Kuroko: Still, why is this waitress's skin pink?

She asked.

Iris: It's a genetic trait from my family.

She answers her question.

Kai only blushes, knowing the real reason why. Melarue quickly gives a telepathic message to Kai.

Melarue: (telepathy) So these Zeltronians... how come you've never heard of them before?

She asked her best friend.

Kai: (telepathy) No idea. I was too busy with my grudge against the Jedi Council. Thank God I was lucky enough to resist Iris's pheromones for a short time. Otherwise, I would have been having sex with her.

He admitted. Melarue nods in agreement.

Iris: So anyway, what kind of drinks should I get you guys?

She asked, as she gets ready to jot down their orders.

Kai: Water.

Melarue: Jawa Juice.

Uiharu: Melon Soda.

Ruiko: Coke for me.

Mikoto: Ice tea.

Kuroko: I'll get what Sissy's having.

Akemi: Orange Soda.

Mako: Sprite.

Muu: I'll get that Jawa Juice Melarue's getting.

Everyone gives their orders to the Half Zeltronian waitress.

Iris: Alright, I will be back with your drinks and to take your food orders.

She told them as she leaves.

Ruiko: That was a weird girl.

She admitted.

Kai: No shit.

He agrees.

* * *

**Later...**

Iris returns to the table with everyone's meals and everyone started to dig in. The newcomers took their first bite and were completely stunned.

Ruiko: Wow! This tastes really good!

She exclaims with excitement.

Melarue: It sure is.

The young Elf agreed with her.

Everyone continue to enjoy their meals. After everyone was done, Kai and Melarue decided to tell more about themselves and they decided to tell their other three friends as well. The two Jedi nod.

Mako: And you and the other people you came with are Jedi?

She added.

Melarue: Yes, except for our ship's captain. He's a Wookiee.

She told them.

Uiharu: What's a Wookiee?

She asked, curiously.

Melarue: BD-2, if you would?

She asked her droid. He beeps and shows the group a hologram of a Wookiee.

Ruiko: Holy shit. It's basically a walking carpet.

She exclaims.

Everyone is sitting at the far side of the restaurant, so no one will disturb them.

Kai: Yep. Plus, they live in giant trees. Bigger than the ones in Africa.

He told them. This surprised their friends.

Muu: I want to know something. If you and Melarue are not Espers, then what powers do you have?

She asked.

Kai: The Force.

He says, getting Ruiko's attention.

Kuroko: And that is?

She wanted him to verify.

Melarue: Let me explain.

The Force is what gives a Jedi his or her powers. But it's more than that.

She begins explaining.

Ruiko: What do you mean?

She asked.

Kai: It's a multiversal, omnipotent energy between all living things. The tension, the... balance that binds the universe together. And since the multiverse theory has been proven months ago since our arrival, the Force exists throughout all of existence. All of space and time as we know it. The reason how Mel and I can still use it.

He explained.

Ruiko: The Force... that word... I haven't heard that word since I left home.

She says, getting everyone's attention.

Kai: You know about the Force, Ruiko?

He asked the Level Zero Princess.

Ruiko: Yeah, my mother told me the day before I came to Academy City. She even gave me this.

She says, holding her mother's Orange Crystal necklace. This completely shocked the Jedi.

Melarue: Saten, do you know what this is?

She asked her.

Ruiko: Some gemstone.

She shrugs.

Kai: No, Ruiko. This is a Kyber Crystal. It's what powers a Jedi's lightsaber.

BD-2 shows another hologram, that has Melarue activating her weapons.

Kuroko: So that's what powers your weapons.

She asked looking at Kai. He nods.

Kuroko: B-But that's impossible! Lasers can't stay in one place unless another object stops it. That clearly breaks the laws of physics!

She shouts in disbelief.

Melarue decided to take out her lightsaber and deconstructes it using the Force. Revealing the green Crystal and power source.

Melarue: Not with the Force, Shirai. It has no limit.

She begins to explain.

Melarue: Lightsabers are generally used for both offense and defense. A lightsaber can cut through virtually anything, from flesh to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a lightsaber was with a weapon made with material that conducted energy, such as Beskar and Electrostaffs.

She told them.

Kai: We can explain Beskar another time.

Everyone finally understood. Ruiko however, was wondering about something.

Ruiko: There's something I was wondering about. Can anyone use the Force?

She asked Kai.

Akemi: Really? Can we?

She added.

Uiharu: Then that means Level 0s like Saten don't have to work hard to have an Esper ability.

She theorized.

Kai: Doesn't work like that.

He shakes his head at their naivete. The girls looked at him confused.

Kai: The Force resides in all living things, but you have to be opened to it. Make a connection with it. However, it depends on the number of Midichlorians you have inside you.

He explains to them.

Uiharu: Midichlorians?

She asked the Jedi.

Melarue: Let's just say that they help Force-sensitives with using the abilities of the Force. Melarue: You have to have 10,000 or higher to use the Force.

She explained.

Kai: Mel's absolutely right. Theoretically, you might have potential, Ruiko. Because during the workshop, I was able to hear your thoughts. However, most people have mental blocks, preventing them from opening to the Force.

He says, making the girl in question give a surprised gasped. Then everyone decided to finish up lunch.

* * *

Once everyone was finished, they all decided to check out the grocery and merchandise shop that's fused inside the restaurant.

Muu: Man, it's so unbelievable that Kai and Melarue are from outer space. Even more surprising is that Mel's an Elf that we all believe is a being you see in fantasy.

She says, as she puts a pack of Jawa Juice inside a basket. Surprisingly, it's her new favorite drink.

Muu: Hell, even her breasts are the biggest out of all of us, including Ruiko's.

She added with jealousy.

Akemi: Yeah, like around Double D's I believe?

She guessed.

Muu: True. But Ruiko's is more natural than Mel's. Even if they're real, they move like they're fake. Besides, big breasts doesn't always make you more appealing to boys or girls.

Her two friends agreed with her. That statement made Mako blush, after all she swings both ways.

Akemi: Speaking of Ruiko. Haven't you guys noticed that Kai and Ruiko are getting closer than normal.

She says, pointing to how Kai and Ruiko are smiling toward each other.

Mako: You know, I do see it now.

She announced.

Muu: You don't suppose that they're dating or anything.

She asked her friends. The two girls just shrug their shoulders. Melarue heard their conversation and decided to move closer to them.

Melarue: Not yet. But they are planning to tonight.

She told her.

Muu: Huh?

She was confused.

Melarue: A romantic dinner alone. Plus...

She whispers in Muu's ear, making the girl beet red.

Muu: You mean Ruiko's... cherry is gonna be popped?

She says shocked.

Melarue: Yes.

She told her.

Akemi: Uh, what are you two whispering about?

She says, startling the girls.

Melarue: Well, we were talking about that Ruiko and Kai are going on a romantic date tonight and are going to have sex as well.

She explains to her.

Akemi and Mako: Eh?!

The two girls are completely shocked.

* * *

**Later...**

Akemi, Muu, and Mako parted ways with the group when they were done shopping. So now it was the two Jedi, the droids, and the Railgun girls. Everyone decided to meet up at the Tokiwadai dorms to see the film camera Mikoto has. Kai looks at the camera that's sitting on the table.

Kai: That is one vintage camera. Where did you get this from!

He asked the Ace of Tokiwadai.

Mikoto: It belonged to my grandfather. When he was a kid. It was thanks to this that he met my grandmother.

She explains.

Kai: Interesting.

He said, smiling.

Melarue: So were making a film about our new friendship?

She asked.

Mikoto: Yes, but I also wanted to make a present for my grandfather's birthday next week. He's going to be 65 this year.

She announced. Mikoto shows everyone the table that has her photos and pulls up an image of her, wearing the gym uniform of her school, and her family. Her mom, dad, grandparents, and a woman in her early twenties. She has large glassy turquoise eyes and long brown hair worn in a ponytail. She wears a very distinctive hair tie shaped like a big orange pearl. The woman wears a rather conspicuous shiny orange jacket with a high collar. Her somewhat large breasts are supported by a blue wrapped bra that is tied in a knot in the middle. She also wears a light blue skirt with black sides, a decorative brown belt and very high black stockings in turquoise colored heels.

Uiharu: Wow!

She says with excitement.

Melarue: Who's that woman with the orange jacket next to you?

She asked the Level Five.

Mikoto: Oh, that's Kurumi Imari. She's my cousin, from my mother's side.

She told everyone. Her friends nod. Soon everyone decided to start making the movie.

* * *

**(Future Gazer ****playing)**

The camera begins to film. Mikoto is holding a white title card that reads A Certain Scientific Railgun in kanji. Ruiko comes into the camera, all nervous. Followed by the timid Uiharu. Then Kuroko. And lastly Melarue with Kai as the cameraman. BD-2 acts as a additional camera. The five girls each have an arcade coin in their hands and do Mikoto's signature move. Kai gives a thumbs up as he films with the camera.

A few minutes later, everyone had decided to wear matching headbands that have flowers on them. Ruiko was blushing cutely but smiles happily. And she was looking at Kai instead of the camera. Kai looks uncomfortable wearing something that makes him look like a girl. She turns around and sees Kuroko and Uiharu fiddling with the Teleporter's headband. Mikoto is now seen with a headband, smiling. Melarue is extra happy, because the headband reminds her of her childhood.

Later outside, they film the streets of Academy City. Uiharu, Ruiko, Kuroko, and Melarue are standing by two wind turbines. Then Uiharu smirks as she aims her own camera at Kai's other camera. Making him and Mikoto smile.

Next, Kuroko is using Mikoto's camera to film Kai, Ruiko, and Uiharu sleeping together on a bench. The Level 0 Princess was sleeping on her crush's shoulder, happy and peaceful. Melarue is smiling to the future couple. Slowly waking up, Ruiko notices being filmed sleeping with a boy and blushes angrily at Mel and Shirai, going tsundere, as both her friends heads lean off of her. Causing them the fall backwards.

One scene had Uiharu following Mikoto, before almost tripping.

Now everyone is standing next to a person in a Gekota suit. Melarue tries to push Mikoto into going up to her favorite Character. Soon, the girls are holding hands with the mascot and raised their hands up in the air.

Now he two Tokiwadai students are now being filmed sitting at a booth inside of a diner, with Mikoto having a drink. The teleporter has her roommate to look at the camera. When she was distracted, Kuroko puts an extra straw into the cup and started drinking.

The next scene was with Ruiko trying to look up Uiharu's skirt, but everyone was in for a surprise. Because for some odd reason, all Ruiko could see was her best friend's naked ass and bare pussy. Making the Urban Legend Hunter completely embarrassed, as she blushes madly, not realizing her hormones are getting worse. Uiharu suddenly felt a breeze in a place it shouldn't be and blushes as well. Each of her friends had different reactions. Kuroko smirked a little, Mikoto sheepishly smiles, Kai off camera looked away embarrassed, and Melarue giggling a little from this incident.

R4: *Wolf whistle.*

The next scene shows the girls on some steps and perform Ruiko's cute pose. Then the girls have decided to swap uniforms for a little bit. Ruiko, Melarue, and Uiharu in Tokiwadai uniforms and Mikoto and Kuroko in Sakugawa sailor uniforms. Melarue and Ruiko flipped opened their skirts to reveal matching shorts, the same one Mikoto wears. And Mikoto is wearing Uiharu's flower headband with the Sakugawa sailor uniform and backpack, blushing shyly. Uiharu and Kuroko show out their Judgement armbands, with Roger saluting and doing his signature catchphrase.

Kuroko tried to pervertly take a bite out of Misaka's Crepe, but the Chestnut-haired girl blocks her using her hand.

* * *

**After filming...**

Mikoto: I believe we have enough film for the movie.

She announced to everyone.

Melarue: That was quite fun.

She says, with excitement.

Ruiko: I hope your grandfather loves his birthday present.

She told the Level five.

Mikoto: Thank you. I hope he does too.

Kai: Hey listen. Ruiko and I are going to get ready for dinner. So we will see you tomorrow.

He announced, as the two begin to head home.

Kuroko: Hey Sissy, me and Uiharu are going back to the office. I'll chance you later.

She announced, as the two Judgement members teleported away.

Melarue: Roger, go back to the house and wait for me, okay.

She told the droid. He simply nods, as he makes his leave. As soon and the Droid is gone, the PA system announces the beginning of student curfew.

Melarue: So I guess it just the three of us?

Shee guessed.

Mikoto: Guess so. So, what are you doing for the rest of the evening?

She asked her.

Melarue: I'm going to meet up with a certain boy well like.

She announced. But before she can say anything, she notices a familiar boy in the distance.

Mikoto: That Idiot?

She says, as she head towards the high schooler.

Mikoto: I found you, and this time...

She tries to say, however Touma wasn't paying attention.

Mikoto: Come back here! Listen, I'm talking to you...! STOP walking already!

She shouts, getting the high schooler attention. He then notices Mikoto and Melarue.

Touma: Huh? Hey, Mel, and if it isn't the little bug zapper?

The Ace of Tokiwadai zips next to him.

Mikoto: Don't called me that! I have a proper name, thank you very much, and it's Mikoto Misaka!

She sighed.

Mikoto: I'll bet you've been calling me bug zapper behind my back ever since we first met, haven't you?

She accused him.

Touma: Why are you here, Zapper...? You in remedial, too?

He asked with a blank face.

Mikoto: Remedial class? Never!

She shouts.

Melarue: We actually just finishing up a movie for her grandfather's birthday present.

She explains.

Touma: Grandfather, huh? That's pretty cool.

He says, smiling.

Mikoto: Enough of that! I'm going to shock you full of so much electricity that you'll twitch like a frog struck by lightning! So if you have any last words, say them now!

She points her finger at him.

Touma: I'll pass.

He bluntly said.

Mikoto: I DON'T THINK SO!

She shouts as she stomps on the ground with Electricity flaring everywhere. Everyone watching had their phones shorted out and security bots knocked down. Melarue yells at her friends reckless behavior. Mikoto wasn't paying attention as she smiles with pride.

Mikoto: Well now... How ya doin'... Did that wake you up a bit? You ready to fight me?

She asked Touma.

Unfortunately, Touma and Melarue are so fed up with her right now. And it's time to put their foot down.

Touma: Give it a rest...! Thanks to your little lighting storm yesterday, all my electrical appliances are fried... Now I've got a fridge full of rotten food!

He shouts back.

Melarue: Touma is absolutely right! You are very irresponsible when he's around!

She argues.

Mikoto: It's his own fault for pissing me off!

She argues back.

Melarue: His fault?! Where is your proof!

She exclaims, baffled in disbelief.

Mikoto: That's the thing. He hasn't even landed a single hit on me. Making all of our challenges are a draw.

She explains. But Melarue wasn't even convinced.

Melarue: That's not proof. Now I see why Kai hates hypocrites. Misaka, you keep calling him an idiot. All I see is that the real idiot is facing right before me now. And I'm not happy. Not happy.

She exclaims.

Touma: Well, it looks like it's time for me to go.

He says, making his leave.

Mikoto: Huh? Wait! I want a rematch!

She tries to stop him.

Melarue: Is that what this was about? A rematch! So I was worried for nothing. Why can't a girl so egotistic sometimes just drop it for good. You lack common sense, Misaka.

Melarue facepalms. Mikoto was caught by surprise.

Melarue: You trashed my bike last night. That's gonna cost you your milk money. And didn't Konori lecture you about not getting so trigger happy for fuck sake?!

She pointed out. Mikoto simply nods.

Melarue: One of these days, your recklessness is gonna get you or someone else killed.

She stated.

Touma: Is this day over yet...? First seeing Melarue naked, a fake sorceress, and now a trigger happy Esper.

Melarue and Mikoto: A sorceress?

Mikoto: (thoughts) Wait, did he say naked?!

Security bot: Message... Message. Aggressive EM discharge detected. System malfunction identified.

Then the machines started to make loud noises and started moving out of control. Touma, Melarue, BD-2, and Mikoto saw this and decided too run for their lives.

Touma: You Idiot! What were you thinking zapping stuff around here?

He shouts while running.

Mikoto: Shut up! Hurry, we need to get out of here!

She told the two.

* * *

**Later...**

Mikoto has been separated from Touma, Melarue, and BD-2. The Level Zero explained to Melarue about who he met earlier after she left. A young nun that goes by the name of Index, who claims to be a sorceress. However, he didn't believe her at first. But something happened that caused him to at least be convinced that she is involved with the supernatural. Melarue wishes that she could have met her. Touma told her that she might at least visit. This made the Elf smile.

So the three of them made their way to his dorm to find some cleaning robots crowded around the front of his dorm. Upon closer inspection, he realized they were harassing Index again, who appeared to be asleep on the ground.

Touma: That's just my luck. I should've known.

He exclaims.

Melarue: Is that Index?

She asked him.

Touma: Yeah. It look like she fell asleep when she was waiting for me.

He guessed.

The two students walked over to the sleeping girl and Touma shook her gently to wake her up.

Touma: What are you doing out here? You can't sleep there.

He said.

He stopped when he felt something wet and warm on his hand. He pulled his hand away to inspect it. To their shock, they immediately recognized the liquid as blood, Index's blood. Noticing the large wound on her back, Touma begged her to hold on. He asked who exactly did this to her and how it happened. His answer came from a man that approached him and Melarue from behind.

He had long red hair, a barcode tattoo, black robes reminiscent of those worn by priests, and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He had the appearance of a man in his twenties and work a confident smirk on his face. He answered calmly, not even skipping a beat.

?: Oh, that was us. As in sorcerers.

The man simply says.

**To be continued...**


	18. Fire Duels and First Dates

**July 20, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Kai and Ruiko's apartment**

Kai was sitting on the bed was waiting for Ruiko to come out of the restroom, so they can go on their date. He is wearing a casual short sleeved shirt and khaki shorts, because of the summer.

Kai: (whispers) I hope what I'm doing is right.

He says to himself.

Just then, the door to the restroom opens up. The young Jedi turns towards the door and his jaw drop from what he sees.

Kai: Whoa...

Was all he could say.

* * *

**Earlier...**

Ruiko stands there naked looking at the most beautiful dress she's about to wear. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and wears a new flower hairpin for the night. She has little black eyeliner and already has her mother's non piercing earrings on.

Ruiko: It's beautiful.

She admires the dress she's hasn't put on yet, blushing shyly.

Ruiko: I've never...

Her nails suddenly turns silver glitter.

Ruiko: I've never worn a dress before. Let alone something from a school dance or gala.

She then notices her nails on her fingers and toes.

Ruiko: (gasps) Wait, I never painted my nails.

She asked herself.

But then, she smiles warmly.

Ruiko: On second thought... I wonder if he'll like these girls.

She says smiling.

The beautiful girl slips on her dress and white sash around her waist so the dress doesn't fall off and zips up its back that reveals her exposed shoulder blades. It feels tight for her but at least it can keep her boobs from bouncing around too much.

She then puts on her mother's Crystal necklace around her neck and a arm bracelet. For the final touch, she picks up her handbag.

Ruiko: I look fabulous.

She says with a small twirl.

The Level Zero Princess was thinking about what Kai was planning for her after the date. She blushes madly.

Ruiko: He might think about taking my virginity. Or maybe, he might take my ass.

Her hormones start to kick in. She brings her hands under her dress. But stops immediately, realizing she lost control of her body again.

Ruiko: **_'Get it together, Ruiko! You're about to go on a date right now! Let's focus on that for now.'_**

She opens the door and exits the bathroom.

* * *

**Present...**

Kai: Holy...

Was all he could say.

Ruiko: How do I look?

She asked her crush, giving a little pose.

Kai: Rather beautiful actually. Green works too. But you're forgetting something else.

He says, looking at her precious feet. She looks down to see what he's pointing out.

Ruiko: Oh! That's right! I haven't thought of what shoes to wear.

She says. Saten then has an idea and looks at him.

Ruiko: Do you think you can help me out?

She asked him, smiling seductively.

Kai: S-Sure. I can do that.

He nervously nods.

* * *

In the bedroom, her closet has a few selection of shoes.

Kai: You have quite a few pairs.

He announced, looking at the different types of shoes.

Ruiko: Thanks. And some were mom's when she was my age.

She told him.

Kai: Since when did Ruiko Saten started wearing high heels?

He jokingly asks. Then he suddenly remembers the other day.

Kai: Oh wait. You wore heel sandals a few days ago.

Ruiko: Why that's because I love fashion. Though to be fair, I've never found a chance to wear high heels besides the sandals.

She announced.

Kai: What? You never practiced walking in them?

He asked in disbelief.

Ruiko: Hey, I didn't get a growth spurt until the day after my 13th birthday. Besides, I heard they're hard to walk in and hurt alot.

She explains to him.

Kai: I think it's time I give you some lessons on high heels if you ever want to attend a party. Starting with our date.

He blankly says.

Ruiko: W-What?!

She asked, all embarrassed.

Kai: You're into fashion, Ruiko. Don't forget that you have to find a matching pair of shoes to a beautiful dress. The color, the design, and how comfortable their are. All we need to do is find the right pair.

He explains to her. Realizing he's right, she nods.

Kai: Alright, now let's look at the different ones you have. What are your favorite types?

He asked.

Ruiko: Well, I like Pumps, Sandals, Ribbon ankle straps, Block heels, Wedges, Stilettos, Mules, Slingbacks, and Open Pep Toes.

She answered.

Kai: Hmm? I think you're more of a girl who likes to show her feet?

He guessed.

Ruiko: You're right. I'll pick up three pairs of heels that show my feet.

She suggested. They took out three pairs of heels in different colors and design.

Kai: How come you like heels that show off your feet, Ruiko?

He curiously asks.

Ruiko grins lustfully, as she turns towards him.

Ruiko: This might sound weird but...I have a foot fetish.

She announced.

Kai: What?

He was confused.

Ruiko: Yeah. I like the way I get to show off my toes and it kind of turns me on.

She admitted.

Kai: Oh. Well since we are talking about fetishes, there's something I need to confess to you.

He says.

Ruiko: What's that?

Kai blushes shyly.

Kai: The the truth is, I also have a foot fetish as well. I like to worship girl's feet.

Ruiko gasped from hearing this.

Ruiko: When did this started?

She asked.

Kai: A good question, for another time.

He says, placing the first pair on the small table.

Kai: Try these on first.

He asked her. The first pair she tries are the wedges. She looks at them but feels something off.

Ruiko: Hmm. They're pretty looking and shows off my toes, but I feel that it doesn't fit in well with this dress.

She exclaimed.

Kai: Maybe a bikini instead?

He guessed.

Ruiko: Or summer clothes. Like a summer dress or overhalls.

She says, slipping off the wedges and picks out another pair to try. The next one she tries are the pumps. She instantly realized that these shoes were not perfect.

Ruiko: I don't know about these kind of shoes. The lack...attractiveness. On top of that, they don't show off my toes.

Kai: Your probably right.

He says, agreeing.

Ruiko: Well, third time's the charm.

She says, choosing the third pair. This time, they were 2-3 inch white ribbon ankle straps high heel sandals. When Ruiko put the last pair on, she felt complete.

Ruiko: Wow, these are perfect!

She wiggles her toes in her white heels as her nails turn to silver glitter again.

Kai: Your nails...

He wondered.

The Level Zero gasped.

Ruiko: I um...

She started.

Kai: How did you do that?

He asked her.

Ruiko: I-I have no idea. But they're a beautiful color, aren't they?

She asked him. Kai sees how shy she is.

Kai: I love them. They make you look sexy.

He smiles, causing her to blush.

Kai: Here let me tie your ribbons.

He said, helping her out. First tying the right heel, then the left.

Ruiko: T-Thank you.

She shyly told him.

Kai: Come on. Let's go on our date. And there's one thing I want to talk to you about.

He explains to her.

Ruiko: And that is?

She asked.

Kai: I'll explain when we get there.

He says before kissing her on the cheek. Ruiko blushes and follows him out the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Melarue, BD-2, and Touma had found an unconscious Index in front of the high schooler's doorstep lying in a pool of her own blood, though alive, she is severely injured. The three wonders who did this to her, when a man with red hair and long black robe appears before him, claiming to be one of the assailants. In a nutshell, the two work together in order to protect the nun and defeated the Fire Mage with the Force and the help from fire sprinklers.

After that was done, the group decided to leave the location before the authorities arrived. Touma rests the young nun on a public bench. The Level Zero is now holding her white and gold hood. Thanks to his right hand, the sorcerer's won't be able to track them. The two were wondering if they should take her to a hospital.

Touma: And after that, then what? I doubt she has any kind of ID on her.

He proclaimed.

Melarue: You're right. Some of my friends are members of Judgement, so that's also an issue. If they found out about her, she'll be deported immediately.

She added.

Touma: Yeah, but what choice do we have. We can't just leave her.

He announced.

Touma: By the way, that guy earlier said something about you being a Elf. What was that about?

He stated looking at the young Jedi.

Melarue: Well, the thing is...

She began. However, before she can say anything, the silver hair nun finally wakes up.

Index: Touma…

She whispered weakly, earning everyone's attention.

Index: Is something wrong? You look so tired and pale. Who's she, she looks like a Elf?

She says, noticing Melarue and BD-2.

Touma: This is my friend, Melarue Dorjeon and her droid BD-2.

He replied, kneeling down look her in the eye.

Touma: But never mind that right now. Why are you worried about me?! We need to do something about your injuries!

Index: I'll be alright, really. If we can just stop the bleeding…

She said weakly, before starting to fall over.

Melarue: I... I've got you!

She cried, catching her and trying to keep her awake.

Touma: Hey, what about those books you've got crammed in your brain? Is there any magic in there that can heal injuries?

He asked.

Index: Yes, there is.

She responded.

Touma: Then let's use it!

He suggested.

Index: You couldn't perform it. Even if I were able to teach you the spell, and even if you performed it perfectly, down to the last detail, your power would interfere.

She explains.

Touma: Damn, Damn! Not again! It always comes back to my stupid hand!

He lamented.

Index: It isn't because of your right hand. It's your Esper powers in general. Some Espers are born with their physic abilities. Some developed them over time. Magic isn't a power one can be born with, but something that can be learned. It was created by people who saw the Espers and desired power of their own. magic and physic abilities are mutually exclusive.

She clarified.

Melarue: So, no esper in the whole city can't use magic?

She deduced.

Index: Correct.

She confirmed.

Touma: What about people who don't have any esper talent? Can they do magic?

He proposed.

Index's only reply was a weak nod.

Melarue: Well, I need to make a quick confession. The truth is I'm not an esper. So do you think I can help?

She exclaimed.

Index: Sorry, but the spell that I have only works on humans. It has a negative effect on other races.

Melarue: Oh. I guess we'll just have to find a human then.

She guessed.

* * *

The students and Index found themselves at the apartment of Touma's teacher, Komoe. Everyone was surprised at the number of empty beer cans, cigarette butts, and scattered books. It completely clashed with the image of a teacher that looked like an elementary school girl that wore a pink, bunny onesie for pajamas.

After setting down Index in the apartment, the second, magic induce personality known as John's Pen took over and instructed Touma to leave so he would not interfere in the spell while Komoe casted it. Not seeing anything else he could do, Touma ran out of the apartment as fast as he could, leaving Index's fate in Komoe's hands. Melarue and BD-2 decided to stay behind as security.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

The young couple have entered in the restaurant. Unlike most of the day time, the Cantina is very busy. Most of the patrons are high schoolers and young adults.

Ruiko: Wow. This place is almost packed at night time.

She says, surprised.

Kai: This place is very laxed when it comes to the curfew, so Judgment or Anti-Skill won't ask us to leave.

He explains, giving his date a love tap on her cute butt. She gasps, covering her booty. Kai chuckles a bit pervy.

Kai: I've noticed that you are wearing sexy lingerie. You are a bold one.

He whispers in her ear, making Ruiko blush deeply.

Soon, the young couple sat down at a private booth, so no one will interrupt them.

Kai: So how's your first time wearing high heels?

He asked.

Ruiko: Good, actually. They feel surprisingly comfortable for my first time wearing proper heels.

She announced, wiggling her toes, as her nails change colors again.

Kai looks under the table and smirks at how attractive her beautiful feet and toes are.

Kai: It seems you getting a hang of that. You're like a princess, Ruiko. Hell, even you act like one.

He guessed.

Kai: But you mentioned about your mom once. What's your story before coming to Academy City aside from originally wanting Esper Powers, now that you have the potential in using the Force.

He asked.

But before she could answer him, their waitress comes. A girl with blue skin and pink hair in a bun. This surprised the Jedi.

Kai: (thoughts) A Pantoran?

He says, shocked.

Ruiko hears his thoughts.

Ruiko: (thoughts) That must be another species from Kai and Melarue's Galaxy. Iris must be a similar case. But what's one doing here?

Kai ends up hearing her thoughts too. He realizes something. The two have somehow developed a Force bond.

Kai: (thoughts) Ruiko, you're developing your Force abilities quicker than I thought. You've made a Force Bond with me.

He told her.

Ruiko: (thoughts) Wait, you can hear what I'm thinking?!

She says, shocked.

Kai: (thoughts) Yeah, but let's talk about it later. It's time we order our dinner.

He told her. Ruiko nods.

So the two of them ordered Jawa Juice to start off. The Waitress smiles and left for the couple's drinks.

Ruiko: So what's a Force bond?

You said it in your thoughts.

she asks.

Kai: It's a Force ability that allows Force-sensitives to communicate with each other across great distances, sharing what they see and feel through the Force.

He clarified.

Kai: And according to legend, the stronger the bond is, it becomes a Force Dyad.

He told her.

Ruiko: Force Dyad?

She asked, curious.

Kai: It's just a myth. Something out of a fairy tale. For example, summoning objects from out of nowhere that's light years away. Or even resurrect the dead. But at the cost of your own life. Honestly, it sounds ridiculous.

He says, shaking his head.

Ruiko: Oh. And here I thought there will be other supernatural powers that turned out to be real. Like Magic or something.

She became disappointed.

Kai: Magic is real. The known universe can't just have science without it. It's magic that built the foundation of science. and Academy City just disregards it. At least Doctor Doom is a scientist and magic user.

He exclaimed.

Ruiko: Magic's real?!

She shouts.

Kai: Shhh!

He whispers, putting a finger to her lips, telling her to keep quiet.

Kai: The city's very sensitive about it, remember?

Ruiko nods, understanding.

Kai: Now yes, magic is real. Both from my Galaxy and this one. A prime example would be the Nightsisters of Dathomir.

Ruiko: Nightsisters?

She asked curiously.

Kai: They're a race of gray skin witches that practice necromancy and witchcraft. Some of the powers they have are like bringing back the dead or to enhanced peoples figure. You can thank them for Mel's appearance.

He clarified.

Ruiko: Wait, they tampered with Melarue's body?

She asked in confusion.

Kai turns his head in disgust.

Kai: It was all because of those perverted Trandoshan Slavers that they wanted her body like that. Her breasts aren't even naturally grown!

He complained.

Kai: Her breasts were originally the same as Misaka's. Also, her eyes were blue before.

But before Kai can continue, their waitress returns with the drinks. She hands them each of their cups of Jawa Juice.

Kai: Thanks.

Ruiko: Thank you.

The waitress smiles and took out a small tablet. See begin to type something and showed them what was on it. The message says "Are you ready to order dinner?" This surprised the two, until they realize that the waitress has a disability that prevented her from talking.

Kai: Oh, alright. Well in that case, I would like to have the Nerf Chop. Medium-rare, please.

He places his order.

Ruiko: And I'll have the Chicken fried Nuna.

She says.

The waitress finishes typing down their owners. She gives a quick bow and left to get their orders ready.

Kai: So about your past...What's your story, really?

He asked her, serious.

Ruiko nods and decides to tell her story.

Ruiko: I haven't told this to anyone, not even Uiharu. But I can trust you.

She exclaimed.

Kai: So Ruiko, just who or what exactly are you?

He told her.

Ruiko: Well, you know my name and why I originally came here in Academy City, right?

Kai: Yeah.

He announced.

Ruiko: Well, there's more to it.

She clarified, as she begins telling the young Jedi her origins.

* * *

**Flashback begins...**

Ruiko: My story begins eight years ago from today. When I was born, I grew up believing I was just an ordinary human girl.

A 5 year old girl runs on the grassy fields of their small homestead. The younger Ruiko giggles as she runs.

?: Big sis, wait up!

A 4 year old boy says, trying to catch up with her.

Ruiko: Alright, Natsu!

She told her little brother. The boy catches up to his sister. Just then, a small white fox with Crystal-like fur pops out of the grass.

Natsu: Hey look, it's Gem!

Ruiko smiles, as the two siblings pet the little critter.

?: Ruiko, Natsu! Dinner's ready!

A woman's voice shouts out.

Ruiko: Coming, Mama!

She shouts back, as she heads back inside. Followed by her brother and their pet. When they got there, they saw their mother, father, and cousin Mai had already set the table with plates, silverware, and food.

Ruiko: Wow! Everything looks delicious!

She announced.

?: Ruiko, why don't you, Mai and Natsu quickly wash your hands and sit at the table.

Natsu: You got it, Mom!

He announced, running upstairs.

Mai: Okay, auntie Akeno.

The eight-year-old girl says, following her younger cousin. Ruiko soon follows.

The sun finally set and night came as the family enjoy their dinner quietly. Gem ate her food in a corner, out of a bowl.

Soon everyone finished eating.

Akeno: Do you think we should tell them, my love?

The mother asks her husband.

He thought for a moment, until finally nods.

?: Our daughter is leaving for Academy City in a month, so we should tell them.

He announced.

Ruiko: Tell us what?

She asked her parents.

The parents and Mai looked at each other and nod.

Akeno: Children, there is something you must know. About all of us.

She told her little bundles of joy.

Akeno: The truth is, that both of you are not entirely human.

She explains, confusing the two children.

Akeno: As I said, the two of you are not entirely true humans. That's because I'm not a true human myself. The same with your cousin as well. We're hybrids.

She exclaimed.

Mai: To be more specific, we're Zeltronian hybrids.

She clarified.

Ruiko: Zeltronian?

She asked.

Akeno: ?: Are you familiar with Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love and Beauty?

Ruiko: Yeah. I read about her in a book once.

She admitted.

Natsu: Big Sis told me too. But, what does Aphrodite got to do with Zeltronians?

He asked.

Akeno: That's where the twist comes in. You see children, Aphrodite was actually the first Zeltronian in existence.

She announced.

Ruiko: But I thought Aphrodite was a Goddess and a myth?

She asked.

?: She's real alright. Even her godly status.

Their father confirmed.

Natsu: Really?

?: Yep. Your mother is better at explaining this than I can.

He says, letting his wife take over.

Akeno: Thank you, Tadashi. Ruiko, do you remember that in Greek mythology, Aphrodite was married to Hephaestus, the god of blacksmiths and metalworking.

The children nod.

Akeno: Well, all of that was a lie. ?: She only had one lover, and he was a human with blonde hair and purple eyes.

Ruiko: Who was he?

She asked.

Mai: He was just a simple hunter and fisherman from a local village. Until one day, he met her in a pond naked.

A vision shows a 16 year old Aphrodite at the pond. She was taking a dip when she noticed him staring at her. She gasps and covers herself with her hands.

?: Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to see you naked.

The young man apologizes.

Aphrodite: You pervert!

She accused, blushing.

?: Yeah, I guess I deserve that.

He says, sheepishly.

Aphrodite: Hmph!

It was at that moment, Aphrodite falls deeply in love with him. She suddenly feels aroused and horny. But stubbornly went tsundere.

Aphrodite: Well I suppose I'll forgive you, but you shouldn't see a woman naked unless you are going to marry her.

She continues to blush.

?: Y-Yeah. Sorry about that. I guess I'll see you later.

He says turning around.

Aphrodite: Do you mind telling me your name?

She asked, giving him a quick glance.

?: Oh, my name is Kritias.

He told her.

Aphrodite: You can call me Aphrodite, Kritias.

She introduced herself.

Kritias: Aphrodite... that's a pretty name for a beautiful girl.

He admitted.

Aphrodite: T-Thank you.

She said smiling.

Ruiko and Natsu giggle.

Ruiko: So Aphrodite was living a normal life, like us.

She asked her family.

Akeno: Yes. Then everything changed. Aphrodite's divine lineage was revealed to her by the Greek gods. Soon, she was given the title Goddess of love and beauty. And her life was never the same again.

She clarified.

Ruiko: That's sad she wasn't able to have a normal life like that.

She exclaimed.

Mai: Yes it was. Fortunately, it does go for the better. After all, she helped spread love and blessed women with children, inheriting a lesser version of her power. Five years passed, and the teenage girl grew into a fine beautiful woman. And her accomplishments thus began the Zeltronian race.

She told her young cousins.

Natsu: Then that means, the Zeltronians are still technically human. But I'm confused. What's the difference between a male and a female Zeltronian? They are created from Aphrodite, right?

The young boy asked.

The parents and cousin blush and sweat nervously.

Ruiko: Is something wrong, Mama, Papa?

She tilts her head innocently.

Akeno: Well, male Zeltronians are just like normal humans, except that they have bigger and better penises than regular humans.

She explains.

Tadashi: And they're facial features are perfect like female Zeltronians have.

The father added.

Ruiko blushes deeply in embarrassment. The same goes with Natsu as well.

Natsu: So I'm going to have a big penis when I get older?

He asked.

Tadashi sheepishly nods.

Ruiko: W-What about females? Where do we fit in?

She asked.

Tadashi: Akeno?

The man looks at his wife.

Akeno: I think maybe Mai and I should speak with her about this In private.

She announced.

Tadashi nods and instructs Natsu to follow him out of the living room.

Ruiko: What is it?

She asked her mother and cousin.

Akeno sighs and gives in.

Akeno: It's too early for us to tell you this, but with you leaving for Academy City in a month, I guess I have no other choice. Female Zeltronians have special Pheromones that helps a Zeltronian to find there mate.

She told her.

Ruiko: Pheromones?

She asked curiously.

Her mother and Mai nod.

Akeno: It was one of Aphrodite's powers.

She clarified.

Ruiko: How do they use it?

She continues.

Mai: We use it to make a mans peni to stand tall and proud. We can even use them to find our future husbands.

She explains further.

Akeno: And the women can also make lots of babies.

She added.

Ruiko: B-Babies? H-How?

She asked, blushing deeply.

Akeno: Well, it goes like this...

She says, as she begins to whisper into her daughter's ears. Making her beet red.

Ruiko: So... that's sex. And birth control is useless for me when I get older?

Akeno: I'm afraid so.

She told her.

Ruiko: Oh...

She sadly says, making her family members worry.

Akeno: Sweetie...

She says, hugging her depressed daughter. Mai joined in.

Ruiko: Are our female bodies meant to be baby breeders?

She says, beginning to cry.

Akeno: No, of course not. But you are special, Ruiko. And for our hybrid kind, you represent us as a princess.

Ruiko: Wait, I'm royalty?

She asked her mother.

Akeno: We're all royalty, Sweetheart.

She confirmed.

Mai: That also includes me and my parents.

She announced.

Akeno: Your father and I are the King and Queen of the Zeltronians. And you and Natsu are the Prince and Princess.

She announced.

Ruiko: P-Princess? But we're not even rich enough for that.

She explains.

Mai: Ruiko, being a princess doesn't make you rich. A princess comes from courage, leadership, compassion, and most importantly... love.

She explains.

Ruiko: Oh. Like the ones from Disney?

She asked.

Akeno: Don't believe what you've seen in the movies, sweetie. You are a real princess. Never forget that.

The little girl nods to her mother.

Ruiko: Okay, Mama. I'll never forget.

* * *

**End of flashback...**

Kai was in disbelief. Not only is the girl he loves a Princess, Aphrodite turned out to be the first Zeltronian. And on top of that, the Zeltronians and the hybrid species are technically human with lesser divine powers.

Ruiko: Now you know the truth.

She told him.

Kai: So, you're an actual Princess? Then that explains the way you sometimes act. Even how you try stand up to people bigger than you.

He announced, Ruiko nods in agreement.

Ruiko: I'm also Italian-Japanese as well. From my mother's side.

She added.

Kai: Though you always act like a damsel in distress.

He pointed out.

Ruiko: Can you blame me? I really haven't learned how to protect myself properly.

She explains herself.

Kai: No. But it's cute how you get shy alot.

Ruiko blushes while staring angrily at him.

Ruiko: Hey! You take that back!

She demands.

Kai laughs, having her make a pouting face.

Kai: Sorry, sorry! Dry sense of humor.

Ruiko: Hmph!

She says, turning her head to the side.

Ruiko: But anyway, I'm sorry I've been deceiving you and everyone else, Kai.

She apologizes.

Kai: But why? What's the real reason you hid this from everyone? Is it because the City would have used you as a breeder? For twisted purposes?

He guessed.

Ruiko nods in sadness, beginning to sniffle.

Ruiko: T-They...They would've turn me into a sex slave... Make me have many children... and enslave us into doing what our bodies are naturally gifted and designed for. It's a curse!

She says, crying her heart out. Kai was speechless.

Ruiko: That's why I'm afraid of dying and being raped. Because of my perfect beauty.

She says, as tears fall down from her eyes. Kai came over and hugged her.

Kai: Ruiko, I swear on my life... that I will always and forever protect you. As your Jedi Knight and... As your lover.

He swore to the princess.

Ruiko: Lover? are you saying what I think you're saying?

She says, wiping her tears away.

Kai: Yes. I think I understand how deeply you feel about me.

He says, kneeling down and holding her hand.

Kai: Ruiko Saten, for this day forward I'm going to take you as my apprentice and my girlfriend. I will train you in the ways of the Force, both the light and dark side. As it will help you defend yourself and your future children even better.

He declared.

Ruiko gasps in excitement.

Ruiko: You really mean it?

She says smiling.

The young Jedi looks up to his girlfriend.

Kai: I do. Once we are finished with dinner, we can celebrate us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

Ruiko nods and the new couple sits down, as their waitress returns with a tray of their food. She even has plates filled with desserts. The Pantoran explains to them that's the desserts are on the house. This made the two smile, believing that their relationship it's up to the good start. Soon they happily begin eating dinner. The young couple know that later will be the best night of their lives.

**To be continued...**


	19. First Time

**July 20, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Komoe's apartment**

Melarue is inside of the little teacher's apartment, after the little nun was able to heal herself with the spell. Of course she had the additional help from Komoe.

Index is sound asleep in a futon, Komoe owns. Seeing this made the Jedi smile, knowing that she and Touma just saved someone's life.

Melarue: Thank God she's safe.

She announced.

Komoe: Yes. You know, I was really surprised when you and Kamijou brought her here.

She exclaimed.

Melarue: Yeah, sorry for being a inconvenience. We had nowhere else to go.

She proclaimed.

Komoe: That's quite alright. I was just wondering how this young girl got those injuries from?

She asked.

Melarue and BD-2 looked at each other, decided to tell her the truth. Well at least what happened today.

Melarue: Well what happened was...

She begins to explain.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Ruiko and Kai have made it back home from their date. Each of them had smiles on their faces as they entered their apartment, holding each other's hands. After entering the door, the couple sits on their bed, discussing what should they do next.

Ruiko: Kai, when you say you love me, did you mean that you want to?

She asked.

Kai: Rui. Raising a baby is not an easy task. I feel we're too young for that. And even if we do it now, it's a hard life during school and our teenage days.

He says, and he begins to remove his clothes. But before he can begin, Ruiko stops him.

Ruiko: Please, allow me to do the honors.

She told him.

Ruiko then kisses him on the lips and Kai kisses her back.

Ruiko: I love you, Kai.

She then sticks her tongue inside his mouth as they kiss, planting her pheromones in his system.

Kai feels aroused all of a sudden. He pulls back to see that his pants has a tent around the groin area.

Kai: W-What did you do to me??

He said surprised.

Ruiko smiles seductively and lifts her heel clad foot up. Pointing it at him.

Ruiko: When I mentioned about my pheromones, it means I can pass them on through lip contact. However, there's a catch. Once I plant them inside your system, they remain inside you. Permanently. Meaning I have already chosen a mate for life and can't take away my pheromones from you.

She clarified.

Kai: Are you serious?

He asked. The Zeltronian princess nods.

Kai: But why do I feel more aroused than usual?

He asked her.

Febri: Oh that. Well, after we plant our Pheromones inside the mate of our choosing, it makes them more sexually aroused for mating. Meaning, you can produce tons of hot seed for you to release.

She told him, giving her signature grin.

Ruiko: But the downside is...that you can still mate with another girl besides me. That's the only flaw Zeltronian pheromones have.

She added.

Kai: How many girls can I mate, with your permission?

He asked his girlfriend.

Ruiko: Hmm. Let me think. I believe you can have as much as you want, if you want to, maybe start off with one more lover. But for now, why don't you make love with me? Starting with my feet.

She says, shaking her heel clad foot, in a sexy manner.

Kai smirks.

Kai: As you wish, my princess.

He announced, undoing the ribbon strap for her right heel.

Slowly he removes the heel off her foot and the girl wiggles her toes seductively as they changed color. He sniffs her foot and begins to give small kisses to it. She gasps at her foot being kissed.

Kai: Your feet are odorless.

He says, shocked.

Ruiko: Y-Yeah. That is also another trait of my species. We have foot fetishes after all.

Kai then kisses her toes.

Kai: Well it's perfect.

He begins to lick each of her toes.

Ruiko: D-Did you know that Aphrodite developed the positions of sex? She and her husband did it together when she lost her virginity. But her lover dominated her and took the lead first.

Ruiko's pleasure begins to take over her body.

Kai: Really, now?

He said, starting to suck on her toes.

She gasps again.

Ruiko: Y-Yes! The two of them fucked until dawn of the next day! And for the first time, she got pregnant. Carrying twins. A boy and a girl.

She explains, blushing.

Kai: Wow, so Aphrodite's twins were the first hybrids. Meaning, she created your hybrid species. But what happened to the pure Zeltronians? The ones that were created through divinity instead of sexual reproduction.

He asks as he undid her other heel on her left foot, pulling it off.

Ruiko: Mama told me that Aphrodite used most of her Divine powers to teleport them to another planet. That was all my family knows.

She admits.

Kai: Well that explains why Iris was a Zeltronian with pink skin.

He says, continuing to pleasure her feet.

Ruiko: Did you really meet her in a junkyard?

She gets suspicious.

Kai: I'll tell you another time. Right now, I want a taste of your nectar.

He smirks.

Ruiko: As you wish, my love. But first, let me remove my dress and jewelry.

She proposed.

Kai: Keep your mother's necklace on. It suits you.

He suggested, as she begins zipping down the back of the blue strapless dress, removing the white sash around her waist and the blue dress drops to the floor. Ruiko steps out of the fallen dress one foot at a time.

Now wearing only a strapless bra and thong, she removes her bracelet and non piercing earrings. And finally she removes her flower hairpin and let's her hair down. shaking her hair and smiling warmly at her new lover.

Kai: Blue lingerie. Nice.

He says, as his cock springs to life underneath his pants.

Ruiko seductively grins and tries to remove her lingerie.

Kai: Let me help you with that.

He says, using the Force.

Soon, her bra undid itself on the front, freeing her boobs. While her thong drops to the floor. Ruiko covers herself up and blushes shyly, leaving her in the nude.

Ruiko: D-Don't stare.

She says, completely shy.

Kai: Ruiko, it's okay. You want this, right.

He announced. She slowly nods.

Ruiko sighs and drops her hands, revealing her beautiful naked body.

Ruiko: W-What do you think, Kai?

Kai studies her body carefully and walks around her closely for any specific detail. The girl is still blushing but watches him look at her full glory.

Kai: Hmm. You weren't kidding. Zeltronians do indeed have perfect bodies. I noticed that you don't have public hair?

He curiously asked.

Ruiko: Yeah. All Zeltronians are born without public hair.

She clarified.

Kai: Hmm. Nice butt cheeks, though. Can rival Misaka's, no doubt.

He says, as he slapped her ass. Making her gasped.

Ruiko: I knew it. You're pervert, are you?

He answered her question by grabbing her breasts from behind.

Kai: Says the girl who makes innuendo jokes in front of Uiharu and the others. So technically, you're the pervert.

He says, squeezing her boobs for a little bit. Ruiko gasps again at the feel.

Kai let's go and faces her front.

Kai: Your boobs are very impressive. More than Mel's, to be honest. You cup size it's how a proper womans should be.

He admits as he studies her breasts carefully.

Ruiko: They're C-cup. They grew on the day of my birthday a few months ago in March.

She says, as she begins to massage his magnificent cock, through his pants.

Kai groans.

Kai: So Zeltronians get a growth spurt on their 13th birthday, huh? That explains why I mistaken you as a high schooler.

He confesses.

Ruiko: I get that alot.

She confessed as well, as she removes his pants and boxer at the same time. The Princess gasps in delight, seeing his penis again.

Kai smirks as he removes his own shirt and tosses it to the side. He then notices the color of the girl's nipples.

Kai: Your nipples are so different. The lightest shade I've seen in my life.

He told her.

Kai: Most girls either have red or brown. But you... yours is rose pink.

He says pinching her nipples.

Ruiko: Yes. Female Zeltronians and hybrids have rose pink nipples.

She explains as she moans softly. Suddenly, she begins to stroke his cock.

Ruiko: Have you ever heard of 69?

She asked him.

Kai: Huh? What's that?

He asked, innocently.

Ruiko: I'll show you, darling. Lay on the bed.

She suggests.

Kai gulps nervously, but does what she says.

* * *

Ruiko then saddles him with her pussy hovering over his face. The Zeltronian Princess grabs his mighty manhood, giving it a little stroke. Her beautiful fingers run his dick. As her nails are slightly longer but short at the same time. Useful for clawing and gripping skin so hard a person slightly bleeds.

Ruiko: Hmm. This is very impressive. Ten and a half inches?

She asked, tightly gripping his long tube hard.

Kai: T-Twelve, actually. Plus four inches wide.

He clarified.

Ruiko gasps in disbelief.

Ruiko: T-Twelve?! That's the length of a male Zeltronian. I wonder. What if... you are a hybrid like me?

She asked him.

Kai: Unfortunately, I'm a pure human. We'd only last 30 minutes in arousal. Zeltronians have more hormones than humans, remember?

He reminds her, beginning to pleasure her pussy. He starts licking her vagina, causing it to open up and drip love juice.

Ruiko: N-No fair! I-It's my turn to make you feel good.

She moaned out, starting to suck on his cock, making slurping sounds.

Kai groans from getting his member worshipped from his lovely Zeltronian girlfriend. He decided to continue licking her cunt, releasing more of her juices. While this was happening, Ruiko begin to caress his ball sack. The Perverted Princess had a lewd idea. So she took her lover's shaft, licked one of her fingers, and inserted it into his anus.

Kai: H-Hey!

He groans, completely shocked.

Ruiko: I-I just wanting y-you to feel extra g-good tonight.

She moaned, continuing to thrust her finger into his ass.

Kai: R-Rui! If you keep doing that, I-I might c-cum!

He says, licking her pussy faster.

Ruiko: K-Kai, I'm cumming!

She says as the two of them orgasmed at the same time.

Kai was completely drenched by her nectar, while Ruiko's mouth was flooded by the Jedi's spunk. She pulled out and swallowed the salty goodness. She licks her lips, loving the taste of his semen.

Ruiko: Hmm. Salty, yet satisfying.

She says to her lover.

Kai: Your pussy juice taste like strawberries?

She says, surprised.

Ruiko: Female Zeltronian cum always have a fruit flavor to them. While the males semen taste like a salty milkshake.

Kai: Strange. BTW, was your father a Zeltronian hybrid as well?

He asked his girlfriend.

Ruiko: Actually, Papa is all human. He was the one who gave my mother her necklace on her wedding day.

She announced.

Kai: Did he now? (thoughts) Just as I suspected. It would seem that Rui's father might be a Jedi.

Kai decides to not tell her about her Jedi heritage yet.

Ruiko: Kai, I can't wait any longer. I need you inside me, now!

She moans.

Kai: Alright. Get on your hands and knees, you little vixen.

He says, growling.

Ruiko: Yes, sir! But do you think that we're being too loud?

She asked.

Kai: Don't worry, I put a little device that makes the place soundproof.

He confirmed, as Ruiko is now in the doggystyle position, with her ass high in the air. Kai holds her hips the one hand, while the other one slowly strokes his manhood.

Kai: This is gonna hurt alot, Rui.

He warns, rubbing the head of his cock over her virgin pussy.

Ruiko: H-Hai. I-I'm ready.

She says, turning her head to face him.

Kai: Okay. But remember, you asked me to do this.

He exclaims, slowly moving into her wet canal. Her walls squeezing around his rod. Ruiko grabs the sheets in a tight grip. Hissing in pain from his pornstar cock inside her cunt. Her nails slightly ripped her sheets apart.

Kai stops as he reaches her hymen. He looks over to his girlfriend, which nods for him to continue. So he pushes further, until popping her cherry.

Ruiko: Ahhhhh! Ow! It hurts!

She cries, a lot of blood seeping out, as tears are running down her eyes. Her nails rip the sheets a little more. Kai stopped moving in order for her to adjust.

The silver glitter on her nails then became black again her eyes turned red. She pants hard to ease the pain but to no avail. The Jedi decides to use the Force to relax her. Ruiko begins to give a satisfied moan. Her nails return to the silver glitter color once more and her eyes turn back to blue.

Ruiko: What did you do?

She asked.

Kai: I used the Force to ease your mind and your pain.

He explains.

Ruiko: That's amazing.

She announced.

Kai: Okay, I'm going to move now.

She smiles and gets on her back in a missionary position with his penis still inside her.

Ruiko: I believe this is a much better position for sex. Plus, it's my personal favorite.

She told him.

Kai: The missionary position? What's so important about it? And why?

She answers him by wrapping herself around him.

Ruiko: Because this position is so romantic and was the first one Aphrodite invented. Plus, I want you to dominate me. Go deeper and show me that you love me as I love you, my knight.

The moonlight shines on their naked bodies.

Kai: Gladly, your highness.

Kai slowly thrusts in her as his cock grew harder.

Ruiko: Ohhhh...

She moans cutely, as her eyes begin to dilate.

Kai: Rui, y-you feel so good!

He announced, as he continues to fuck his like a Barbarian claiming his new woman.

Ruiko: Kai, you do too. Fuck me!

She grips his back and digs her nails into his skin. Kai then kisses her neck for more pleasure to his lover. Her moans got louder. Suddenly, the princess's nails began to sharp. Kai winces in pain.

Kai: Wha-?! Why the hell are your nails sharp all of a sudden?! It hurts!

He yelped in surprise.

Ruiko: Oops, sorry!

She says, letting go of his back.

Kai: No, it's okay. I was just curious, that's all. Please tell me.

He asked.

Ruiko: Female Zeltronians and hybrids have beautiful finger nails when used to grip human skin so tightly and hard, humans slightly bleed. Males have more durable skin.

She explains.

Kai: Why?

He was confused.

Ruiko: Females are more aroused than males. So if we lose control, we have to embrace our mates tightly to control ourselves a bit but enjoy it more.

Kai: Alright, I think I get it now.

He said, as he resumed fucking his girlfriend.

Suddenly, a pair of handcuffs levitated above them.

Ruiko: Where did you get those?

She asked.

Kai: I kinda borrow them without permission from Shirai.

He admits.

Ruiko moves her hands above her, holding a chain connecting to the ceiling. Kai putting the cuffs in place, locking her hands in the process.

Kai: So you're really are into BDSM?

He guessed.

Ruiko: Oh, you don't even know the half of it.

Kai stood on his knees, got a hold of her hips, and began to pound her.

Kai: Guess I'll have to fuck the truth out of you.

He says, with determination.

Ruiko: Do you worst, Stud!

She grins.

Kai: You asked for it!

He says, going faster.

Ruiko: Ohhhh... I love you.

The young couple scents mixed together as they moan and groan loudly. Kai groans over and over again. He captures her lips, making out with her. Their tongues slap against each other, fighting for dominance. In the end, he won.

The girl was already smitten. He decided to suck on her breasts, as he puts her right nipple in his mouth, while he twists the other one.

Ruiko: Kai, I love you with all my heart!

She moans out.

Kai: I love too, my princess!

He groans, thrusting with inhuman speed.

Ruiko: Kai... You're so amazing!

She told him, in absolute pleasure.

Kai: You like it, Rui?

He smirks, going into her balls deep.

Ruiko: Oh yes! It's like I always dreamed of!

She admitted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from all the pleasure she's feeling.

Kai grinned and kept pounding into her by picking up the pace, loving the sound and feel of her orgasms as his balls tightened and his own explosion started to build.

Kai lifted her legs up and braced them on his shoulder, thrusting his cock deep into her shuddering body. Sneering down at her as he watched the sensations sweep across her pretty face and her tender flesh.

Kai: Say it! Say that you love my cock! That you love having your royal virgin cunt fucked! Say it!

He groaned, picking up the pace.

Ruiko: Oh my God...I love it! Oh...I love it...Oh...oh...fuh...fuh...fuck this princess! Fuck her! Fuck Me! Fuck me so hard!

She moans.

Kai: Yeah! That's it! That's what I want to hear! Take it! Take every fucking inch of it! Your highness!

He says, grabbing and fondling her tits.

Ruiko: Oh my goodness! Oh! Oh! Oh! Kai! Oh! Oh! My Goodness!

Kai: Come for me, Rui! Come on my cock! Come you little Zeltronian slut!

He declared.

Ruiko: Oh gods, I'm going to CUM!

She announced.

Kai: I'm already at my limit, Rui!

He adds.

Ruiko: I'm cumming!

She moans loudly, squirting all over her lover's waist.

Kai: Rui, take it! Take it all!

He shouts, releasing himself into her fertile pussy, causing the two of them to moan together in complete ecstasy.

Ruiko then gasps in delight and blushes as his hot seed flows inside her.

* * *

**Later...**

Kai and Ruiko are under a blanket, covering their naked bodies as their clothes and shoes are littered on the floor, though the apartment is supposed to be Japanese traditional.

Kai: So how was your first time?

He ask holding his girlfriend close, feeling her warm body temperature.

Ruiko: It was amazing. Thank you for teaching me how to have sex.

She announced with a smile.

Kai: Yeah. I just hope Mel isn't as aggressive to her boyfriend as she was to me when it comes to sex. After all, she taught me how. While I was drugged.

He pointed out, surprising his mate.

Ruiko: How did that happen, exactly?

She asked.

Kai sighed.

Kai: Since you told me the truth about your past, I guess I should tell you more about me and Melarue. Starting with the days I was in the Jedi Order, the day Mel and I first met, and to when she used me as a pleasure toy. But for now, it is late. And I'm so tired.

He says, yawning.

Ruiko: Alright. I don't mind if we go to bed like this.

She told him.

They embrace their bodies tightly and stare at each other. Ruiko kisses him on the lips. He kisses back and they separate as the two fall into slumber. Now asleep, the room's bedside lamp shuts off on its own.

Unbeknownst to the couple, the former Jedi's sperm started flowing to Ruiko's unprotected eggs. One of the potent seeds has burrowed its way inside and began to fertilize the egg, creating a small heartbeat. In the near future, the princess is going to be in a surprise next month.

**To be continued...**


	20. Rivals

**July 21, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Komoe's apartment**

Touma returns to the apartment from last night, to come check on Index. So inside the living room has Touma, Melarue, BD-2, Komoe, and Index sitting together.

Touma: Explain this. Miss Komoe is an Academy City teacher. She's a bona fide beer-drinking, chain-smoking adult... How is it that her PJ's even fit you?

He asked.

Apparently, due to Komoe's small stature, Index was able to wear an extra pink bunny onesie that was laying around.

Touma: I mean, the age difference must be huge.

He bluntly says.

This comment made the girls gasped from his rudeness. Each of them frowned at him.

Index: It's rude to talk down to people.

She told him.

Melarue: Agreed. Especially when you mention their age.

She says, not because Touma was being disrespectful. But because talking about age like that is frowned upon in her family. The pink-haired teacher nods in agreement.

Index: And anyway, they don't fit that well. The chest area is way too tight on me.

She complains.

However, when she also told him she intended to tell Academy City's governing board, Touma insisted that he had to keep her out of the loop as to not get her any more involved than she needed to. In the end, Komoe decided she would give him time to decide how to answer her questions while she went out grocery shopping. Of course, she also reminded him that she may well forget about the topic, but she expected him to tell her once she got back. As she left, the students could only look on stunned at the turn of events.

Melarue: Looks like we're in the clear.

She commented.

Touma: Thank God.

He sighed, laying down on the floor.

Index: She's a nice person.

She said.

Touma: Are you talking about Ms. Komoe?

He asked.

Index merely nodded.

Melarue: We should keep her from getting further involved.

She pointed out.

Index: Yes. It isn't safe for her to use any more magic.

She agreed.

Index went on to explain just how exactly dangerous the grimoires, and by extension magic, could be. She explained that the knowledge of the grimoires was not meant for normal humans to read. They create a sort of second world within themselves through their contents and that second world is toxic, damaging the brains of those ill prepared to take on that knowledge.

Index went on to explain that she belongs to a branch of the English Puritan Church known as Necessarius, or the Church of Necessary Evil. It was designed to conduct Anti-Magic practices through the use of magic itself. They used the very magic they fight against in order to keep it in check, hence the name. Melarue noted the similarities to Judgement, using Espers to fight other Espers and help keep the peace in Academy City. The same with the Jedi being protectors of the peace of the Galaxy.

Index went on to reveal that the reason she memorized all 103,000 grimoires was so Necessarius could understand all magic, and thus potentially fight against all magic. Touma suggested just destroying the books so they wouldn't be used, but Index explained that it is practically impossible to destroy them. Even if the original copies were destroyed, it would be knowledge they held would survive in the minds of every sorcerer that had learned from it, whether directly or indirectly. Not to mention the originals themselves were extremely durable, so the only option was to seal them away.

Touma: So basically, it's like there's a bomb inside your head, and some evil people want to get their hands on it.

He concluded, his fists shaking.

Index: Anyone who could use all 103,000 volumes could have the power to warp the entire world.

She whispered, sinking deeper into the blanket of the futon. The little nun takes a quick glance at her friends.

Touma: How could you? This is major stuff, and you waited until now to tell us?!

He asked, frightening the little girl.

Melarue: Stop, you're scaring her.

She says, holding him back.

Index: You're such a skeptic, I didn't think you were going to believe me, and I didn't want to frighten you off... And also... Well, I didn't want you to stop liking me.

She whined from under the blanket.

Touma: That's why you kept it from us?! Well, we deserve better!

He yelled, trying to stand up, but was restrained slightly by Melarue.

Touma: Church of Necessary Evil?! magic robes?! A whole library of evil books?! Yeah, it's a crazy story and I still have a hard time buying it. But that's it, right? No more surprises?

Index's only response was to sit up, still hiding behind the blanket. Upon seeing that Touma was calming down, Melarue slowly released him, still weary of his potential anger.

Touma: You owe us an apology. Did you honestly think I won't like you just because you happened to memorize a bunch of old books? You just assumed I was that petty and shallow? Don't just leap straight into judgement. Have some faith.

Touma huffed.

In response to Touma rather harsh tone, Index appeared to be about to cry. Seeing this, Touma jokingly flicked her on the forehead, drawing her attention towards a much calmer Touma. He was even smiling and acting confident.

Touma: Cheer up. Sorcerers are no match for me. Not while I got this right hand!

He declared holding out his right fist.

Melarue: **_'There's that Jedi Knight attitude I know and love'_****.**

She thoughts, with a small blush.

Melarue: Oh top of that, you have me and my droid to help out too. I promise, as a Jedi Knight.

She chimed in.

Her two other friends were confused about what she said, but decided to ask her about it later.

Index: Thank you, guys. Except, didn't you say they're making you take remedial classes at school?

She asked, looking straight at Touma.

Touma Did I say that?

He responded, freezing up a little.

Index: You certainly did.

She answered.

Melarue: Yeah. I also have a few extra classes before I can enjoy my summer.

She clarified.

Touma: Well, forget about it, it doesn't matter.

He said, crossing his arms.

Index: If it doesn't matter, then why did you say anything about it in the first place? Was it just an excuse? Did you just want to get away from me? Am I cramping your style?

She reasoned.

Melarue: While we're on the subject. When you negated her Magic robes, why did you thought that was a good idea at the time? Am I not good enough for you? Are you into girls that look like little children?

She pointed out, with a frown.

Index Melarue: Well, are you going to answer us?

The two girls demanded.

However, Touma refused to look either one of them in the eye. The entire time, he held his breath and averted his eyes. He was not about to explain himself for this little mess he ended up in. Unfortunately, since he was averting his eyes from the two girls, Touma failed to notice Melarue cracking her knuckles and Index bare her canine teeth. Before he knew it, he found himself struggling on the floor trying to get Index to stop biting his head, while at the same time trying to stop Melarue from dislocating his arm. They went on for an half hour.

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

The newly couple is still cuddling in the bed with each other, after a night of mind blowing sex.

The young Jedi holds his princess close to his body, each of them has a smile on their faces.

Ruiko: Mmmmm...

She smiles warmly in her sleep.

Ruiko: You smell wonderful...

She mutters, licking his neck.

Kai: That tickles...

He smiles in his sleep as well.

Kai fondles one of her breasts, pinching her erected nipple. Ruiko puts a hand on his morning wood, stroking it slowly. She then grips his chest, roughly.

Ruiko: Oh Kai.

She moans.

Kai lowers his hand and slides it up her leg into her private parts, inserting two fingers into her pussy. The princess moans in her sleep.

Ruiko: You feel so good, Kai...

She continues to stroke her boyfriend's manhood. The pleasure was so intense that it caused the Jedi to wake up from his slumber. He notices that his girlfriend embracing him tightly as her nails are dug into his skin. She was peacefully sleeping, though her sharp nails are hurting him. So he decides to wake her up, before her nails can do any more damage.

Kai: Ruiko, wake up. Rui, you need to wake up.

He says, trying to wake her up but failing.

Ruiko: My prince...You and I are going to be together forever and ever.

She giggles lewdly in her sleep, creeping him out a little.

Kai: She's freaking me out a little.

He told himself. But he winces in pain as she wraps her arms around him. Her beautiful nails claw deeper into his back. She now begins wrapping her legs around his waist in her sleep, she pulls him into a kiss.

Kai:?!

He was surprised.

Ruiko: Mmm...

She moans, her tongue moving around his.

Kai: Okay, she needs to wake up. Like right now before she gets out of control. She's beginning to act like an animal in heat. Literally. If I don't do anything, I might accidentally take her virginity away.

He says to himself.

R4: *I'm on it.*

He says, pulling out his taser. The droid then gives her a little zap, causing her to wake up.

Ruiko: OWWW! What the fuck, Kai?! What the hell's wrong with you?! Huh?

She yells before looking around

and notices the position the two of them are in.

Ruiko: Ehhhh...

She blushes in embarrassment.

Kai: Good morning, Rui.

He nervously chuckles.

Ruiko: I'm so sorry.

She says, letting him go.

Ruiko: Stupid hormones. I lost control again.

She explains herself. She then notices the scratch marks on his chest and back slightly bleeding.

Kai: It's okay. I've been in worse.

He reinsures her.

Ruiko: But...

Kai: It's fine. You weren't in control of yourself. But I guess your hormones causes of you to act like that. Including talking in your sleep.

He pointed out.

Ruiko: Oh, so you heard me?

She asked, shocked.

Kai: Pretty much.

He nodded.

Ruiko: God, I'm so embarrassed.

She says, covering her blushing face.

Kai hugs her tightly.

Kai: Don't worry. When I'm around, you'll be safe, my princess.

He told her.

Ruiko: Thank you, my love.

She smiles, hugging him back. The two of them released each other and stood up.

Kai: Want to take a bath?

He asked his girlfriend.

Ruiko: Yes. We completely smell like sex.

She admits, smelling herself and Kai. Kai chuckles from this action of hers. The couple got up and entered the bathroom together to clean themselves up.

* * *

When they entered the restroom, Ruiko when over to the bathtub, warming up the water. Kai told her that he had to do something real quick. The princess smiles, and told him not to take too long. Kai smiles as he turns his glaze to the bathroom mirror. He imagines what their future children would look like as he looks in the mirror.

Kai: **_'Guess it's time to get my old look back'_****.**

He sighed to himself.

He begun taking something out of his eyes, which was revealed to be contact lenses. After taking them out, he looks in the mirror to see purple orbs staring back at him.

**Meanwhile...**

Ruiko just finished setting the water. Now she finishes checking the temperature.

Ruiko: It's just right. Now I better prepare myself now.

She announced, sitting on a stool and started washing herself.

She closes her eyes as she puts non scented shampoo in her hair. While humming a special tune her mother taught her. Then she splashed a pan of water over her head, washing away the shampoo.

Ruiko: **_'Now Kai will be able to get my scent after we bathe together. After all, Zeltronians have a good sense of smell and can recognize the scent of their mates close by.'_**

She explains, blushing a little bit.

Kai: I'm coming in now!

He says, behind the bathing door.

The boy steps inside, with a towel around his waist. She turns around and gasped seeing his appearance. Kai looks at her in confusion.

Ruiko: Is that what you really look like?

She asked.

Kai: Honestly, yeah. But I was born this way. Don't know why though.

He admitted, shrugging his shoulders. The young Jedi moves towards the mirror to begin watching himself.

Kai: Want me to wash your back?

He asked.

Ruiko: Yes, please.

She told him, passing him a sponge.

Kai puts soap on it and begins scrubbing his girlfriend's back.

Ruiko: That's feels so good.

She moans.

Kai: No problem.

He told her, making the girl blush.

Ruiko: You know, you look just like Aphrodite's lover. He had the same hair and eyes as yours.

She pointed out.

Kai: Seriously? Huh. Guess I'm his doppelganger then.

He shrugs, as his girlfriend giggles cutely.

Ruiko: I wouldn't be too sure. There's an old Zeltronian legend very few know of.

She told him.

Kai: What's that?

He curiously asked.

Ruiko: It's said that the two lovers were cursed with a reincarnation cycle. Their spirits go to the afterlife, but their experiences and memories are reborn in the real world with different individuals. Reincarnated memories but different people.

She clarified.

Kai: Like the Avatar or the Doctor?

He guessed.

Ruiko: Sorta.

She simply said.

Kai: Sorta? What do you mean 'sorta?'

He said.

Ruiko: When each of the individuals are reincarnated, their appearances are always the same.

She explained.

Kai: Different faces, but same body type?

He figured out.

Ruiko: Correct. Plus each individual doesn't awaken their memories until the right circumstances happen. Ruiko: Like when someone goes through a traumatic experience, is when they unlock their memories and the abilities they have. When in this case is Aphrodite's ability to bless women with perfect children. Also belongings or a simple kiss would work. Or a trigger of words that the person would then remember. Even certain places.

She told him.

Kai: Look. Even if I'm really Kritias, memories or not, there's one other problem. Finding Aphrodite's newer incarnation. Unless...

He says before looking at her closely with suspicion.

Ruiko: What, are you trying to say I'm Aphrodite?

She asked, shocked.

Kai: No. I'm just speculating. From our first meeting and the way we interact with each other, I'm not sure if it's really true. Besides, my real hair and eye color doesn't prove I'm Kritias.

He said.

Ruiko: You're right. It can happen to anyone.

She simply said. Now Kai begins to wash her private parts. Starting with her breasts. Causing her to blush madly.

Kai: Your breasts are very soft and bouncy.

He says, continuing to wash her.

Ruiko: T-Thank you, dear. Now it's my turn to wash you.

Each of them swapped places, until it was now Ruiko washing his back. However instead of using a sponge, she decided to use her own breasts. Kai blushes from feeling her hard nipples on him.

Kai: R-Really?

He asked.

Ruiko: I always dreamed of doing this.

She admits, as she used her soapy hands to touch his hard penis. The teen groans from feeling her elegant hands on his rode.

Kai: Y-You're really good with your hands, Rui. And the length of your finger nails are perfect.

He pointed out.

Ruiko: I appreciate the compliment, Kai.

She purrs in his ear, starting to massage his balls.

Kai: Hey, aren't we to meet up with the others at the Tokiwadai dorm? She probably got the movie done by now. Also, we have summer classes for two more days before we can actually relax.

He moaned out.

Ruiko: You're right. So let's clean ourselves up, have a quick breakfast, and meet up with everyone.

She says, standing up and wrapping a towel around her hair.

Kai: Yes ma'am.

He chuckles.

So the two lovers got into the bathtub together. The princess's feminine feet touches the water and the naked girl, as her cute ass is shown, lowers herself into the warm water. The couple moaned in satisfaction. Ruiko Saten is enjoying her morning bath with her boyfriend as they relaxes in the soothing water, smiling.

Riiu: Ahhh. A nice bath before the start of the day. Just the way I like it.

She comments aloud in her bathroom.

Kai: It sure is. Hey quick question, why are you sitting on my lap here? Your cute butt is right next to mine penis.

He asked her, blushing.

Ruiko: So you'll be able to get more of my scent. We are mates for life, after all.

She declared, her cheeks being red as apples.

The young Jedi smiles, and gives her a loving embrace.

* * *

After bathing, then some quick raw sex in her vagina, and a quick breakfast, the two headed out to meet their friends at the Tokiwadai dorms. By the time they got there, Uiharu was present outside.

Kai: Morning, Uiharu.

He says, waving at her.

Uiharu: Morning, lovebirds.

She says, with a sly grin.

The two blushed, causing the headband girl to giggle. Uiharu then noticed that someone wasn't here yet.

Uiharu: I don't see Melarue. Is she with you?

She asked.

Kai: I tried calling her, but I think her phone's off. She's hanging out at a friend's house. And by friend, I probably believe boyfriend.

He says, making the girl gasped in surprise.

Ruiko: If she has one. I wonder who.

She says, wondering to herself.

Kai: We can worry about that later. Right now let's go inside. We have a few morning classes for the next few days.

Uiharu and Ruiko: Right!

So the group went inside to see their friends.

* * *

**Inside...**

Kai: Misaka worked on it all night?

He asked.

Kuroko: Afraid so. She was late on getting started on editing the film because there was a fire last night at one of the high school dormitories here in School District 7. I happened to run into her when Judgement got an emergency call about a fire.

She explained.

Ruiko: Fire?

She curiously asked.

Uiharu: Yeah. An electric stove was left on and resulted the fire. But only a small one.

She explains.

Kai: What the hell was Misaka doing there anyway?

He asked.

Kuroko: I have no idea. But the dormitory was close by to ours here.

She pointed out.

Kai: How's Misaka doing right now?

He says looking at the sleeping girl.

Kuroko: I was just about to wake her up soon before you guys came. Apparently, she has some classes left to take before she can enjoy summer vacation.

She told everyone, a folded blanket in her hands.

Ruiko: I thought Tokiwadai students don't have remedials.

She was confused.

Kuroko: That's just a rumor, Saten. Before the fire, she ended up accidentally short circuiting electronics and angering a few security trash bots. As punishment, she has to spend the next few days in morning classes.

She clarified.

Kai: Why piss off a few trash bots?

He asked the Teleporter.

Kuroko: She wouldn't say. Annoying, I know.

Kai: Right.

He agreed, as Shirai uses the blanket blanket to cover up the sleeping Mikoto.

Kuroko: I'll let her sleep for another hour before she has to get up for classes at 8:45.

She says, smiling.

Kai: Probably for the best.

He added.

* * *

Soon, the three students left their Tokiwadai friends and began to head towards their own middle school. As Kai walks in front of the two girls, they start talking to each other quietly.

Uiharu: (Whispers) So who do you think Melarue's boyfriend is like?

She asked.

Ruiko: (Whispers) Who knows? Hopefully, he might be hot. But no one's beats my Kai here.

She admitted.

Uiharu: So... did you do it?

She asked her best friend, causing her to blush in response. Uiharu gasps quietly.

Uiharu: You did! What was it like?

She curiously asked.

Ruiko: When we had sex, it felt like fireworks. I was moaning and moaning that I was loving it so much. My body was controlling me as I was enjoying the pleasure. I even taste his cum, and he tasted mine juices.

She answers, using her body language.

Uiharu: Tasted?

She asked, blushing.

Ruiko was smitten once again as she looks at Kai walking in front of them.

Ruiko: I wonder... what will happen if he got me pregnant?

She says, imagining what the future would be.

Uiharu: S-Saten! Don't tell me he knocked you up last night?!

She was shocked that her best friend would consider to get pregnant so soon.

Ruiko: Well, I think so. If I did ended up pregnant, then I'll consider quitting school early to raise the child, or kids. If I have twins. I would just have to study a bit more and think of a good home to raise a family in.

She clarified, in which her friend was no longer confused.

Ruiko: There's one name I'd want to choose though; Febrie. It sounds European I think.

She says.

Uiharu: Why Febrie?

She asked, causing her friend to shrug her shoulders.

Ruiko: I don't know. but it does sound pretty for a baby girl. and I also can think of a name if we have a boy. Kosuke.

She answers. Unknown to the two, Kai was using the Force to listen in.

Kai: **_'Those are perfect names if we have children. What Rui doesn't know is that Kosuke is the same name as my father, strange.'_**

He wonders to himself.

Everyone has finally made it to their school. Just then, Kai phones rings as he gets a call.

Kai: Mel, is that you?

He answers.

Melarue: Hey Kai. I'm on my way.

She says on the other end.

Kai: How? Didn't you say that your speeder was totaled?

He asked her.

Melarue: Don't worry. I'm doing it the old-fashioned way, by jumping on building roofs. I'll be there in 15 minutes, tops.

She explained.

Kai: Got it. I'll let the others know.

Suddenly, his phone was snatched out of his hand as Ruiko started talking to the Elf.

Ruiko: Melarue, why didn't you tell us you have a boyfriend?!

She says cheerfully.

Melarue: B-Boyfriend?!

She blurted out.

Ruiko: I knew it! So tell me, did the two of you fuck yet or are you waiting until you're ready?

Kai snatches his phone back with a glare.

Kai: Just ignore her. Meet you in class.

He says, hanging up. Until he turns towards his girlfriend. Ruiko gave her signature grin.

Ruiko: Nothing personal, darling. Just having some fun.

She says, in a cute country accent.

Kai: Wow. For some reason, your accent is sexy to me.

He admitted.

Ruiko blushes in response, but smiled and kisses his kissable lips. Then begins to skip to the entrance of the school.

Uiharu: Saten seem more perverted than usual. Almost like Shirai, but in a good way.

She says walking past him.

Kai blinked, but decided to worry about it later. As he entered the school as well.

While the three were walking in, a ID10 seeker droid was watching over them.

?: So, the two of them are already a couple.

A young male voice says.

Inside the boys restroom, a second-year student was observing what his droid was seeing.

?: Damn! Why does he get so lucky. He must have seduced her with his body to be his girlfriend. He's just a player. I bet before he came here, Kai had Melarue as his own personal concubine.

He accused him, as his hands makes a small ember with his ability.

?: Just you wait, Saten. I'll protect you from that Level Zero. After all, I've always loved you, even if you are a little silly.

He said smiling.

?: SPI, continue observation.

SPI: *Beeping*

**Later...**

Morning class was about to start as Kai, Ruiko and Uiharu wait for Melarue inside their homeroom. The door slides open to reveal their friend, in her school uniform, as she walks to her desk.

Melarue: Sorry I'm late you guys.

She says out of breath.

Kai: Not a problem. You just made it.

He said.

Melarue: That's good to hear. (Telepathy) So Kai, how was your date last night?

She coos.

Kai: (Telepathy) Classified.

He simply said.

Just then, a girl rushes in the class, hastily heads for her desk. The girl has ginger colored hair and freckles on her face.

?: Finally, made it just in time.

She says in a similar accent to Ruiko.

Kai: Who's that again?

He asked.

Ruiko: Aria Yoshiko, a Level 0 just like me.

She answers him.

Kai: Good to know.

He says, beginning to yawn.

Ruiko: That what happens when you have a night of mind blowing orgasmic sex.

She whispers.

Aria saw everyone whispering, and decided to introduce herself.

Aria: Howdy ya.

She said, getting their attention.

Uiharu: Ahh, Hello.

She says, waving.

Melarue: Can we help you?

She curiously asked.

Aria: I was just curious, are Kai and Saten you know...

She asked.

Kai: Yeah, the two of us are dating.

He said.

Aria: Sweet. So how long have you been together?

She asked in a sweet voice.

Ruiko: For about two days I think. And I love every time we're together. Especially in bed.

She told her.

Kai: Ruiko!

He chastised, causing her to sheepishly smile.

Aria: Golly, I sure wish I can find a man on my own someday.

She says with a hint of jealousy.

Ruiko: I'm sure you will, Harada.

Maybe me and Kai can give you some pointers sometime.

Kai facepalms.

Kai: What have I got myself into.

Soon, their homeroom teacher came in and morning classes began.

Later...

Ruiko: I'm glad that was over with.

She says as her friends walked out of the school. For some reason, Aria decides to follow her classmates, as she hugs Kai's arm.

Kai: Aria, are you sure you want me and Rui to teach you how to make love, so you will be able to please your future boyfriend?

He asked.

Aria: You're darn tootin I'm sure.

She says.

Ruiko: Ya know, Kai... maybe we should start giving out private lessons to other virgin girls like me.

She suggested.

Kai: Seriously.

He said.

Ruiko: Of course. Well have exclusive lessons with our closest friends. After we help out Aria, Uiharu could try them out, too.

She grins mischievously.

Uiharu: Huh? W-Wait, you want me to what?!

She asked curiously.

**To be continued...**


	21. Lessons in love

**July 21, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**School District 7**

After leaving the school grounds, each of the classmates went to do their own separate things. Kai, Melarue, Ruiko, and Uiharu decided to head for their usual meet-up spot for lunch with Mikoto and Kuroko.

Ruiko: You know Kai, I recently found a new urban legend going around.

She announced.

Melarue: Seriously, again Saten?

She shook her head in disappointment.

Kai: What kind of urban legend?

He asked his girlfriend.

* * *

**Joseph's Coffee and Restaurant**

The six students were sitting at a booth in the diner, as Saten tells them about the new urban legend she found.

Ruiko: T-T-That might be "Someone's Watching"!

She exclaims with excitement, causing her friends to blink in confusion.

Mikoto: "Someone's Watching"?

She asked, confused.

Kai: I don't get it.

He shook his head.

Ruiko: It's the hottest new rumor going around! A stare that suddenly pierces your back. You turn around but nobody's there. Yet the stare is slowly but surely closer.

She explains how the urban legend works, while the local hacker checks behind her.

The Elf Jedi asked her what was wrong, but Uiharu simply told her that it was nothing. The urban legend hunter continues her explanation, and at one point Ruiko's expression turned into a sinister one as the story becomes dark. One story goes that a girl mustered up the courage to look through her peephole. Then at that moment, Saten shrieked in terror. She looks at everyone after she relaxed, however everyone else was amused.

* * *

**Later...**

Mikoto: You're going to teach your classmates about sex, including Uiharu?

She questions, blushing.

Kai: Her idea.

He points at Ruiko.

Ruiko: What? I didn't see you complaining.

She deduced.

Kai: So. I'm not your boytoy.

He sternly says, rolling his eyes.

Melarue: You were mine a month ago.

She reminded him.

Kai: You drugged me!

He accuses.

Melarue: I was horny!

She argues back.

Kai: You're always horny, and you didn't give me a choice.

He concluded.

Melarue: Touché.

She said.

Kuroko: Now are you sure you want to do this, Uiharu? You do you realize that Kai is dating Saten, right?

She asked in concern.

Uiharu: I be lying if I said I don't want to do it. But after Saten told me what she experienced, I want it to be my turn to feel it myself.

She says, as she holds the Jedi's hand, while blushing.

Kai: You're still my friend, Uiharu. It would be wrong to call you my mate.

He announced, givi her a quick peak on the cheek.

Uiharu: Don't worry, Kai. I'll find my own boyfriend, eventually.

She smiles, as Kai let's go of her hand to avoid a misunderstanding.

Melarue: Now with that out of the way, let's go hang out together. Something non sexual.

She suggested.

Mikoto: Agreed. There's a small gunshop I've just recently heard of. Want to check it out?

She asked everyone.

Kai: Sure.

He answers.

* * *

After everyone finished lunch, the group of friends decided to check out the gunshop Misaka was talking about. Along the way, the Level 5 still had that weird feeling.

Melarue: You alright, Misaka?

She asked, concerned.

Mikoto: I'm fine. Just still wondering about Uiharu's decision to basically have Kai, you know...

She says.

Melarue: Right. I don't think I can help Kai with that. This is something he must do on his own. But it was a surprise that Saten lost her virginity to Kai last night.

She told her.

Mikoto: Yeah, I wonder if she got Impregnated already?

She asked, causing the Elf to shrug.

After a long walk, they finally made it to the new gunshop.

Kai: Kendo's Gunshop.

He reads the sign, squinting his eyes.

Kuroko: Ya know Kai, you look better with blond hair. Especially with purple eyes.

She commented.

Kai: Thanks. You know, I recognize the name of this store.

He exclaimed.

Ruiko: Where did you remember the name from, Kai?

She asked.

Kai: There was a shop in the US with the same name. A long time ago. Well, I did research about the place. In fact, I thought it went out of business when Raccoon City had an outbreak that lasted a few weeks.

He explains, as everyone shivered in fear.

Kai: I'm guessing the owner survived. I think.

He added.

Mikoto: Only one way to find out.

She says as they enter the shop, opening the door with a bell ringing.

The place is stocked with products but has no one running the place.

Kai: Where is everybody?

He asked, looking around.

Kuroko: Maybe the owner forgot to close up for the day?

She guessed.

Kai: Probably. All right everyone, let's have a look around.

He announced.

Melarue: Okay.

She says, as her droid follows her.

Everyone decided to follow her example and browse around the shop.

Melarue was looking at one of the weapons and when she touched it, she was learning about its history.

Melarue: Hmm. It would seem that whoever owned this I was using it to defend himself.

She deduced.

Kuroko: You can tell by just touching the weapon?

She asked.

Melarue: It's an echo from the Force. it basically allows me to learn about the history of the object I'm touching and understand it.

She clarified.

Kuroko: Oh! You mean psychometry? There's a Level 3 Esper at Tokiwadai who specializes in that kind of stuff.

She's a friend of Wannai's. Her ability is somewhat similar to yours except that she can look through the memories of animals instead of inanimate objects.

She explains.

Melarue: Interesting.

She said.

**_Elsewhere..._**

Kai looks around the small shop on his own.

He looks at a selection of assault rifles, machine guns, sniper rifles, and pistols. Some of them looks similar to the blasters from Academy City and his Galaxy.

Kai: 'Hmm. I wonder why the weapons here look exactly like the ones from me and Mel's universe.'

He wonders to himself.

Ruiko: What are you wondering about, my love?

She asked, causing him to jump.

Kai: First of all, don't scare me like that. . And second, I was thinking that most of these weapons look like the blasters that I usually see.

He told her.

Ruiko: You know, now that you mention it, they kind of do.

Kai: Yeah. I'm thinking that stuff happens for a reason or it's just chaos.

He suggested.

Mikoto: You know, a character in the Disney Milo Murphy's Law cartoon said the same thing, and in the end, he and another character agreed it was chaos.

The rest of the group joined up with them.

Melarue: Murphy's Law? You mean the theory that whatever can go wrong, will go wrong?

She asked.

Uiharu: Yeah. But it hasn't been proven yet.

She answers.

Melarue:**_ 'Touma's luck is kind of similar to this Law. Hmm, maybe they're related in someway.'_**

Suddenly, everyone heard some commotion in the back of the store.

Kuroko: I wonder who is that?

She says.

Kai: Hmm. Must be the owner. Or at least someone who works with him.

He announced.

Mikoto saw a bell near the cash register and decided to ring it.

Everyone heard muffled voices coming from the other side. A set of footsteps is heading for their direction from the back end of the store. Then a door opens to reveal a mature woman with long brown hair comes into view. She also had the same colored eyes. One noticeable fact about her was that she had a very developed bosom. The woman was straightening her clothes the best she could and her hair was a little wild. Everyone saw her appearance and were wondering the same thing.

Everyone: What the...

?: Oh. My goodness. I didn't know we were expecting customers.

She says in a all too familiar accent.

Kai: Who're you?

He asked.

?: Oh, my name is Chikako Kendo.

She answers.

Uiharu: Kendo? Are you by chance the owner of this shop?

She asked her.

Chikako: Oh no, that would be my husband. Robert Kendo.

She says, correcting her.

Kai: I knew it. So he's still kicking around.

He says.

Chikako: You know about him?

She asked.

Kai: I have my ways. Now, we've noticed that you were preoccupied with something, right?

He mischievous smirks, causing of the woman to blush, madly.

Chikako: W-Well. Y-You could say that. Sorry that Robert couldn't be here now. He's not himself today.

She says bowing.

Kai: That's all right. As long as he's living, is just fine.

He says to her.

* * *

When everyone left the gunshop, each of the friends when to do their separate things. Kuroko and Mikoto walked back to their school, Melarue wanted to check up at the house, and Ruiko asked her best friend and Kai, so no one will be suspicious, if they want to have a sleepover at her apartment. She even wanted to know if she can invite Aria. The level 1 accepted the offer, so they all went to go get themselves ready. Uiharu gave a quick text to their new friend to see if she can come, which the answer was yes.

**Later that evening...**

Uiharu and Aria arrived at Ruiko front door, pushing the doorbell. The Judgement hacker was wearing a pink summer dress, and her signature backpack. Aria has a similar outfit to Uiharu. Only this time it's yellow, with Daisy's printed on it.

The door opens to reveal Ruiko, smiling to the two girls.

Uiharu: Saten, mind if we intrude-

But before she can finish, her best friend surprisingly lifts her dress up to reveal her panties. This action, caused the other girl to turn beet red.

Ruiko: Come on in!

She exclaims happily.

Ruiko: Strawberry pattern today?

She noted.

Uiharu screamed out.

Uiharu: What the hell Saten?! Have you no shame?!

She angrily pounds her fists onto her close friend for flipping her dress for a peek of her panties.

Ruiko laughs in amusement.

Ruiko: Aww. My kid sister is angry at me.

The Level 0 teases.

Uiharu: Hey, I already told you that I'm only a few months older than you.

She chastises her

Ruiko: Well, I'm glad you came here, Uiharu. And you too, Aria.

She says, letting them inside her (and Kai's) home.

The two girls noticed Kai putting food on the table. As Ruiko closes and locks the door behind, Aria notices the different shoes Ruiko has by the front door.

Aria: Heels?

The country girl curiously asked.

Ruiko: Oh, you've noticed huh? Yeah, I was trying on different heels before Kai and I went on our date.

She told her.

Uiharu: Really? You're into that stuff? Then again, you wear heel sandals. But why try them?

She asked, blushing.

Aria: Were you trying to get comfortable in them, just in case you go to one of those big fancy parties. Like the Tokiwadai Ball?

She deduced.

Ruiko: Well, that may be a possibility.

She blushes, deeply.

Aria and Uiharu have taken off their shoes and had curious looks at her blushed face.

Uiharu: You don't have to tell us if you don't want too.

She says.

Ruiko: No it's okay. I want to tell you. But let's eat first, I'm starving.

She says, heading for the table.

Kai: Did someone say Tokiwadai ball? You never mentioned this before, Rui. So what is it about?

He asked, curiously.

Uiharu: Well, the Tokiwadai Ball is a special party that's always held on the fourth day of the Daihasei Sports Festival. Basically, Tokiwadai's Daihasei after party.

She explained.

Ruiko: True, usually each of the girls can find a future lovers there. They can even invite some of their closest friends and family as well.

She added.

Kai: So these young ladies are literally virgins? And they're not even taught how to be more prepared against perverts, in case they're about to be sexually offended? These girls are relying too much on their abilities and not enough on physical activities.

He clarified.

Ruiko: I've noticed that too. So far, the ones that I know so far that can do both is Misaka and Shirai.

She says.

Kai: Don't forget Wannai. I heard she's a martial artist. Same for Awatsuki and Kongou.

He added.

Ruiko: Oh yeah. Didn't they mentioned something like that at the swimsuit photoshoot?

She asked, enjoying the meal her mate prepared.

Kai: Only Wannai and Awatsuki. Kongou, I'm not sure. She's a wild card, more focused on modeling. And being an heiress. Wannai is into modeling but more on martial arts and medicine. And I think Awatsuki is into religious studies.

He pointed out.

Ruiko: Are you literally guessing?

Shee asks with a deadpan, as Kai sheepishly grins.

Ruiko: Hmph. You're complicated, you know that.

She says, turning her head to the side.

Kai: Whatever you say, Wolf girl.

He says, rolling his eyes.

Soon everyone continued their dinner in silence. After that, the teens are looking at Ruiko's shoes and different clothes laid out.

Uiharu: Did you bought all of these?

She asked.

Ruiko: Most of them are from my mother, when she was my age.

She corrected her.

Aria: Wow! They're pretty looking. And they're in fine condition.

She admirers with awe.

Aria: Do you mind if we try them on?

She asked.

Ruiko: Sure. I can even try them on for a demonstration. Wanna try, Uiharu? We can have Kai be our judge.

She suggested.

Uiharu: Sure. I'll pick... This pair.

She says, picking up the pair of ankle strap stiletto heel sandals. Uiharu blushes shyly.

Kai: Try on a few different pairs as well, Ruiko. Experiment a little.

The younger Jedi suggested.

Ruiko: All right.

She says, picking up a new pair.

Aria also picked up a pair that interested her.

Uiharu: Wow. I feel like a supermodel wearing these.

She says, walking in the heels that showed off her cute feet, blushing along the way. The way she struts her stuff is like walking on the modeling runway. Suddenly, she accidentally trips and was beginning to fall. But Kai was quick, and was able to catch her on time. He holds her in his arms.

Kai: I got ya.

He says, smiling to the headband girl.

Uiharu: Thanks, Kai.

She says, blushing hard.

Kai: No problem.

He says, having the same reaction.

Aria shows off wearing some cork heel sandals. She wiggles her toes while looking at them.

Aria: These heels feel like I'm home in the countryside again.

She says.

Ruiko giggles wearing white, ribbon strap wedges this time.

Ruiko: They do, despite my first time trying these on. Imagine these pairs while wearing overalls with a summer dress underneath.

She announced.

Aria: I reckon I'll do that sometime. You give out really good fashion advice, Saten.

She pointed out.

Ruiko: Thanks.

She says, smiling.

Uiharu: So Saten, were you serious about teaching us sex?

She asked, blushing.

Ruiko: Yeah. I also have to tell you about my sex habits.

She declared, with the red face.

Uiharu: All right.

She says, as she and Aria sat on the bed. The two of them are still wearing the heels they tried on.

Aria: So what do you want to tell us?

She asked, curiously.

Ruiko: Whenever I wear dresses, heels, sandals, bikinis, and lingerie, I...I get aroused. A lot. Even when I'm naked. My own body has a mind of its own. Figuratively speaking.

She confesses, blushing.

Uiharu: Saten, I don't know.

She told her.

Ruiko: Yeah. Sorry about that. But it's true.

She said.

Aria: Dang. No wonder Skill Out is always after you.

She says.

Ruiko: Of course. I also happen to have a feet fetish. Same with Kai here.

This revelation shocked the girls.

Uiharu: Feet fetish? Oh my gosh, I'm not the only one!

She says, excitedly.

Aria: You're into feet?

She says looking at her.

Kai: Say what? Since when?

He asked, curiously.

Uiharu sheepishly smiles.

Uiharu: Ever since Saten had a growth spurt. A few months ago. But she's been doing it the longest. I've been jealous of how attractive she is. Her body, her facial beauty, her amazing rack. I wanted to be like my best friend. I want to know how she does it so good without experience.

She exclaimed, then looks towards her best friend.

Uiharu: But I was too scared to tell you, Saten. My body isn't well developed like yours.

She says, touching her own chest.

Ruiko was in disbelief. Her best friend was jealous of her own beauty. This was also the first time the princess is experiencing this revelation.

Saten: Uiharu, I didn't know you felt that way. Don't worry, I'll make sure to help you. After all, you're my best friend.

She says with determination.

Aria: Since we're on the subject of this, I need to tell you all that I'm into both girls and boys.

She announced.

Kai: Yeah, I pretty much knew based on the body language you gave off earlier. I'm surprised Shirai didn't take this route. Hell, all lesbians should take the bi route.

He pointed out.

Uiharu: I know right. She's going to one day miss out the thought of having sex with a boy and later having a baby. And it's going to bite her in the butt someday.

She added.

Ruiko: That's what happens when homosexual people don't take the bi route. I mean, she's second to knowing about sex. And at the top of it!

She pridefully says.

Aria: So anyway, when do we start having sex?

She seductively asked.

Ruiko: Hmm. I think it's best that Kai and I demonstrate it for you two. To help you get an idea on how it works.

She says.

Kai: Just like last night?

He asked his lover.

Ruiko: Just like last night.

She smiles cupping his cheek and kissing him passionately.

Ruiko: Mmmmmm.

She moans while French kissing her lover.

Ruiko: I love you, my handsome knight. My lovely prince.

She said, in between kisses.

Kai: P-Prince?!

He asked surprised.

Ruiko: Yes. You're like a prince. A knightly prince.

She smiles.

Kai continues making out with her, as the couple begins to give a stripping show for their friends. When they were finished, the two of them are now left in their underclothes.

Uiharu: Lingerie?

She blushes madly.

Aria whistles, impressed. She then notices a tent at the front of Kai's boxers.

Aria: Kai is packing. Interesting.

She says amazed.

Kai: So Rui, what should we start showing our friends here?

He asked.

She thinks for a moment and looks at their friends.

Ruiko: Hmm. I think we should show them how to please a man's penis. And after that, you can pleasure my beautiful feet.

She coos.

Kai: As you wish, my princess.

The Jedi Knight bows slightly, embarrassing her.

He slowly pulls down his underwear, revealing his throbbing member to everyone. The girls that haven't gazed upon it, blushed madly, and gasped from how big it was. For some reason they were turned on from seeing it.

Uiharu: K-Kai, it's frickin huge!

She says, shocked.

Aria: And twitching.

She noted.

Uiharu: Um Saten, there's one thing I need to ask you about. I want to know about the after effects of the Elf Lily's. That effected you.

She asked.

Kai sighs.

Kai: Thank you, Uiharu. For telling her this that we all agreed on not telling.

He sarcastically says, glaring at her.

Uiharu: I'm sorry...

She says, looking down on the ground.

Ruiko: So that explains what happened.

She says thinking.

Kai: Ruiko, the truth is that the Elf Lily's can imprint a person's mind very rarely. You were a special case. You almost went yandere on me again and attempted to rape me.

He explains.

Ruiko: Oh. My bad about that, and for almost trying to mate with you like an animal this morning.

She blushes in embarrassment.

Uiharu and Aria: What?!

They shouted at the same time.

Ruiko: Yes. I can't help myself. It's like I'm obsessed with him.

But at the same time, he pleasures me to keep myself under control.

She clarified.

Aria: Wait a sec, you're hiding something from us, aren't you?

She questions with a glare.

Ruiko sweats nervously and goes tsundere.

Ruiko: It's not like I wanted to hide my true heritage! I had no choice!

However, she just confirmed it and gasps, covering her mouth.

Kai: Again, you suck at lying, Rui.

He sighs in annoyance.

Uiharu: What's going on, you two? We need an explanation.

She sternly told them.

The young couple look at each other and sighed. Looks like it's time to tell the truth to their friends. Starting with Uiharu and Aria.

* * *

**After a long and short explanation...**

The two girls were shocked at what they just heard.

Uiharu: So let me get this straight, you're a Zeltronian hybrid. A breed of humans that have lesser devine powers, and a descendant of Aphrodite.

She says.

Ruiko: Yep.

Aria: And that you're a member of the hybrid royal family whose not rich but live as members of the middle class society?

Ruiko: Bingo.

Uiharu: And you knew about this, Kai?

She asked, looking at him.

Kai: I only found out last night, Uiharu. I made a promise to her.

He raised his hands in defense.

Ruiko: That's right. He swore to me as a Knight, and a lover. Plus, I was afraid of what'll happen if people found out about me.

She told them.

Aria: Because you and your family will be used as a sex slave?

She asked.

Ruiko slowly nods.

Ruiko: I'm sorry for keeping this from you, Uiharu. I trust you but I wasn't sure if it's enough.

She told her friend.

Uiharu: It's fine. After all, you just got over the Level Upper.

She smiles to her best friend.

Ruiko sadly smiles, knowing that it's traumatized her.

Ruiko: Thank you. Both of you.

She told them.

Aria: No problem, sugar.

She says. Suddenly, the country girl feels aroused for some reason.

Aria: I feel hot for some reason.

She blushes, moving her hands underneath her dress. Revealing that she's not wearing any panties.

Ruiko: Looks like someone's turned on. Especially since you're going Commando.

She pointed out.

Aria: S-Sorry. I always go skinny dipping in ponds back home, so I usually don't wear underwear.

She says embarrassed.

Ruiko: Patience, Aria. Kai and I barely started. Just watch and learn.

She explains, lowering herself on her knees, giving her boyfriend's member a light kiss.

Kai groans softly.

Ruiko: You like that, darling?

She says, licking him a little.

He groans again.

Kai: I do...

He admitted, loving the feeling of the girl of his dreams pleasuring him.

Ruiko wraps her fingers around the shaft as her nails are showed off.

Uiharu: So pretty. Did you paint them?

She says with awe.

Ruiko: Nope. This is something with my Zeltronian DNA. It not only represents arousal in a female hybrid, but also identify each member of society.

She explains.

Kai: So silver glitter represents those part of the royal family?

He asked.

Ruiko: Yes. But there are two more colors: silver and white. Ruiko: Silver represents the upper class and nobility. While white represents middle class. It also represents sex more accurately.

She clarified.

Uiharu and Aria were amazed.

Uiharu: I think this gives me an idea.

She says, taking out a notebook and a pencil.

Kai: What are you up to, Uiharu?

He asked.

Uiharu: Well, since hybrids exist on this planet, I was hoping of writing an encyclopedia exclusively for the females in case they're unaware of their biology.

She explains, writing down some information.

Ruiko: Great idea. In fact, I should tell you the rest of what I know.

She says, taking Kai's big dick in her mouth and slowly begins to suck it. She put her mouth on it and so much of his cock was still seen. It turns both of the girls on seeing how large their classmates member is.

Ruiko: Female Zeltronians have special Pheromones that help us in choosing our mates. We can pass them on through lip contact. And whoever kisses the male, also gets the pheromones passed to them. The pheromones can also arouse people in a certain area.

She explains, pulling her lover meat out of her mouth for a second.

Aria: Like a Succubus?

She asked.

Ruiko: Something like that. Zeltronians and hybrids also have scents that only their mates can recognize.

She clarified.

Kai: Don't forget that they have perfect bodies, beautiful nails that become sharp when aroused, rose pink nipples, odorless feet, no public hair, birth control free wombs, and males having more durable skin, and having 12 inch penises.

He added.

Aria: I guess that explains why you had all of those scratch marks on you.

She pointed out.

Uiharu: You're right. My goodness, Kai.

She says, shocked.

Kai: It's okay. It wasn't as bad as you think.

He assured her.

Uiharu: All right. Oh! Don't forget the limitless amount of eggs inside a female hybrid's womb. I think we might have some hybrids in this city as students. There were reports of teenage girls getting pregnant even with birth control they say doesn't work on them.

She announced.

Kai: Reports? For how long?

He asked.

Uiharu: I've only been in Judgement for almost a year so I don't know the details of the reports. Don't exactly have clearance to access them. Strange. I do know, however, that these reports occurred over the last 30 years in the early days of Academy City.

She told him.

Kai: You know, I believe that the family I mentioned that Heaven Canceller having when I took Ruiko to the hospital, might be Zeltronians as well.

He deduced.

Uiharu: What make you sure about that?

She asked, curiously.

Kai was about to answer when suddenly groans in pleasure again as his lover is licking the pink tip of his shaft.

Kai: Rui, you're lips are magic...

He groans, as precum leaks out of his tip and she stops to look at it in awe.

Ruiko: Wow. Already? Looks your baby batter is already building up.

She says, wrapping her milky breasts around his throbbing cock.

Kai: Um, your lingerie?

He says, point out the underclothing she's wearing.

Ruiko: Oops. Almost forgot.

She sheepishly smiles.

Kai: I'll handle the panties, you do the bra.

He says as he uses his teeth to slowly pull it down.

Ruiko: You beast.

She says, undoing the clamps of her bra. Soon, her ass and boobs pop out of them, dropping on the floor. Ruiko then shows off her beautiful, naked body to her friends.

Aria and Uiharu were awed and jealous of her appealing body.

Uiharu: Wow! Your body's so beautiful.

She says, astonished.

Aria: I have to agree with you, Uiharu. She has a nice set of tits. They are perfectly shaped melons.

She agreed.

The princess got back on her knees and wraps her breasts around Kai's throbbing cock again. She moans, as she begins to to give him a tittyfuck.

Kai: R-Rui, you're amazing!

He moans, as he start thrusting his hips into her bosom.

Ruiko: You know, there's only one flaw Zeltronian pheromones have. It's that the male can have multiple mates.

She says, tightening her grip around his manhood.

Uiharu: Oh, really? I guess that's what you meant by mate, Kai.

She says, while taking down notes.

Kai: Yeah. I wanted to have a normal relationship. Not like to be one of those anime heroes that has a harem... Ohhhh, just like that, Rui!

He groans, feeling so much from the boob job.

His girlfriend smiles, as she puts his member back into her mouth, continuing to pleasure him.

Soon the Jedi reached his limit. So he pulled out, and started pumping his cock in from of his face. Groaning every single time. Saten figured out what he was doing, and opened her mouth to receive his cum.

Kai: Ruiko, I'm cumming!

He warns, giving his cock a couple more strokes, and groans as he painted her entire face white with his seed. Some of it landed on her breasts, hair, mouth, and stomach. Ruiko grins as she swallowed the semen inside of her mouth.

Ruiko: Wow! You came so much this time.

She said surprised, licking her face clean. To everyone's shock and amazement, Kai's rod is still hard as steel.

Ruiko: All right. Now it's time for you to pleasure my feet, love.

She lustfully says, making her way towards the bed while shaking her cute booty.

When she sat down, Ruiko crosses her legs, and seductively beckons him to come closer with her foot.

Kai: Gladly.

He says, making his way to her.

He sniffs her foot and begins to give small kisses to it. She gasps at her foot being kissed.

Aria: Whoa... Is that why Zeltronians have feet fetishes.

She asked, rubbing her thighs together.

Ruiko: Y-Yeah. It's a specialty of ours.

She answers, as Kai kisses her toes.

Kai: God I miss this.

He says, begining to lick each of her toes. Kai then started to suck on her beautiful toes.

Ruiko: T-That should be enough. Girls is your turn. So get naked now.

She told her classmates.

Aria: I thought you never asked.

She admitted as the country girl lifts her dress over her head, to reveal that she's indeed wearing nothing underneath.

Uiharu: You weren't kidding, Aria. You really do go skinny dipping back at home.

The Flower-girl says, in which Aria nods.

Kai: That's exactly how I met Mel. So it doesn't bother me.

He says.

Ruiko: Your turn Uiharu. Take your clothes off, so we can begin.

She told her.

Uiharu: All right. I'm going to start now.

She says, beginning to pull her dress off of her. Then she slowly peels off her panties, being careful not to get them stuck in the high heels.

When she was done, Uiharu was covering her lady bits. The Judgement hacker blushes in embarrassment.

Aria: Come on, City girl. Show us your goods!

She encourage the shy girl.

Uiharu: Oh, okay...

She says, slowly uncovering herself to reveal her naked bod, a little patch of public hair was around her lower lips.

Aria: Dadgum, Uiharu! You happy very pretty figure. A nice soft and plump ass.

She states putting her hands on the headband girl's butt cheeks, giving each of them a firm squeeze and little tap.

Uiharu gasps in pleasure.

Ruiko: What's this? Is my best friend feeling pleasure from being touched by the same sex?

She asked, while her best friend quickly denies it by shaking her head. However, the moans are quickly becoming against her.

Kai: Since all of us here are naked, shall we proceed then?

He teases with a smirk.

Ruiko: Yes. They're all yours.

She announced.

Kai: Copy, that. You first, Uiharu. Get on your hands and knees, please.

He says to her.

Uiharu: Thank you, Kai. You're a real gentleman.

She says blushing.

Ruiko: He really is, huh?

She pointed out.

Kai smiled he begins to rub his erected member onto Uiharu's vagina, but not before getting some Lobe.

Kai: Are you ready?

He asked her.

Uiharu: Hai. Show me how to make love.

She nods nervously, as Kai slowly pushes his way through her virgin put, until he was fully in. Popping her cherry.

Uiharu: Ahhh... It hurts, but it feels so good.

She cries out in pleasure, as blood leaks out.

Ruiko: Mine actually hurts like hell, when we first started.

She admitted, rubbing her pussy as her lips stretch open a little bit.

Kai: Damn Uiharu, your pussy is so tight! Almost like Rui.

The former Jedi groans.

Uiharu: All right. I-I think you can move now, Kai. Don't worry, Aria and I are on the pills.

She declared, shaking her hips.

Kai: Okay. I'll start off slow, to be gentle.

He says, gently massaging her back, causing her to moan cutely. So Kai grabs her hips and begins to thrust into her making her moan.

Uiharu: Ohhh... This feels amazing!

She moans from the thrusting.

Aria: Wow! She's really enjoying herself.

She says, moving closer to the princess.

Ruiko: She sure is.

She giggles lewdly, placing a finger on the country girls chin. Aria blushes madly from this action.

Ruiko: Come here, you.

She says, as she begins making out with the redhead. Aria waa surprised, but begins to melt into the kiss.

Aria: That really turns me on.

She says, kissing her back.

Ruiko: I'm only into guys, if you must know. But that doesn't mean I shouldn't give more pleasure to my bff. And since we're only here to teach you, I guess I can teach you how to please a girl if you by chance get to have a threesome with a boy and a girl.

She says blushing.

Aria: Well, what are we waiting for?

She suddenly jumps on her, causing to two of them to fall to the floor, continuing to make out with her.

Kai smirks from this. Who knew that this country girl was so into women. How couldn't a certain teleporter be like her, instead of being herself. But he decided to focus on with what he's doing right now. Despite her inexperience and first time, Uiharu seems like a natural. Kai starts thrusting slowly at first, taking care not to hurt her, but it quickly becomes apparent that the lube he put on is enough to keep her satisfied.

Uiharu: Kai, you feel so good! I-I think I'm starting to love sex.

She admitted.

Kai: Don't worry. It gets better later on.

He begins thrusting faster, speeding up slowly and then getting to the point that he's making long, deep strokes, plunging his cock into the headband girl's cunt again and again. Quickly enough to the point where he pounding into her and she's moaning for more, the sounds barely escaping her mouth because of the additional moans from the other two girls. Kai puts one hand on the hackers shoulder to give him more leverage, helping him to fuck her even harder. She shakes as she takes dick her vagina.

Believing that she was finally used to his throbbing cock in her, Kai picked her up and spread her legs, with him still inside of her, holding her by the bottom of her thighs while she wrapped an arm around his shoulder. He was going to continue in the Reverse Stand and Carry position. He resumed thrusting into her.

Uiharu: Kai, don't stop!

She moans out, and she feels him going in and out of her.

Kai: Don't worry, I wasn't planning to.

He told her, tightening his grip on her thighs to thrust faster into her. He crouched down a little, allowing her ass to rest on his thighs and waist with each thrust. Uiharu smiles, as she turns her head around, and proceeded to make out with him by French kissing. Over in the corner, Aria and Ruiko are rubbing each others pussies, with the redhead holding onto the princess's leg, moaning at every turn.

Aria: Mhmm... That's it babe. How do you enjoy being scissored, Saten?

She coos, moving her hips faster.

Ruiko: Oh, it's so fucking good.

She swears, as they continue to grind against each other. It doesn't take us long to find a rhythm that has their bodies singing with pleasure.

Back over at the bed, the two friends continued making love to each other. Pretty soon they reached their limit, as Kai thrusts picked up, until the two came. Uiharu's squirted over the bed sheets, and the Jedi released his seed into her pussy.

The two girls moaned, as they climaxed as well. The country girl slowly gets up, and begin to taste their own fluids. She moans, enjoying the flavor.

Aria: Mmm. Fruits are my favorite. Thanks for the snack, Princess.

She declared, smacking her friends ass, while the two of them are making out.

Kai: How are you two ladies doing over there?

He asked, as Uiharu slowly gets off and standing next to him on the bed, panting, as his cream flows down her legs.

Ruiko: Sexcellent.

She admitted, straightening herself up. Aria giggles from all of the pleasure she'd experienced.

Aria: You know, I could go through that again, if I wanted to.

She declared.

Kai: Maybe, but let's swap out. Care to pleasure Uiharu, Rui?

He suggested, as the country girl comes over to him.

Ruiko: Sure. But let me get something first.

She says, making her wait towards the closest.

Uiharu: I wonder what she's getting?

She curiously asked.

Aria: Who knows. Probably something to spice things up.

She guessed, as she begins making out with Kai.

Ruiko comes back with something in her hands, which surprised everyone.

Kai: Is that a...

He asked, shocked.

Ruiko: Strap-on? Why yes it is.

She answers, picking up the bottle of Lobe from the desk. Upon seeing it, the flower-headband girl started blushing from the length of it.

Uiharu: It's as long as Kai's!

She pointed out. For some reason, Uiharu begins to play with her own cunt, putting a finger inside.

Ruiko: Of course it is.

She announced, fastening the tool to herself. While she was doing this, the princess activated her pheromones how to make her best friend extremely horny.

Kai: A female with a male genital? Isn't that disgusting?

He asked.

Aria: It depends on the person's taste. But yeah, it's very disgusting. I even heard that some of them can reproduce and get females pregnant. Weird.

She answers, agreeing with him.

Kai: The hell is wrong with this world's humanity? It just disrupts the natural order.

He questions.

Uiharu: You know, there are some species in the animal kingdom that have both body parts. And some that can spontaneously change sex in a single sex environment.

She explains to him.

Kai: Yeah, but still... I'm more of a straight guy. No offense, Aria.

He says looking at her.

Aria: None taken.

She says, starting to stroke his still hard and throbbing cock.

Ruiko: Uiharu and I are straight. But the two of us don't mind experimenting.

She says, laying Uiharu down on her desk. The once shy girl begins shaking her hips seductively at her Zeltronian best friend.

Uiharu: Yeah, I don't mind. Just be gentle, Saten. That thing looks very hard.

She told her, blushing.

Ruiko: Oh ho! You prefer Kai's, then?

She says, giving her a love tap. Causing the girl to gasp in pleasure.

Uiharu: N-No!

She lied.

Ruiko: Hmm. You don't have to lie to me.

She pointed out, as she started licking Uiharu's pussy, causing the Flower-girl to moan.

Uiharu: Ahhh...

She moans, softly.

The hacker turns her gaze towards Aria, lowering herself, as she's giving a blowjob Kai's massive cock.

Kai: Ahhhh...

Aria licks his pink tip as the former Jedi groans.

Kai: You're really good at this, you know.

He told her, ruffling with her hair.

Aria: I do my best.

She declared, going back to work, while massaging his balls at the same time.

Uiharu smiled from this. She begins moaning again, as Saten started rubbing her tongue over her asshole.

The hacker moans again from this, until she squirts out her juices.

Ruiko: Wow, Uiharu. You came like a waterfall. Say, Aria. How does Kai taste?

She asked, looking over her shoulder.

Aria: He taste like ass. But not in a terrible way.

She admitted, wiping her mouth.

Kai: Are you ready to move on?

He asked, laying down.

Aria: Yep. I'm ready for the main course, partner. No lube this time.

She told him, rubbing his member over her hole.

Kai: Are you sure? Just to let you know, it will hurt a lot.

He warned, as the country girl slowly eases herself on his cock.

Aria: I'm ready.

Kai nods and slowly pushes through her pussy, tearing her Hymen. Until he makes it all the way into her.

Aria: Ahhh!

She cries in pleasure, closing her eyes to ease the pain.

Aria: Just like that, big boy.

She smiles, adjusting to his rod, opening her eyes, they are revealed to be dilated. The country girl turns around and wraps her legs around the boy's waist.

Aria: Kai, I want you to stand up and go to town on me.

She asked, sweetly seducing him.

Kai: If that's what you want, then I guess I'll do it. You cute little country slut.

He grinned, while standing on his legs, and holds onto her ass, beginning to gently thrust into her.

Aria: Oh, fuck yes!

She shouted in ecstasy, wrapping her arms around his back, gripping him tightly.

The young Zeltronian lewdly smirks, as she finishes applying the lobe on to the plastic dildo. She then does the same by putting the liquid over Uiharu's already used hole.

Uiharu: Yep, that's cold.

She admits, shivering.

Ruiko: There, you're ready.

She announced, slowly entering the tight hole. Causing the two girls to moan from the pleasure.

Uiharu: Saten, I told you to be careful...

The hacker couldn't do anything but moan, as it felt good. To good.

Ruiko: Don't worry darling, I'm just giving the same feeling Kai gave you.

Without warning Saten started having her way with her best friend using the sex toy. The princess's tits began to jiggle from every thrust she made, as her crotch started slapping against Uiharu's ass.

Uiharu: Ahhh...

She moans loudly.

Ruiko smirks and continues to thrust inside her as Uiharu continues to moan.

Kai was astonished on how his girlfriend is enjoying herself. He looks upon the girl he's busy making love with, bring her closer to mash their lips together, the two of them moaned in each other's mouth with their tongues fighting against one another.

Kai: I'm almost at my limit, Aria.

He groans, trusting faster.

Aria: Let me get on my knees. I want you to cover me with your sperm.

She exclaimed, having herself an orgasm.

Kai nods, as the country girl released him, lifting herself to get down on the ground. The young man started fapping his cock right in front of her.

Aria: Shower me, Kai. Mark this body with your powerful... hot... seed!

She informed him, while Kai squirted all over her body.

Uiharu: Saten, I'm cumming!

She announced.

Ruiko: Then cum, Uiharu! Cum me a river, my flower bitch!

She pulls out of her pussy, and turned Uiharu around. Ruiko rapidly fingering her friend's pussy hard!

Uiharu: Kyahhh!

She screams in pleasure, squirting all over her best friend's fingers.

* * *

Everyone is now on the bed, after the lesson. Aria and Uiharu were laying at each of his sides, while Ruiko is on top of him. Each of the girls cunts had cum leaking out of them.

Aria: Best. Sex. Ever.

She says, holding Kai's arm as her heartbeat begins to rapidly increase.

Kai: I say you girls passed with flying colors.

He told them, as each of the girls kiss him on the lips.

Ruiko: You know, despite not being into girls, I have to say, that was fun.

She looks at Aria.

Aria: Indeed. So you know what kind of diets we need to help us develop our underdeveloped bodies?

She asked.

Ruiko: Of course. I believe you need to have canned mackerel and the milk Konori drinks. Nackerel helps a girl's facial beauty and milk can grow your chest. But don't drink too much, otherwise you'll end up like Melarue.

She told them.

Kai: I have to agree. Also, you should really stop eating so much sweets and focus more on healthier foods. Just for a little while.

He suggested to the hacker.

Uiharu: Okay, I'll do it.

She says, a little sad that she can't eat her usual things, but realized that it's just to help develop her small body.

Aria: So you want to help us to develop our body more? Including giving us big breasts.

She asked, wondering.

Ruiko: If there's one thing Kai and my mom taught me, is that breasts bigger than mine aren't the direction for you guys. And having impressive curves isn't gonna be enough to impress a man.

She explains to her.

Kai: You never told me your mother suggested in having a balanced size.

He looks at her.

Ruiko: I kinda forgot after moving here in this city.

She shrugs.

Aria: Well, I have to agree with you. Huge boobs are too stereotypical if you ask me. I've heard rumors that the Level 5 Mental Out isn't really athletic despite having a high school body and D cup breasts. Crazy huh?

She deduced.

Kai looks away as he recalls first encountering the fifth ranked Level 5.

Kai: **_'So Shokuhou is out of shape, huh? Wow. She's more pathetic than I thought'._**

He thought to himself.

Ruiko: Well I say that Misaka is also the perfect image of how a girl should be, despite being a B-cup. But I'm sure that they'll be the same as mine, someday.

She hopefully believed.

Kai: But aren't you the perfect image of how a girl should be, too? Sure the two of you have the same height and same body type but different breast sizes, butt cheeks, and curves. Also, you're more athletic than her.

He pointed out.

The Judgement officer notices her best friend's thighs.

Uiharu: I've noticed that too. They look a little big, almost like a sign of pregnancy.

She wonders, curiously.

Ruiko blushes at the mention of that word.

Aria: I know. Like the anime character; Rikka Takarada. Her thighs are big like Saten's here, but more thicker. Too thick.

She squeezes the princess's left thigh.

Kai: You know, for some odd reason Iris literally looks like her, minus the thighs.

He says, agreeing.

Aria: Iris?

She asked.

Ruiko: She's someone we met at a restaurant. Turned out, she's also a Zeltronian. But I believe she's a descendant of the pureblood Zeltronians that Aphrodite sent to another planet.

She explains, to which of the girls now understand.

Kai: Right. She also told me that her mother was a pink Twi'lek, which is a species from where Melarue and I are from.

He told them.

Aria: I still can't believe that a classmate of ours is the princess of an entire hybrid species, who's the descendant of a goddess, and another one that's an alien. Oops, I mean Elf. And you Kai, you're this Jedi from outer space.

She announced, amazed.

Kai: Former Jedi. But you're right. Say, Ruiko. Do you eat the same things that you recommended to the girls?

He asked looking at her.

Ruiko: Of course not! I've eaten my usual things and I'm fine.

She quickly denies.

Kai: If you say.

He says, as everyone begins to fall asleep.

**To be continued...**


	22. Author's notes

**Author's notes.**

For all of the A Certain Magical Index fans out there, I know that some of you are complaining about how I pair up certain characters with my OC and you need to stop. All of these expectations you want me to set up is making me not want to do these stories at all. Especially the one that says that Misaki Shokuhou should only belong to Touma, well you're right and wrong at the same time. Because there are other fanfictions out there that have her Shipped with other characters, same with Arisa. Well, this will be the first that she's paired up with someone other than Touma. To that person, you're becoming a real hypocrite and is cramping my style.


	23. Bath House

**July 21, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Komoe's apartment**

By the time Melarue and BD-2 had came back, they learned that Komoe had completely forgotten about the previous conversation, or at the very least pretended to not remember. Regardless, No one was going to question it. She offered to house Touma and Index for the time being until the whole ordeal could be sorted out. The young Elf offered to help the little teacher in preparing dinner, in which she accepted.

Melarue: Did I miss anything when I was out?

She asked, while chopping the vegetables.

Komoe: Not much. We were just getting to know Index more.

She answers to her, washing the rice.

Melarue: Really now?

She wonders, looking towards the other room. Seeing the silver hair nun and the boy she's has an interest in, having a lovely discussion of some sort. The thought of her being close to the high schooler made her blush and aroused for some reason.

Melarue: You know for a teacher, that sure was a sneaky move you pulled. Pretending to forget about reporting us to the governing board on Index being a illegal immigrant.

She pointed out, looking at the short teacher.

The pink hair woman stopped what she was doing, and looked at the Elf.

Komoe: True, I did pretend to forget. But I am still a responsible adult, even if I'm doing it the way no one wants me to take. You and your friend are really good people, especially considering that you're an Elf.

She smiles.

Melarue: You know about that?

She asked, surprised.

Komoe: Yes. But don't worry, your secrets safe with us.

She says, giving her a warm smile.

The young Elf smiles, knowing that she's someone she can trust. Melarue decided now was the time to tell her new friends the truth about her and her fellow Jedi. After the two of them finished preparing dinner, everyone was enjoying the food they made, while Melarue told everyone about herself.

**Meanwhile...**

Stiyl Magnus was still sitting on the rooftop, observing everyone enjoying their dinner. He smokes a cigarette, seeing how Index is enjoying herself. Even knowing that his aunt is watching over her.

Stiyl: (sighed) She's the same as ever.

He says to himself, with a small smile.

The Fire sorcerer heard something behind him, causing him to turn his head slightly to see his partner returning with some takeout. To be more specific, food from Big Belly Burger, and with bottles of water. She was a 18 year old girl with long black hair tied up in a ponytail that reaches her hips. She wears a short white T-shirt tied into a knot at the bottom, revealing her belly button; her jeans have one pantsleg cut off to be very short. She uses a two-meter-long nodachi called "Shichiten Shichitou" as her weapon. One surprising feature about her is that she has some noticeable assets.

Stiyl: It would appear that you brought dinner, Kanzaki.

He says, with his signature Stoic face.

Kaori: Well I figured that you would be here, again. Here, I got you whatever was the cheapest.

She told him, sitting next to him with the food.

Stiyl: It's fine. At least there's food.

He says, taking the burger the girl gave him out of the wrapper, taking his used cigarette out to set it down on a Ashtray, and begun to devour the burger.

Stiyl: (thoughts) I hope you know what you're doing, Aunt Komoe.

He thought to himself, worried about his aunt.

* * *

**July 22, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**Judgement 177th Branch**

After waking up from the best sleepover ever, keeping a secret investigation from Mikoto, and another day of mourning classes Kai, Melarue, and Saten join Mikou in going to the Judgment office to hang out.

Ruiko: You'll never believe it. The shortcut I always take was closed for construction, so it turned into a one way street, and Kai and I ended up back where we started!

She says out loud, frustrated.

Kai: So I had to carry her the rest of the way, in my arm. And I'm exhausted already!

He pointed out, laying on the couch.

Melarue: I tried to tell you that I could've done it, but you don't listen to me.

She says, eating some Pocky.

Ruiko: Man, I'm thirsty. I'm stealing some juice.

She announced, opening up the refrigerator for something to drink.

Konori: Go ahead...

She sighed, then notices that Mikoto laying her head on the table, looking miserable.

Konori: What's wrong, Misaka? You look kind of exhausted.

She asked in concern. The Ace of Tokiwadai looked at the high schooler and simply sighed.

Mikoto: Well... Sorry to be a bother... I just feel kind of safer here...The security here is nice and tight.

She yawns, feeling very comfortable for the moment.

Ruiko: Misaka, do you want Coconut Cider or Condensed Soy Milk?

She asked, looking at the different drinks in the fridge.

After taking out a couple of juices, sodas, and getting a bag of animal crackers, everyone went to the table to enjoy a little snack. The electromaster of the group realize that two people didn't show up.

Mikoto: By the way, where are Kuroko and Uiharu today?

She asked the judgement chief, and she drinks some milk from a juice box. The Level Zero chews on a cracker cutely, as she listens.

Konori: They're on patrol. I think they're going straight home after that.

She simply answers, not wanting to tell the real reason.

Mikoto: I see...

She says, looking depressed.

Everyone was sad that she was getting upset because of the rumor. The four friends looked at each other, wondering what to do.

Konori: Oh, yeah! My shift is almost over, so why don't we go refresh ourselves!

She suggested to everyone, peaking the perverted Elf interest.

Ruiko: R-Refresh?

She wonders, surprised.

The girl in glasses smiled, as she stands up.

Konori: I'll teach you my special stress reliever.

She told them.

Mikoto: Stress reliever?

She asked, curiously.

Melarue: What that might be?

She wanted to know, as her eyes sparkled.

Konori smiles, knowing her friends will enjoy this.

Konori: That would be...

She says, making a quick pose. Everyone was suddenly looking at a Edo-style building.

Konori: This!

She announced.

The rest of the group looks up at the building in awe. They all know that the place they're at is a bathhouse. Everyone followed her in, but had to be separated because of the regulations. So the sole male of the group enters the mens side, while everyone else went to the ladies. Kai quickly gave Uiharu a update on what they were doing. She was glad, and told him they'll let them know if they found anything out. With that said and done, they all decided to enjoy a nice soak.

* * *

Melarue: Finally! Now this is how you take a bath!

She moaned out, as her bosom floats to the surface of the water. Ruiko was simply having her legs in the water, with a towel wrapped around her hair. Konori had her glasses off and her elbows on the edge of the tub. Mikoto simply was sitting still in the water.

Konori: Well? Aren't early baths the best?

She asked, relaxing in the water.

Ruiko: It's definitely very relaxing. Right, love?

She called out to her boyfriend.

Kai: Sure is.

He says, even though he's embarrassed right now. Because he is in a public place with naked women on the other side.

The princess smiles hearing this.

Ruiko: At this time of day, people are still at school or cram school, so we have the whole place to ourselves.

She says, smiling.

Mikoto: I guess that's only because we're in Academy City.

She added, curled up into a ball.

Konori: Misaka, you don't have to be curled up like that. It's fine, you're still growing.

She told her, as the Ace of Tokiwadai feels self-conscious about her breasts.

Kai: Relax, Misaka. I'm sure you'll get a growth spurt in no time. But make sure you don't have Mel's fun bags.

He expressed his opinion.

Melarue: Hey!

She says, feeling insulted.

Mikoto: Huh?! That's not it?! Well, maybe a little...But right now, I just feel calmer like this...

She says, still feeling down for some reason.

Ruiko doesn't like her friend feeling down. So she offers a friendly gesture to her, by gently washing her back, and assures Mikoto that she need not worry because she is there behind her.

Mikoto: Thanks, Saten. I needed that.

She says, cheering up.

**To be continued...**


	24. Lessons in Love II

**July 22, 2023 (Earth Calendar)**

**District 7 Bath House**

Mikoto feels much better after Saten's speech, and leaves the indoor baths with Konori, Melarue, Kai, and Ruiko. Everyone was satisfied from having that early bath.

Melarue: Man, I haven't had a proper bath like that in forever!

She says, giving out a stretch.

Kai: You always prefer skinny dipping.

He mumbles under his breath.

Melarue: I heard that! But, you're not wrong. I'm a more Au Naturel kind of gal.

She grinned, mischievously. Knowing that her friends know everything about her.

Kai: Hmm.

He hums.

Ruiko: Something wrong?

She asked, curiously.

Kai: No, it's nothing. Just pondering about the multiverse theory is all.

He simply says.

Mikoto: Really? You're wondering about that now?

She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kai: I've always wondered if I have doppelgangers throughout space and time. Same with all of you guys.

He told his friends.

Konori: That sure will be something. I'm still processing the fact that Melarue is a Elf. Well, a cross between a High Elf and a Dark Elf.

She deduced in excitement.

The Elf Jedi Knight decided to use telepathy to talk to her best friend about something he and Ruiko told her earlier today.

Melarue: (telepathy) Kai, I still can't get over the fact that not only Saten is a Zeltronian hybrid, but she's the princess of an entire race.

She says, surprised.

Kai: (telepathy) Trust me, it surprised Uiharu and Aria as well. But don't worry, we'll tell everyone everything. After the case is solved.

He told her, as the Elf nods in agreement.

Mikoto: Well I had a great time with you guys, but I'm going to head back to the dorms. See you guys tomorrow.

She says, waving to her friends as she heads back to the Tokiwadai dormitory. Leaving everyone else to stay where they are.

Ruiko: I sure hope she'll be okay.

She pointed out, worried about her.

Kai: She'll be fine. There are some things we can't do to help even our closest friends.

He explained to his girlfriend.

Ruiko nods, knowing that is true. Just then, her phone goes off with a american song.

Ringtone: Chop chop chop! Chop away at my heart! I can feel it falling (timber!) and I will never part.

Melarue: That's a very catchy ringtone, Saten.

She admitted.

Ruiko: That might be Akemi calling me. I wonder what she wants?

She says, answering the phone.

Ruiko: Akemi, what's up? Really? You girls want to do it today? Oh. Congratulations, you two. Yeah, I'll meet you guys at my residence, and I'll tell Kai the great news. See ya then.

She finishes to call.

Kai: So, Akemi?

He asked.

Ruiko: Yep. She said that the girls and her want to hang out. And get this, apparently Mako confessed her feelings to Akemi, and now the two of them are dating.

She explains to her boyfriend.

Kai: That's a surprise. I didn't know they were into girls. But, I'm happy for them.

He told her.

Ruiko: Me neither. I had my suspicions, but still. And I'm guessing that they want to celebrate when we get there. So, let's stop by Galaxy's Cantina to get dinner for everyone.

She suggested.

Kai: Sounds good enough for me. Say, don't want to come, Mel?

He asked, looking at her.

Melarue: I don't think I can make it. I think I'm going to spend some time with... my future boyfriend.

She admitted.

Ruiko: Ohhh... So you finally admit that he's your boyfriend.

She teasingly smirks alongside everyone, as the elf sweat drops.

Melarue: Alright, yes! I do think of him as a potential boyfriend. I do have to admit that he's good looking. After all, I did had a dream of having mind blowing orgasmic sex with him when was over at his place.

She told her friends, until realizing what she said.

The young elf turned beet red, screaming in embarrassment, as she covers her face in shame and quickly runs away from her friends.

Ruiko: I probably went a little too far.

She sheepishly says.

Kai: Ya think?

He deduced, looking at her.

* * *

**Later...**

When Ruiko and Kai stopped by the Cantina to get dinner, Uiharu called, and told them that both her and Kuroko are going to be staying overnight at Judgment's office, trying their best to find out more about the occurrences revolving on the "Someone's Watching" urban legend. They still haven't figured out the possibility of an esper attacking innocent people, because there are no clues about any ability used, but Kuroko believes that Misaka might be the attacker's target, because all of the victims are electromasters.

The young Force-sensitive couple continues to make their way toward their shared residence. After going up to their floor, the two of them saw Akemi, Muu, and Mako, waving at them, waiting next to their door.

Akemi: Hey, guys!

She shouted out to her friends. Each of the girls are well dressed tonight.

Ruiko: Yo. How are you guys? All of you look nice, by the way.

She says, as the two girls hugged.

Akemi: We're doing fine, thanks.

She smiled.

Mako: Thank you. We couldn't be any happier, Ruiko.

She declared, as the new couple demonstrated their love by kissing each other.

Kai: I see you brought Muu. And why are you blushing?

He asked, looking at the other girl.

Muu: I've never done this before. And... I'm very attracted by your handsomeness and body. So what I'm trying to say is... Kai, I think I love you, and I want you to take my virginity.

She blurted out, causing Ruiko to gasped.

The former Jedi blinded in confusion.

Kai: That was unexpected. But Muu, do you truly love me? If you get caught up in the romance, then you'll regret it. I don't want my classmate to be with the wrong guy for the rest of her life.

He told her.

Muu: I'm sure, Kai.

She smiles to him.

Kai: I like you, but I don't harbor feelings for you. I'm sorry. There's plenty of guys other than me out there.

He explains to her.

Muu: You don't have to love me like Ruiko, but I do want to experience the same thing you guys have.

She explained.

Kai: Are you sure?

He wanted to double-check.

Muu: Absolutely. Don't worry, each of us are on the pills this evening.

She exclaimed.

Ruiko: You girls too? I'm guessing this is the celebration you were talking about?

She asked, looking at the two girlfriends.

Akemi: Of course. But we don't want any children. We're going to wait until we get older.

She says.

Kai: No problem. If you're looking to have kids, feel free to let me help you out. On a side note, me and Rui brought dinner.

He told them, showing the takeout bag to the girls.

* * *

So everyone went inside to enjoy the nice meal Kai and Ruiko brought back, and we're getting ready to celebrate Akemi and Mako's union. Ruiko left to go to the restroom real quick. When she came back, everyone was in their birthday suits, waiting for her, and Akemi is already wearing the strap-on she used on Uiharu last night.

Ruiko: Let me guess...

She wondered.

Akemi: Yep. I'm going to fuck you.

She smirked seductively.

Muu: I'm going to get my pussy licked by you.

She added.

Mako: And Kai will take my virginity first.

She explains to the princess.

Ruiko: Sounds good to me. Are you ready for that, darling?

She asked her boyfriend, beginning to remove her clothes.

Kai: It's still a surprise. But I don't mind either way.

He growled, sliding his fingers over her stomach, stroking the puffy lips of her pussy.

Mako: Ohhhhh Kai...Oh my God...

She moaned.

Kai: You're in heat, aren't you Mako? I can feel how hot and wet you are.

He whispers in her ear.

Mako: Oh...yesss…Kai...Oh God you put your fingers inside me...Oh God that's...so wicked...

Kai: It's what you want, Mako. I can feel how much you want it. How hot and wet you are.

He murmured as he probed the ripe young teen with two fingers, his thumb rubbing on her clit.

Akemi: I guess we can get started. So get on your hands and knees, Ruiko.

She gestures her to the floor as Muu is sitting on the floor, with her legs spread wide open.

Saten smiles, as she sees Mako having Kai thick cock engulfed in her greedy mouth, sucking frantically as she looked up into his face, her expression one of joyful love.

Ruiko decided it was time to join in the fun. So she did what she was told, and started licking Muu, causing her to moan. Akemi smirked and has the plastic cock sliding between her thighs, rubbing teasingly against Ruiko's folds, dragging slowly back and forth against the Zeltronians clit, as she let out a hitched gasp of pleasure and sexual frustration. Instinctively, Saten pushes her hips back against Akemi's body begging to be fucked.

After the excruciating wait, Ruiko finally feels the tip pressing up against her entrance, forcing her cunt open as Akemi pushes inside. Akemi manages to slide the well-lubricated toy in deeper. She begins to rock her curvy hips slowly, each thrust working the thick dildo inside Saten and eliciting a fresh moan of pleasure from her.

Akemi: Damn, Ruiko! You like that, fuck toy?!

She says, giving her ass a smack, leaving a red handprint.

Ruiko: Oh, yeah! It's nice to be on the receiving end of that, after I had it in Uiharu's pussy last night.

She moaned out. She turns her head to see Kai and Mako getting it on. Her boyfriend pulls on the girl's dark twintails, as he thrusts his cock deep into her pussy with Mako's pussy juice and blood leak down below, with her B-cup adult breasts bouncing a little bit.

Mako: Kai... You're so amazing!

She told him, in absolute pleasure.

Kai: You like it, Mako?

He smirks, going into her balls deep.

Mako: Oh yes! It's like I always dreamed of!

She admitted, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from all the pleasure she's feeling.

Kai: Rui said the exact same words to me.

He grinned and kept pounding into her by picking up the pace, loving the sound and feel of her orgasms as his balls tightened and his own explosion started to build.

Mako: Ungghhh! Urhnnn! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Kai...I keep coming! Oh Fuck Don't Stop! Oh Fuck! Fuck me! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck! Oh Sweet Fuck!

She moaned and moaned.

Kai: That's a good girl. Work that hot little cunt! Work it! Show me what you can do!

He snarled, slapping her ass as he hammered into her, making her squeal and buck.

Mako: Ohhhh Fuhhhhhkk!

She wailed, bucking and grinding back against his thrusts, her body quivering and shuddering with orgasmic spasms. The sound and sight and scent of her was overpowering, and the feel of her tight young cunt was incredible. Kai gave her another slap on the ass and then grabbed both of her tits, squeezing them hard as he exploded inside of her, pumping her full of his seed as he roared with triumph.

Ruiko: Akemi... I'm cumming!

She shouts loudly as Akemi gives one final thrust.

Muu: I'm cumming too!

She moans out, squirting all over her friend's face as she brings her face closer to her cunt.

Akemi: You're not done yet, Ruiko. You owe me a present.

She said as she took off the strap-on, next thing the princess knew Akemi had sat on her face, the girl's privates right up against the Zeltronian's lips. Ruiko started licking her up and enjoying every second of it. Muu giggles lewdly, as she begins fingering herself.

Kai and Mako collapsed on the bed, panting with the aftershocks of orgasm. He pushed his friend away as his cock softened in her cunt, and he looked down to see his cream drooling out of her well fucked hole.

Kai: That was fun. You're a hot fuck, Mako.

He chuckled, patting her ass and making her purr and wriggle happily.

Mako: Mmmmm….you were so good...so strong and powerful... Oh God Kai, I came so hard!

She told him, as the two started making out.

Kai: You sure did, just like a horny teenager.

He says, holding her close.

Mako: Mmmmm yessss...I felt so...so good...so good to have your cock take my virginity...You...you'll...fuck me...again...won't you Kai?

She looked at him with eyes that suddenly held a hint of anxiety.

Kai: Sure Mako. As long as you don't mean right now. I gotta take everyone else's V-Cards. Maybe in the morning, and whenever you and Akemi want to have a baby with me.

He assured her, stroking one hand up her ripe young body and squeezing one of her tits.

Akemi: I love the sound of that. Guess it's my turn to have sex with you, stud.

She says, swaying her hips towards her sexy man.

Kai: Guess so.

He simply agrees, as he captures her lips, by French kissing her.

Feeling satisfied, Mako decided to join the others. The two girls surprise her by playing with her breasts and started to suck on each of her nipples, while they finger her pussy and tease her clit.

Akemi then spreads her legs wide open as her vagina lips swollen.

Kai: You know, your girlfriend's pussy was very addictive when I fucked her.

He admitted to the girl he's about to have sex with.

Akemi: I heard Ruiko was also addicted to your penis. So I want you to make me obsessed just like her.

She suggested, kissing him again.

Kai: Very well.

He says in between kisses.

The former Jedi lays on his back on the bed. He pulled Akemi on top of him, making her straddle his body and guiding his shaft to her virgin hole.

Kai: Climb aboard and get the cock you desire.

The girl nods and lowers herself.

She moans feeling every inch of his manhood going deeper, until he tore through her hymen.

Akemi: Ahhhh!

Akemi cries out, as blood slowly drips down from her cunt.

Kai: I see your virgin blood, Akemi.

He pointed out, as he kisses her neck to ease the pain.

Akemi: It was my first time. I love the pain. My blood mixing your precum.

She smirked, seductively.

Kai: You're one fucked up girl.

He deduced.

Akemi: I'm not ready to have kids with Mako yet, but she and I would consider having yours someday should we get lonely.

She told him, as she started to slowly bounce on his cock.

Kai: Get ready, Akemi. Because I'm going to fuck you even when you become unconscious.

He growled as he grabbed her ass and pulls her closer to him. She gave a shuddering moan as she sank down on his cock, tossing her head as she writhed on his impaling meat.

Akemi: God...so deep...so fucking deep...oh god...

She whimpered as she bucked and ground on him, her fists clutching at the sheets as she neared her orgasm. Kai grabbed her ass, pulling her cheeks apart as he thrust deep and hard, his balls slapping against her flesh as he fucked her.

Kai: Cum for me! Cum on my cock! Cum you masochistic slut!

Akemi: Oh, Oh, Oh, Ohhhhh Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh Sweet Jesus Fuck!

She howled, twerking her rump as she came, driving his cock deep into her tight and sodden cunt.

He snarled as he thrust up into the squirming, twerking teenager. He could feel her cunt contracting with orgasmic spasms, milking his throbbing shaft.

Akemi: Fucking, fucking fuck me! I'm coming! coming! coming! coming! Oh fuck I'm Coming!

She squealed, riding his cock from one climax to another as she shuddered in bliss. She shuddered and twitched like she was being electrocuted, her mouth slack with mindless lust.

Kai: I want you from behind!

He growled, manhandling her pliant body and thrusting into her sodden cunt again, making her groan with quivering ecstasy as he plunged home in her.

Akemi wails as his pulsing cock drove her to another series of convulsive spasm, her hand clutching at his as though her life depended on it.

Akemi: Oh fuck! You're gonna make me cum, Kai! Oh Fuck! Cumming, cumming, cumming, I'm cumming!

She shrieked, bucking against his pounding shaft, her nubile body trembling in his grasp.

Kai: Oh yeah! Time to finish you! Here it comes! Here it fuckin' comes!

He roared as his cock throbbed and pulsed, pumping his hot cream into her hot teen cunt, their cries of joy blending in harmony.

Kai looks over to see the girls licking each others pussies, while fingering themselves.

Kai: How are you ladies doing?

He asked, pulling out of Akemi's used cunt as his seed pours out to her thighs.

Ruiko: It's going great. Mako and I were getting Muu presentable for you. But during the excitement, we may have taken her virginity.

She told him.

Muu: But don't worry, I still want to feel your cum, Kai.

She blushed.

Kai: It's alright. I think popping two cherries is enough.

He told her.

Ruiko then giggles, until she was laughing hysterically.

Ruiko: Got ya! The look on your face!

She says, pointing at him.

Kai: So you were only-?

He started.

Ruiko: Made you look. Of course we didn't take Muu's. But you gotta admit, it was hilarious.

She admitted, as everyone started laughing with her. Including R4. Muu, drunk on lust, makes her way to Kai, smashing her lips with his.

Kai: Ready for the first fuck of your life, Muu?

He asked, stroking her cheeks.

Muu: Mhmm.

She nods, smirking.

Kai: Alright. Lay down on the bed. I want to do something special.

He suggested.

Muu: Oh, the missionary position! I love that technique.

She smiles, doing what she was told.

Kai: Looks like you're not the only one, Rui.

He deduced, looking at his girlfriend.

Ruiko: She does? Well, what'd you know. I'm surprised, Muu.

She smiles towards her friend.

Muu: I really like it. Make me feel like a princess.

She admitted, as Kai comes closer to her.

Kai pulled her nakedness into a kiss, his hands fondling and exploring as she reached between them and stroked his cock.

Muu: Fuck yes! Oh fuck hurry! Get this in me before I go insane!

Kai pushed her back on the bed and climbed between her welcoming thighs. Her folds were glistening with her nectar and she rubbed them, looking up at him with anxious needy eyes. The eagerness of the ripe young virgin had Kai throbbing with urgency. He slid the tip of his cock between her cunt lips, looking down at her for an instant before sheathing his length in her tightness, and ripping through her hymen.

Muu gave a long shuddering moan, arching her back and grinding against him as he started to thrust, her cunt squeezing him like a fist.

Muu: Fuck you're good! You're filling me up, hitting my spots! Oh fuck this is good!

She moaned.

Kai: As good as you dreamt of?

He teased, flexing is meat inside her.

Kai: Better! Better than I imagined, because you're in me! Now show me how much better you are!

She squirmed and writhed, managing to push Kai onto his back without ever losing his impaling cock and started to ride him, then leaned back and ground her hips, gasping as she looked down at him.

Muu: Fuck that's so sexy! Your big fat cock filling me! Oh Fuck Yes! Yes! Oh Fuck this is just what I need!

The sight of the degraded young girl grinding on his cock was incredible.

Kai: You're a bad girl, aren't you Muu? A dirty girl who can't wait to get a cock?

Muu: I'm a fucking slut! I love your fucking cock! Oh fuck you're hitting places...oh yeah baby...Fuck I love it! Fuck me! Fuck me h-hard!

With a growl, Kai rolled her off him and onto her side, pushing her legs up and aiming for her welcoming hole. With a quick deep thrust he filled her up again, making her howl with excitement as she stared up at him with hungry eyes.

Her sweet little rosebud winked at him as he fucked her pussy and he gave a feral grin at the thought that entered his head

Kai: What a sweet slut you are!

He growled as he held her thigh and thrust.

Muu: Oh Yes! Pound Me! Fucking Pound My Virgin Pussy! Fuck Don't Stop! I'm So Close! So Close! So Fucking Close!

Kao grunted and picked up the pace, hammering his cock into the desperate young girl, one of his fingers teasing towards her puckered asshole. When he touched her, letting his finger start to probe, Muu bucked and screamed with ecstasy, her eyes wide and frenzied.

Muu: Yes! Oh Fuck Yes! I'm Gonna Come! Fuck! Fuck! HOLY SHIT! Fuck! Fuck! Oh Shit! Oh Fuck! Yessss! Oh Fuck Yessss! Yesssssssssss!

She squealed as he buried his finger in her pulsing asshole, triggering a volcanic orgasm that sent shudders through her ripe body.

Muu: Holy Shit! You Dirty Fucking Bastard! Holy Shit!

Kai: Take it you slutty bitch! Fuck this is nice and tight!

He declared, fondling her small breasts and smacking her ass a bit.

The young teenager screamed and clawed at the sheets as she virtually vibrated with orgasm, screaming like an animal as Kai did his best to fuck her senseless.

Muu: Oh, Don't Stop! Fuck the Shit out of Me! Holy Fuck! I Keep Coming! Holy Fucking Shit! Coming on your bastard cock!

She groaned.

Kai: Fuck! I'm gonna fill your pussy! Fill your tight little cunt!

Muu: Do it! Do it! While I cum on your cock! Oh Fucking Fill me Up!

She twitched, flexing her vagina and milking Kai's cock and triggering his explosion. He roared as his cock pulsed and throbbed, pumping hot seed into the frantic young girl.

Kai rolled off Muu, his cock pulling out of her cream filled pussy with a pop, as the two of them sprawled panting on the bed, looking into each other's faces.

Kai: So how was your first time having sex with me?

He chuckled. Muu giggled lewdly and squirmed closer, her eyes alive with mischief. Grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Muu: The best.

She murmured as she cuddled closer and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kai: If you want to have another fuck with me, you know where to find me.

He told her, kissing her lips one more time. Muu purrs seductively, like a cat after mating.

Ruiko: I can't wait any longer...Kai, fuck me now!

She purred as she looked over her shoulder at him, squirming her ass higher. She was glistening with nectar and her lusty aroma filled Kai's nostrils, making his stiff cock throb with anticipation.

He was in no mood to take it slow, and from the writhing and whining Ruiko was doing, neither was she. He slid he cock between her folds, found her hole and sheathed himself in her with one long stroke that made her howl and shudder.

Ruiko: Oh fuck you're big! Oh Yess! Bang me! Fuck me! Teach me a lesson! Show me what happens to bad girls who tease! Oh Fuck I'm Gonna Come! So Soon! Oh Fuck! Oh Fuhhhhh…

She buried her face in Mako's breasts, smothering her squeals as she bucked hard beneath him, meeting every thrust with a grinding twist of her rump.

Kai just hammered into her, pounding her sweet tight pussy as she came over and over, her fingers clawing at the carpet as she shuddered and spasmed. The princess is making high whining sounds of ecstasy that intensified with each touch of his hand and thrust of his cock.

Ruiko: Aiiiiiihhhh! Uuuuuuhhhh! Uuuuunhhhh!

She wailed as he fucked her, her tender body shuddering and quivering with orgasm after orgasm.

Kai: Haaah! You like that?!

He groaned, picking up the pace.

Ruiko: I really love your cock inside of me, my prince.

She told him.

Kai: Then take mine cock! Take it all!

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back, seeing that her eyes were rolling back in her head. She kicked her feet frantically as he kept pounding away, her hot tight cunt convulsing around his impaling meat.

He had thought of finishing in her mouth, but the way she was acting there was no way he was putting his cock anywhere near her teeth, and with that thought he grabbed a double handful of her ass flesh and drove himself to the hilt in her sodden pussy.

Kai: Ahhhh, I'm gonna Cum!

He roared with triumph as his cock throbbed and pulsed, shooting ropes of seed into the vibrating Zeltronian.

**Later...**

Everyone is now on the bed. Akemi and Mako are spooning each other, laying on Kai's right side. Muu was giggling, laying on his left side, while Ruiko is on top of him. Each of the girls cunts had cum leaking out of them. The entire group embraced their bodies tightly and stared at each other. Ruiko kisses him on the lips. He kisses back and they separate as everyone falls into slumber. Now asleep, the room's bedside lamp shuts off on its own.

Unbeknownst to the group, the former Jedi's sperm started flowing to Muu's unprotected eggs. One of the potent seeds has burrowed its way inside and began to fertilize the egg, creating a small heartbeat.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Melarue kept running for who knows how long, until realizing it was almost curfew. Along the way she bumped into Touma again, only this time she was paying attention. So the two of them decided to hang out at the Elf's house, while Index stays at Komoe's apartment, until they can see each other in the morning.

After arriving, and introducing the Level Zero to Roger, Melarue decided to make a nice dinner for the two of them to enjoy.

When that was done, the two shared what they were doing today.

Melarue: I can't believe Saten did that to me.

She sighed in annoyance.

Touma: Wait. Did you say Saten? Like Ruiko Saten?

He asked, surprised.

Melarue: How do you know that name? I never told you her name.

She asked him, suspiciously.

Touma: Her cousin, Mai Kobayashi told me about her. And she so happens to be my mate and the mother of my future child.

He admitted to her.

Melarue: You know about Zeltronians, and you're going to have a baby?

She was completely shocked that he would have children so soon.

Touma: It's complicated. But she wanted me to make sure that she's safe.

He told the Jedi his mission.

Melarue: Is Kobayashi also a princess?

She asked curiously.

Touma: She is. She's amazing.

He smiles.

Melarue: You don't have to worry about her, my best friend is protecting her. Also, the two of them are a couple.

She answers to him.

Touma: She's found a boyfriend?

He blinked his eyes, as the young elf nods her head.

Melarue: Yes. I trust him with my life, because I was his ex-girlfriend.

She says, blushing up a storm. Touma just stared at her.

Melarue: That's a story for another time. Anyway, she's perfectly safe with Kai around.

She explains to him.

Touma: That's good to hear. (thoughts) Could Kai really be Kritias?

He wonders to himself. The Level Zero will probably tell her later.

Melarue: Touma, I have a confession to make. Right now.

She told him, scooching over towards him.

Touma: It's okay. I know. I love you too.

He smiles, warmly.

Melarue: Since when?

She asked, completely stunned.

Touma: When we accidentally kissed.

He told her, caressing her face.

Melarue: Oh.

She simply said.

Without hesitation Touma scooped her up in his strong arms as she squeaked happily, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.

Melarue: God I love strong men!

She whimpered as he carried her out of the room.

He carried Melarue to a spare bedroom, putting her down on the bed and strips her naked. The only thing that she had left was her panties, but he literally ripped them off of her, revealing her naked vagina. Melarue's breasts bounced from landing, each capped with a stiff red nipple. Excited, she opens her vagina lips towards him as her love juice drips out, looking up excitedly as Touma gets naked as well.

Melarue: Oh God look at that lovely cock...I'm gonna suck it...don't try to stop me...

She moaned, giggling as she tugged him onto the bed, her eyes fixed on his stiff shaft.

She lapped gently at the tip, then devoured it with a groan, bobbing her head and humming as she sucked. Touma moaned as she swirled her tongue over his meat, enjoying the sight of the horny young elf slurping hungrily at him.

As she bobs her head back and forth, she looks up and watches his reaction. Touma's head tilted back and moaned loudly, as this is the second best blowjobs he ever gotten. She's also the most enthusiastic, and she knows just where to lick and suck to make it feel the best. Then, to his surprise, she slides her mouth all the way down to the base of the shaft, and holds it there while licking what's inside.

Touma: Holy shit! That feels good! Suck it harder, Melarue!

He continues to lay back on the bed and she moved with him, straddling one leg and rubbing her wet cunt against his shin as she used her mouth and both hands on his straining meat. She made little whining noises of rising excitement as she bobbed on his shaft.

Melarue: Oh fuck...I'm gonna come...

She took her mouth off his cock to gasp before engulfing him again, her hips rocking as she rubbed herself against his leg...shuddering as she sucked him frantically.

Touma: Yeah! Thank you, luck!

He grunted as Melarue whined and slurped on his cock, her body quivering as she started to come.

Melarue: OhFuckOhFuck!

She whimpered, pulling her mouth of his cock for a moment, her face stricken with orgasmic bliss as she shuddered and spasmed. Touma savored the look and feel of the blonde girl twitching in orgasm as she sucked his cock, but he wanted more, wanted to dominate her. Just like how he dominated Mai.

With a roar, he exploded, filling the young blonde's mouth with his hot cream.

Melarue closes her mouth and swallows the salty goodness. When she was done, she lays back down on the, and spreading her legs wide open for Touma.

Melarue: I want you to fuck me now. Don't worry, I'm on the pills.

She smiles seductively.

He stood up and started rubbing the head of his penis over her opening. He then pushes deep inside her and began to fuck her. Melarue decides to wrap herself around her lover to make him go deeper as his balls slapped against her ass.

He stood up and started rubbing the head of his penis over her opening. He then slowly slides his dick into her. Melarue tilts her head back and moans in pleasure as her lover inserted his cock. Once he gets it all the way inside, she wraps her hands around my head and brings me in to kiss me passionately. We kiss for a while, before she breaks the kiss.

Melarue: I've been wanting for this moment so long... having your huge cock inside of me... I think I'm gonna have lots of sex with you for now on...

She says flirtatiously.

Touma: And I'm going to make you my personal elf slut.

He told her before kissing her again.

While still kissing her, Touma started to slowly thrust in and out of her. Her walls are wrapped around him tightly, and he can hear her moan each time he thrusts into her.

He started to thrust faster, and in response to this, Melarue wraps her legs around his waist and starts digging her nails into his back, as he goes balls deep into her cunt.

Melarue: Oh fuck, baby... this is so fucking good. Touma, I love your cock so fucking much...

She moans loudly into his ear.

He leans back and hold himself up while he thrusts inside of her. Each time he slam into her pussy, her tits bounce up and down. She notices him staring at them, and she begins to play with them.

Touma: Move them. I want to see your tits bounce.

He says in a commanding tone.

She smiles at him and moves her hands away from her boobs and instead starts playing with her clit as he fucks her. She's moaning hii name under her breath, and when he started thrusting faster, she starts moaning louder.

Melarue: Touma... fuck...

She moans loudly.

Touma: M-Melarue, y-you're so tight!

He says groaning in pleasure, as his continues to thrust inside her.

The young Elf simply moans as she digs her nails into his back. As Touma starts to thrust hard, he take hiz left hand and grab her exposed tit, squeezing it hard.

Melarue's mouth drops. Quickly he takes his other hand, forcefully cup her cheek and slips his thumb between her lips. She doesn't hesitate to clamp them down and suck it. Touma thrust into her, fucking her intensely. Her legs wrap around him, calves just below his ass, pushing him into her with ferociousness. Touma stares at Melarue's passionate eyes, as he feels her hard nipple in the palm of one hand and her tongue swirl around the thumb of another, he knows there's a truth being revealed here. Melarue is weak for his cock. Deciding to spice things up, Touma picks Melarue up and holds her in the stand and carry position. He starts thrusting with inhuman speed, as he holds her hips.

Melarue: Aww, yeah! That's it Touma... Fuck my pussy! Make me your bitch!

She moans out, as the two of then started making out. Touma continue to pound inside her. They've been in this position for a while, so Touma decided it's time for a change.

He pulls out, causing her to whimper in protest.

Touma: Bounce on my cock.

He tells her, laying on my back.

She does as he says, and straddles him. She slowly slides his dick into her and as it goes inside of her, she tilts her head back and moans.

Once she's mounted her lover's manhood completely, she places her hands on his chest and she starts to lift herself up and down on his cock.

He grabs her by the hips and start thrusting into her himself. Touma does his best to match her rhythm, and soon they're perfectly in sync. He's watching her huge tits bounce up and down as she rides him, and she's moaning loudly.

Melarue: This is so much better than anything Kai has done...

She moans as she bounces up and down on his cock.

Touma take one of his hands of off her hips and begin to rub her clit as she rides him. When he starts teasing it, she starts moaning even louder.

Melarue: Baby, that feels so good...

She moans loudly.

Touma starts to rub her clit even harder, and he can feel her start to ride me faster. She's now practically screaming at this point. He can feel her tighten up around his cock, and she's moaning a lot louder too. He kept teasing her clit and thrusting into her, when she tenses up and starts to grit her teeth and close her eyes.

Then finally, the new couple went into the Mating Press and Touma began going in and out of her womb. Melarue's lover hold her hips to go deeper.

Touma: I'm gonna c-cum!

He groans thrusting even harder, on the verge of ejaculation.

Melarue: Oh me too, please cum inside me! Fill my womb with your seed!

She moans out.

After a few moments, the two of them finally reached their climax as Touma splooge deep inside her. Melarue moans from feeling the hot batter flowing within her. Touma collapses on top of her, completely spent.

Melarue: Thank you, Touma. That was the best sex I ever had...

She moaned astonished.

Touma: Mel, will you do me the honor of being one of my many mates to come?

He proposed to her.

Melarue: Really? You mean it?

Her heartbeat is racing.

Touma: Of course.

He kisses her passionately.

Melarue: I love you too. And I'll help you find more beautiful girlfriends for your harem.

She says in between making out with him.

Touma: Lets not go there. I'm not that kind of person. Bad enough that I have a Big Sister/Dorm supervisor fetish.

He said out loud, causing his new girlfriend to laugh at him.

**To be continued...**


	25. Multiverse Chart

**The Drakeverse**

Earth-0: Toaruverse(Original timeline)/Jedi New Order (Rebooted timeline). Other events include Akame Ga Kill, Peter Jackson's: King Kong, Call of Duty: WW 2, Modern Warfare, and WW 2 Zombie, Elfien lied, Jurassic Park/World, Resident Evil, Dino Crisis, Star Fox: Zero, Bible Black, Star Wars Jedi: New Order, Strike the Blood, Snow White with the Red Hair, etc...

Earth-2019: Modern Warfare (parallel universe of Earth-0's original MW trilogy)

Earth-16A: World of Tales of Berseria and Zestiria the X.

Earth-16B: Toaruverse (A Certain Magical Odyssey timeline) Also includes characters from Bible Black, Cross Ange, Grenadier, Shantae, Red Ninja, Queen's Blade, Bikini Warriors, and others.

Earth-16C: Mythical Realm (A Certain Magical Odyssey timeline). Also includes characters from Monster Girls Doctor, Everyday life with Monster Girls, Elf Knight Giselle, and others

Earth-2001: Bionicle: The Next Generation

Earth-67: Speed Racer

Earth-1221: Ubiverse (Assassin's Creed, Far Cry, Watch Dogs, Tom Clancy (excluding Rayman/Rabbids and other lesser Tom Clancy games)) (Assassin's Creed: RISE)

Earth-1: A alternate version of Earth-20 with a better U.S President and no Covid-19. However, a love pheromone virus has been released

Earth-2: Darling of the Franxx

Earth-4: Monster Hunter (Capcom)

Earth-5: Rexverse (Generator Rex)

Earth-10: Ben 10/Secret Saturdays

Earth-11: Elder Scrolls

Earth-127: Hyperdimension Neptunia

Earth-46: Date A Live

Earth-8: Blazblue

Earth-86: SDBH: New World Mission

Earth-77: Lucasverse (Star Wars and Indiana Jones)

Earth-82: TRON (With three timelines)

Timeline 1: The main timeline, starting from Tron: Classic to Legacy

Timeline 2: A version of the original main timeline leading up to Tron: Awakening. Also includes Code Lyoko.

Timeline 3: Original timeline leading up to Tron 2.0, the original sequel

Earth-6: Black Ops (excluding III and IV)

Earth-343: Halo

Earth-2183: Mass Effect

Earth-14: DC Elseworlds (events of A Certain Fastest Man Alive)

Earth-X: Nazis that won WWII

Earth-Z: Black Ops Zombies

Earth-33: Peter Jackson's: King Kong

Earth-93: Jurassic Park/World

Earth-35: Acceleracers

Earth-96 or Earth Alpha: Pokemon

Timeline 1: The Main Timeline. (The anime and Pokemon Ranger games)

Timeline 2: A alternate anime timeline. (Starting from Pokemon Movie: I Choose You.)

Timeline 3: The mainstream video game.

Timeline 4: The games with only Pokemon. (A timeline with no humans)

Timeline 5: The events of Good Times in Galar.

Earth-326: How To Train Your Dragon

Earth-666: Devil May Cry

Earth-81: Marioverse

Earth-1994: Darkstalkers

Earth-926: Castlevania

Earth-2002: Star Fox Adventure/Assault

Earth-91 or Earth Genesis: Sonic the Hedgehog (game and Archie/IDW as one timeline, including Classic Sonic timeline)

Earth-13: RWBY

Earth-19: Fire Emblem: Three Houses

Earth-80: Star Wars: The Force Eternal (main timeline and Second Brother's timeline (the original timeline before he accidentally resets it into a version of the Toaruverse post NT))

Earth-87: Metal Gear, Zone of the Enders and a Certain Magical Fairy Tail

Earth-XX: Mega Man

Earth-810: Samurai Jack/Sym Bionic Titan (With three timelines)

Earth-107: Primal

Earth-1010: Team Fortress 2

Earth-2015: Overwatch

Earth-7: Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law

Earth-22: SAO/Accel World

Earth-17: Xenoblade Chronicles 2

Eart-223: Nier: Automata

Earth-104: Cross Ange

Earth-108: The events of A Certain Mystical Wagtail (A Certain Magical Index and Sekirei crossover)(Which also includes Cat Planet Cuties)

Earth-65: A time when dinosaurs never went extinct and coexist with humans (Includes My Girlfriend is a T-Rex)

Earth-210: Primeval

Earth-63: Doctor Who

Earth-1222: gen:LOCK

Earth-99: Toonami

Earth Ultimate: Super Smash Bros Ultimate

Unknown Earths for Lego, Splatoon, Ninjala, Minecraft, Miraculous Ladybug, Roblox, Fortnite, etc...

**The Sabanverse (Power Rangers Multiverse)**

**The DC Multiverse**

**The Primeverse (Transformers Multiverse)**

**TMNT Multiverse**

**The Marvel Multiverse**

**The Disney Multiverse**

**The Zenoverse (****Dragon Ball Multiverse)**


End file.
